


Dark Moon Lovers

by Easyan



Series: Dark Moon Lovers Chronicles [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action & Romance, Amnesia, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Eren Yeager, Demon/Human Relationships, Exorcisms, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kenny Ackerman Being an Asshole, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Past Character Death, Sarcastic Eren Yeager, Soul Bond, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Training
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 124,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easyan/pseuds/Easyan
Summary: Amnésique avec pour seule liane à laquelle se raccrocher, l'identité troublante de Levi Ackermann.Un présent flou, dans un monde stérile qui sonne faux. Il est contraint de vivre avec un manque. Sans racines. Entouré de mensonges et de doute. L'unique fissure dans le tableau lisse qu'on lui peint de sa vie passée, qui relie les morceaux éparses de sa mémoire manquante, c'est l'étrange Eren Jaeger.HxH, Lemon.If one brave and beautiful soul wish to propose to translate my work, I would be truly and absolutely ecstatic! (ask heaven)





	1. Levi Ackermann

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> C’est Easyan.
> 
> Je publie exceptionnellement cette histoire ici pour souhaiter à ma petite sœur, un très joyeux anniversaire ! Je n’arrive pas à croire que ça fait déjà 23 ans que tu es arrivée dans ma vie…comme un boulet de canon ! (Merci Miley Cirus). On a eu des hauts et des bas, mais au final, comme par magie, on est toujours là l’une pour l’autre.
> 
> Je suis consciente que les choses n’ont pas été faciles pour toi ces dernières années. Je ne suis pas au top de ma forme et tu te retrouves à devoir jouer le rôle de soutien et de grande sœur à ma place. Merci de toujours prendre le temps pour moi et de m’accompagner, malgré les moments difficiles et la distance.
> 
> Je ne pouvais pas t’offrir grand-chose cette année, quoique je veuille… donc j’ai décidé de te faire don de tout ce qu’il me reste. Mon imagination, mes mots, mon temps. J’espère de tout cœur que cette histoire te transportera, te fera rire et rêver (je sais que tu es une perverse niveau 169, donc j’espère aussi qu’elle te fera baver !) J’espère que ces mots pourront te réconforter malgré notre séparation ! (Je sais combien tu détestes la solitude !)
> 
>  
> 
> Pour toi ma petite sœur :
> 
> Joyeux Anniversaire !!!!!!!
> 
> Signée ta Dada d’amour.
> 
>  
> 
> Pour les autres, désolée pour ce moment mielleux ! J’espère de tout cœur que cette nouvelle production vous plaira ! Je me suis laissé emporter…comme d’habitude ! Mes seules consignes étaient Eren et Levi, un soir d’été, pendant un orage…comment diable ai-je fini par pondre ça ?! (Je vais demander à mon psy)
> 
> Tout ce qu’il y a à savoir c’est que l’histoire sera en 2 parties ! Soit 6 chapitres au total, publié en 2 temps. Ils seront de longueurs variables, selon leur importance et j’en ai bien peur, en fonction de certaines de mes impros selon les situations décrites…
> 
> Pour ce qui est du contenu, c’est un peu l’enfant bâtard (et atroce) entre « Twin Star Exorcist » de Yoshiaki Sukeno et « Blue Exorcist » de Kazue Kato… Sans oublier naturellement plusieurs éléments de SnK, histoire que le bordel ne soit pas déjà assez compliqué… Sur ce ?
> 
> Bonne lecture les chatons !
> 
>  

 

Dark Moon Lovers

 **I ère partie** :  **_Forgotten in the Dark_**

****

**_1.Levi Ackermann_ **

****

_« Si je le pouvais, j’effacerais tout._

_J’oublierais toute cette merde. Je deviendrais quelqu’un d’autre._

_Comme une ardoise neuve. Un type sans histoire._

_Quelqu’un pour qui ce serait plus simple de disparaitre._

_Je deviendrais un employé de bureau lambda, ou un agriculteur sans voisin à des kilomètres à la ronde._

_J’effacerai toutes ces saletés de mon crâne…_

_Et là… Peut-être que là, je serais enfin libre._

_Vraiment libre. »_

_Il contemplait la vue depuis le bord de la falaise._

_Il y avait quelque chose dans sa poitrine. Quelque chose qui lui entravait le torse, comme une lance profondément vissée entre ses côtes. Sa respiration devenait difficile et la douleur de plus en plus insupportable._

_Si cette souffrance n’avait été que physique, il aurait pu en faire abstraction. Comme à son habitude, sans même ciller. Mais c’était bien plus compliqué quand il ne pouvait mettre le doigt sur le problème. Se soigner, estimer les dégâts, attendre la guérison… Tout cela était vain._

_A ses yeux, il était impossible de guérir d’une telle blessure._

_Il n’était pas seul sur cette falaise._

_Une présence silencieuse et respectueuse restait près de lui. Une présence qu’il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer, mais qu’il souhaitait garder à ses côtés. Une existence complexe qu’il haïssait autant qu’il l’aimait. Sa voix cristalline perça la cohue des rafales frappant la roche abrupte de l’escarpée : « Tu voudrais tout recommencer… Si tu le pouvais, tu ferais n’importe quoi pour tout oublier ? » Il pouvait toujours faire semblant de ne pas entendre la question, ignorer cette réponse évidente. Mais en réalité, il avait pleinement conscience de l’impact qu’aurait sa réplique avant même de l’avoir prononcée : « Oui. N’importe quoi. » Il ne vit pas l’expression de son interlocuteur alors qu’il soufflait, comme une bougie dans le vent, sa dernière trace de vulnérabilité._

_Ils savaient tous les deux que cette tragédie laisserait des cicatrices._

_Le problème, c’est qu’ils n’en connaissaient pas encore l’ampleur._

_*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*_

Son cœur lui tambourina si fort dans la poitrine qu’il eut l’impression qu’il lui perçait le thorax.

 

Lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux et reprit totalement conscience, la présence étrangère d’un objet dans sa gorge le mit en panique. Plusieurs bips et sonneries s’ajoutèrent à son rythme cardiaque erratique et il se retrouva très vite à vouloir s’arracher aux contraintes qui le maintenaient visiblement allongé. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que deux infirmiers entrent dans la pièce et tentent de le calmer : « Tout va bien ! Vous êtes à l’hôpital ! On s’occupe de vous ! » Il prit un instant pour lancer de rapides coup d’œil aux alentours. Des murs d’un bleu pâle délavé, une large fenêtre qui occupait tout le pan droit de la pièce, des machines, des perfusions…Il prit une grande inspiration et tapota nerveusement l’énorme tuyau qui lui entravait la gorge. L’infirmier acquiesça gravement : « Oui, on vous l’enlève tout de suite. Calmez-vous, le docteur arrive et va tout vous expliquer… » Sa collègue avait déjà quitté la pièce. Sans doute pour partir à la recherche d’une autorité plus compétente.

Avec un peu de recul, il pouvait sentir la raideur de ses muscles, la douleur sous-jacente qui lui perçait l’estomac…

L’infirmier lui ôta le tube de la gorge et il dût faire de son mieux pour ne pas régurgiter. Le fait d’avoir le ventre vide l’aidait sans doute beaucoup. Il avait la trachée en flammes et l’impression d’être passé sous une voiture… L’infirmier entreprit de déchiffrer les données des machines affolées tout en essayant de lui faire la conversation, sans aucun doute pour détourner son attention : « Vous avez eu un accident dans le centre-ville, il y a deux semaines. Un homme s’est endormi au volant de son camion. Il transportait du matériel de construction Mais vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, le docteur Smith est parvenu à enlever la barre de métal qui vous a traversé le sternum sans qu’il y ait beaucoup de lésions… » Il releva la tête d’un coup, jetant un regard incrédule à l’infirmier. Une barre de métal ? Dans le sternum ?! Mais qui pouvait survivre à ça ?!

Mais avant qu’il puisse poser la moindre question, un homme entra dans la pièce.

Il était accompagné de l’infirmière qui les avait quittés un peu plus tôt, portait une longue blouse blanche et une paire de lunettes rectangulaires qui n’enlevait rien à l’intensité de son regard bleu céruléen. Sa mâchoire était bien définie, sa chevelure blonde impeccablement coiffée en arrière… Il y avait dans son maintien un « il-ne-savait-quoi » de trop rigide, trop calculé pour qu’il ne soit qu’un simple médecin… Mais peut-être que cette impression avait davantage à voir avec l’étrange sensation qu’il avait de connaître cet homme, sans pour autant en être bien sûr. « Un soldat… » lui chuchota une petite voix dans sa tête. Il fronça les sourcils et décida sur le coup qu’il valait mieux ne pas écouter les voix dans sa tête…ce n’était certainement pas un signe de bon rétablissement. L’homme approcha d’un pas lent et jeta quelques coups d’œil aux données retranscrites par l’infirmier avant de prendre la parole : « Bonjour, Levi. Comment te sens-tu ? » Sa voix était puissante et grave, bien plus que ne le laissait présager son apparence, en dépit de son impressionnante stature.

Quand il laissa planer un silence, l’homme releva les yeux vers lui et demanda à nouveau : « Levi ? » Il déglutit. Il jeta de rapides coups d’œil dans toute la pièce et répondit, incertain, d’une voix enrouée : « Qui c’est Levi ? C’est mon nom ? » Le regard impassible du médecin s’écarquilla pendant un instant puis, sans perdre une seconde, il ordonna : « Allez me chercher Mike et prévenez immédiatement sa famille… »

 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 

Amnésie.

 

Probablement dû au choc traumatique ou encore à l’énorme contusion qu’il avait sur le crâne, dur de savoir. En gros ? Il avait absolument tout oublié. Oh, pas comment manger, boire, écrire, compter… ou même la majorité des foutues matières scolaires qu’il avait pu apprendre ces dix-sept dernières années. Mais son identité ? L’endroit où il habitait ? Ses amis ? Sa famille ? Son propre numéro de téléphone ? Rien du tout. Le vide le plus complet… S’il n’était pas aussi pommé, il en aurait sans doute explosé de rire. Se serait-il fait projeter dans un de ces feuilletons débiles qu’on pouvait retrouver sur les chaînes de grande écoute à la TV un samedi après-midi ?!

Erwin se voulait rassurant : « Ne t’en fais pas, tu as déjà survécu à pire. Je suis sûr que tout finira par te revenir à un moment ou un autre. Essaie de ne pas trop stresser et fais les choses petit à petit… » Levi (puisqu’il s’agissait apparemment de son prénom) se contenta de gratter sans trop y penser le large bandage qui lui entravait la poitrine. Il survivait à un empalement, mais il avait réussi à oublier qui il était et même ce qu’il faisait dans cette satanée rue au moment de cette accident…Erwin continua son monologue : « Pour ce qui est de l’école, tu te rétablis extraordinairement bien compte tenu de ce qu’il t’est arrivé. Encore une ou deux semaines de rééducation et tu pourras sans doute te rendre en classe sans problèmes… » Comme si c’était le cadet de ses soucis. Levi roula des yeux.

Ce qui le préoccupait vraiment ?

C’était que depuis presque deux semaines, depuis qu’il s’était réveillé en pleine panique dans cette chambre d’hôpital, absolument personne n’était venu lui rendre visite. Fait d’autant plus étrange qu’il était certain d’être encore mineur. Il fallait bien que quelqu’un paie ses frais d’hospitalisation ou même se soit occupé de prendre des décisions à sa place lorsqu’il était encore inconscient… Et pourtant, pas un chat à son chevet. Personne n’avait débarqué, au bord de l’hystérie, à l’idée de devoir s’occuper d’un amnésique total… Quel genre d’adolescent pouvait bien être son ancienne personnalité pour mériter un tel dédain ? Quel genre de famille ne profitait pas d’une telle catastrophe pour venir réparer les pots cassés ? Quand bien même il n’avait pas été le plus parfait des fils, il avait plus que failli y passer….

Est-ce que ça ne méritait pas qu’on se préoccupe un peu de lui ?

Pour autant, Erwin ne semblait ni inquiet ni même étonné par la condition de son patient. C’était un peu comme s’il était habitué à ce genre d’attitude de la part des Ackermann. Oui, Ackermann, c’était le nom inscrit aux côtés de son prénom sur la carte d’étudiant qui s’était dissimulée dans le jean qu’on lui avait rendu avec ses autres effets personnels quelques jours plus tôt. Levi Ackermann, dix-sept ans, né le 25 Décembre, élève du lycée Sacrée Maria. En dernière année. Il avait déjà manqué presque un mois de cours… Il n’y avait plus qu’à espérer qu’il ait eu au moins un ou deux amis pour lui fournir de quoi rattraper son retard…

Et voilà qu’il se mettait lui aussi à penser comme un bon premier de la classe…

Qu’ils aillent tous chier avec leurs cours de merde !

Qu’on lui explique au moins pourquoi il était là, seul, à se dépatouiller avec sa convalescence ! « Qu’est-ce que ça peut me foutre d’aller en cours ou pas ? Je n’ai visiblement personne à qui rendre des comptes, alors pourquoi je me casserais le cul à bachoter comme un con ? » Erwin marqua une pause et cessa de griffonner sur sa tablette. Son regard perçant se posa sur l’adolescent quelques minutes avant qu’il ne pousse un grand soupir. Comme si Levi n’était qu’un enfant en train de faire sa petite crise : « Ecoute, il est vrai que ta situation familiale est des plus… inorthodoxe. Mais je t’assure que tu n’aurais pas voulu que cet incident t’empêche de leur prouver que tu es parfaitement capable d’achever le lycée avec les honneurs. Tu travaillais beaucoup pour avoir de bons résultats, ce serait bête de tout gâcher maintenant…

\- Oh oui, comme ce serait con…Le truc ? C’est que je ne me rappelle pas d’eux et que j’ai comme l’impression que je ne leur dois rien… Et puis, tu ne m’as jamais répondu Monosourcil, t’es qui toi ? Comment ça se fait qu’on se soit connu aussi bien ? » Erwin esquissa un bref sourire : « On dirait que les habitudes ont la vie dure… Au moins on peut être sûr que tu n’as rien oublié de ton insolence. Ça fait chaud au cœur. » Il redressa ses lunettes d’un simple geste du doigt et expliqua : « Tu as… une condition médicale qui mérite notre attention depuis un bon moment. Tu viens ici, chaque semaine pour qu’on te prélève une pochette de sang…

\- Je suis malade ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n’as pas pensé à me dire ça, genre, dès le début ?! Je crois que j’ai le droit de savoir ce genre de truc, non ?!

\- Hm… Eh bien, non. Tu n’es pas malade. Disons que c’est surtout préventif. Histoire de faire des tests. J’allais t’en parler avant que tu ne sois libéré de l’hôpital. Pour l’instant, il n’y a aucune raison de s’en inquiéter…

\- Cool ! Au moins ça de moins, au milieu de tout ce bordel ! » Levi avait levé les bras au ciel, excédé. Plus il en apprenait sur sa vie et moins il était sûr de vouloir en savoir plus sur son ancienne existence. Erwin souriait complètement maintenant. Ça aurait pu être rassurant s’il n’avait pas le visage aussi expressif que celui d’une poupée de cire. Des traits aussi parfaits, ce n’était clairement pas censés être aussi étirés… « Je me doute bien que tout doit te sembler compliquer en ce moment. Mais je t’assure que tu finiras par prendre tes marques. Tu es extrêmement résilient et je ne me fais pas de soucis…

\- Ça en fait au moins un sur deux…

\- Quoi qu’il en soit, encore quelques examens puis tu seras déchargé et pourras reprendre doucement le cours de ta vie… Nous travaillerons sur ton amnésie et tes examens hebdomadaires en temps voulu. En attendant, repose-toi et surtout ne t’en fais pas pour l’absence de… ta famille. Ils sont extrêmement occupés et ton oncle est assez... particulier. » Levi se contenta de soupirer en guise toute réponse.

Apprendre que sa mère était morte lorsqu’il n’était qu’un enfant, qu’on n’avait jamais su qui était son père, qu’il avait vécu avec son oncle honteusement riche jusqu’à ce qu’il entre au lycée et choisisse de vivre dans son propre appartement ? Ça avait été la cerise sur le gâteau. Un riche ? Un gosse de riche ? Il avait le plus grand mal à s’imaginer dans ce contexte.

 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 

Levi revenait de son dernier examen lorsqu’il la rencontra pour la première fois depuis son accident.

 

Planté à l’entrée de sa chambre, il fut saisi par un flash violent qui avait brutalement altérer toutes ses perceptions. Pendant l’espace d’un instant, il avait vu sa silhouette de dos, vêtue d’un long manteau noir où un énorme symbole flottait au vent. Une sorte d’écusson représentant deux ailes entrelacées, l’une grise et l’autre d’un blanc immaculé. L’image l’avait frappée en plein plexus. Ce fut comme si tout l’air de la pièce avait été aspiré, comme si le temps s’était figé. Tout s’était teinté d’un pourpre irréel, les couleurs s’évaporant au profit d’un monde damné peint en rouge et noir. Elle portait une longue et large épée à la main, dont un flot de sang épais coulait en continu sur la lame menaçante…

Le cœur de Levi partit au triple galop.

Puis comme au ralenti, elle se tourna vers lui et... tout disparu.

Lorsqu’il reprit ses esprits, il remarqua que l’inconnue en avait profité pour venir se planter droit devant lui.

Elle se tenait là, en uniforme, une énorme peluche sous le bras, un bouquet de fleurs ridiculement imposant dans l’autre main et une boite de chocolats coincé sous son aisselle… Son regard s’écarquilla et, en un souffle, elle fut sur lui en train de l’étrangler dans un câlin étouffant : « Levi ! Oh Levi ! J’ai eu si peur ! » Figé sur place, il papillonna. Il ne savait ni quoi lui dire, ni quoi faire. Qui était cette hystérique ?! Elle était coiffée d’une queue de cheval qui partait totalement en bataille. Ses lunettes épaisses couvraient de larges yeux marron pétillant d’énergie. En à peine quelques secondes, Levi sut avec certitude qu’elle n’était clairement pas quelqu’un de facile à vivre. Il se dégageait d’elle une telle exubérance qu’il peinait à savoir par où commencer pour l’appréhender.

Grâce au ciel, un raclement de gorge vint lui épargner la peine de devoir s’en sortir tout seul : « Laisse-le un peu respirer… Levi semble encore déboussolé » Levi tourna légèrement la tête et aperçut le garçon, visiblement anxieux, qui lui adressait un sourire incertain depuis l’embrasure de la porte. Il eut, là encore, la grande déception de ne pas avoir la moindre foutue idée de qu’il pouvait être…

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu’ils s’installent tous les trois et que les présentations ne soient faites.

La brunette s’exclama : « J’avais presque oublié que t’étais amnésique ! C’est complètement dingue ! Toi, amnésique ?! C’est juste énorme ! J’aurais tellement de questions à te poser ! Mais avant je suppose que je dois me présenter ! Je suis Hanji ! Hanji Zoé ! Toi et moi, on est inséparables ! De vraies âmes sœurs ! Tu ne peux savoir à quel point je suis choquée que tu aies pu m’oublier… » Elle avait l’air profondément outrée. Pour sa part, Levi tentait d’emmagasiner tout ce qu’elle avait pu débiner en à peine deux secondes. Il jeta un regard presque suppliant en direction du garçon, châtain à l’air affable, qui accompagnait Hanji la tornade. Celui-ci lui répondit d’un haussement d’épaules et d’un sourire : « Moi, c’est Moblit…et je suis désolé pour Hanji. Elle est toujours comme ça… J’aurais aimé pouvoir dire qu’elle était particulièrement excitée aujourd’hui mais… » Il soupira. Levi plissa le nez…parce que ça, c’était Hanji quand elle était calme ?!

Elle avait à peine pris la peine de reprendre sa respiration pendant sa tirade !

Est-ce que Levi était vraiment l’âme sœur d’une fille pareille ?! Plus le temps passait et plus son ancienne personnalité lui semblait être un parfait mystère… Le genre de puzzle qu’il n’avait aucune envie de déchiffrer, en toute honnêteté, s’il sortait avec Hanji Zoé… Il hasarda : « Est-ce qu’on sort ensemble ? » Alors qu’elle avait entreprit d’ouvrir et d’enfourner une bonne partie des chocolats qu’elle avait pourtant ramené pour lui, Hanji éclata de rire. Levi eut une vision un peu trop détaillée du contenu de sa bouche avant qu’elle ne se mette à s’étouffer parce qu’elle avait, sans doute, avalé de travers. Il eut un mouvement de recul. Le blond pour sa part, Moblit, si Levi se souvenait bien du nom qu’il avait annoncé juste avant qu’Hanji ne parte en vrille, se contenta de lui tapoter le dos : « Attention Hanji, tu risques de t’étouffer… » Lorsqu’enfin elle acheva sa crise de rire, l’adolescente agita la main et répondit : « Non ! Toi et moi, c’est totalement platonique ! » Ce qui n’empêchait Levi de se demander quel genre d’individu il avait pu être pour avoir une amie comme Hanji… Probablement pas quelqu’un de bien sain d’esprit…

Mais pouvait-on vraiment lui en vouloir avec son contexte familial ?

Il fronça les sourcils : « Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu bouffes tous les chocolats que tu m’as ramené, espèce de truie ? » Hanji haussa un sourcil et en enfourna au moins deux autres dans sa bouche avant de répliquer : « Tu détestes ça…sauf avec un bon café.

\- Alors pourquoi tu en as rapporté ?!

\- Pour en manger ! » Elle avait l’air de trouver tout à fait illogique que Levi ose lui poser cette question. Cette fille était clairement en manque de suivi psychologique… Mais elle était bien la première à se présenter et semblant bien vouloir lui parler de son ancienne vie. Il ne pouvait donc pas laisser passer cette opportunité. « Je n’arrive pas à croire que je doive me fier à une fille qui a l’air tout droit échappée du plus proche asile mais j’ai besoin que tu répondes à quelques questions… » Hanji pouffa de rire et frappa du coude Moblit : « Un asile ! T’entends ça ? Il a toujours son sens de l’humour, hein ?! » Moblit lui jeta un coup d’œil de côté et marmonna : « Je ne crois pas qu’il tente de plaisanter, Hanji… » Mais il se fit royalement ignorer : « Vas-y mon petit cornichon ronchon, j’écoute tes questions ! » Levi fronça les sourcils… Non, il n’allait pas tomber dans le panneau et se disputer à propos d’un surnom ridicule.

Il avait bien plus urgent à demander.

« Quel genre de personnes sont les Ackermann au juste ? Comment ça se fait que personne n’ait daigné venir me rendre visite ou même s’inquiéter du fait que j’ai perdu la mémoire ? J’ai cru comprendre que je n’étais pas le portrait du neveu parfait, mais quand même, j’ai failli y passer ! Pourquoi personne n’essaie au moins de titiller mes souvenirs ?! » Hanji marqua une courte pause, puis elle se mit à entortiller l’une de ses mèches de cheveux autour de son index : « Hum… En voilà une bonne question. Quel genre de personnes sont les Ackermann ? Difficile de te faire une réponse courte. Disons qu’il s’agit d’une très très ancienne dynastie nipponne. Vous êtes riches de chez riches… Vous avez plusieurs sous-branches familiales. Ton oncle Kenny est à la tête de tout ce barda et toi, mon petit Vivi, t’es le Prince incontesté et l’héritier du domaine… » Levi déglutit : « Putain…

\- Ça tu l’as dit… » Elle lui servit un sourire éclatant et étrangement satisfait. Levi agita la tête : « Attends, ce que tu dis a encore moins de sens ! Si je suis aussi important pour eux, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde s’en fout de ce que je deviens ?!

\- Hein ? Oh ! Non ! Personne ne se fout de ce que tu deviens petit cornichon ! Disons juste que ton oncle Kenny a autant de capacité émotionnelle qu’un requin du grand blanc. Et que vous vous entendez comme l’huile et l’eau. Tu lui tiens tête…tout le temps…sur tous les sujets. C’est un peu comme si vous dirigiez à deux… Vous n’avez pas les mêmes idéaux et essayez de vous tirer dans les pattes le plus possible…

\- Est-ce que quelqu’un à la moindre conscience du fait que je n’ai que dix-sept ans ?! Ne parlons même pas de normalité…est-ce que c’est légal de laisser autant de liberté à un gosse ? » Hanji explosa à nouveau de rire : « Toi ! Un gosse ! » Elle s’en tenait le bide. Levi fut saisit d’une irrésistible envie de lui asséner une tape bien sentie à l’arrière du crâne. Dans le doute, il s’abstint de bouger et serra les poings. Moblit tenta d’apaiser la situation : « Excuse-la… C’est juste que… tu ne t’es jamais vraiment comporté comme un ado normal avant. Tu étais toujours le responsable, celui qui n’avait le temps pour rien. A part ton rôle d’héritier bien entendu. Tu n’as jamais compté sur personne. J’imagine que c’est exactement comme ça que ton oncle voulait que tu agisses avant que ton indépendance ne vienne lui mordre les doigts… Quoiqu’il en soit, tu es…enfin je veux dire, tu étais très mature pour notre âge…

\- Super… » Hanji venait visiblement de terminer son fou rire. Elle s’essuyait les yeux avec emphase : « Si tu as besoin de détails sur les Ackermann, je serais ravie de t’aider ! Je sais tout ce qu’il y a à savoir sur ta mère, ton manque de père, le b.a-ba de votre histoire familiale ! Je suis prête à tout t’expliquer ! » Levi ne lui faisait que moyennement confiance, mais il se retint de le lui dire. Moblit ajouta : « Nous avons rassemblé tous les cours et les polycopiés dont tu aurais besoin pour rattraper ton retard en cours. Ne t’en fais pas sur ce plan-là, on assure ! » Il avait ensuite levé le pouce, une posture qui lui paraissait bien étrange venant de sa part. Levi supposa qu’il devait bien mieux connaitre ces deux énergumènes auparavant qu’il n’était prêt à l’admettre.

Hanji se redressa et prit un air sérieux lorsqu’elle ajouta : « Par contre, ne compte sur aucun membre de ta famille. La plupart d’entre eux te mentiront et essayeront de te manipuler. Ne compte pas non plus sur eux pour être très présents dans ta vie. Maintenant que tu as perdu la mémoire, tu es le cadet de leurs soucis. Je suis prête à parier qu’ils ont déjà en tête une pelleté de candidats pour reprendre ton poste… » Elle avait l’air de trouver cette idée inacceptable mais ne prit pas la peine de s’étendre sur le sujet. Moblit haussa les épaules : « Oh… Tu sais, tu ne perds pas grand-chose. J’ai toujours eu le sentiment que tu n’étais pas ravi de jouer le petit prince héritier exempt de tout reproches. Ils ne peuvent pas toucher à ton héritage ou à tes comptes en banque. Tu continues d’être l’un des lycéens les plus riches du pays quoiqu’il advienne… Tu pourras faire les études que tu veux… » Levi sentit un poids lui tomber sur l’estomac.

Il n’en était pas bien sûr avant mais là, il n’y avait plus de doute…

« J’ai comme l’impression que vous essayez, discrètement, de me dissuader d’interagir avec ma famille… » Moblit lui servit un faible sourire : « Si on était si discret, tu n’aurais pas aussi vite compris… » Hanji parut tout à coup aussi fière qu’un paon : « Mon Vivi a toujours été vif d’esprit… » Levi plissa les yeux : « Qu’est-ce qui me fait croire que vous n’êtes pas ceux qui tentez de me manipuler ?

\- Peut-être parce qu’on n’a absolument rien à y gagner ? » Hanji posa les deux pieds sur les rebords de son lit. Cette fois-ci, Levi ne se retint pas de lui frapper les chevilles. Elle se redressa en faisant la moue : « T’es toujours aussi maniaque ?

\- Pas besoin d’être maniaque pour ne pas vouloir que tu mettes tes semelles pleines de merde sur mon lit, binoclarde… » Elle lui sourit : « Je ne veux pas de ton argent, Levi. Les Zoé sont plutôt friqués eux aussi, vieille dynastie et tout le blabla ! » Elle avait agité la main avec désintérêt. Il n’en fallut pas plus à Levi pour comprendre qu’elle appréciait et se préoccupait autant de sa position de fille de bonne famille que lui de son héritage… Levi soupira et se frotta le crâne.

Il commençait à avoir une migraine infernale.

Il venait à peine d’arrêter d’avoir mal lorsqu’il respirait. Et cette perte de mémoire ? C’était une sorte de blocage qui, visiblement, le protégeait d’une vie des plus compliquées. Au final, Levi n’avait plus la moindre idée de qu’il souhaitait vraiment. Voulait-il se souvenir ou tout changer ? Faire peau neuve ? Pour l’instant, il était plus simple de suivre les conseils d’Erwin et prendre les choses comme elles venaient. Son ancienne personnalité avait l’air de mettre un point d’honneur à cracher au visage de son oncle en prouvant qu’il était capable de gérer sur tous les fronts. Levi ignorait peut-être tout du rôle qu’il jouait dans leur famille et son business, mais il pouvait continuer à afficher des résultats irréprochables en cours.

Le reste… Il aurait bien le temps de s’en préoccuper plus tard.

Sans s’en rendre compte, Levi avait placé une main sur son torse et l’autre sur sa tempe. Lorsqu’il redressa la tête, les regards de Moblit et Hanji étaient bien plus sérieux. Inquiets, voire compatissants. La brunette plaça une main sur son genou et serra doucement : « On est super content que tu t’en sois sorti Levi. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu venir plus tôt, mais le médecin n’était pas encore sûr de l’effet que ça pourrait avoir sur toi de rencontrer d’anciens camarades, comme ça, du jour au lendemain… A part ta famille, personne n’était autorisé à rendre visite… » Levi secoua doucement la tête : « Ce n’est rien… Je suppose que je dois encore me faire à pas mal de choses… » Hanji lui frotta le genou : « Tu peux compter sur nous ! On viendra te chercher le jour de ta sortie et on te montrera ton appart ! Tout finira par s’arranger, tu verras. » Levi n’était pas bien sûr ce qu’il y avait ou non à réparer.

Moblit finit par attirer Hanji hors de la chambre, après avoir expliqué que Levi devait être épuisé.

Ils le laissèrent seul, à ruminer ses angoisses et ses interrogations. Même s’il avait une myriade de questions à poser, il ignorait par laquelle commencer et s’il voulait réellement en entendre la réponse…

De quel genre de vie venait-il d’écoper ?

 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 

Levi eut une réponse partielle à cette question le jour de sa sortie d’hôpital.

 

Ce fut la première fois qu’il revit l’oncle Kenny en chair et en os. Depuis, Hanji était venue chaque jour pour piailler sans arrêt, lui racontant jusqu’à ce que son crâne explose tous les potins, tous les ragots et toutes les anecdotes qu’il y avait à savoir sur sa famille. Même si, de façon assez incroyable, elle était parvenue à rester plutôt vague sur leurs activités. Tout ce que Levi avait pu glaner, c’était qu’ils étaient dans une sorte de milice ou qu’ils travaillaient pour le gouvernement. Levi n’avait pas réussi à en comprendre davantage. Mais l’homme qui se tenait actuellement face à lui, en pleine discussion avec Erwin, dépeignait très exactement l’image qu’il se faisait d’un vieux militaire aigri et assoiffé de pouvoir.

Posture rigide, regard froid et dédaigneux, du même bleu acier que les siens. Ils se ressemblaient bien plus que Levi n’était prêt à l’admettre. Erwin acheva leur discussion et, sans cérémonie, l’homme fit quelques pas vers son neveu. Son regard glacial le survola des pieds à la tête puis il annonça : « T’as vraiment la peau dure, morveux. » Levi sentit que cette voix, moqueuse et sournoise, lui était détestablement familière. Mais pas un seul souvenir ne lui vint à l’esprit pour autant. Il fronça les sourcils : « Je n’avais pas vraiment l’impression que tu en avais un truc à foutre, mais merci quand même du compliment… » Un silence suivit sa réponse.

Puis un sourire narquois fendit les lèvres de son oncle : « Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien, hein… Quel gâchis. » Etrangement, ou peut-être pas tant que ça, Kenny n’avait pas l’air de vraiment trouver sa perte de mémoire aussi triste que ça. Il joua distraitement avec les rebords du chapeau de cowboy qu’il portait sur la tête. Levi scruta le costard noir trois pièces que son oncle portait. Il se fit violence pour ne pas penser à la mafia… Kenny soupira : « Ecoute : tu t’en es sorti, sans toute ta tête certes, mais au moins tu respires. Profites-en donc pour découvrir ton toi intérieur et toutes ces conneries… Qui sait ? Tu te découvriras peut-être une nouvelle passion ? Un métier idéal ? A mon humble avis, tu n’étais pas vraiment fait pour intégrer notre entreprise familiale de toutes les façons… Tu avais beaucoup trop de principes pour un mioche… » Levi haussa un sourcil : « Peut-être qu’au contraire c’était toi qui n’en avais pas assez, vieux grippe-sou. » Kenny émit un nouveau rictus : « On va dire ça comme ça…

\- Je pensais être l’héritier des Ackermann, mais on dirait que mon absence ne te fait ni chaud ni froid… » Kenny haussa les épaules avec nonchalance : « Oh, tu sais, dans une famille comme la nôtre, un accident est si vite arrivé. On ne laisse rien au hasard. J’avais déjà deux candidats sur le pied de guerre pour reprendre ta position avant même qu’on ne m’annonce que t’avais pas clamsé… » Pour une famille de dignitaires, Levi trouvait que son oncle et lui avaient un certain franc-parler qui dénotait largement avec les attentes qu’on pourrait avoir d’un poste prestigieux…

Le rejet visible dont il était victime lui mettait les nerfs en pelote.

Levi serra les poings : « Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, le vieux. Je suis amnésique, pas con. Mes souvenirs peuvent encore revenir tu sais… » Kenny pouffa d’un rire sans joie : « On verra bien à ce moment-là, morveux. » Son regard se fit beaucoup plus dur : « En attendant, essaie de ne pas faire trop honte à ton nom de famille. Je te laisse le champ libre, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne risque pas de prendre les mesures nécessaires si tu t’avises de venir cracher dans la soupe qui te nourrit. » Il tourna ensuite les talons sans lui jeter un regard. Un frisson traversa Levi de part en part. Il savait encore reconnaitre une menace quand il en entendait une. On venait très gentiment de lui demander de se tenir à carreaux et de disparaitre en silence dans un caniveau…

Cette rencontre avait été des plus désagréables et lui laissait comme un arrière-goût dans la bouche…

Pourtant, ce n’était rien comparé à celle qui allait suivre.

Alors qu’il attendait calmement Hanji et Moblit dans le hall de l’hôpital, un drôle de couple fit son entrée. Un blondinet à la coupe au bol et une grande brune à la peau pâle. Levi ne savait même pas pourquoi il leur avait accordé autant d’attention. Surtout qu’à première vue, il n’y avait rien d’anormal à leur présence. Même s’ils avaient l’air agité. Leurs regards balayaient la salle avec frénésie. Si ce n’avait été l’étrange impression qui avait tiraillé Levi dès qu’il les avait aperçus, rien n’aurait pu les différenciaient d’autres visiteurs lambdas, un peu paumés.

Lorsque le regard bleu azur du blondinet croisa le sien, il se figea. Levi eut un mauvais pressentiment. Ce tiraillement ? C’était une sensation qu’il commençait à reconnaitre. Cette sorte de discorde entre le familier et l’inconnu. Comme la présence d’un vide malaisant… Levi pensa pendant une fraction de seconde à ramasser son sac et prendre la poudre d’escampette. Mais trop tard, le blondinet l’indiquait d’un geste mou de la main.

Le regard noir de la brune se posa sur lui et, d’un seul coup, une vague presque palpable de courroux sembla irradier de tout son corps. Ses muscles se tendirent, ses poings et sa mâchoire se crispèrent. Elle avança vers lui d’un pas décidé. Levi était aussi intrigué qu’inquiet. Lorsqu’elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle le saisit par le col et le décolla presque du sol. Levi eut à peine la présence d’esprit de résister : « Est-ce que t’as vraiment oublié ? » La question était pleine de véhémence. Levi reprit ses esprits et la repoussa d’un coup à l’épaule du plat de la paume. Elle tituba. Il repassa son t-shirt de la main : « Est-ce que je peux au moins savoir qui t’es, sale tarée ?! » Figée, elle prit un instant pour détailler ses expressions avant de reculer d’un autre pas. Elle avait l’air de bouillir sur place lorsqu’elle répliqua : « Tu te fous de moi ?! Comment t’as pu lui faire ça ?! Comment t’as pu ?! Tu ne le méritais pas, tu… » Le blondinet lui avait agrippé le bras : « Mikasa ! » Il y eut un moment de silence où ils échangèrent une conversation de regards.

Puis le blondinet fit face à Levi, l’air contrit : « Excuse-la… Hum, je suppose qu’on devrait se présenter. Je suis Armin Arlert, son ami d’enfance. Et elle, Mikasa Ackermann… Ta cousine… » Oh. Donc ce charmant air de famille, l’air de psychopathe et ses excès de violence, devaient sans doute expliquer sa première impression de familiarité. Mikasa avait l’air de contenir à grande peine les réflexions et insultes qui lui venaient à l’esprit. Levi essaya de ne pas s’en inquiéter. Après tout, quoi qu’eut fait son ancienne personnalité, il estimait ne pas pouvoir être tenu responsable. Il ne savait même pas encore quoi penser de l’accident qui l’avait envoyé à l’hôpital. Armin le salua avec respect : « Je suis vraiment désolé pour sa conduite. Et je suis aussi désolé pour… ta mémoire… » Levi se contenta d’acquiescer. Le blondinet le gratifia d’un dernier sourire : « Rétablis-toi bien ! » Il s’éloigna ensuite en trainant la furie qui lui servait d’amie hors de l’établissement.

Et bien entendu, ce ne fut que deux minutes après leur disparition qu’Hanji et Moblit pointèrent le bout de leur nez.

 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 

Apparemment, Levi habitait légèrement en retrait du centre-ville.

 

L’immeuble était splendide, sécurisé (il y avait même un portier). L’appartement ? Un magnifique loft trois pièces au dernier étage, salon immense avec baie vitrée et terrasse, cuisine séparée. L’écran plat gigantesque qui trônait au mur de l’espace de vie était tout simplement époustouflant. Levi retint sa respiration. Pas besoin d’être un génie pour comprendre que son alter ego était très très loin de l’adolescent normal. Il fit le tour de la propriété, une boule à l’estomac, en touchant du bout du doigt quelques objets et en examinant rapidement les deux cadres photos qui trônaient sur le rebord d’une des étagères murales…Il était incapable de se débarrasser de cette inconfortable sensation de vide. C’était comme si l’absence était un être à part entière. Plus que ses souvenirs disparus, c’était ce vide qui d’instant en instant ne cessait de s’agrandir depuis qu’il s’était éveillé dans cette chambre d’hôpital. Un vide qui n’avait ni nom, ni visage, mais qui manquait indéniablement.

Levi se stoppa derrière le canapé. Pendant quelques instants, il eut l’impression d’apercevoir un petit tas de coussins et une montagne de couvertures au sol. Une silhouette y était emmitouflée…Puis l’image se brouilla, comme s’il était victime d’une mauvaise connexion, sur un vieux poste télé. Elle disparut complètement dans un grésillement assourdissant, ne laissant place qu’à cet espace impeccablement rangé et dénué de vie. Il plissa les yeux, comme pour forcer la silhouette à réapparaitre, comme s’il lui suffisait d’un effort pour se raccrocher à ce souvenir…

Un fulgurant mal de crâne interrompit ses pensées.

La voix d’Hanji lui parvint alors qu’elle posait une main compatissante sur son épaule : « Est-ce que ça va ? » Confus, Levi lui fit face et chercha les mots qui lui manquaient. La brunette lui serra l’épaule et poursuivit : « Ne t’inquiète pas. Prends ton temps. Erwin a prévenu du fait que tu aurais sans doute quelques absences…Tu ferais mieux de bien te reposer. On verra demain comment ou pourrait rendre l’endroit un peu plus familier ou hospitalier. Tiens, je te pose ici un portable de rechange avec mon numéro et celui de Moblit. N’hésite pas à nous filer un coup de fil… » Moblit prit la parole à son tour, posant un lourd sac à dos sur la table du salon : « Je te pose ici quelques cours pour que tu commences à rattraper ton retard. On t’a déjà fait des fiches de relecture et tu as le corrigé des exercices aussi. » Il les tapota maladroitement, comme s’il cherchait quoi ajouter.

Levi roula des yeux : « Ne vous fatiguez pas. Je suis amnésique, pas débile. Je sais bien qu’on n’a pas grand-chose à se raconter. Je ne dois même pas être le même type avec lequel vous étiez amis, alors… » Hanji fit un bruit étrange, qui ressemblait très fortement au mélange troublant entre un roucoulement et un miaulement : « Oh ! Mon petit cornichon ! C’est vrai que t’es…un peu plus bavard et direct que ton ancien toi, mais je t’assure que dans le fond, t’es le même insolent grincheux et bourré de talents qu’on a tous appris à aimer ! Rassure-toi, tu prendras le pli ! Et puis, je parle bien assez pour deux…

\- Ou trois… » Moblit avait à peine marmonné sa réponse, mais elle suffit à arracher un léger sourire à Levi. Hanji fit la moue : « Quoiqu’il en soit, profite du week-end, pour te reposer et dès lundi, on t’aidera à sauter dans le grand bain ! » Son enthousiasme empirait sérieusement sa migraine… Moblit sembla capter l’humeur noircissante de Levi et attrapa sans cérémonie le bras d’Hanji : « Bon. Sur-ce, on va te laisser tranquille. Tu as sans doute hâte de te retrouver un peu tout seul, sans infirmiers ou médecins, ou…nous ! Au revoir Levi !» En quelques seconde le blond était parvenu à les approcher de la porte et avait même déjà un pied dehors. Mais avant que Moblit ne la pousse totalement à l’extérieur, Hanji hurla une dernière fois : « Appelle-moi ! »

La porte claqua et le silence se fit assourdissant.

Levi agita la tête. Il entreprit de se doucher et changer son bandage, prit un certain temps à admirer la cicatrice qui lui ornait le torse puis enfila un survêtement. Il déballa ensuite ce que Moblit lui avait laissé. Il commença à relire ses fiches et termina un ou deux exercices. Il constata très vite qu’Erwin ne s’était pas trompé en disant que sa mémoire en terme d’apprentissage n’avait été en rien affectée. Les énoncés faisaient sens, son cours lui ravivait les neurones.  Il ne put s’empêcher d’être irrité.

Sa vie était un vrai labyrinthe. Ses relations familiales étaient pour le moins explosives, son oncle était presque un cliché de super-vilain dans une série populaire, sa cousine avait essayé de lui refaire le portrait… Ses relations amicales ? Il attendait encore de savoir si son statut et ses privilèges ne lui avaient attiré qu’une bande de rapaces ascendants vipères, ou s’il pouvait faire confiance à Hanji et son exubérance, ainsi qu’à Moblit et son calme à toute épreuve…

Difficile d’envisager l’avenir sans passé…

Epuisé, Levi quitta ses bouquins en les laissant tels quels et marcha d’un pas lourd vers sa chambre à coucher. Quant à savoir si oui ou non son amnésie était un don ou une malédiction, le débat était toujours d’actualité…

_*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*_

_Les cendres s’éparpillèrent au vent comme une vulgaire poignée de sable._

_Il était difficile de s’imaginer qu’à la fin, c’était tout ce qu’ils restaient d’eux. Quelques kilos de poussières que Levi balançait sans émotion aux grès des vents et des marées… Isabelle aurait adoré ça, Farlan aurait ricané en le traitant de ‘romantique’. Levi aimait penser qu’ils auraient apprécié le geste. Qu’ils auraient compris qu’il les imaginait mieux libres, éparpillés aux quatre coins de la Terre, plutôt qu’emprisonnés en sous-sol à suffoquer avec les vers._

_Il releva les yeux vers le ciel, gris et froid._

_« Si je le pouvais, j’effacerais tout._

_J’oublierais toute cette merde. Je deviendrais quelqu’un d’autre._

_Comme une ardoise neuve. Un type sans histoire._

_Quelqu’un pour qui ce serait plus simple de disparaitre._

_Je deviendrais un employé de bureau lambda, ou un agriculteur sans voisin à des kilomètres à la ronde._

_J’effacerai toutes ces saletés de mon crâne…_

_Et là… Peut-être que là, je serais enfin libre._

_Vraiment libre. »_

_Il contemplait la vue depuis le bord de la falaise._

_Il y avait quelque chose dans sa poitrine. Quelque chose qui lui entravait le torse, comme une lance profondément vissée entre ses côtes. Sa respiration devenait difficile et la douleur de plus en plus insupportable._

_Si cette souffrance n’avait été que physique, il aurait pu en faire abstraction. Comme à son habitude, sans même ciller. Mais c’était bien plus compliqué quand il ne pouvait mettre le doigt sur le problème. Se soigner, estimer les dégâts, attendre la guérison… Tout cela était vain._

_A ses yeux, il était impossible de guérir d’une telle blessure._

_Il n’était pas seul sur cette falaise._

_Une présence silencieuse et respectueuse restait près de lui. Une présence qu’il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer, mais qu’il souhaitait garder à ses côtés. Une existence complexe qu’il haïssait autant qu’il l’aimait. Sa voix cristalline perça la cohue des rafales frappant la roche abrupte de l’escarpée : « Tu voudrais tout recommencer… Si tu le pouvais, tu ferais n’importe quoi pour tout oublier ? » Il pouvait toujours faire semblant de ne pas entendre la question, ignorer cette réponse évidente. Mais en réalité, il avait pleinement conscience de l’impact qu’aurait sa réplique avant même de l’avoir prononcée : « Oui. N’importe quoi. » Il ne vit pas l’expression de son interlocuteur alors qu’il soufflait, comme une bougie dans le vent, sa dernière trace de vulnérabilité._

_Ils savaient tous les deux que cette tragédie laisserait des cicatrices._

_Le problème, c’est qu’ils n’en connaissaient pas encore l’ampleur._

_Ses paroles avaient eu cette intonation définitive et cruelle qu’ont les mots qu’on prononce quand on souffre._

_Mais à peine prononcé, il avait cessé de les penser._

_Et là, alors qu’il sentait cette présence lui être arrachée, alors qu’un poids immense lui écrasait la poitrine, et le transperçait de part en part, il aurait voulu qu’on lui concède une dernière chance. Une dernière poussée d’énergie pour rattraper cette silhouette fuyante, et lui dire : « Je ne le pensais pas. Je ne ferais jamais rien qui me ferait t’oublier…même si pour ça je dois passer le reste de mes jours en Enfer… »_

Levi s’éveilla en sursaut.

Il était couvert de sueur et une grimace de pur dégoût lui déforma les traits. Ce cauchemar, récurrent, n’avait rien de violent. C’était…un moment. Un instant qui l’avait agrippé par-delà son trauma et qu’il revivait en boucle. Comme un appel à l’aide, un ultime indice pour lui révéler la véritable identité du Vide. Cette ombre manquante qui, plus encore que le reste de ses souvenirs, creusait un trou dans son cœur. Elle lui donnait une impression de fausseté, de vivre un rêve éveillé. C’était comme attendre qu’une fausse note vienne tout faire s’effondrer, vivre dans un mensonge.

Chacune des personnes qu’il avait rencontrées jusque-là lui avait donné l’impression de contempler des demi-faces. Comme un masque qu’ils se seraient tous appliqués soigneusement sur le visage pour lui faire vivre une mascarade tordue…A part peut-être Mikasa, cette cousine hystérique, qui s’était contenté de l’agresser, avec ferveur et fureur, sans même prendre la peine de prendre en compte sa nouvelle situation. Le simple fait qu’elle eut tenté de discuter avec son ancienne personnalité montrait qu’elle n’avait pris aucune pincette…

En attendant, tout le reste, cet appartement, Hanji, Moblit, Armin, Erwin…tout lui paraissait d’une fausseté étouffante.

Il quitta son lit, prit une nouvelle douche, se changea puis changea ses draps. Et durant tout ce temps, les battements de son cœur lui semblaient toujours aussi bruyants et ses muscles douloureusement aussi tendus. Perdu, sans souvenir, avec pour seul liane à laquelle se raccrocher l’identité de Levi Ackermann, il attendait la fausse note qui lui révèlerait enfin le fragment de son passé qui lui manquait, et lui permettre enfin de croire en l’avenir.

 

_A suivre…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god.
> 
> J’espère de tout cœur que vous adhérez à ce début… J’ai eu l’impression super désagréable de rusher pendant toute cette partie. En plus, j’avais la tête ailleurs pendant toute la fin…
> 
> Est-ce que l’émotion est là ? Est-ce que vous êtes intrigués ? Est-ce que c’est compréhensible ? Les personnages ont à peine eu le temps d’apparaitre… J’ai vraiment l’impression d’avoir survolé le sujet… Grrrrr….
> 
> BON !
> 
> Je vais vous laisser être les seuls juges de ce… truc !
> 
> Et surtout, plus important, j’espère que ma sœur appréciera le moment et que l’histoire la transportera. Encore une fois, je tenais à m’excuser de ne pas pouvoir te donner plus, à toi qui me donne tant, si souvent… Promis, dès que je vais mieux, je prendrais soin de toi !
> 
>  
> 
> Je vous nem tous fort,
> 
> Plein de love !
> 
> Maman chat.
> 
>  


	2. The Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> J’entame donc ce second chapitre (ouais ! Un tier de l’histoire de fini !) en espérant qu’il vous plaira et qu’il mettra en lumières une ou deux de vos questions (je suis sûre qu’il en soulèvera encore un bon paquet mais bon, faisons abstraction de ce fait pour l’instant ! *rire nerveux*)
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Ps : Ce chapitre est sponsorisé par Doliprane et Efferalgan

 

****

 

Dark Moon Lovers

 

 **I ère partie** :  **_Forgotten in the Dark_**

****

**2.The Hole**

 

 

Levi souhaitait faire ses premiers pas au lycée en solitaire.

 

Raison pour laquelle, après un week-end assez ennuyeux, il avait choisi d’ignorer la centaine de messages que lui avait envoyée Hanji ce matin-là. Au début, il ne comprenait pas lui-même son envie, presque malsaine, de se confronter seul au regard de la masse. Mais une fois arrivée dans l’enceinte du lycée, tout prit sens. Cette arrivée en solo était la meilleure manière d’observer sans filtre, l’accueil que lui réservaient les autres élèves. C’était une excellente façon d’avoir une assez bonne idée de l’image qu’il renvoyait avant son accident.

Il pénétra donc dans l’enceinte du lycée d’un pas tranquille, sous les regards appuyés et les chuchots persistants de ses camarades.

Comme ils ne prenaient pas grand soin à se montrer discret, Levi n’eut aucun mal à glaner de-ci de-là quelques-uns de leurs propos. Apparemment, on le croyait mort depuis un bon moment. Des rumeurs délirantes circulaient, comme quoi il était remplacé par un jumeau ou un clone à son image pour que les Ackermann puissent dissimuler son décès à leurs investisseurs. Levi se sentit presque admiratif, ils avaient une impressionnante imagination collective.

C’était un excellent scénario de Drama…

Après avoir demandé à un concierge plutôt bourru lequel des casiers était le sien, Levi entreprit d’échanger sa paire de rangers pour les plates chaussures d’intérieur réglementaires. Il se délesta par la même occasion des manuels et cahiers dont il n’aurait besoin que plus tard dans la journée. Dans le fond, ce n’était pas si terrible. On continuait encore de le traiter comme une bête curieuse à l’origine des théories les plus farfelues, mais personne ne venait lui prendre la tête au moins. Il tentait encore de se convaincre que cet accueil l’indifférait lorsqu’un poids atterrit brutalement contre son dos : « Leviiiiiiii ! » Le hurlement strident d’Hanji faillit lui percer les tympans. Poussé par son élan, Levi manqua de se cogner tête la première contre son casier. Il fronça les sourcils et se remercia intérieurement de s’être rattrapé juste à temps pour limiter le choc.

La voix sereine et amusée de Moblit se fit vite entendre : « Attention, Hanji ! Il aurait pu se faire mal ! » L’exubérante brunette descendit de son perchoir sans pour autant lâcher l’embrassade forcée dans laquelle elle étouffait sa victime : « Oh mon Vivi ! Pourquoi tu n’as pas répondu à mes messages ?! J’ai cru qu’il t’était encore arrivé quelque chose ! Tu ne devrais pas me faire peur comme ça ! Vilain ! » Halluciné, Levi usa de plus de force qu’il ne s’y serait attendu pour se libérer de son étreinte et lui faire face : « Tu es vraiment barrée ! Mon ancien moi était complètement fêlé d’être ami avec une telle tarée ! » Le simple fait qu’Hanji n’eut même pas la moindre réaction face à ses insultes en disait long sur leur amitié… passée et présente.

Elle lui tapota le dos, comme s’ils venaient d’échanger de simples salutations : « Alors ? Comment s’est passé ton week-end ? Pas trop stressé de reprendre les cours ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n’as pas répondu à mes messages ? Est-ce que tu t’es souvenu de quelque chose ? » Moblit soupira : « Bonjour, Levi… Bien dormi ? » Levi sauta sur l’échappatoire : « J’ai dormi comme une merde. Je n’arrive pas à m’habituer à mon lit, ma chambre ou encore à ce foutu appart, qui est dix fois trop grand. Mais tes notes et les cours m’ont bien aidé à passer le temps, alors… Merci. » Moblit haussa les sourcils et répondit, étrangement surpris : « Euh… De rien ? » Est-ce que son ancienne personnalité avait pour habitude d’envoyer les règles basiques de la politesse aux orties ? Levi fronça les sourcils, un peu perturbé.

Hanji lui asséna un coup de coude dans les côtes qui faillit lui couper le souffle : « Ne m’ignore pas, nain de jardin ! »  Agacé, Levi lui rendit coup pour coup. Elle poussa un grognement de douleur. Moblit les sépara en se plaçant stratégiquement entre eux, un bras en travers de chacune de leurs épaules : « Dépêchons-nous d’aller en cours… » Ils pressèrent le pas tandis qu’Hanji se lançait dans un récit détaillé relatant chacune de ses activités du week-end. Et sans s’en rendre compte, Levi relégua au second plan les regards insistants et les chuchotements qui suivaient leur sillage dans les couloirs.

Au final, cette première journée au lycée fut à l’image de cette matinée.

La volubilité d’Hanji, la présence sereine de Moblit, l’enveloppèrent comme un cocon tandis que les remous d’excitations et de ragots se perdaient dans les méandres de son indifférence. Le temps passa dans un flou apaisant qui aurait pu s’achever sur une note tranquille, si la rouquine qui l’avait fixée pendant la majorité de cette journée n’avait choisi de le prendre à parti avant qu’il ne quitte l’établissement : « Levi ? » Il lui lança un rapide coup d’œil et redressa la bretelle glissante de son sac. Elle avait de grands yeux couleur miel, très expressif. Elle était plus petite que lui, ce qu’il commençait à considérer comme un exploit en soi. Il se dégageait d’elle une troublante aura de douceur. Levi fronça les sourcils et la laissa se dépatouiller : « Hum… Je… je voulais juste te dire que j’étais très heureuse que tu ailles bien… » Elle se triturait les doigts. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration : « J’aurais aimé te rendre visite à l’hôpital mais Hanji m’a dit qu’ils n’acceptaient pas les visites d’autres personnes que ta famille et… » Levi l’observait en silence, tentant malgré lui d’essayer de concilier son visage angélique et le plus infime indice sur son identité.

Il n’avait prêté qu’une attention très parcimonieuse à l’appel effectué ce matin, se disant que de toutes manières il n’y avait pas moyen qu’il se souvienne si vite de tous ces noms. Il regrettait un peu de ne pas y avoir accordé plus d’importance… Elle continuait de parler sans qu’il n’entende vraiment ce qu’elle racontait. Comment est-ce qu’il était censé l’arrêter pour lui dire qu’il n’avait pas la moindre idée de qui elle pouvait bien être alors qu’elle était en plein monologue ? C’était assez gênant... : « … et je tenais absolument à te présenter toutes mes condoléances pour Farlan et Isabelle… » Levi sentit un frisson lui remonter le long de l’échine.

Son sang se glaça.

Hanji surgit du néant et enlaça la rouquine avec entrain : « Petra ! C’est fou, j’ai l’impression de ne pas t’avoir vue de la journée ! » Sa nouvelle victime d’étranglement répliqua, embarrassée : « On est dans la même classe !

\- Je sais ! Mais tu t’es montrée si discrète ! » Puis Hanji releva les yeux vers Levi et déclara : « Elle, c’est Petra Ral ! Une de tes ferventes admiratrices ! » La rouquine rougit jusqu’à la racine des cheveux et bafouilla : « Hanji ! Je… ! Enfin, c’est-à-dire que… » Un grésillement violent lui brouilla l’ouïe. 

_Les cendres s’éparpillèrent au vent comme une vulgaire poignée de sable._

_Il était difficile de s’imaginer qu’à la fin, c’était tout ce qu’ils restaient d’eux. Quelques kilos de poussières que Levi balançait sans émotion aux grès des vents et des marées… Isabelle aurait sans doute appréciée le geste. Farlan, lui, aurait ricané avant de le ‘‘traiter de romantique’’. Levi espérait qu’il avait pris la bonne décision. Qu’ils auraient compris qu’il préférait les imaginer enfin libres, éparpillés aux quatre coins de la Terre, plutôt qu’emprisonnés en sous-sol à suffoquer avec les vers. La simple idée d’enfermer Isabelle dans une sordide boite en bois avant de l’expédier six pieds sous terre lui donnait la nausée. Sans oublier que Farlan était limite claustrophobique._

_Non, les incinérer avait été la bonne solution. Et puis, ils avaient toujours préféré la spiritualité Shintoïste à la rigidité Catholique…_

Levi se saisit les tempes d’une main et recula d’un pas.

La violence du souvenir lui donna le tournis. Hanji lui saisit les épaules : « Levi ? Est-ce que ça va ? » Il se dégagea de son étreinte d’une tape sur le bras et agita la tête : « Je suis crevé, je rentre. » Et sans même jeter un coup d’œil en arrière, il quitta les lieux au plus vite. Hanji allait sûrement tout expliquer à Petra, elle s’excusera probablement à sa place et lui dira tout ce qu’il y avait à savoir sur son amnésie. C’était cette part de l’histoire qu’ignorait encore la majorité des élèves de Sacrée Maria. Quels genres de rumeurs allaient commencer à circuler quand ce ne sera plus un secret pour personne ? Levi préférait ne pas y penser…

D’ailleurs, il aurait voulu pouvoir ne plus penser à rien.

Et puis ces foutus grésillements qui ne voulaient pas s’arrêter.

Il accéléra le pas et cogna l’épaule d’un ou deux élèves sur son passage. Mais ils ravalèrent leurs protestations dès qu’ils prirent conscience de qui venait de les bousculer. Levi parvint à tourner, au hasard, dans une ruelle moins fréquentée avant qu’un nouveau flash ne l’assaille.

_Leurs cendres s’envolèrent de sa paume entrouverte avant même qu’il ne soit vraiment prêt à les laisser partir._

Il s’arrêta pour vomir dans le caniveau.

Une main tremblante plaquée contre l’estomac, il se vida le contenu du gosier dans le fossé.

Farlan. Blond, astucieux, attentionné et calculateur.

Isabelle, rousse, aux yeux verts les plus hypnotisant qu’il lui ait été donné de voir, joviale, un peu naïve et très bruyante…

Sa famille. La vraie.

Il les considérait comme frères et sœur… Et ils étaient morts.

_Il ne savait pas comment d’autres vivaient leur deuil. Pour lui, c’était comme avoir été poignardé en plein cœur. Comme une lance profondément vissée entre les côtes. L’odeur saline de l’océan, la hauteur de cette falaise de roches nues, lui filaient le vertige. Et la douleur au creux de son torse était de plus en plus insupportable. Il y avait énormément de vent pourtant, il arrivait à peine à respirer. Est-ce que ça aurait été plus facile, s’il avait été capable de pleurer ? Son corps était épuisé, son esprit brumeux et pourtant, rien ne rendait l’instant plus irréel, rien ne lui laissait le loisir de croire qu’il était en plein cauchemar._

_Isabelle et Farlan étaient bels et bien morts, rien ne les ramènerait à ses côtés._

Levi releva la tête vers le ciel et ravala la bile qui lui brûlait l’œsophage. Il ne s’en rappelait peut-être pas clairement mais il le sentait d’instinct. Leur mort n’avait pas été douce, loin de là. La noirceur menaçante de ce souvenir planait dans son esprit comme un spectre dans la tourmente. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de retrouver son calme. Une fois sa respiration revenue à la normale il reprit sa route d’un pas incertain. Il zona, sans vraiment noter les endroits par lesquels il passait ou les visages qu’il croisait. Il ignorait combien de temps avait bien pu s’écouler lorsque ses pas le menèrent miraculeusement au bas de son immeuble. Une fois arrivé devant sa porte d’entrée, il marqua une pause, le vague à l’âme. Qu’est-ce qu’il faisait ici ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il se fatiguait à poursuivre la vie de ce Levi alors qu’elle s’annonçait si profondément merdique ? Il jura et frappa la porte blindée du poing. La douleur lui remonta le long du bras. Il posa la tête contre le métal froid et ferma à nouveau les yeux.

A nouveau calmé, comme anesthésié, il ouvrit la porte et s’efforça d’entrer dans son appartement.

Une fois arrivé, il largua son sac au sol. Saisi d’une étrange frénésie, il se mit soudainement à fouiller tout le loft à la recherche d’une chose, de n’importe quoi qui puisse lui rappeler Farlan et Isabelle. Il maudit son ancienne personnalité et se demanda comment il avait pu être aussi insensible et se débarrasser ainsi de leurs cendres. Il aurait pu les garder avec lui, ou au moins avoir quelque chose sur lequel pleurer lorsque son chagrin serait trop lourd à porter. Il était en train de vider le contenu de son placard quand une crise de fou rire le secoua de part en part. 

C’était stupide.

Il était stupide.

Bien sûr qu’il s’était débarrassé de leurs cendres ! Il était un fichu Ackermann ! Il n’y avait qu’à voir son oncle ou sa tarée de cousine hypra agressive pour comprendre dans quelle sorte de famille de barjes il avait grandi. Farlan et Isabelle étaient des orphelins. Ils faisaient partis des quelques enfants que les Ackermann avaient pris sous leur aile pour en faire des ‘agents’ au service de leur milice gouvernementale bizarre. Levi s’était accroché à eux comme on s’attache à des chatons abandonnés sur le bord de route. Ils étaient destinés à devenir de la chair à canon. Il s’en souvint d’un coup, parmi toute cette colère, cette douleur, cette incompréhension. Il ne savait toujours pas en quoi consistait vraiment le business des Ackermann mais il était certain qu’il s’agissait du genre de job où mourir était un risque constant.

Voulait-il vraiment se souvenir de ça ?

Redevenir ce Levi qui avait tout perdu, du jour au lendemain, tout ce qui faisait son monde ?

Au nom de quoi ?

 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 

Une semaine s’était écoulée sans que Levi ne la sente vraiment passer.

 

D’une certaine façon, chaque jour avait été une aventure différente et assez prenante pour qu’il ne se perde pas dans le sombre labyrinthe de ses trous de mémoire. Dès le lendemain, Petra s’était profusément excusée pour sa maladresse. Elle lui avait avoué qu’elle ignorait l’amnésie dont il était victime et qu’elle avait dû lui sembler bien apathique. Il avait accepté ses excuses et avait balayé ses doutes d’un simple revers de main. Il n’allait certainement pas s’engagé dans une discussion à cœur ouvert sur le deuil et sa situation totalement pourrie.

Après cette journée, Petra avait intégralement fait partie du petit groupe d’individus qui s’étaient mis à l’accompagner partout et lui parler pendant les pauses.

Elle était suivie comme son ombre par un gars nommé Auruo Bozado, qui était étrangement coiffé d’une undercut exactement comme lui. Et qui, de façon tout à fait irritante, le copiait très mal sur sa gestuelle et sa façon de parler. Une sorte de fanboy un peu ennuyeux que Levi s’était retrouvé à supporter un peu malgré lui. Sûrement parce qu’il s’intégrait, bizarrement, super bien dans son groupe d’énergumènes. Les deux derniers à rejoindre leur groupe vers le milieu de la semaine, étaient Erd Jinn et Gunther Schultz. Sans prendre de pincettes, ils lui avaient avoué qu’il était devenu bien plus approchable depuis son accident. Levi avait essayé de prendre cette remarque comme un compliment. Mais en réalité, il enviait un peu son ancienne personnalité d’avoir réussi à restreindre son quota de folie à l’unique présence d’Hanji. Il devait avoir une sacré aura pour réussir à convaincre ce sans-gêne de Erd de ne pas l’approcher. Ou être sacrément effrayant pour que la douce Petra n’ose lui adresser qu’une demi-douzaine de phrases en deux ans, dans la même classe.

Une chose était sûre, avant ou après amnésie, le personnage de Levi Ackermann était loin de passer dans le décor.

Il avait fait la une du journal de l’école, et était apparemment abonné aux trois premières places du classement général d’élèves depuis sa première année à Sacrée Maria. Sa popularité n’avait fait qu’augmenter avec le background tragique de son accident. Quand Hanji lui avait proposé de participer à un club d’activités extra-scolaires à la fin des cours, comme il n’était plus accaparé par son ‘‘rôle d’héritier’’, Levi s’était vu accepter avec une certaine appréhension. Toutefois, comme il n’avait absolument rien de mieux à faire une fois sorti des cours, la proposition avait fini par vaincre ses réticences.

C’était ainsi qu’il s’était retrouvé aux côtés de la binoclarde, à co-diriger le club de Kendo du lycée. Au départ, il avait surtout choisi de suivre Hanji pour qu’elle cesse de lui casser les pieds. Il comptait participer aux leçons en retrait et passer le temps en faisant un peu d’exercice. Mais il lui avait suffi de prendre un shinai en main pour que son corps ne manifeste tous les souvenirs et les réflexes d’une longue vie d’entraînement rigoureux, à sa plus grande stupéfaction. Hanji, cette traîtresse, lui avait alors expliqué qu’il pratiquait auparavant dans le dojo familial et faisait des compétitions au niveau national. Résultat des courses : il avait fini par être enrôlé à ses côtés pour présider le club. Avec la grande impression d’être tombé, tête la première, dans un piège grossier.

Gunther, Auruo et Petra, eux aussi membres émérites du club, étaient ravis de l’avoir dans leur rang et rêvaient même de réussir à se hisser sur le podium de la compétition inter-lycée. Voire mieux : parvenir à totalement écraser ‘‘ces connards de prétentieux’’ d’élèves du lycée Sainte Sina. Tandis qu’Erd regrettait de ne pas avoir attiré Levi dans son propre club de Boxe Thaï, où apparemment, son ancienne personnalité aimait faire quelques apparitions avant qu’il ne perde la mémoire. Levi n’avait pas très envie de vérifier si oui ou non son corps se rappelait comment encaisser un coup de pied retourné… Une chose que cette semaine lui avait au moins permis d’apprendre ? Qu’il avait été un sacré compétiteur sur le plan des arts martiaux. Une vraie machine de guerre.

Il était extrêmement facile de se laisser porter par l’ambiance énergique et familière de son nouveau groupe d’amis.

Il ne cessait de s’étonner qu’ils n’aient pas été plus proches avant son accident. Surtout puisque, de leur confession, ils l’avaient toujours admiré de loin. Leur présence avait au moins le mérite de parvenir à écarter les filles, beaucoup trop enthousiastes, de son fan club. Levi n’avait remarqué leur existence qu’au bout de son quatrième jour de cours, quand son casier avait été envahi de lettres d’amour et d’autres mots lui souhaitant un bon rétablissement. Par la suite, elles s’étaient montrées bien plus entreprenantes et avaient adopté comme nouveau jeu favori d’hurler son prénom dans les couloirs de façon totalement aléatoire ou de le prendre en photos sans la moindre discrétion. Hanji trouvait cette nouvelle renommée débridée hilarante.

Levi ne regrettait toujours pas de lui avoir dessiné un énorme pénis sur la joue au feutre indélébile après qu’elle se soit endormie en Littérature japonaise.

Mis à part son fan club, le Kendo et son groupe d’amis, il n’y avait pas grand-chose à dire de Sacrée Maria. C’était un très bon lycée, un peu bourgeois sur les bords. Il était assez difficile de s’y intégrer, et comprenait sa propre piscine, son gymnase, ses terrains de tennis et de football, ses bus scolaires, son grand hall et ses cinq ailes… Une école immense où pourtant, Levi n’avait pu s’empêcher de croiser, quasiment chaque jour, sa très chère cousine. A chaque fois il ne s’agissait que d’un bref aperçu, un instant infime où il parvenait à capter sa voix ou sa chevelure noire de jais dans une foule d’élèves. Elle était une Juniore, sa ‘Kouhai’. Et elle n’avait apparemment aucune intention de rechercher sa compagnie, à moins d’y être forcée sous peine de mort.

Il lui suffisait d’un simple coup d’œil dans sa direction pour deviner qu’elle lui souhaitait un millier de malédictions différentes.

Levi n’avait aucune intention de briser son vœu solennel d’éloignement.

Et pourtant, il y avait une certaine part de lui-même qui se refusait à simplement tirer un trait sur tout ce qu’il avait pu oublier et qui l’incitait à guetter Mikasa et Armin à chaque instant où ils étaient susceptibles d’apparaître dans son champ de vision. Il y avait avec eux, parmi tout leur groupe d’amis, une présence particulière que son regard ne cessait de chercher mais qui, étrangement, ne cessait de lui échapper. Ils étaient trop nombreux et ne semblaient se déplacer qu’en pack. Difficile de déterminer ce qui, dans ce gros groupe de gamins bruyants, continuait de titiller la conscience de Levi. Il avait fini par autant attendre qu’abhorrer leurs rencontres fortuites.  

 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 

Levi ne réussit à se débarrasser de cette irritation inexplicable que deux mois après avoir réintégrer le lycée.

Lorsqu’enfin, il trouva la source de cette étrange sensation.

C’était l’été et le changement d’uniforme, passant d’une chemise à manche longue avec blaser au port de la simple chemise à manche courte, avait visiblement rendu ses fans les plus téméraires complètement hystériques. Dans un effort de les esquiver sans avoir recours à des méthodes qui risquaient d’envoyer la plupart d’entre elles faire un séjour dans le service traumatique d’Erwin, Levi tenta de les semer dans la très grande et très verdoyante cour arrière. Il s’était glissé derrière un large buisson qui longeait l’un des murs de l’aile C. Il s’assit dans l’herbe, juste sous une large fenêtre menant à un couloir. L’endroit était parfait pour échapper à ces folles furieuses et à un éventuel surveillant. Levi avait une migraine monstrueuse depuis ce matin et comptait bien profiter d’une heure ou deux d’école buissonnière pour se reposer tranquillement.

Il venait à peine de s’installer discrètement lorsqu’en relevant les yeux, il tomba nez à nez avec un autre élève.

L’espace d’un instant, le temps se figea.

Son regard se posa sur une peau hâlée, contrastant fortement avec la blancheur immaculée de sa chemise. Ses yeux remontèrent vers le long cou gracile, puis sur le visage fin dissimulé derrière des cheveux bruns en bataille. Sa vision s’attarda sur la bouche pulpeuse ainsi que les larges yeux expressifs d’un bleu-vert époustouflant, manifestant la surprise et une autre émotion indéchiffrable. Levi retint sa respiration. Le vertige qui venait de le frapper en pleine poire lui fit perdre son équilibre. Il atterrit sur les fesses, un peu déboussolé et animé par une folle envie d’hurler à cet inconnu : « Je te connais ! C’est toi, toi que je cherchais ! » C’était comme si, pendant tout ce temps, il avait désespérément cherché et avait enfin pu donner un visage à la curiosité étrange qui ne cessait de le pousser à quérir la présence du groupe de Mikasa. Sans même qu’il ne se présente ou ne dise un mot, Levi sut qu’il connaissait ce gamin avant l’accident. Il était un Junior, et… Une voix féminine coupa court à ses réflexions, brisant le fil fragile des souvenirs qu’il remontait avec difficulté : « Mais… Où est-ce qu’il est passé ?

-  Il n’a pas pu se volatiliser, non ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu’il est parti aussi vite ?! On voulait juste lui faire goûter nos bentôs… »

L’inconnu haussa un sourcil et jeta un regard amusé en direction de Levi. Embarrassé sans bien pouvoir se l’expliquer, Levi se retint à grande peine de grogner. Il avait le rythme cardiaque en vrac, était en pleine crise existentielle et il fallait que ces idiotes viennent tout gâcher ?!

Après avoir lâché un petit rire narquois, l’inconnu se redressa.

Levi remarqua pour la première fois qu’il tenait à la main une cigarette allumée. Il interpella le groupe de filles avec nonchalance : « Si vous cherchez Levi Senpai, je l’ai vu se diriger tout droit vers l’aile E. Il va sûrement au dojo pour récupérer un truc, vous pourrez le choper si vous allez vite… » Elles marquèrent une pause avant que l’une d’entre elle ne s’écrit : « Merci Eren ! » Qu’une autre ne remarque : « Tu ne devrais pas fumer ! Mikasa va te péter une rotule si elle l’apprend ! » Qu’une troisième n’ajoute : « Je te laisserai goûter à mon Omurice la prochaine fois ! » Et qu’une dernière ne rétorque : « T’es folle ou quoi ?! Tu veux que Mikasa te pète les rotules ?! » Eren (Levi avait tout de suite noté le prénom) ricana avant de tourner les yeux vers lui et se rasseoir sur le sol.

Avant même d’être bien installé, il s’exclama : « Le Grand Levi Senpai, qui se cache dans un buisson en pleine pause déjeuner pour échapper à un vulgaire groupe de Juniors enthousiastes… » Il avait l’air de très clairement se retenir d’exploser de rire. Levi le foudroya du regard. Le fait que son cœur n’ait toujours pas décidé d’arrêter de danser la rumba entre ses côtes ne justifiait absolument pas qu’il laisse ce morveux se moquer de lui. D’un geste rapide, il saisit la cigarette encore fumante et l’écrasa contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière eux. Les yeux d’Eren s’écarquillèrent. Levi eut l’impression d’y déceler toutes les myriades possibles et inimaginables de bleus et de vert. Sa bouche se fit sèche. L’adolescent s’écria, outré : « Hey ! Ma clope !

\- Tu ne devrais pas te planquer pour fumer gamin, tu vas arrêter de grandir. » Eren ne retint plus son fou rire. L’odeur de cigarette qui flottait entre eux éveillait en Levi plus d’impressions familières que tout ce qu’il avait pu rencontrer jusque-là. Il connaissait cette marque… c’était sa préférée. Il fumait ?! Il n’avait pourtant jamais vu le moindre cendrier dans l’appart et aucun de ses vêtements n’avaient eu la moindre odeur de cigarette froide… Et pendant qu’il fouillait ses souvenirs fuyants, Eren se bidonnait : « Venant de toi, c’est vraiment l’hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! » Levi plissa les yeux.

S’il y avait une chose qu’il avait bien compris avec le temps, c’était que personne ne lui parlait avec autant de familiarité en dehors bien entendu d’Hanji et Moblit (et maintenant son nouveau groupe d’ami). Ses suspicions se confirmaient donc. Ce gamin et lui, ils se connaissaient. Levi répliqua : « Je ne fume pas. » Ce à quoi le Junior répondit sans se démonter : « Tu ne fumes plus. » Intrigué, Levi s’apprêtait enfin à lui demander s’il se connaissait avant son accident, quand Eren poursuivit avec un air indéchiffrable sur le visage : « Je ne fume pas non plus, si tu veux tout savoir. » Puis il jeta un long regard vers le mégot de cigarette et ajouta : « …J’aime juste cette odeur. Donc je l’allume et je la laisse brûler. » Son regard vert d’eau se posa sur Levi, empli d’expectative, comme s’il attendait que quelque chose se passe. Un mot, un geste, une connexion, n’importe quoi…

« Eren ! Je sais que tu te caches quelque part par-là ! Mikasa te cherche, elle ne tardera pas à te tomber dessus ! Quoi que tu fasses, cesse tout de suite ! »

C’était Armin. Eren papillonna, jura entre ses dents puis se dépêcha de fouiller dans son sac et d’en sortir une bombe de déodorant dont il s’aspergea sans retenue. Levi fut pris d’une quinte de toux incontrôlable alors que le produit lui brûlait la gorge. Il parvint à articuler un véhément « Connard ! » avant que l’adolescent ne lui adresse un large sourire et ne s’extirpe hors de leur cachette, sans un mot de plus. Laissant Levi planté là, secoué et irrité de n’avoir pu poser aucune des questions qu’il souhaitait lui poser.

Dès lors, Levi savait exactement ce qu’il cherchait dans la foule quand le, reconnaissable entre mille, groupe de Junior le plus bruyant de Sacrée Maria passait dans les couloirs.

Une chevelure brune rebelle, un sourire éclatant, des yeux bleu-vert irréel, une peau respirant le soleil. Eren. C’était sa voix, légèrement rauque, étrangement suave, qu’il avait tenté de discerner pendant des mois. Ils se connaissaient. Levi en était certain. Ils se connaissaient bien plus qu’un simple regard échangé à travers un couloir entre un Senpai et son Kouhai, bien plus que si Eren n’était que l’ami avec lequel Mikasa se montrait bizarrement protective. Mais il n’en avait aucune preuve et n’avait trouvé aucun moyen de confirmer ou nier cette certitude. Etrangement, il n’avait aucune envie d’en parler à Hanji ou Moblit, ou qui que ce fût d’autre.

Tout simplement parce qu’Hanji s’était bien gardée de lui parler d’Eren avant.

Or, si l’impression de Levi était la bonne, et qu’Hanji n’avait pas menti en affirmant qu’ils étaient inséparables, il n’y avait aucun moyen qu’elle n’ait pas su qu’Eren et lui se connaissaient. Elle s’était donc délibérément retenue d’en parler pour une raison ou pour une autre. Elle ne lui avait jamais présenté, même en passant. Elle ne l’avait jamais mentionné. C’était comme si, tout à coup, Levi avait un aperçu de l’autre facette. Ce côté d’ombre qui se dissimulait derrière toutes ces vérités trop lisses ou simplistes qu’on lui avait servi sur un plateau d’argent depuis son réveil. Et la clé, qui lui permettrait l’accès à cette dimension verrouillée, le code qui lui permettrait de déchiffrer les trous de sa mémoire manquante, il avait la conviction qu’il s’agissait d’Eren Jaëger.

Toutefois, après cette première rencontre fortuite derrière un buisson, il était totalement impossible de se retrouver à nouveau en compagnie exclusive de l’adolescent. C’était comme s’il se volatilisait, comme s’il ne pouvait exister qu’au beau milieu de son important groupe d’amis. Mais il trouverait toujours le moyen de savoir quand, où et comment il pourrait l’isoler. S’il n’avait pas eu peur de passer pour un paranoïaque, Levi aurait même eu tendance à dire qu’Eren l’évitait sciemment. 

 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 

Levi fut aussi surpris que lui lorsqu’ils se rencontrèrent à l’hôpital.

Levi quittait à peine la salle d’examen où il s’était fait vider d’une bonne poche de sang quand il aperçut Eren au détour d’un couloir, allongé sur un lit. Il portait une tenue de ville, un avant-bras posé sur les deux yeux, comme s’il cherchait à se faire un peu d’ombre pour piquer un roupillon. Il était seul dans sa salle et son second bras était relié à une poche de sang, en pleine transfusion. Levi s’était retrouvé dans l’embrasure de la porte avant même de réaliser ce qu’il était en train de faire. Il n’eut pas le temps d’interpeller l’adolescent que celui-ci ôtait son bras et posait sur lui son regard vert d’eau, écarquillé. Sur le coup, Levi acheva de se convaincre qu’il avait vraiment été évité comme la peste tout au long de la semaine même s’il n’en avait pas la moindre preuve. Quoi dire maintenant ? Un simple ‘salut’ semblait parfaitement inadéquat. A la place, il s’entendit demander : « Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? » Eren haussa un sourcil (une expression qu’il paraissait visiblement affectionner) et rétorqua, avec cynisme : « Je suis là pour leur impeccable service de chambre ! Ça ne se voit pas ? Au moins cinq étoiles sur TripAdvisor. Tu devrais essayer leur Bloody Mary, il est fameux ! » Levi se pinça les lèvres.

Okay, il avait bien mérité une bonne dose de sarcasme.

Il s’avança dans la pièce et remarqua avec intérêt la façon dont sa proximité semblait rendre Eren nerveux. Ses muscles se contractaient et se décontractaient visiblement, comme s’il tentait de toutes ses forces de paraître détendu. Levi expliqua : « J’essayais surtout de te demander pourquoi est-ce que tu étais traité…

\- Je manque de plaquettes de sang.

\- Oh. Moi je dois en avoir trop. Je dois venir en donner toutes les semaines. Alors je préfère me dire que j’en ai en rab plutôt que de voir la vérité en face et accepté qu’Erwin tente réellement de me cloner dans un laboratoire secret comme le disent 80% des élèves du bahut. » Eren esquissa un léger sourire : « Tu es… différent. » Levi haussa un sourcil à son tour : « On se connaissait ? ... » Eren se crispa légèrement avant d’hausser les épaules avec une fausse nonchalance qui n’atteignait pas ses yeux : « On peut dire ça comme ça. Rien de bien important. Disons que nos conditions médicales nous ont souvent poussés à fréquenter cet hôpital. Le même jour, à des horaires assez proches pour qu’on se croise…

\- Oh… Je vois. Pourquoi ne pas être venu me dire ‘bonjour’ plus tôt ? » Eren fronça les sourcils : « Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me faire à cette nouvelle version de toi, un peu plus… bavarde. » Levi tenta, sans y parvenir, de ne pas se sentir étrangement dérangé par ce constat. Il soupira : « Ouais, apparemment, j’ai une aura plus avenante. Je transpire la bienveillance et chie des arcs-en-ciel depuis que je me suis réveillé amnésique… » Eren éclata de rire. Levi remarqua alors qu’il était bien plus pâle que d’ordinaire. L’adolescent répliqua : « Okay, on ne va pas abuser quand même ! T’es loin d’être un rayon de soleil…

\- Merci.

\- Pfff…

\- Et donc, pourquoi avoir pris autant de temps avant de venir au moins me rappeler ton prénom ? » Eren prit un air évasif, le regard vacant : « Disons juste que je ne pensais pas que nos petits moments à l’hôpital vaillent la peine d’être rappelés. Ce n’était pas vraiment important… » Levi prit en note que ce gamin était encore plus nul que Mikasa pour mettre un masque et jouer un rôle. Il était de plus en plus sûr qu’Eren serait la clé qui lui permettrait de comprendre ce qui, depuis son réveil, lui donnait cette impression indéfectible de fausseté.

Il s’apprêtait à lui poser une question lorsque le destin, à nouveau, décida d’avoir un timing complètement pourri : « Levi ? » Erwin se tenait devant la porte ouverte, sourcils froncés, mâchoire crispée. Le très rapide et presque imperceptible coup d’œil qu’il jeta en direction d’Eren, la manière dont ses muscles d’avant-bras s’étaient contractés, tout indiquait qu’il était plus que mécontent de trouver ses deux patients ensembles. Levi reporta son attention sur Eren pile à temps pour surprendre le sourire, curieusement moqueur, qu’il adressait au médecin. Erwin se racla la gorge : « Levi, j’aimerais qu’on discute tous les deux et qu’on fasse le point sur ton problème. Il faudrait qu’on parle un peu de tes récents résultats. Je voulais te rattraper avant que tu ne t’en ailles… ». Levi acquiesça doucement et suivit Erwin hors de la chambre d’Eren, sans que celui-ci n’ait à explicitement lui demander de le suivre.

Qu’est-ce qu’il venait de se passer au juste ?

Bien entendu, à la fin de leur entretien, Eren avait déjà quitté la chambre. Irrité d’avoir encore loupé une bonne occasion de tirer au clair tout ce mystère, Levi prit la direction de son appartement en fulminant. Il passa faire quelques courses à la supérette et arriva au bas de son immeuble pile à temps pour apercevoir une scène qu’il n’était certainement pas destiné à apercevoir. Se tenant sur les côtés du hall d’immeuble, légèrement en retrait des lumières de l’entrée, Hanji et Eren discutaient. Ou plutôt, à en croire le ton de la brunette, se disputaient : « Tu ne devrais pas le laisser décider de ce que tu dois faire ou non !

\- Hanji, c’est mon problème. Je le gère à ma manière.

\- Tu crois vraiment le gérer Eren ? Personne ne peut gérer Kenny. C’est bien ça le problème ! Il va se servir de toi jusqu’à ce que…

\- Ça suffit ! J’ai pris ma décision, qui est-ce que tu crois être pour venir me contredire ?! » Levi n’apercevait l’adolescent que de dos. Mais quelque chose dans sa voix et sa posture, trahissait une telle aura d’autorité, qu’il ne fut pas surpris de voir Hanji effectuer quelques pas à reculons. Elle eut tout de même le courage de répliquer : « Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça ne pourra pas durer bien longtemps…

\- C’est ce qu’on verra. Jusqu’ici, les transfusions me vont parfaitement. Je suis le seul à pouvoir décider du temps qu’il me reste…

\- Ce que tu fais est injuste Eren, il devrait avoir le droit de….

\- Hanji… » Leur conversation s’interrompit brusquement quand l’adolescent se rendit compte que la brunette s’était comme figée, le regard braqué sur Levi. Eren se tendit à son tour avant de se tourner pour lui aussi apercevoir Levi. Ils restèrent tous dans un silence pesant, jusqu’à ce qu’Hanji lève joyeusement le bras : « Hey ! Vivi ! » Levi fronça les sourcils. Vraiment ? Elle avait choisi de la jouer comme ça ? Comme si de rien n’était ?! Jusqu’ici elle n’avait pas laissé paraitre une seule seconde qu’elle connaissait l’existence d’Eren et là, Levi les surprenait à discuter de son oncle et de transfusions au bas de son immeuble ?

Qu’est-ce que c’était que ce bordel ?!

Hanji approcha d’une démarche leste : « J’étais venue dire deux mots à Eren. C’est l’ami de Mikasa et Armin, ils…

\- Je sais qui il est. On s’est déjà rencontré Hanji. » Elle parut surprise, puis réprobatrice lorsqu’elle jeta un coup d’œil en direction d’Eren. Celui-ci se contenta de vaguement hausser les épaules, l’air de dire « Je n’y suis pour rien. » Hanji leva l’avant-bras pour vérifier l’heure et déclara : « Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester avec vous, je dois me dépêcher de rentrer… Passez une bonne soirée ! » A ces mots, elle se dirigea vers une voiture noire aux vitres teintées que Levi ne remarquait qu’à l’instant. Encore une fois, il essaya en vain de ne pas penser à la mafia.

Ne sachant quoi dire à Eren, Levi s’avança vers l’immeuble pour constater avec surprise que l’adolescent lui emboîtait le pas. Ils entrèrent en même temps et se firent tous deux saluer par le portier. Troublé, Levi se demanda si l’homme avait reconnu Eren parce qu’il venait souvent dans l’immeuble ou si l’adolescent, dans le plus grand des hasards, habitaient lui aussi la résidence… Après un voyage en ascenseur des plus gênants, Levi trouva la réponse à sa question. Non seulement Eren habitait l’immeuble mais c’était en plus de ça, son voisin de palier.

Comment diable s’était-il débrouillé pour ne jamais l’avoir croisé avant ça ?!

Encore visiblement irrité par sa discussion avec Hanji, l’adolescent avait l’air de ruminer que d’activement l’ignorer. Lorsqu’il ouvrit sa porte d’entrée, Il se retourna toutefois pour lui lancer, dans le plus grand des calmes, un « Bonne soirée Senpai ! » avant de disparaitre dans son appartement.

Levi en resta bouche bée. Il passa d’ailleurs trois bonnes minutes sur le pas de sa porte à ne savoir ni quoi dire, ni quoi penser. Non seulement Eren était son voisin de palier mais en plus, ils partageaient tous les deux quelques horaires à l’hôpital. Etrangement, personne ne lui avait parlé de l’adolescent ou même du fait qu’ils se connaissent avant qu’ils ne se rencontrent tout à fait par hasard derrière ce buisson.

On aurait même dit, au contraire, que la plupart de ses connaissances d’avant son amnésie préféraient qu’Eren et lui aient le moins de contacts possibles.

Il y avait un trou, une sorte de vide dans la vie de Levi. Quelque chose qui bien plus que la myriade de souvenirs qui lui manquaient ôtait tout sens à son existence. Ce manque dévorant qui n’avait ni nom, ni visage, venait tout à coup d’en trouver un. Une piste, un pas de plus vers cette vérité qu’il n’était même pas encore certain de vraiment vouloir découvrir.

 

A suivre.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep !
> 
> Ca y est, ils se sont rencontrés !
> 
>  
> 
> L’intrigue commence à prendre forme !
> 
> J’aimerais bien savoir ce qui d’après vous, s’est passé entre Eren et Levi ! La nature de leur relation ? La part de vérité et celle de mensonge ? (Bon, je suis cruelle, à ce stade des opérations à moins d’être médium, n’y a pas moyen que vous en ayez la moindre idée ! Mais quand même, ça peut être sympa de lire vos théories !) Que pensez-vous de ce Eren ? De l’évolution de Néo Levi ? Est-ce qu’il reste dans son personnage ? Est-ce que ce type de narration vous plait ? (Il y a peu de dialogues je trouve et beaucoup de passages résumés ! Ce n’est pas gênant ?) Les choses devraient se tasser et être moins narré à partir du prochain chapitre, tenez bon !
> 
> En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, il faut dire que j’étais à la fois pressée et un peu stressée de l’écrire. C’est une partie school-fic de base, avec peu d’originalité et des scènes un peu bateau qu’on peut choper dans n’importe quel manga shojo digne de ce nom. Mais bon, c’était fait exprès ! Quoiqu’en dise mon côté perfectionniste et relou !
> 
> Néo Levi a besoin de ce monde étrangement cliché et si ‘normal’.
> 
> La suite va totalement partir en cacahuètes.
> 
> J’ai très hâte de lire vos réactions !
> 
>  
> 
> Quant à toi, ma petite sœur chérie, j’espère que tu t’amuses toujours à lire ces mots !
> 
>  
> 
> Plein de love, Easyan


	3. The Shadow's World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bouh !
> 
> Avec un peu de retard, voici la fin de la première partie et donc, d’une introduction plus que longuette à l’univers de DML ! Rassurez-vous la suite arrivera tout aussi vite ! Après tout, c’est un cadeau, il faut que je tienne mes délais ! Et puis l’histoire est terminée, ce qui change pas mal des autres longues fics sur lesquelles je me casse un peu les dents…
> 
> Je me suis BEAUCOUP plus amusée à écrire ce chapitre que les autres, j’espère que ça se sent !
> 
> En attendant, je tenais à remercier Kizzbloo pour le temps qu’elle accorde à la Bêta-lecture de mes chapitres depuis le début. Sans elle, non seulement il y aurait des tas de fautes à droite, à gauche, mais ce serait carrément moins drôle ! (et fluide) En plus, elle fait un travaille monstre en acceptant mes chapitres du jour au lendemain et en corrigeant aussi vite…(impressionnée) J’ai bien choisi ma femme ! (Fierté mal placée)
> 
> Très chère petite sœur, je pense que ce chapitre aura de quoi te faire trépigner et j’ai un sourire aux lèvres en imaginant ta tête !
> 
> Amusez-vous bien,
> 
> Bonne lecture !

 

****

Dark Moon Lovers

 

 **I ère partie** :  **_Forgotten in the Dark_**

****

  1. **The Shadows’World**



 

Deux jours s’étaient écoulés.

Levi aurait aimé être surpris quand il se mit à voir des choses.

 

Mais en toute sincérité ? Il ne serait même plus étonné d’apprendre qu’on lui avait caché qu’il souffrait d’une grave maladie mentale héréditaire. Au début, ce n’était que de bêtes sensations, comme une chatouille irritante sur une partie du corps, un brusque changement de température, des chuchotements persistants qui passaient du grave à l’aigu en quelques secondes, une soudaine odeur de soufre… Sauf que là, tout se passait dans sa tête. C’était comme chercher un mot sur lequel il n’arriverait pas à mettre le doigt. Une incapacité qui lui mettait les nerfs en pelote. Ce fut presque un soulagement quand, au bout du deuxième jour, il vit les formes noirâtres. Des formes translucides, qui se mouvaient tout autour de lui. Parfois, elles rampaient dans des coins sombres si elles étaient suffisamment grosses pour ne plus se trouver tout simplement gluées à la tête, l’épaule ou l’abdomen de certaines personnes.

Des ombres fantomatiques qui parasitaient le monde réel.

Ces visions ne l’assaillaient que lorsqu’il se retrouvait seul.

Il suffisait qu’il soit accompagné d’un de ses amis pour qu’elles volatilisent. Ce qui était aussi le cas des migraines qui lui perçaient le crâne s’il avait le malheur de se promener en solitaire. Difficiles dans ces circonstances d’en parler à qui que ce soit sans passer pour plus barge qu’il ne se considérait déjà, surtout avec toute cette histoire d’amnésie. De plus, il était évident qu’Hanji, et peut-être même tous ses amis, cherchaient à lui cacher quelque chose. Sans que ce raisonnement n’ait la moindre logique, Levi s’était convaincu que voir ces choses et ses migraines persistantes étaient des étapes à surmonter avant de découvrir toute la vérité.

Comme son instinct était la seule chose en laquelle il pouvait encore avoir confiance, Levi n’avait aucune intention de le contredire.

C’était pourquoi, quand Hanji et Petra commencèrent à être victimes de persécutions, il ne put s’empêcher d’y voir un mauvais signe. Ce n’était pourtant que des ‘‘blagues’’ selon les concernées elles-mêmes. Pourtant, Levi ne put s’empêcher d’y pressentir quelque chose de plus, quelque chose de vraiment malsain. Hanji balaya ses inquiétudes d’un revers de main : « Ne t’en fais pas Vivi ! Ce ne sont pas quelques messages un peu trash qui vont me faire peur ! Et puis, même si j’ignore comment elles ont pu l’apprendre, si ma mère fait les trottoirs, c’est son droit ! Elle fait ce qu’elle veut ! » Un léger silence accueillit sa réplique. Et ils prirent tous douloureusement conscience des profondeurs de leur relation avec la brunette quand ils décidèrent tous d’un commun accord silencieux, de l’ignorer.

Petra finit par renchérir, rouge de colère : « C’est vrai ! Pour qui elles se prennent pour vouloir qu’on arrête de traîner avec toi ?! » Erd croqua dans son sandwich et prit un air faussement compatissant : « Ça doit être si duuur d’avoir un fan club de filles prêtes à tout pour te sauter dessus… » Gunther fronça les sourcils et vrilla le blond du regard : « Oui, Erd, ça doit l’être ! Surtout si elles commencent à menacer toutes les filles que tu fréquentes de près comme de loin ! » Moblit ajouta son grain de sel : « Surtout que Levi a toujours été très sensible en ce qui concernait ce genre de mauvais pressentiment. Peut-être qu’on devrait attacher plus d’importance à ces mots ? » Hanji soupira : « Voyons Moblit, ça n’ira jamais plus loin ! Elles vont essayer de nous intimider, on n’en aura rien à faire et elles vont lâcher l’affaire ! Qu’est-ce que tu crois qu’il va nous arriver de pire ?

\- Je disais juste que Levi était plutôt doué, avant, pour pressentir quand quelque chose n’allait pas… » Petra intervint, irritée : « Oui, et bien, moi aussi je suis aussi douée pour ce genre de choses ! Et je t’assure que ces mots ne sont que des ‘‘blagues’’ de mauvais goûts faites par des filles qui ont clairement un grand problème de confiance en elles et de retenue ! Sans parler du respect de l’autre et… » Erd lui tapota le genou : « C’est bon Petra, on a compris ! » Levi déplaçait ses grains de riz de droite à gauche avec ses baguettes, perdu dans ses pensées.

Pourquoi est-ce qu’ils prenaient tous de façon aussi nonchalante le fait que Moblit le sache ‘‘sensible’’ à ce ‘‘genre de choses’’ ?

Etait-ce normal qu’ils restent aussi évasifs sur leur sujet de conversation ?

Etait-il le seul à encore se demander de quoi est-ce qu’ils étaient en train de parler ?!

Lorsqu’il avait le malheur de faire quelque chose d’étrange, comme se laisser happer par des absences en fixant trop longtemps dans le vide ou de scruter au loin une ombre glissante, ses amis se conduisaient tous comme s’il n’y avait rien de plus normal. Etait-ce parce qu’ils le pensaient taré ? Ou pour autre chose ? C’était un peu comme si, pendant ces infimes instants, les masques que les lycéens maintenaient soigneusement en place se fissuraient peu à peu pour laisser entrevoir leur véritable facette… Dans ces moments-là, Levi osait à peine les interrompre, craignant que leurs infaillibles défenses ne se redressent avant qu’il ne réussisse à en apprendre davantage.

A son plus grand damne, ils continuèrent de déjeuner sur l’une des tables à pique-nique dans l’arrière-cour, discutant comme si de rien n’était.

Mais ni Moblit - à en croire son air pensif et ses silences, ni Levi n’avaient l’air de pouvoir s’ôter le sujet de la tête. Levi ne savait pas comment leur expliquer le fumet nauséabond qu’il voyait et qui émanait des mots griffonnés avec rage sur ces tas de papiers déchirés. Ni même pourquoi une partie de son subconscient semblait associer ce faible effluve à la prédiction d’un désastre.

Du moins, il était quasiment impossible de le leur avouer sans parler de ses étranges visions ou de ses migraines.

 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 

Suite à cette conversation, Moblit s’était mis en tête de coller Hanji comme jamais il ne l’avait fait auparavant.

De son côté et par faute de trouver un autre moyen, Levi s’efforça à passer plus de temps en compagnie de Petra. Non pas qu’il pense réellement que sa présence puisse dissuader sa (ou ses) harceleuse(s), mais cela lui permettait d’avoir au moins la conscience plus tranquille. Dès le lendemain, d’autres mots haineux avaient été trouvés dans leur casier et des insultes avaient été gravées sur leur bureau. De crainte de voir le problème s’amplifier, Auruo et Moblit avaient réussi à convaincre Hanji et Petra d’alerter le corps enseignant. Si l’intervention d’un discours, plus ou moins efficace, des professeurs à propos du harcèlement et ses conséquences légales avait réussi à faire disparaître les mots et les graffitis pendant quelques jours, le mauvais pressentiment de Levi, lui, n’avait cessé d’empirer.

Jusqu’au jour où quelqu’un passa à l’action.

Après avoir profité de la pause pour prendre l’air sur le toit de l’école, Levi, Auruo et Petra se rendaient tranquillement dans leur salle de cours. En descendant les escaliers, ils furent bloqués par un attroupement d’élèves. Comme les cours n’allaient pas tarder à reprendre, rien de bien étonnant à ce qu’un embouteillage se crée. C’était du moins ce que se serait dit Levi s’il n’avait pas été aussi soudainement troublé par des fourmillements lui démangeant la peau. Troublé, il étudia la foule et se rendit compte qu’il avait été séparé de ses amis. Il les chercha rapidement du regard parmi la foule. Mais avant qu’il ne parvienne à déterminer d’où lui venait cette impression ou même à trouver le couple dans la cohue, il fut surpris par l’élan et les cris de tous les élèves. Là, devant lui, le corps inerte de Petra gisait au bas de l’escalier. Levi eut à peine le temps de réaliser la situation qu’une horrible sensation grouillante le traversa de part en part.

Laissant Auruo se précipiter au secours de Petra, il se lança immédiatement à la poursuite de l’aura sombre qui venait soudainement de l’effleurer.

Il dût batailler du coude dans l’attroupement d’élèves, consternés et inquiets pour remonter les escaliers. Concentré sans savoir qu’est-ce qu’il poursuivait exactement, son instinct l’incita à rattraper la sombre silhouette fuyante qui remontait le courant contraire de la foule d’élèves. Levi s’entendit hurler : « Hey ! Toi ! Stop ! » Sans succès. Il aurait voulu pouvoir discerner plus qu’un effrayant amas de noirceur à la place de l’élève qu’il était sans aucun doute en train de poursuivre. Mais sa vision refusait de s’éclaircir et une certaine part de lui-même savait que perdre de vue cette aura le conduirait à laisser échapper le coupable. Rien ne différenciait plus cette élève d’une autre si Levi n’était plus capable de sentir son anormalité.

Une fois libérés des contraintes de la foule, leur course poursuite prit une autre tournure.

Elle devint beaucoup plus effrénée.

Levi s’engageait rapidement dans un tournant lorsqu’il percuta de plein fouet un autre élève. Sur le coup de la surprise, il jura et se rattrapa de justesse au mur. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas pour l’autre élève qui se retrouva projeté en arrière avec force. Deux grognements de douleurs synchronisés plus tard, Levi se retrouva de nouveau nez à nez avec Eren Jaëger. Ce même gars qu’il n’avait ne serait-ce qu’aperçu depuis le jour où il avait découvert qu’ils étaient voisins… et chez qui il s’était retenu de sonner afin d’éviter de le harceler de questions à propos de tout ça. L’adolescent se frotta distraitement les reins et grimaça : « Fais attention où tu vas ! » Levi jeta un rapide coup d’œil vers le fond du couloir dans l’espoir d’apercevoir la fuyarde, mais il n’y avait plus la moindre trace d’elle. Il grogna : « Désolé, j’étais pressé. » L’air parfaitement choqué que lui adressa Eren le fit grogner de plus bel : « Oh non pas encore ! Qu’est-ce que vous avez tous à tirer cette tronche à chaque fois que je dis ‘merci’, ‘pardon’ ou ‘s’il te plait’ ?! Est-ce que j’étais vraiment aussi…

\- Malpoli ? Grossier ? Brutal ? Un parfait connard ? Oui ! Désolé de te l’apprendre comme ça mais, je suis plus du type à arracher le bandage d’un coup plutôt qu’à prendre des pincettes. Et puisque tu l’as demandé… » Levi roula des yeux et lui tendit la main pour l’aider à se redresser. Par réflexe, Eren l’accepta. Alors que Levi lui communiquait l’impulsion nécessaire pour lui permettre de se remettre sur pieds, une vague de chaleur lui traversa le bras. Le courant de chaleur l’assaillit avec la force d’une vague venant frapper les récifs. La chaleur se répandit lentement de leurs paumes jointes à l’intégralité de son corps, telle une coulée de lave incendiaire. Eren écarquilla les yeux. Ils se fixèrent pendant un instant puis, comme s’il venait de se brûler, l’adolescent s’écarta d’un geste brusque.

Levi déglutit et agita la tête comme pour chasser la sensation.

Il n’avait pas le temps pour ça. A cause de ce crétin, il venait sans doute de perdre la seule chance qu’il avait de rattraper la coupable et mettre un terme à toute cette situation. Il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux et vrilla l’adolescent du regard : « En attendant tu m’as fait perdre la piste de cette tarée ! Est-ce que tu pourrais au moins me décrire de quoi elle avait l’air ? » Eren haussa un sourcil, son expression oscillait entre le choc et l’amusement : « Excuse-moi ?! Est-ce que je dois aussi te demander pardon de m’être fait rentrer dedans ?! Amnésique ou non, on peut dire que tu restes toujours aussi charmant. Je suis sûr que tes petits lapsus de politesse sont un effet secondaire. T’as vérifié la notice des cachets qu’on t’a prescrit récemment ? » Levi grogna : « Si tu ne peux pas la décrire, dégage de là, j’ai peut-être encore une chance de la rattraper… » Eren haussa l’autre sourcil : « Sans même savoir à quoi elle ressemble ?

\- C’est mon problème. » Frustré, il s’apprêtait à quitter l’adolescent quand celui-ci l’arrêta d’un cri : « Hé ! Attends une minute ! ». Malgré lui, Levi se stoppa pour lui faire de nouveau face.

Eren s’éclaircit la gorge et demanda d’une voix incertaine : « Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de m’accompagner jusqu’à l’infirmerie ?

\- Quoi ? » L’adolescent indiqua sa cheville gauche d’un large geste de la main. Il évitait visiblement de la poser au sol. Levi jura. Eren haussa les épaules, l’air faussement nonchalant : « Ne t’en fais pas, je fais partie du très controversé club du ‘Je-rentre-chez-moi-dès-que-ça-sonne’. Donc il est vrai que même si tu es indéniablement responsable de ma blessure, tu ne priveras personne de mon illustre présence dans un tournoi inter-lycée à la con. Mais est-ce que tu pourrais au moins m’aider à atteindre l’infirmerie sans empirer mon cas ? » Si ce petit con essayait de le forcer à se sentir coupable, il était très doué à ce jeu. Levi grinça des dents, pesa le pour et le contre.

Il avait une irrationnel envie de laisser ce petit morveux se débrouiller tout seul pour lui apprendre à mieux s’adresser à ses aînés. Mais d’un autre côté, si Eren avait une entorse, sa petite vengeance puérile dépasserait les bornes. Levi était peut-être un connard mais il n’était pas un irresponsable. Sans un mot, il finit par approcher de manière à ce que l’adolescent puisse prendre appui sur lui. Eren n’hésita pas plus d’un quart de seconde avant de lui passer un bras derrière la nuque. La vague de chaleur réapparut presque instantanément. Levi fit de son mieux pour l’ignorer avant qu’elle n’ait la merveilleuse idée d’aller se loger dans le bas de son ventre. Eren sentait étrangement bon. Une faible note de musc sucrée qui lui caressa les narines comme un baume sur la peau. Levi retint sa respiration et entama vaillamment leur trajet jusqu’à l’infirmerie.

Il mourrait d’envie de demander à Hanji s’il avait déjà eu une ou plusieurs petites amies. Et si oui ou non, elle avait la moindre idée de ses préférences sexuelles. Mais la simple perspective d’engager la moindre conversation mêlant sexe et Hanji lui donnait plutôt envie de se plonger la tête dans la cuve des WC dégueulasses que tout le monde évitait au troisième étage de l’aile E. Une chose était certaine, quoi qu’ait pu penser l’ancien Levi d’Eren Jaëger, leur mémoire corporelle, elle, semblait répondre à une bonne partie de ses interrogations. L’idée même qu’ils puissent se trouver si proche l’un de l’autre lui donnait l’irrésistible envie de le plaquer un peu plus contre lui…

Levi était clairement intéressé.

S’il n’avait pas encore conscience de son attirance pour les hommes et qu’il l’observait de loin dans l’un des tréfonds de son subconscient, l’ancien Levi devait vivre la plus grande révélation de sa vie. Quant au nouveau Levi, il se surprenait à n’en avoir absolument rien à faire. Dans le fond, son fan club l’avait plus ou moins vacciné jusqu’à la prochaine décennie de toute interaction romantique avec le sexe opposée. Quand bien même elles ne représentaient qu’une effrayante et minime partie de la gente féminine.

Une fois sorti de ses pensées, Levi réalisa qu’ils étaient arrivés beaucoup trop vite devant l’infirmerie.

Eren s’écarta et poussa un soupir avant de glisser la porte d’un geste décidé. Presque immédiatement, Levi entendit la voix d’Hanji : « Et tu crois qu’elle en est à quel stage de Contamination ? » Petra lui répondit d’une voix pensive : « Je n’en sais rien, mais elle est apparemment capable de séparer ses deux parts spirituels pour dissimuler l’infection. Donc je suppose qu’elle est contaminée depuis déjà un certain temps… » Auruo intervint : « Pas forcément. C’est triste à dire mais certains d’entre eux sont vraiment doués dans leurs rôles d’Impurs… » Eren lui posa une main sur l’épaule et Levi se rendit compte qu’il devait l’observer en silence depuis un certain moment déjà.

Le long regard qu’ils échangèrent lui donnait une sensation totalement indéchiffrable.

Puis l’adolescent esquissa un sourire retord et poussa un grognement de douleur clairement exagéré. Aussitôt, la conversation se stoppa. Levi lui jeta un regard noir. Eren boita bruyamment dans l’infirmerie sans lui accorder plus d’attention et alla s’étaler dans l’un des fauteuils disponibles sur les côtés. Hanji, Moblit, Petra et Auruo tendirent le cou pour mieux apercevoir les intrus. Levi avait une irrésistible envie de frapper Eren pour faire disparaître son petit sourire en coin pour de bon. Hanji s’écria : « Vivi ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?! » Après avoir juré entre ses dents, Levi répondit : « Désolé de ne pas avoir aidé à transporter Petra… Je poursuivais la fêlée qui lui a fait ça dans les couloirs, jusqu’à ce que je percute M. Poids Plume dans un tournant… » Eren fronça les sourcils et considéra quelques secondes le pouce accusateur que pointait Levi dans sa direction avant de rétorquer : « Hé ! C’était totalement de ta faute ! Je ne courais pas, moi ! Et puis pour un type aussi court sur pattes, on peut dire que t’es vachement ferme ! T’es fait de quoi ? 98% de muscles et 150% d’impolitesse ? » Hanji fronça les sourcils.

Moblit demanda, étrangement incrédule : « Eren se trouvait dans le couloir où s’est échappée celle qui a poussé Petra dans les escaliers ? » Eren roula des yeux : « Avant qu’on parle de mon prétendu rôle principal dans la tragico-romance où un dangereux gang de lycéennes psychopathes tentent d’éliminer Miss Rouquine pour des raisons mystérieuses, est-ce qu’on pourrait prendre en compte que je n’ai rien à voir avec vos histoires ?! » Hanji esquissa un sourire, légèrement trop large pour être sincère : « Vu ta réputation, excuse-nous de croire que tu ais de grandes chances d’être mêlé à cette affaire, que tu sois directement coupable ou non… » Levi haussa les sourcils : « Je suis sans doute mal placé pour parler, mais j’ai du mal à imaginer ce gamin en génie du mal. Le truc le plus hardcore que j’ai pu le voir faire, c’est allumer une clope pour ne pas la fumer. Excusez-moi de douter de son potentiel sur l’échelle du Mal Absolu… » Eren pouffa de rire.

Puis il s’adressa directement à Hanji : « Tu entends ça, Hanji Senpai ? Je suis un véritable petit ange… » Levi répliqua, un sourcil haussé : « Ne prends pas la confiance non plus, je suis loin de t’avoir accordé le Bon Dieu sans confession … » Moblit tenta d’apaiser les tensions : « Je suis désolé Eren, je n’aurais pas dû sous-entendre que tu étais impliqué dans toute cette affaire… » Petra acquiesça vivement : « Et puis, c’est bon. A part une bosse et quelques bleus, je n’ai rien eu de grave… » Hanji croisa les bras sur sa poitrine : « Et on peut savoir ce qui t’amène à l’infirmerie, Eren ? » L’adolescent sourit de toutes ses dents : « Moi, pauvre innocent, inconscient de votre Drama et petit Junior fragile, en route pour arriver à l’heure dans mon prochain cours, me suis probablement foulé une cheville suite à ma brutale collision avec     M. Casanova … » Hanji parut incrédule : « Toi, une entorse ? » Eren haussa nonchalamment les épaules : « Qui sait ? » Un silence suivit sa déclaration.

Avant que l’un d’entre eux n’ajoute un seul mot, l’infirmier pénétra dans la salle et grogna entre ses dents : « Oh, ce n’est pas vrai ! Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé encore ? » Apparemment, il faisait partie de ses nombreux fonctionnaires qui considéraient que leur travail n’était jamais mieux fait que lorsqu’il n’y en avait pas.

 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 

Levi aurait apprécié que cet incident soit le point culminant de cette affaire.

Mais ce fut loin d’être le cas.

Suite à la chute de Petra, toutes traces de persécutions avaient définitivement disparu. Par mesure de précaution, Hanji et Petra n’effectuaient plus le moindre déplacement sans escorte. Moblit, Auruo, Erd et Gunther semblaient même prendre leur rôle de gardes du corps avec un sérieux tout particulier. Ce fut pour cette raison que Levi se retint de leur avouer son impression de plus en plus dérangeante d’être suivi. C’était ce même sentiment de dégoût, cette même démangeaison dermique qu’il avait croisée auparavant.

Sauf qu’il était plus concentré, plus ciblé.

C’était comme devoir supporter le regard insistant et pernicieux dans le métro d’un pervers en pleine heure de pointe. Impossible de s’en dépêtrer, impossible d’être sûr de sa provenance. Rien ne semblait pouvoir chasser cette horrible sensation une fois qu’il passait les portes de son immeuble pour rejoindre l’extérieur. Levi avait beau guetter la moindre trace de stalker, emprunter des détours, scanner les élèves dans la cantine ou les couloirs, il était incapable de trouver le moindre indice quant à l’identité de sa fanatique psychotique.

Un soir, Levi quitta le club de Kendo un peu plus tard que prévu.

La compétition inter-lycée approchait et Hanji devenait un peu plus terrifiante à chaque session. Le crépuscule dissipait les derniers rayons rougeâtres du soleil dans un ciel bleu de plus en plus foncer à mesure que le regard s’éloignait de la ligne d’horizon. La sensation nauséeuse était si forte que Levi avait l’impression d’en suffoquer. D’un pas plus rapide que d’ordinaire et sans même prendre la peine de chercher à coincer sa harceleuse, il se dépêcha de rejoindre la bulle protectrice de son appartement. Il n’était plus qu’à quelques pas de l’entrée lorsqu’une vague glaciale lui remonta le long de l’échine, figeant net son avancée.

« Levi Senpai ? »

En une fraction de seconde, tout avait disparu. Son malaise, l’impression d’être coincé entre les griffes invisibles et glacées d’une insaisissable menace… Absolument tout. C’était comme sortir tout à coup la tête hors de l’eau après être resté plusieurs minutes en apnée. Eren se tenait dans l’embrasure de la porte et semblait attendre, intrigué, que Levi le rejoigne. Ce dernier prit une grande inspiration puis s’avança, encore un peu secoué, vers l’adolescent. Il fit passer le frisson qui souleva les poils de ses bras pour une réaction à la brise fraîche. Ils s’enfoncèrent ensemble dans la résidence après avoir salué distraitement le portier. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent enfin dans l’ascenseur, Levi n’y tint plus et déclara : « Je sais qu’on ne faisait pas que se croiser à l’hôpital. » Eren haussa les deux sourcils : « Un souvenir ?

\- Pas vraiment… Plus un sentiment.

\- Oh. » L’adolescent parut réfléchir un instant puis demanda : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu t’es senti obligé d’en faire la remarque ? Je veux dire, dans ce genre de configuration, est-ce qu’une personne normale n’aurait pas continué à faire comme si de rien n’était ? Il est évident que je cherche activement à t’esquiver. » Surpris, Levi tourna si vite la tête dans sa direction qu’il faillit se provoquer un torticolis : « Attends ! Est-ce que tu viens d’avouer que tu m’évites comme la peste ? Là, comme ça ? Et ensuite, tu viens parler de normalité ?! » Eren ne lui donna pour toute réponse qu’un sourire narquois. Irrité, Levi continua sur sa lancée : « J’ai perdu la mémoire dans un accident, je n’ai pas sciemment décidé de t’oublier. Depuis que je suis sorti de ce putain d’hôpital, j’ai l’impression qu’absolument tout le monde décide pour moi de ce que je peux ou non savoir de ma propre vie. Tu ne crois pas que j’ai le droit, pour une fois, d’être sur un pied d’égalité ? » Les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent.

Eren ne perdit pas une seconde avant de quitter la cabine.

Levi lui emboita le pas : « Hey, morveux ! Je te cause ! » L’adolescent se stoppa sur son palier et fouilla son sac à la recherche de ses clés : « C’est justement parce qu’on te connaissait si bien qu’on sait très exactement ce qu’on doit se retenir de te rappeler pour que tu ne finisses pas exactement dans le même état.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Plus longtemps tu croiras à ton coma suite à un accident de circulation et plus longtemps tu pourras continuer à être tranquille. » Eren lui jeta un coup d’œil de côté : « Est-ce que tu n’aimes pas cette routine ? Tes nouveaux amis ? Ta liberté ? » Levi marqua une pause, pris de court. Eren soupira : « Je t’assure que plus tu courras après les fantômes de ton passé et plus les choses deviendront compliquées pour toi. Tu n’en as peut-être aucun souvenir maintenant, mais je t’assure que ta situation est certainement bien moins ‘‘forcée’’ que tu ne le crois. » Levi écarquilla les yeux : « Est-ce que tu es en train d’insinuer que je me suis ‘‘rendu amnésique’’ ?! » Les pupilles incandescentes d’Eren semblèrent s’illuminer de l’intérieur, comme si une irruption d’or avait fondu dans les habituelles pépites de bleu cyan qui les caractérisaient : « Ton amnésie résulte partiellement de ta contusion mais plus assurément de ton blocage psychologique. Plutôt que d’essayer d’obtenir de moi des réponses aux questions que tu te poses, tu ferais mieux de travailler ton problème. Voilà, ce que je veux dire. » Puis sans plus lui adresser le moindre regard, l’adolescent s’enfonça dans son appartement.

Levi resta planté là, sur le pas de sa porte pendant trois bonnes minutes, hébété.

Il chercha ensuite ses clés et ouvrit sa porte mécaniquement. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à pénétrer dans son appartement, la porte d’Eren s’ouvrit et son habituelle voix suave siffla comme un avertissement : « A ta place, j’éviterais de sortir ce soir. C’est bien connu : il y a toutes sortes de tarés dans les rues pendant les nuits de pleine lune... » Sur le coup, Levi laissa parler sa spontanéité et lui répondit d’un doigt d’honneur bien senti. Le rire d’Eren l’accompagna pendant encore une bonne dizaine de minutes après qu’ils furent tous les deux rentrés chez eux.

 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 

Si quelqu’un se permettait de dire que Levi avait choisi cette nuit-là pour faire un rapide tour à l’épicerie du coin par pur esprit de contradiction ?

Il nierait tout en bloc.

Dans les faits, sa rencontre inopinée avec Eren l’avait secoué. Et sans sa marque de thé noir favorite, il était incapable de se calmer. L’idée de passer une nouvelle nuit blanche était loin de l’enchanter. Il se devait de tout faire pour éviter d’ajouter une autre teinte sombre aux cratères qui lui servaient de cernes. C’était pour cette raison et celle-ci seulement, que Levi se retrouvait dans les rayons de la supérette à pratiquement une heure du matin.

Il refusait d’avouer que les avertissements d’Eren soient fondés.

Le fait que son mauvais pressentiment eut maintenant atteint des dimensions planétaires ?

Sans aucune pertinence.

Il était en train de s’engager dans une ruelle déserte et particulièrement mal éclairée lorsque des bruits de pas le stoppèrent dans sa progression. Tout ayant l’impression de tout à coup se retrouver prisonnier de la rediffusion d’une vieille série B d’épouvante, Levi se retourna pour faire face à l’inconnu. Il reconnut presque immédiatement l’uniforme de Sacrée Maria. Pour ce qui était de la fille qui le portait ? Il ne l’avait jamais vue auparavant. Elle se tenait droite comme un i, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Son regard fixe écarquillé était beaucoup trop figé pour être tout à fait naturel. Levi fronça les sourcils, incertain de devoir être le premier à entamer la conversation. Cette fille semblait en plein trip sous acide. Elle avança d’un pas : « Personne ne peut t’aimer plus que je ne t’aime, Senpai. » Levi fit un pas en arrière. Pour une harceleuse psychotique, elle était très vite passée de l’épiement glauque à la confession flippante. Il soupira : « Ecoute, gamine… Je ne sais même pas qui tu es…

\- Oui. J’ai appris pour ton amnésie. Mais tu ne devrais pas t’inquiéter pour ça. Comme je te l’ai déjà dit, je t’aime Senpai. J’aime toutes les versions de toi… » Elle se rapprochait un peu plus à chacun de ses mots. Son regard injecté de sang paraissait un peu plus dément à chaque nouveau pas. Levi répondit : « Je suis presque sûr que j’étais célibataire avant mon accident. Alors autant te le dire tout de suite : si tu n’arrêtes pas de t’en prendre à mes potes ou même de me suivre, le seul rancard que tu décrocheras ce sera avec une pelleté de flics devant le pas de ta porte. » Elle se figea. Puis son visage prit une expression inquiétante, coincée entre l’incompréhension et la colère : « La police ?

\- Ouais, les flics ! Je te fais déjà une grande faveur en ne les appelant pas sur le champ. Tu as poussé Petra des escaliers, non ? C’était bien toi ? » Ses traits se tordirent de rage : « Elle a refusé d’écouter mes avertissements ! J’étais obligée de passer à l’acte !

\- Tu es complètement siphonnée… » Levi fit un pas de plus en arrière dans l’espoir de retrouver une distance confortable. La jeune fille se mit à trembler, les yeux baissés vers le sol. Des murmures de plus en plus rapides lui échappèrent des lèvres : « Non. Pas comme ça. Il doit exister un autre moyen. Mais il sent si bon. Non ? Non ! Ce n’est pas ça, l’amour, l’amour c’est… Senpai ? Cette odeur est tellement alléchante ! Qu’on y goûte. Il faut qu’on y goûte. C’est… C’est le seul moyen ? Oui. Oui, le seul, l’unique… » Elle se stoppa en pleine litanie et, d’un seul coup, l’ampoule du seul lampadaire qui illuminait la ruelle claqua dans une explosion d’étincelles.

Surpris, Levi leva les yeux en l’air et se fit projeter au sol.

Face à lui, la frêle silhouette de la jeune fille fut secouée de tremblements. Plusieurs craquements sinistres perturbèrent l’obscurité. Les contours de la lycéenne se troublèrent. Sa masse, sombre, grandissait à vue d’œil. Levi retint son souffle et se releva hâtivement. Pas besoin d’avoir toute sa tête pour comprendre qu’il avait tout intérêt à prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il essaierait de démêler le vrai du faux une fois en sécurité. Il n’avait peut-être pas réussi à bien distinguer sa forme dans la pénombre mais elle lui semblait encore avoir l’air vaguement humaine. Une tête disproportionnée, des bras ridiculement courts, un corps imposant et des jambes trop fines…

Est-ce qu’une de ses fans venaient vraiment de se transformer en monstre difforme ?!

Lorsqu’il déboucha dans une rue plus fréquentée, le cœur battant à tout rompre, Levi se rendit compte que le ciel était devenu anormalement pourpre.

Tout semblait figé, en décomposition.

Les immeubles, le sol, la végétation… tout était coloré d’un noir profond. Des particules sombres ressemblant à de la cendre s’envolaient de chacune des structures qui l’entourait. Les rues étaient parfaitement désertes. Levi s’arrêta net, le cœur tambourinant si fort dans son torse qu’il avait l’impression de ne plus pouvoir rien entendre d’autre. Il jura et tenta de reconnaitre ne serait-ce qu’un bâtiment pour mieux organiser sa fuite, en vain. Le vacarme qui résonna derrière lui le poussa à faire volteface. Surgissant de la ruelle, l’énorme crâne de la lycéenne parsemé de mèches sombre de cheveux filandreux le fixait sans ciller. Sa mâchoire protubérante raclait le sol, La bave aux lèvres. Ses dents pointues bêchaient le béton noir avec la facilité d’un couteau plongeant dans du beurre.

Une myriade de voix métalliques et inhumaines jaillirent du néant : « Senpai ! Je t’aime Senpai ! Attrapez-le ! Sent si booooon… » Mais Levi ne trouvait pas la moindre échappatoire, et commençait à être totalement submerger par le tsunami de panique qui menaçait de l’étouffer.

Soudainement, un rayon de lumière éblouissant frappa la créature de plein fouet. Quand il s’atténua, le monstre était épinglé au sol par quatre crucifix lumineux. Deux individus surgirent entre Levi et la créature. Deux images se superposèrent instantanément dans l’esprit de Levi : celle qui l’avait frappée quelques semaines auparavant dans sa chambre d’hôpital, et le présent. Il découvrit Hanji, portant un long manteau noir flottant au vent avec l’emblème de deux ailes entrecroisées brillantes sur son dos comme dans sa première vision. La seule différence avec la seconde ? Au lieu de tenir une épée à la main, elle portait une énorme croix de bois et un revolver. Debout à ses côtés, Moblit était vêtu d’un manteau similaire sans manches et beaucoup plus court. Sa peau était recouverte d’écritures fluorescentes, ses oreilles étaient plus longues, trois cornes ornaient son front et une queue fine fouettait l’air derrière lui.

Sur un ton ferme et glacial qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas, Hanji déclara à voix haute en déposant une main sur son oreille : « Titan de type 2 immobilisé. Equipes de retrait et de purification demandées dans la zone A325. » Lorsqu’elle fit face à Levi, son expression devint indéchiffrable. Bouche bée, Levi tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance et de donner un sens à ce qu’il venait de vivre. Et à cette… chose. Son apparence étant devenue plus que démoniaque, Moblit osait à peine croiser son regard. Cet endroit était devenu complètement irréel. L’énorme pleine lune rougeoyante au-dessus de leur tête semblait le narguer.

Levi explosa enfin : « Tu vas m’expliquer tout ce qu’il se passe dans cette putain de ville de malades ! Pas de diversion, pas de discussion à la con. Tu vas aller du point A au point B ! Je veux tout savoir ! » Elle échangea un rapide coup d’œil vers Moblit, puis soupira avec un air résigné : « Je vais tout te dire. » Elle rangea son arme dans l’un des étuis pendants à sa ceinture. Son regard se fit plus familier, presque amusée : « Je savais qu’ils ne pourraient pas te tenir éloigner de notre monde bien longtemps ! Je leur avais bien dit ! » Elle écarta les bras et désigna par de grands gestes leur environnement : « Bienvenue dans la Brèche Vivi ! Et bon retour dans le monde des Exorcistes. »

 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 

Exorcistes.

Dans un autre contexte, Levi aurait cru à une mauvaise blague.

Mais dans les faits, il se trouvait assis sur le rebord d’un trottoir mystique qui partait en cendres sans jamais se consumer, le ciel rougeoyait comme du sang coagulé, et des types habillés de blanc étaient en pleine incantation devant un monstre difforme qui, quelques minutes plus tôt, se faisait passer pour une fille de son lycée. Et à côté, sa meilleure amie (autoproclamée) était en train de lui expliquer, comme s’il était un enfant de cinq ans, le pourquoi du comment de cet immense bordel. Levi répéta sans aucune intonation : « La Brèche.

\- Oui, il s’agit d’une sorte de dimension délimitant l’univers des Esprits et le nôtre. Un entre-deux, que les Impurs arpentent dans l’espoir d’y trouver un espace pour se faufiler et envahir notre monde…

\- …parce qu’ils se nourrissent de notre énergie. » Poursuivit Levi. Hanji acquiesça avec emphase : « C’est exactement ça ! Un Humain lambda est composé à 50% d’énergie blanche et 50% d’énergie noire. D’énergies négatives et positives, en somme. Bien entendu, les chiffres varient d’un être à l’autre, selon leur personnalité, leurs actes, leurs pensées les plus profondes… Quant aux monstres que l’on se charge de détruire, ils sont 100% constitués d’énergie noire. Il en existe plusieurs types mais on les appelle tous les Impurs.

\- Et ce truc là-bas ? Tu as dit que c’était un Titan, qu’est-ce que ça veut dire, précisément ? » Hanji jeta un coup d’œil en direction de la créature immobilisée, qui avait déjà perdu une bonne partie de sa masse depuis toute à l’heure. Apparemment, l’exorcisme s’avérait efficace. La brunette acquiesça une nouvelle fois : « Les Impurs les plus faibles sont appelés Parasites. Ils ne peuvent subsister qu’en se nourrissant de l’énergie négative d’un Humain ou alors, faute de mieux, en s’entre-dévorant. Ils obéissent à des instincts primaires et sont extrêmement faciles à détruire. Par contre, une fois devenus assez gros, leur intelligence évolue. Ils développent une sorte de personnalité, ou du moins une préférence pour une énergie négative particulière. Envie, colère, gourmandise, luxure, avarice, orgueil et paresse…

\- Les sept péchés capitaux ?

\- Oui, on peut parler d’essence d’énergie négative primordiale. Il existe des variances ou des mélanges selon l’Humain mais une fois qu’un Parasite a jeté son dévolu sur quelqu’un, on parle de Contamination. Les Infectés développent alors des obsessions, des tics… Dans les livres, il s’agirait du développement d’un processus de possession démonique. Selon le niveau d’infection, l’Humain commence à changer de nature. Le Parasite consommant son énergie noire, son corps tente de compenser, le ratio s’emballe. L’énergie positive diminue et la négative est en surproduction. Une fois l’énergie noire ayant dépassée les 70%, l’Humain contaminé se transforme en ce qu’on appelle un Titan. Une créature humanoïde difforme qui se nourrit de chair humaine et d’énergie négative. Je ne vais pas tout de suite te parler des divers types de Titans mais, sache que sont les plus fascinants des Impurs ! » Le regard d’Hanji brillait d’une lueur inquiétante. Levi commençait à se sentir mal à l’aise.

Son regard se posa sur Moblit.

Le blond se tenait à l’écart. Des écritures luisaient faiblement sur sa peau et sa fine queue fouettait l’air de droite à gauche. Ses pupilles ne formaient plus que des fentes et une couleur dorée phosphorescente luisait à travers son iris. Levi déglutit : « Et lui ? » Hanji stoppa le monologue effréné dans lequel elle s’était lancée et fixa à son tour Moblit. Elle laissa échapper un cri de joie tout en agrippant le bras du pauvre diable pour le présenter à Levi comme un nouvel article de télé-achat : « Voici, mon très cher Vivi, l’évolution ULTIME des Impurs ! Le stade le plus parfait, celui qu’ils aspirent TOUS à atteindre ! Un Démon ! » Levi resta interdit : « Un… Démon ?! » Hanji agita la tête avec entrain : « Yep ! D.E.M.O.N. ! Comme le dit la Bible, le Coran ou tout autre livre saint. Des créatures malfaisantes qui prennent un malin plaisir à tourmenter les âmes humaines ! Les dévorer, les tenter… afin de les faire basculer du côté Impur ! Ils ont d’incroyables pouvoirs et une longévité à toute épreuve ! Et…

-… Est-ce qu’il a un jour été un Titan ? » L’interrompit Levi. Moblit se raidit puis acquiesça : « Oui. De même que j’ai été un jour un simple Parasite. Nous naissons de l’énergie négative qu’expulsent les Humains, tout comme vous naissez de l’union entre un homme et une femme. Nous évoluons comme vous grandissez, mais juste de façon différente…

\- Donc, tu as été Humain ? » Moblit marqua une pause : « C’est exact… Le problème c’est qu’à la suite d’une Contamination totale, nous ne conservons que quelques traits physiques de l’Humain que nous avons été par le passé. Une fois la fusion complète, une nouvelle entité entièrement Impure voit le jour. Les souvenirs de notre ancienne existence finissent par s’estomper comme les vestiges d’un rêve au réveil… » Moblit lui expliquait tout cela avec un air presque nostalgique, puis soupira : « Nous conservons cependant le désir et le besoin de nous nourrir. Disons juste que nos attentes changent du tout au tout…

\- C’est-à-dire ? » Le regard doré de Moblit se fit plus intense, plus dérangeant : « Nous recherchons la lumière. » Hanji intervint, bien trop excitée vu le contexte de la conversation : « Au lieu de chasser les damnés, ils se mettent à vouloir aspirer les vertus des Humains qui, au contraire de leurs prédécesseurs, dépassent le ratio idéal du côté positif de la balance ! » Levi déglutit : « Laisse-moi deviner : ce sont des types comme toi, moi et ces gars en blancs là-bas ? » Hanji applaudit et s’exclama, ravie : « Bingo ! Nos amis là-bas sont des Exorcistes moyens. Je dirais qu’ils sont constitués de 60 à 80 % d’énergie blanche pour les plus doués. » Levi prit un temps de pause pour assimiler toutes ces informations, puis se décida à poser la question qui lui taraudait l’esprit : « Et moi, j’en suis à combien ? » Hanji lui lança un regard appuyé : « Oh toi mon Vivi, tu es le plus badass et le plus formidable des 100% ! Tu es Pur de chez Pur ! » Levi eut un instant à vide.

Puis il s’écria, incrédule : « Attends une minute. Est-ce que ça ne fait de moi une sorte de bête de foire ? Si un Humain normal est constitué de seulement 50% d’énergie positive, moi, qui en ai pratiquement cent, je suis quoi ?! » Hanji sembla réfléchir à la meilleure façon d’annoncer les choses avant de déclarer : « Eh bien je suppose que si on appelle la forme ultime des Impurs des Démons, tu serais l’équivalent d’un Ange. » Levi pouffa de rire : « C’est une blague ? » Hanji haussa les épaules : « Oh tu sais, ce n’est qu’un titre. On parle d’Anges quand l’énergie blanche dépasse les 90%. Il y en a très peu et ces familles ont tendance à tout faire pour conserver la pureté de leur sang, alors…

\- C’est héréditaire ?

\- Yep. » Elle avait appuyé sur le p en réussissant à produire un bruit sec des plus irritants. Levi se redressa et fit les cents pas.

Il aurait besoin d’une bonne dose de calmants ou d’alcool pour assimiler tout ça.

Levi se stoppa, prit une grande inspiration et demanda : « Depuis combien de temps est-ce que cette espèce de guerre mystique existe ? Qui est au courant ? » Hanji répondit : « Elle existe depuis toujours. C’est ainsi qu’est fait notre monde… Mais pour des raisons évidentes, on n’en parle pas au public. Le gouvernement engage les Ordres d’Exorcistes, issus de diverses religions. Les Ordres sont chargés de s’unir dans la lutte contre les Impurs en respectant certains accords étatiques afin de sécuriser leur pays… » Levi se saisit les tempes d’une main : « Okay… Donc mon implication dans le business familial…

\- Tu exorcisais des Impurs pendant ton temps libre. Tu t’entraînais et formais certaines recrues. Au sein des Ordres, il existe trois Ordalies. L’Ordalie de la Rose, constituée d’une majorité de Purs dont la force varie entre 60 et 80% d’énergie blanche. Elle est composée d’équipes de purifications et de retrait pour capturer un Impur, l’emprisonner ou le transporter. Ils s’occupent des civils et des soins aussi. Il s’agit de la petite main d’œuvre. Il y a ensuite l’Ordalie Spéciale, un mélange entre des Purs et des Exorcistes de classe Angélique, dont les missions sont plus spécifiques. Ils s’occupent surtout des hommes hauts placés et de la sécurité de gens ‘importants’ si on ne cite pas ‘riches comme crésus‘. Et enfin, il y a nous ! L’Ordalie de la Liberté ou d’Exploration ! Nous avons une majorité d’Exorcistes de classe Angélique et un petit tas de Purs. Nous sommes surtout connus pour regrouper les plus anciennes familles d’Exorcistes mais aussi pour notre particularité primordiale… » Elle marqua une pause théâtrale en gardant le doigt levé, avant de terminer : « Nous sommes les seuls à mener la guerre contre les Impurs de front ! Nous les chassons, nous traversons la Brèche, nous les étudions… Nous sommes l’espoir de l’humanité !

\- Je ne comprends pas quel est le but. Si les Impurs naissent de l’énergie négative des Humains, il y a zéro chance qu’on réussisse à s’en débarrasser.

\- Oh que si ! Le but ultime de notre organisation est de réussir à stabiliser la Brèche et mettre un terme définitif à la propagation des Impurs dans notre monde ! » Levi leva les yeux au ciel. Voilà une mission qui était loin d’être simple ou même réalisable du jour au lendemain… Levi grommela, tout à coup exténué : « Je veux sortir d’ici… » Hanji lui servit un sourire rayonnant et tapa dans ses mains comme une gamine excitée un jour de kermesse : « Je vais t’emmener au QG ! Les autres vont en tomber à la renverse ! » 

 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 

Comme Levi n’avait absolument aucune envie de rentrer chez lui après les évènements de cette nuit, il se retrouva aux aurores en plein centre-ville. Au premier étage d’un bâtiment d’apparence tout à fait banal. Il s’enfonça dans un des fauteuils d’une bibliothèque gigantesque comme si la situation était tout à fait normale. Le QG d’Hanji, du moins de ce qu’il en avait compris, était dissimulé aux yeux de tous. Un immeuble ordinaire où la plupart des civils prenaient sans doute pour une entreprise quelconque qui faisait cravacher jour et nuit ses employés de bureaux.

Dans les faits ?

C’était un vrai laboratoire de recherche.

Des Impurs étaient enfermés et étudiés dans les plus hauts étages. Quelques étages plus bas, le bâtiment disposait de pièces de méditations, d’une bibliothèque, de salles d’entraînements de tirs et de combat, ainsi que d’aires dédiées à l’apprentissage d’écritures sacrées…

Levi posa le livre qu’il tenait en main et ferma les yeux.

La Brèche était plus facile à briser pour les Impurs la nuit, notamment les soirs de pleine lune. L’Ordalie d’Exploration d’Asie était présentement sous le commandement de Kenny Ackermann, suite à un putsch qui avait destitué la famille Smith (donc Erwin) de leur poste à peine douze ans auparavant. Les Smith étaient à la tête des Ailes de la Liberté depuis déjà deux générations avant cette révolution. De ce que Levi comprenait des Ordres d’Exorcistes, ils étaient aussi complexes à saisir et à diriger que n’importe quelle armée sans véritable pays d’attache. Et tout cela était entremêlé d’intrigues politiques et de luttes de pouvoir à une dimension internationale.

Bref, le bordel le plus complet…

D’après ses lectures et les réponses aux questions qu’il posait à l’un des péons d’Hanji, Levi avait été entraîné et façonné par la famille Ackermann. Toutefois, il avait commencé à servir sous les ordres d’Erwin, juste histoire de cracher au visage de Kenny et d’alimenter d’un feu nouveau la très célèbre guerre menée par les deux Ordres depuis que Levi était en âge de parler. Depuis, Mikasa Ackermann était devenue le nouveau projet personnel de son oncle. Rien d’étonnant à ce que son oncle et sa cousine ne l’apprécient pas des masses…

Après l’avoir laissé seul pendant quelques heures, Hanji revint à la charge.

Et cette fois-ci, elle n’était pas seule.

Erd, Gunther, Auruo, Petra et Moblit l’accompagnaient. Levi constata qu’il avait eu raison de croire qu’ils lui cachaient tous un pan de leur personnalité. Mais cela ne le soulageait pas autant qu’il l’aurait cru. Il grogna et laissa sa tête retomber en arrière. Hanji s’exclama : « Le voici, en chair et en os, l’Exorciste le plus puissant de tous les temps ! Levi Ackermann ! L’Ange ultime ! Bon, sa perte de mémoire l’a un peu forcé à être réformé, mais… » Petra l’interrompit : « On est vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir été tout à fait honnête avec toi. Mais nous avions reçu des ordres… » Levi agita la main : « En toute sincérité, même si vous m’aviez dit la vérité, je vous aurais probablement conseillé d’aller voir un psy… » Il se redressa et les observa avec attention : « Il y a un détail qui m’emmerde… » Hanji parut amusée : « Vas-y mon super grincheux, on est là pour répondre à toutes tes questions.

\- Moblit est un Impur. Un Démon… » Hanji acquiesça vivement. Levi continua : « Alors, qu’est-ce qu’il fout de notre côté ? Tranquille ? » Hanji écarquilla les yeux : « Oh ! » Elle se frappa la tête du poing et ricana : « Qu’est-ce que je peux être tête en l’air des fois ! Comment j’ai pu oublier de te parler de ça ?! » Elle tapota l’épaule de Moblit : « Les Purs peuvent exorciser la présence d’un Impur, créer des barrières de protection plus ou moins efficace afin de les repousser ou de les emprisonner. Mais nous, les classes Angéliques, nous pouvons les annihiler et les affaiblir pour permettre la purification. En gros, on les combat ! Et pour que ça fonctionne, nous avons trois méthodes qui nécessitent de respecter certaines conditions. L’alliance des énergies positives et négatives dans leur forme les plus ‘parfaites’. C’est en quelques sortes pour réparer la balance naturelle des choses. Il faut une équipe Exorciste/Démon. Les avantages de cette association sont évidents. Nous pouvons combattre et eux, ils ont accès à la meilleure des nourritures sans jamais avoir à s’en inquiéter. Bien entendu, ce n’est pas aussi simple ! Une fois le pacte établi, ils sont coincés et ne peuvent plus se nourrir que de leur Exorciste affilié…

\- Donc en gros, Moblit est ton larbin et toi son garde-manger… » Hanji éclata de rire : « On peut dire ça comme ça, oui ! » Levi fronça les sourcils : « Est-ce que t’es en train de me dire que vous n’êtes pas tous… Humains ? » L’œil d’Erd pétilla. Il rajusta sa queue de cheval et esquissa un sourire : « Oh ! Voilà qui va être drôle ! Et si on laissait le meilleur Exorciste de tous les temps essayer de deviner qui est un Démon et qui est un Exorciste ? » L’idée fit l’unanimité.

Agacé, Levi répliqua : « Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais jouer à ce jeu débile ?! » Hanji répondit, suppliante : « Oh, allez Vivi ! Maintenant que tu sais pour l’existence des Ordres, tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière ! Jusqu’ici, on faisait en sorte que ton énergie spirituelle soit constamment drainée ! Mais visiblement, cela ne suffit pas pour étouffer tout ton potentiel. Si cela continue, tu vas attirer les Impurs comme des mouches ! Donc il va falloir que tu réapprennes à te protéger et à te contrôler ! Essayer de déterminer son énergie interne est un excellent exercice ! » Levi grogna, prit quelques secondes à se décider puis finit par accepter à contrecœur.

Il observa attentivement son groupe d’amis. Toutefois, aucun pressentiment ou aucune sensation bizarre ne vint lui en aide.

Rien de particulier ne semblait les distinguer les uns des autres. Il finit par décider totalement au hasard : « Je sais que Moblit est un Démon, je l’ai vu. Je dirais que… Auruo et Erd en sont aussi ? » Hanji s’exclama : « Presque ! Un sur deux. Moblit est bel et bien, mon Démon. Erd est celui de Gunther ! » Levi ne put retenir son exclamation : « Si j’ai bon pour Erd, alors… Petra ? » La rouquine rougit joliment : « Oui, je suis l’Impure associée à Auruo. » Levi s’écria : « Vu comment il te colle aux basques, je n’aurais jamais deviné… » Un éclat de rire secoua le groupe entier. Erd répondit, amusé : « Oh, c’est clair que la dynamique Petra/Auruo est loin d’être traditionnelle… » Auruo grogna, bourru : « La ferme ! » Levi marqua une pause. Puis il demanda : « Et mon Démon ? Il est où ? S’il faut que la balance et toutes ces conneries soient équilibrées pour réussir à combattre, il faut bien que j’en ai un aussi, non ? » Un silence abrupt s’abattit.

Hanji ouvrit la bouche comme pour déclarer quelque chose, mais Gunther l’arrêta d’une main : « Non Hanji, il a été clair. Nous ne sommes pas censés l’aider à… » Hanji l’interrompit, courroucée : « Je sais très bien ce qu’il veut ! Mais je ne suis pas d’accord avec lui ! Il pense pouvoir tout gérer mais il se trompe ! Ce n’est pas comme s’il avait pu proprement se nourrir depuis que Levi a été admis à l’hôpital ! Et puis on connait tous sa condition spéciale… S’il voulait vraiment que Levi reste en dehors de tout ça, il serait resté à ses côtés pour le protéger en toute discrétion plutôt que de faire les quatre volontés de Kenny ! On sait tous que s’il continue, ça va mal terminer… » Levi haussa les sourcils, une boule dans l’estomac : « Mon Démon est en train de suivre les quatre volontés de Kenny ?! Est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce qu’il se passe ?! » Hanji pinça les lèvres : « C’est compliqué Levi…

\- Simplifie alors ! » Ils se jetèrent tous des regards en coin. Hanji se tritura les doigts puis poussa un cri de rage : « Je suis désolée ! Je ne peux pas… Ce petit connard est capable de nous obliger à ne rien te révéler à son sujet… Et il l’a fait ! » Levi fronça les sourcils : « Vous êtes… maudits ? » Moblit répondit, contrit : « Désolé. » Levi soupira : « Laissez tomber, je vais me débrouiller. En attendant, je n’ai aucune raison de continuer à servir de snack libre-service pour tous les Impurs du coin. Il va falloir que je puisse me protéger. Comment est-ce que je peux faire ? » Hanji sourit de toutes ses dents : « Ah ! Là je peux t’aider ! Rien ne l’interdit ! Tu as découvert la Brèche et maintenant, tu vas pouvoir te remettre en selle ! Je vais te filer quelques amulettes pour atténuer ton aura mais ça ne va pas durer. Tu vas devoir revenir au QG pour t’entraîner. »

Après qu’ils aient tous établis un planning pour donner quelques leçons à Levi, Hanji et Moblit acceptèrent de le raccompagner jusqu’à son domicile.

Apparemment, son ‘connard’ de Démon avait pris soin de sécuriser son appartement, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il était exempt de migraines chez lui. Toutefois, avoir découvert la vérité ne rendait pas sa vie plus facile pour autant. Au moins ? Le monde n’était plus enveloppé de cette étrange apparence qui criait de fausseté. Levi avait enfin une vision large du puzzle. Il manquait des pièces, des réponses. Comme par exemple ce qui lui était réellement arrivé le jour où il avait été blessé, qui était son Démon ou bien les conditions spéciales qu’évoquait Hanji.

Levi prit une longue douche chaude et se glissa dans son lit sans prendre la peine d’enfiler un caleçon propre. Il était exténué. Il s’était attendu à revoir l’apparence horrifiante du Titan dès qu’il fermait les yeux. Mais dans les faits, il était envahi d’un calme étrange. Une sérénité inconnue depuis son réveil, des mois plus tôt. La balle était dans son camp à présent. Pour la première fois et depuis bien longtemps, il avait l’impression de contrôler enfin sa vie.

 

**Fin de la partie I !**

 

A suivre…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Gros soupir)
> 
> Et voilà ! L’action est lancée, les explications commencent à pleuvoir…J’espère que vous avez bien tout suivi ? Pas de questions sur les Exorcistes ou les Impurs ? Sur la Brèche ? Si quelque chose n’est pas clair, n’hésitez pas à poser vos questions ! Je tâcherais d’y répondre ! (le lectorat de cette fic est beaucoup plus petit ! Donc ça reste facile même si je prends du retard !)
> 
> Merci pour vos commentaires et votre présence !
> 
> J’espère que la suite continuera de vous plaire ! Surtout que cette histoire a un petit côté…différent de mes autres écrits. C’était plutôt bizarre à écrire au début. Je m’y fais petit à petit (rire nerveux)
> 
>  
> 
> Bref ! J’ai hâte de lire vos réactions !
> 
> Plein de love sur vous !
> 
>  
> 
> Maman chat.


	4. Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou !
> 
> C’est encore moi, Easyan !
> 
> Bon, jusqu’ici, c’était plutôt intense et bourrés de questions en tout genre. Notre pauvre Levi en a vu des vertes et des pas mûres… Juste histoire de reprendre un minimum de contrôle sur sa vie de merde ! (Rire nerveux)
> 
> Je ne sais pas du tout si la première partie valait la peine d’être lue, si elle vous a intriguée ou si c’était un total flop ! Mais ainsi, nous entamons la deuxième partie de ce défi monumentale ! Vous pouvez donc être certains de trois choses :
> 
> La première ?
> 
> Je tiendrais ma promesse, perverse de petite sœur et un LEMON sera bel et bien inclus à cette histoire. D’une façon ou d’une autre…
> 
> La seconde ?
> 
> On devrait bien s’amuser maintenant qu’on va avoir droit à un peu d’action !
> 
> La troisième ?
> 
> Je vous adore toutes alors s’il vous plait, continuez à lire et donnez votre avis ! Et si vous avez des questions sur cet univers, n’hésitez pas à me les poser en commentaires ! Je tâcherais d’y répondre bien vite !
> 
>  
> 
> Bonne lecture !!

 

Dark Moon Lovers

 

 **II ère partie** :  **_Red Destiny_**

****

  1. **Lucifer**



 

Levi passa une bonne partie de son samedi le nez plongé dans des bouquins.

 

Il n’avait que très peu de temps pour essayer d’en apprendre le plus possible sur ce monde qui faisait bien plus que friser le délire le plus complet. Il s’était même plusieurs fois demandé s’il n’était pas victime d’hallucinations violentes et s’il ne ferait pas mieux de prendre rendez-vous au plus vite avec le psychiatre le plus proche… Plus il en apprenait et moins il arrivait à y croire. Le simple fait que la plupart des Humains soient complètement insensibles aux changements d’énergies, voire même capables de vivre sans le savoir avec des Parasites de près de deux mètres accrochés à leurs basques, était des plus perturbants.

Levi les enviait presque d’être aussi aveugles.

Soudainement, la sonnerie de son portable le fit sursauter.

A son grand damne, Hanji s’était amusée à personnaliser les sonneries de son téléphone pour chacun de ses contacts. ‘Daddy Cool’, reprise de Placebo ? Jamais entendu jusqu’ici. Il jeta un rapide coup d’œil à l’écran pour y lire ‘Monosourcil’. Il faillit s'étrangler : « Merde ! Mon rendez-vous à l’hosto ! » Il jura de nouveau puis décrocha. « Allo, Levi ? Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda Erwin d’une voix trainante.

Pour des raisons évidentes, Hanji s’était abstenue de prévenir tous les Exorcistes sur sa nouvelle implication dans l’univers des Ordres. Même s’il mourrait d’envie d’extirper davantage d’informations à Erwin, il n’allait certainement pas le faire par téléphone. Il répliqua donc : « J’ai totalement zappé mon rendez-vous. Est-ce qu’il est encore possible de venir aujourd’hui ?

\- Bien entendu. Je t’attendrais dans mon bureau. » Levi raccrocha sans s’attarder. Erwin était le précédent leader de la branche asiatique. Si quelqu’un pouvait lui apporter des informations sur cet Ordre et son passé, c’était bien lui. Et au vu de leur histoire, il avait fort à parier qu’Erwin ne portait pas Kenny dans son cœur. Avec un peu de chance, Erwin pourrait lui répondre sans que son taré d’oncle ne se doute sérieusement du retour de Levi dans le monde des Exorcistes.

Levi avait peut-être oublié la relation qu’il entretenait avec son Démon, mais il était certain que le laisser entre les mains de Kenny n’apporterait rien de bon. A personne. De plus, il n’arrivait toujours pas à digérer que cet enfoiré puisse se réjouir sans restriction de son amnésie. Pour le peu qu’il en savait, il n'était pas impossible que Kenny puisse être le responsable de son accident. Pour toutes ces raisons, Levi préférait garder toutes les cartes en main.

Il était bien déterminé à lui arracher son Démon des griffes.

 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 

Pour ce faire, Levi devait en connaître le plus possible sur son ennemi et sur leur situation.

Il arriva devant le bureau d’Erwin, un peu plus d’une demi-heure après son appel. Lorsqu’il y rentra, Erwin était en pleine lecture d’un dossier. Son expression était neutre et ses yeux étaient rivés sur les papiers tenus en main. Assis derrière son bureau, il dégageait une prestance assez imposante. Levi se demandait si son impression était due à son aura d’Exorciste. Si c’était bien ça, il pouvait au moins se targuer d’avoir réussi à augmenter sa sensibilité énergétique depuis la veille. Mais vu que le blond mesurait quasiment deux mètres de haut, il était difficile de ne pas être intimidé par un tel géant.

Levi s’installa sur l’un des sièges qui lui faisait face et attendit patiemment.

Erwin acheva sa lecture avant de relever les yeux vers lui, visiblement intrigué par son silence. Avant qu’il ne tente d’engager la conversation, Levi déclara avec calme : « Je sais à quoi te servent réellement mes poches de sang. » Erwin demeura stoïque. Son regard bleu ciel ne trahissait absolument aucune émotion. Il se contenta de se redresser sur sa chaise et de croiser les mains devant lui, comme s’il attendait que Levi développe sa pensée. Même s’il avait vaguement conscience qu’il était inutile de dévoiler à Erwin des choses qu’il savait déjà, Levi poursuivit : « Les Démons ont besoin de se nourrir de l’énergie positive d’un Humain pour subsister. Et je sais que les ‘Anges’ n’ont pas d’autres choix que de se décharger de leur surplus pour ne pas se transformer en torche humaine. Comme tous les autres Exorcistes de classe Angélique, je possède un Démon avec qui j’ai passé un Pacte. Bien que les Démons se nourrissent de l’énergie positive comme les Titans, ils ont besoin de sang, de salive ou d’un contact prolongé avec leur Exorciste pour subsister. Tu nourris mon Démon. Tu sais donc où il est, qui il est et surtout, ce que peut bien lui vouloir Kenny. » Erwin ne prononça pas un mot.

Levi se sentait sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge, lorsqu’enfin il lui répondit : « De ce que je comprends, tu n’as pas appris tout ça juste en recouvrant la mémoire. Tu sembles en savoir beaucoup trop sur la condition d’Exorciste et notre lutte contre les Impurs. Sans parler de ta détermination à ce que je révèle l’identité de ton Démon. J’en déduis qu’Hanji n’a pas réussi à tenir sa parole, ou qu’un incident t’a plus ou moins obligé à prendre conscience de choses que tu n’aurais jamais dues voir. » Levi croisa les bras sur son torse, irrité : « Bravo Sherlock ! Et maintenant ? Est-ce que tu vas enfin répondre à mes putains de questions ? » Erwin lui présenta ses paumes, comme pour l’inciter au calme : « Désolé Levi mais je suis tout aussi incapable de t’en révéler plus au sujet de ton Démon qu’Hanji. » Levi jura : « Putain ! Mais ce n’est pas vrai ! Tu es l’ancien Commandant de l’Ordalie d’Exploration d’Asie et tu n’es pas foutu de briser la malédiction d’un Démon ?! » Erwin sourit : « Ce n’est pas un Démon comme les autres. Ce n’est pas pour rien que Kenny a toujours cherché un moyen de le manipuler à sa guise.

\- Justement ! En quoi est-ce qu’il est si spécial ?! » Erwin prit un certain moment pour réfléchir, puis lui expliqua : « Il est une aberration. » Levi roula des yeux : « Mais bien sûr ! Comme visiblement un bon pourcentage des gens de cette fichue planète, et à commencer par les ‘Anges’ ! De tout ce que j’ai lu sur le sujet, il est évident que tout est une question de balance. Personne n’a jamais pensé qu’il faudrait exterminer des Purs pour mettre un terme définitif aux Impurs ? Plutôt que d’essayer de refermer des tonnes de trous dans la Brèche, essayons déjà de rétablir un vrai équilibre dans tout ce bordel… » Le sourire d’Erwin s’élargit : « Je suis ravi de constater que tu es loin d’avoir perdu de ton ingéniosité ou même de ton authenticité. Lorsque Kenny est venu m’ordonner de faire en sorte que ton Démon puisse continuer à opérer en solo, je me suis bien retenu de lui expliquer que restreindre son apport en énergie positive ne ferait qu’augmenter tes besoins d’en dépenser. Ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant que toute la vérité ne t’explose au visage…

\- Super ! Merci ! Il ne t’est pas venu à l’idée que ça pourrait m’attirer de sacrées emmerdes ? Ou je ne sais pas, que je pourrais en crever ?! » Erwin haussa une épaule, nonchalant : « C’était un risque que j’étais prêt à prendre. » Levi le vrilla du regard. Le blond ajouta : « J’étais sûr qu’Hanji ne te laisserait pas sans surveillance… » Levi se massa les tempes : « Si je résume, tu as fait en sorte que quoi qu’il arrive, je finisse par revenir sur la voie de l’Exorcisme… Mais pourquoi ?

\- Ton oncle est un homme dangereux.

\- Non, sans déconner… Ce n’est pas plutôt parce qu’il a repris ta place après t’avoir bien botté le cul ? » Erwin baissa les yeux : « J’ai perdu mon poste uniquement à cause de ma propre négligence. Kenny n’a eu que le mérite de s’engouffrer le premier dans l’espace que j’avais laissé vacant. » Levi haussa les sourcils : « Comment ça ?

\- Kuchel Ackermann. » Levi marqua une pause : « Ma mère ? » Le blond acquiesça gravement : « Il existe dans les Ordres toutes sortes de capacités liées au surplus d’énergie positive des Purs. La prescience est l’une des plus convoitées. Nous appelons les Oracles tous ceux qui la possèdent. Et bien qu’ils soient largement de classe Angélique, nous faisons en sorte de ne pas les lier à un Démon. Il y a quelques années, ils ont tous prédit l’arrivée d’un Exorciste rédempteur. Nous l’appelons Messie, Prophète, Abe No Seimei, selon notre confession religieuse… Il ne serait autre que l’ultime Exorciste, l’être le plus Pur qui soit… » Ce fut au tour de Levi de lui présenter ses paumes : « Stop ! Arrête-toi deux secondes ! Est-ce que tu es en train d’insinuer que je serais une sorte de… Jésus ?! » Son exclamation outrée eut le mérite d’arracher un petit rire à son interlocuteur.

Erwin répondit, visiblement amusé : « Avant, tu aurais frappé quiconque aurait fait le rapprochement. Mais oui, en effet, on peut dire ça comme ça.

\- Oh putain, ce n’est pas vrai…

\- Rassure-toi. Comme on dit, il y a l’histoire, les faits et la religion. Entre chaque version, une vérité est proposée à l’interprétation. Tu n’es pas issu d’une immaculée conception, mais du fruit de l’union de Kuchel Ackermann et d’un officier bouddhiste . » Levi fronça les sourcils : « Jusqu’ici, je ne vois pas trop en quoi ton histoire explique que tu t’ais fait virer… » Erwin soupira : « Les Oracles savaient avant même sa naissance que Kuchel serait amenée à porter le futur ‘Ange Ultime’. Elle a donc été élevée en conséquence. Elle subissait des rituels de purification, tout en suivant un entraînement rigoureux à l’écart du monde extérieur. Toutes les plus puissantes familles d’Exorcistes voulaient que l’un de leurs fils finisse par être le père de l’être le plus important des Ordres. » Levi pinça les lèvres.

Erwin prit un air songeur : « Ce sont dans ces circonstances que j’ai fait sa connaissance. Je vais t’épargner tous les détails, mais disons que je suis plus ou moins à l’origine de sa disparition.» Levi écarquilla les yeux : « Je ne comprends pas… Quelles sont tes motivations ? » Lorsqu’Erwin le fixa droit dans les yeux, Levi eut un mal de chien à ne pas détourner le regard : « Tout comme toi, je trouve que notre existence à nous, ‘Ange’, est aussi aberrante que celle des Démons. Je considère que la Brèche ne s’est autant affaiblie que parce que l’équilibre de ce monde est bafoué. La venue au monde d’un Ange Ultime, quelle qu’en soit les façons, pourrait-elle vraiment nous aider dans notre lutte ?

\- Tu ne voulais pas que Kuchel réussisse à donner naissance au nouvel Abe…

\- Je n’étais pas sûr que la libérer soit la solution. Je me suis pris d’affection pour elle et j’ai eu pitié de sa condition. Mais je voulais au moins contredire les prédictions faites à son sujet. Visiblement, certaines choses sont inévitables…

\- J’avais 100% d’énergie positive.

\- Et malheureusement, à cause de mon pari risqué, nous avons pris des années avant de réussir à te localiser. Durant ce laps de temps, tes parents réussissaient encore à repousser les innombrables Impurs attirés par ta présence. Jusqu’au jour où l’un des Princes Démoniaques ne finisse par vous repérer. »

Tout à coup, une migraine fulgurante perça le crâne de Levi. Une profonde nausée l’agrippait dans la gorge.

_Il était recroquevillé, dans un endroit sombre et étroit._

_Sa mère avait placé des amulettes magiques à cet endroit. Des sorts si puissants qu’elle lui avait assuré qu’il serait en sécurité, quoiqu’il se passe. Elle lui avait ensuite ordonné de rester cacher, quoiqu’il advienne, jusqu’à ce que l’un d’entre eux vienne le retrouver. En réalité, Levi n’avait pas besoin qu’on lui interdise de quitter ce placard. Il était bien trop terrifié pour y bouger. Ses muscles se crispaient et les lourds battements de son cœur lui tambourinaient douloureusement la poitrine. Il tremblait._

_Jamais il n’y avait eu autant d’Impurs en une seule attaque._

_Leur odeur nauséabonde avait envahi tout l’espace. Leurs grognements et leurs glapissements sinistres saturaient l’atmosphère. Levi était capable de ressentir chacune des Lumières qui émanaient des villageois. Elles s’éteignaient toutes, les unes après les autres. C’était rapide, précis et incroyablement douloureux. Comme si on lui écorchait la peau, centimètre par centimètre. Levi était si terrifié qu’il était incapable de crier. Il était totalement tétanisé. Il aurait voulu dire à sa mère qu’il ne voulait pas rester ici, qu’il aurait voulu les accompagner dans leur combat. Il aurait tout préféré plutôt qu’on le laisse ici. Seul._

_Quand l’affrontement s’était rapproché jusque dans cette pièce, Levi découvrit toute la scène par les fentes de la porte de placard._

_Sa mère était aux prises d’un Impur. Ce dernier avait l’air plus humain que tous ceux qu’il avait pu voir auparavant. Il ricanait et la lacérait, comme s’il prenait plaisir à déchirer les tissus d‘une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Sa mère semblait incapable de se défendre. La voix métallique et grave de la créature s’éleva tandis qu’elle s’effondrait à quelques pas à peine de l’endroit où se cachait Levi. Des larmes d’effroi lui roulaient sur les joues alors que ses ongles s’enfonçaient violemment dans sa peau. L’odeur ferreuse du sang s’agglutinant au sol lui emplit les narines. C’était l’odeur de la mort. « Dis-le-moi Prêtresse, où est l’enfant ? » Sa mère marmonna quelques mots, le souffle court. Le monstre s’accroupit et lui tira les cheveux de sa main griffue ensanglantée pour la forcer à le regarder : « Répète ? Je n’ai pas bien entendu. Si tu es coopérative, je te laisserai peut-être le temps de lui dire adieu… » Levi distingua mieux ses traits. Son visage était étrangement humain. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés court et son front ridé restait dégagé. Sa mâchoire était carrée et ses joues tombantes. Ses sourcils étaient épais et sa moustache fine. Il aurait pu être n’importe lequel villageois si ses pupilles n’étaient fendues, ses iris teintées d’un jaune phosphorescent et son crâne portant quatre cornes protubérantes._

_Sa mère lui cracha au visage : « Tu ne le trouveras jamais Satan ! L’avenir de cet enfant ne réside pas entre tes griffes impures ! » Un grondement de rage secoua la créature. D’un geste vif de la main, elle égorgea sa victime. Le sang jaillissait encore de la plaie béante lorsque les larges portes de la salle s’effondrèrent : « Reiss ! » Le cri bestial du nouvel intrus résonna à travers les murs. L’assassin se redressa, un sourire étirant ses lèvres anormalement larges. Sa langue, longue et serpentine, lécha les éclaboussures de sang qui recouvrait ses griffes. Son regard s’illumina de plus belle : « Lucifer ! Quel plaisir de te revoir, mon Roi…_

_\- Je sais ce que tu tentes de faire. Et cette fois-ci, je ne te laisserai pas nous séparer comme la dernière fois. » La créature leva les bras, comme en signe de rémission : « Tu as été assez rapide cette ère-ci pour te mettre en travers de ma route. Je ne suis pas si mauvais joueur, je te laisse cette victoire. Profites-en donc le temps que ça durera. » Sur ces mots, il s’éloigna du corps sans vie de sa victime._

_Levi retint à grande peine le hoquet qui bloquait la respiration._

_L’assassin marqua une pause, aux côtés des pieds de l’intrus : « Je ne suis pas aussi cruel que tu aimes le prétendre. Si tu arrêtais de te montrer aussi têtu et que tu récupérais ton trône, nous ne serions pas obligés d’en arriver là. Il pourrait survivre, il serait ton jouet… » Un cri d’agonie retentit soudainement. La voix glaciale de l’intrus résonna de nouveau : « La prochaine fois que nos chemins se croiseront, Usurpateur, je dévorerais ton cœur et laisserait les Légions se repaître de tes entrailles… » Un rire étrange perça le silence, tels les gargouillements d’un homme sur le point de se noyer._

_La deuxième paire de pieds s’éloigna d’un pas titubant._

_Levi se remit à respirer. De plus en plus vite. La crise de panique se refermait sur lui comme un étau. Des points noirs couvraient sa vision et des grésillements entravaient son audition. Les amulettes se mirent à luire d’une lumière aveuglante. Levi gémit, déboussolé. Soudainement, les portes s’ouvrirent._

_« Je t’ai enfin retrouvé. »_

_Levi perdit connaissance._

Brusquement ramené à la réalité, Levi se précipita sur la poubelle qui se trouvait à côté du bureau d’Erwin pour y déverser tout le contenu de son estomac.

Sa migraine avait atteint des proportions astronomiques. Il pouvait sentir comme s’il s’y trouvait l’odeur de la mort. Il revoyait encore les chairs déchirés de sa mère, son expression vide et le visage à moitié couvert de son propre sang. Erwin s’était levé pour lui poser une main compatissante sur son épaule : « Levi ? » L’adolescent lui frappa violemment la main avant de se reculer, tremblant. Il détestait qu’on le touche. La chaleur d’un autre être humain lui semblait toujours trop moite et visqueuse. Le contact d’une personne l’horrifiait. Ça ajoutait une sensation encore plus terrifiante à ce souvenir. Rien d’étonnant à ce qu’il n’ait rien d’un joyeux drille avant son accident, s’il se trimbalait des traumatismes aussi violents depuis l’enfance. Il prit un moment pour reprendre son souffle. Erwin lui présenta une bouteille d’eau. Il s’en saisit et but de grandes gorgées au goulot.

Le blond reprit sa place et demanda : « Tu viens de te souvenir de quelque chose ? On dirait que ton haptophobie est revenu…

\- Hanji en a bien profité pour me sauter dessus à tout bout de champ. Elle va finir par regretter de m’avoir révélé la vérité…

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Elle en a effectivement profité, mais elle adorait essayer de te câliner par surprise pour découvrir quelles nouvelles méthodes tu allais inventer pour l’envoyer paitre.

\- Elle est maso.

\- Loin de moi l’idée de démentir cette affirmation. » Ils marquèrent une pause. Levi en profita pour retrouver le confort relatif de son siège.

Il était encore un peu déboussolé lorsqu’il lui demanda : « Le Démon qui m’est venu en aide, ce jour-là… Est-ce que c’était le mien ? » Erwin se raidit sur son siège. Mais il finit par acquiescer : « Oui. C’était lui. » Erwin prit ensuite un air plus grave : « Tu viens de te souvenir de cette nuit-là, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce que c’est toujours aussi violent lorsqu’un souvenir te revient ?

\- Disons que cette fois-ci, c’était quand même un peu plus brutal que les fois précédentes. » Levi chercha un instant ses mots, puis se lança : « Ma mère a appelé le Démon qui l’a tuée ‘Satan’. Est-ce que ce n’est qu’une image ou… » Erwin le stoppa de la main : « C’est un peu compliqué.

\- Je commence à en avoir ras-le-cul de vos ‘‘c’est compliqué’’ ! Simplifiez bordel ! On parle de ma vie là ! Et apparemment, je ne pourrais pas y couper à moins de clamser ! Alors ayez au moins les couilles de m’expliquer tout ce qu’une malédiction de merde ne vous empêche pas de me révéler ! » Erwin marqua un silence avant de reprendre la parole : « Il y a longtemps, dans des temps très anciens… les Démons n’existaient pas.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Il n’y avait que deux catégories d’Impurs : les Parasites et les Titans. Puis, un jour, les Démons sont apparus de nulle part. Leurs pouvoirs étaient terrifiants, mais ce n’était pas le pire. Ils avaient la capacité de se faire passer pour des Humains. Ils étaient beaucoup plus réfléchis et organisés que tout ce contre quoi les Exorcistes du monde entier étaient habitués à combattre. La Terre a vécu des jours très sombres lorsque débuta L’Age Noir. Nous avons donné toutes sortes de noms à celui qui était à la tête de ces Démons. Le Malin, le Diable, Lucifer… Ce fut le premier Démon, l’Originel. Il a été capable de faire évoluer les plus puissants des Titans, puis a décidé d’en constituer une gigantesque armée.

\- C’est lui, Satan ? » Erwin agita la tête : « Non. Il s’agit de Lucifer. Il a fini par quitter son trône, il y a de cela des siècles. Celui qui reprit sa position en premier hérita du titre Satan. Après lui, il y eut Léviathan et enfin Bélial. Nous les appelons les quatre Princes des Enfers. Ils sont les plus cruels et les plus puissants de nos ennemis. Heureusement, sans une forte connexion avec un Ange, il leur est extrêmement difficile de passer les barrières de la Brèche. Tout est une question d’équilibre et de contre-poids. Des Humains cédant à la tentation, des sacrifices, des tas de conditions sont nécessaires à leur invocation. C’est quelque chose qui se prépare et qui laisse des traces.

\- Comment est-ce qu’ils peuvent survivre dans ces circonstances ? Il faut bien qu’ils bouffent, non ? S’ils ne peuvent pas venir sur Terre comme bon leur semble, ça me semble impossible.

\- D’après nos sources, ils se nourrissent d’autres Démons, de Parasites particuliers ou même de Titans. Il reste assez d’énergie positive dans ces derniers pour leur permettre de subsister. Mais je t’assure que lorsqu’ils parviennent à mettre un pied dans notre monde, ils compensent largement leur période de disette en termes de victimes. » Un silence tendu accueillit sa révélation.

Levi déglutit : « Mes parents ont donc été tué par le second détenteur du titre de Roi des Enfers…

\- Oui. Je le crains.

\- Et mon Démon m’est venu en aide avant qu’il ne réussisse à me buter, c’est bien ça ?

\- Ton Démon faisait effectivement parti de l’équipe que nous avons dépêchée en urgence pour contenir l’attaque démonique qui a rayé votre village de la carte. Il avait tenu à y aller personnellement après avoir appris que la signature énergique de Satan y avait été décelée. Il devait se douter que son successeur le plus acharné ne risquerait pas un passage de notre côté à moins d’être certain de t’avoir trouvé.

\- Je ne comprends pas… Est-ce qu’il travaillait déjà avec vous avant même de me connaitre ? » Erwin esquissa un faible sourire : « C’est là que la condition spéciale de ton Démon entre en jeu. Il n’a jamais été un Parasite ou un Titan. C’était une Anomalie. Quelque chose qui n’a jamais été reproduite auparavant, malgré plusieurs tentatives à travers les siècles. Il est né de l’union entre un Pur et un Impur. » Levi faillit s’étrangler avec sa salive.

Erwin continua son explication : « En termes de puissance et de capacités, on estime que son ratio initial était de 100% d’énergie blanche et 100% d’énergie négative. Son anatomie défit toutes nos connaissances et nous n'avons toujours pas fini de dénombrer tous ses pouvoirs. Non seulement il a été capable d’inventer un nouveau stade d’Impur en créant les Démons, mais il est aussi à l’origine du Pacte qui les relient aux Anges. Il est le seul individu capable de passer du monde des Esprits à notre monde sans aucune restriction. Certains prétendent même qu’il pourrait être capable de distordre notre réalité et de faire fusionner les deux univers, détruisant la Brèche pour de bon. Ce serait l’Apocalypse comme décrite dans tous les Livres Saints. » Erwin marqua une courte pause avant d’ajouter : « Et ses origines soulèvent encore de nombreuses interrogations. Comment est-ce qu’un Titan a pu contrôler sa soif de sang assez longtemps pour s’amouracher d’un Pur ? Qu’est-ce qui a poussé ce Pur à s’unir à l’une de ses créatures ?

\- Ce truc n’est pas qu’une simple anomalie ! C’est une foutue bombe à retardement ! Est-ce que vous avez essayé de vous en débarrasser ?

\- Beaucoup on voulut le détruire à travers les Ages, mais personne n’y est parvenu.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu’un truc pareil s’emmerderait à m’obéir ?! » Erwin haussa les épaules : « Il faudrait pouvoir interroger ta première incarnation pour avoir une réponse à cette question. Ou encore que ton Démon accepte de nous parler de votre passé.

\- L’une de mes incarnations ? Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce bordel encore ?! » Erwin poussa un grand soupir : « Quand je te disais que c’était compliqué.

\- Explique ! Au point où j’en suis, je crois que je n’ai plus rien à perdre. Tu viens de fumer mes derniers espoirs de réussir un jour à récupérer une vie normale.

\- Ton Démon est Lucifer. C’est lui, l’Originel. Lorsqu’il a quitté son poste à la tête des Armées d’Impurs, il a disparu pendant des années. On présume, après des siècles d’études et de théories, que la balance de nos deux univers ne cesse de chercher à s’équilibrer. A la naissance d’un nouveau Démon, un nouveau Pur de classe Angélique voit le jour. C’est sans doute quand Lucifer a basculé du côté noir que ta première incarnation a vu le jour. L’Ange Ultime, pour contrebalancer l’existence de du Démon Originel. A un moment ou un autre, ces deux entités sont entrées en contact et les Pactes sont devenus possibles. Lucifer s’est lié éternellement à toi. » Levi prit une grande inspiration : « C’est débile. Vous n’avez qu’à me buter pour l’arrêter, il sera incapable de se nourrir ailleurs.

\- Ce n’est pas si simple. Il n’est pas un vulgaire Impur. C’est le Démon Originel. Il peut rester des années sans se nourrir. Il garde des parts de Pureté et d’Humanité dont son organisme semble pouvoir se contenter pendant des périodes indéfinies. A la mort de chacune de tes incarnations, son corps se plonge dans un long sommeil jusqu’à ta prochaine renaissance. Impossible de le tuer ou de le détruire lorsqu’il tombe dans ce coma. Les Ordres se contentent donc de le sceller et de le garder pour éviter que l’un des Princes Démoniaques puisse s’en emparer. Elles ont toujours mis un point d’honneur à s’allier et à protéger l’Ange Ultime jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse reformer le Pacte Originel avec Lucifer et combattre les Princes à nos côtés. Depuis, plusieurs Seigneurs de l’Enfer ont péri sous vos coups.

\- Tu m’étonnes que t’aies fini par te faire virer après avoir laissé filer ma mère !

\- C’était un risque à prendre. J’ai fait une grave erreur, et je l’ai assumé. » Erwin n’en paraissait pas aussi désolé qu’il aurait dû l’être. Levi le soupçonnait d’avoir reculé pour mieux sauter. Il n’enviait absolument pas son oncle d’avoir un ennemi aussi tordu. Peut-être que laisser Erwin à la tête de la branche asiatique aurait été une plus sage décision. Le blond semblait planifier quelque chose dans l’ombre. La riposte risquerait de faire très mal.

Il manquait encore trop d’éléments à Levi pour qu’ils puissent déterminer précisément les attentes de son oncle. En prenant le contrôle de Lucifer avec la capacité émotionnelle d’un petit pois, il y avait fort à parier que Kenny ne priait pas pour la paix dans le monde. Etait-ce dans l’espoir de se créer un Empire ? De prendre le contrôle de tous les Ordres ? La fin du monde ? Levi se demandait ce que son oncle avait bien en tête.

Et Erwin ?

Il était sans doute tout aussi inquiétant, sinon plus. Il était patient, calculateur et indéchiffrable. Il avait laissé Kuchel Ackermann échapper à la surveillance des Ordres dans l’espoir que l’Ange Ultime ne voit pas le jour. Il semblait accorder une attention toute particulière à l’équilibre des mondes et l’état de la Brèche. Son agenda personnel semblait peut-être plus altruiste, il n’en demeurait pas moins dénué de toute considération humaine. Il paraissait prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins, quitte à sacrifier quiconque barrant sa route.

Levi n’avait plus qu’à prier ne pas se trouver en plein cœur des tirs croisés.

Il grogna : « Donc, actuellement, mon oncle est en train de faire joujou avec le Démon le plus puissant de tous les temps ?

\- Kenny a toujours été fasciné par le pouvoir. La raison pour laquelle il demeure Pur en dépit de sa flagrante affinité avec les péchés d’Orgueil et d’Avarice est un vrai mystère à mes yeux. » Levi poussa un soupir : « Je commence à croire que ces conneries d’énergies ont plus un rapport avec une question de génétique que l’expression d’une vraie pureté à proprement parlé. » Le sourire que lui servit Erwin lui fit penser qu’ils avaient sans doute déjà abordé la même conversation auparavant. Le blond s’exclama : « Tu avais quatre ans lorsque nous t’avions enfin retrouvé. Kenny a tout fait pour te façonner à son image et faire de toi son fer de lance, mais il s’est très visiblement loupé. » Levi lui lança un regard insistant : « Et tu crois valoir mieux que ça, Monosourcil ? Ne comptes-tu pas faire de moi ta marionnette ? » Un lourd silence plana dans le bureau.

Erwin sourit de plus bel et agita la tête : « Levi, tu as vraiment toujours eu du mal à déterminer mes objectifs.

\- Je ne voudrais pas savoir ce qu’il se passe dans ta tête de tordu, même si on me payait tout l’or du monde.

\- Ce n’est pas plus mal. » Il rajouta avec un air sincère : « Je ne veux pas te manipuler Levi. Même si j’ai fait en sorte que tu puisses te rappeler des enjeux actuels et de l’existence de la Brèche, je te conseille d’arrêter de ressasser le passé. Veux-tu vraiment être à nouveau prisonnier de cette lutte sans fin ? Une autre option peut enfin s’offrir à toi. A vous deux. Réapprends à te protéger et le contrôler, puis disparaissez. Trouvez un endroit où personne ne pourra jamais venir vous chercher… » Levi en resta bouche bée : « Tu veux que je me tire ? Que Lucifer et l’Ange Ultime disparaissent de l’équation ? » L’expression stoïque d’Erwin apportait une réponse à sa question.

Le blond le conduisit ensuite dans une chambre pour lui extraire deux poches de sang. Une poche de plus qu’habituellement. Erwin lui conseilla : « Ce n’est pas la peine que je te demande de quitter les lieux pour éviter que tu croises ton Démon. Il peut détecter ta présence à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il ne traînera sûrement pas dans le coin s’il se doute que tu commences à recouvrir la mémoire. » Levi tenta en vain de dissimuler son irritation : « Pourquoi est-ce qu’il refuse de me recontacter ?

\- Ça, c’est quelque chose entre lui et toi.

\- Génial... » Levi troussa les manches de son sweat. Erwin précisa : « Mais je sais qu’il se doute déjà de quelque chose. Vu le temps qu’on a pris à discuter, il devrait déjà être en train de s’impatienter. Mais je ne détecte pas sa présence. Ce sera bien la première fois qu’il arrivera en retard… » Levi soupira : « Pas la peine de te fatiguer Monosourcil, j’ai compris le délire. Je rentre chez moi. Monsieur Lucifer va pouvoir prendre son goûter en paix. »

Levi quitta le service d’Erwin, irrité.

Sur son chemin, il croisa une femme qui se traînait le long d’un trottoir. L’odeur nauséabonde de sa Contamination lui donna un haut le cœur. Il s’éloigna d’elle. Il était difficile de simplement passer son chemin alors qu’il savait ce qui risquait d’advenir de cette femme dans quelques jours. Pourtant Levi devait apprendre à s’en incommoder. Qu’il le veuille ou non, il était condamné à jouer un rôle dans cette guerre millénaire.

Disparaître avec son Démon…

Le choix proposé par Erwin lui semblait plus infaisable encore que de refermer tous les trous de la Brèche.

 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 

La pleine lune illuminait la nuit de sa couleur cuivrée.

 

Il aimait ce genre de ciel nocturne. L’obscurité éveillait les instincts de chacun. Les rues se retrouvaient baignées dans un éclairage irréel, accentuant les ombres et les lumières. Le contraste lui donnait l’impression d’évoluer dans une sphère spéciale, un univers qui était une image parfaite de son éternelle dualité déchirante.

En traversant la ville, il sentait les regards insistants et brûlants se poser sur lui.

En d’autres circonstances, il les aurait sans doute graciés d’un sourire ou d’un clin d’œil. Mais cela faisait bien des mois qu’il n’était plus d’humeur à ce genre de chose. Il était habitué de produire ce genre d’effet sur les Humains. La luxure était l’un de ses péchés favoris, mais il lui manquait quelque chose pour assouvir ses besoins.

Il aurait voulu savourer une odeur épicée et intoxicante. S’enivrer des caresses taquines d’une langue sur ses lèvres. Fondre sous la chaleur inimitable d’une étreinte passionnée…

Il crevait de faim.

Sa dernière transfusion datait pourtant de moins d’une semaine.

Cette solution ne lui suffira pas pour longtemps. Il devait très vite trouver un autre moyen d’obtenir davantage d’énergie. Il tourna à l’angle d’un boulevard et s’engouffra dans une ruelle étroite. Le sol était jonché de détritus et baignait sous les lumières rougeoyantes et criardes des néons de l’enseigne du bar. C’était exactement pour ça qu’il l’avait choisi ce lieu. C’était l’un des pires bouisbouis de Tokyo, un endroit crasseux et détestable remplis de saoulards. Il était sûr que Kenny allait être d’une humeur détestable dans un endroit pareil.

Il poussa la porte du bar.

Comme prévu, l’homme l’attendait dans le fond de la salle, un air revêche plaqué sur le visage. Kenny était un homme brut, féroce et calculateur. C’était un soldat. Il n’avait pas les manières élégantes et guindées que partageaient la majorité des Exorcistes de grandes familles. Il n’y avait qu’à voir comment ils avaient décidé de s’appeler pour comprendre à quel point ils en tenaient tous une couche.

Des Anges, vraiment ?! Pfff.

Il s’approcha tranquillement de l’homme impatient qui le vrillait du regard depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Kenny avait beau ne pas être le petit bourgeois traditionnel, il appréciait autant le luxe et la classe qu’il pouvait mépriser la plèbe qui vivait dans l’ignorance la plus totale des enjeux de ce monde. Pour lui, ils n’étaient que des cloportes qui ne faisaient que baiser ses pieds et implorer les Exorcistes de réparer leurs erreurs. Ceux qui se laissaient facilement posséder par un Parasite avant de se transformer en monstre cannibale. Il n’y avait qu’à voir comment se tenait l’Exorciste, tendu sur son siège malgré son faux air décontracté. Il demeurait constamment aux aguets du moindre mouvement suspect.

Lorsqu’il s’installa face à Kenny, l’homme se détendit à vue d’œil et grogna : « Tu as vraiment des choix dégueulasses pour nos lieux de rencontre. » Il sourit et s’exclama : « Quoi ? Ce n’est pas à votre goût, Commandant ? Je ne comprends pas. J’aime bien l’arrière fumet rance du vomi mal nettoyé de la veille. Je trouve que ça donne à l’endroit un charme tout authentique. Il faut savoir mettre un peu de piment dans votre vie si vous ne voulez pas vous momifier. A votre âge, ça devient primordial. » Kenny frappa la table de son poing ganté : « Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! Est-ce qu’il faut vraiment que je ramène ce morveux pour que tu acceptes de remuer la queue comme un brave clébard ? »

Il sentit soudainement un courant glacial lui remonter le long de l’échine. Avant même qu’il ne prenne pleinement conscience de ce qu’il était en train de faire, sa main s’était déjà resserrée autour de la gorge de son interlocuteur. Les amulettes de l’Exorciste lui brûlaient la paume et ses pouvoirs tentaient vainement de le repousser. La trachée de Kenny tressautait sous la pression de ses doigts griffues, laissant une goutte de sang perler sur sa peau pâle. Il inspira un grand coup, l’effluve délicieux du sang Pur chatouillant ses narines. Tout à coup, une main se referma sur son poignet et le serra avec force pour qu’il puisse relâcher sa prise. Tout s’était figé autour d’eux. Plus aucun Humain n’était visible. Les murs, les tables, le sol : tout s’était transformé de cette matière désagrégée qui caractérisait la Brèche. Il esquissa un sourire bestial : « Salut Belzebuth ! Ça fait un bail qu’on ne s’était pas vu ! On dirait que tu as enfin trouvé chaussure à ton pied après tous ces siècles ! Quel dommage que tu sois obligée de disparaître une fois que ce salaud de première cassera sa pipe. Qui pourra bien hériter de ton titre ? » Le regard jaune flamboyant de la femme qui lui tenait fermement le poignet sembla s’illuminer de l’intérieur.

Tout comme dans ses souvenirs, elle avait ce même air triste et calme. Ses cheveux blonds lui arrivaient jusqu’aux épaules et étaient attachés en une queue de cheval impeccable. Ses traits étaient délicats, ses lèvres fines. S’il n’y avait pas ces deux énormes cornes noires qui s’enroulaient autour de ses oreilles pointues, elle aurait presque eu l’air angélique. Voire peut-être d’une sainte. Cette pensée le fit sourire de plus bel. Elle gronda : « Je m’appelle Traute Carven maintenant. Alors appelle-moi comme ça et respecte ton Commandant. » Il roula des yeux : « Oh pitié, c’est mon Commandant uniquement parce que j’ai choisi de me prêter au jeu cette fois-ci. » Kenny en profita pour reprendre son souffle. Il lui jeta un rapide coup d’œil et déclara d’une voix glaciale : « Rappelle-toi bien, Commandant, que ce n’est absolument pas parce que je facilite tes affaires que je suis forcé de t’obéir. » Kenny laissa un rictus fleurir sur ses lèvres : « Et pourtant, nous voilà dans ce bar miteux où tu t’apprêtes à récupérer l’un de mes ordres de mission. »

Il s’installa plus confortablement, ignorant sciemment la présence de Traute qui le vrillait du regard.

Il poussa un soupir ennuyé : « On ne pourrait pas sortir de la Brèche ? J’avais l’intention de me commander une pinte… » Kenny plissa les yeux tandis qu’il haussait les épaules : « Quoi ? Je n’ai que les week-ends pour vraiment en profiter ! » Puis il ajouta, détendu : « Je sais que tu ne t’approcheras pas de Levi. Tu as toujours voulu me contrôler et contrôler le moindre de mes faits et gestes. C’est le rêve de la plupart d’entre vous, les ‘Grands Exorcistes’ qui dirigent ce côté-ci de la barrière. Pourquoi est-ce que tu risquerais de tout perdre en ramenant Levi ? » Traute siffla : « Pourquoi l’avoir attaqué si tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ? » Il répondit avec décontraction : « Je déteste qu’on me fasse du chantage. » Le regard bleu acier de Kenny brilla d’une lueur teintée de folie. Il était assoiffé de pouvoir.

Belzébuth avait toujours eu un attrait particulier pour l’Avarice. Après réflexion, Kenny et elle formaient un duo parfait.

L’Exorciste se frotta distraitement la barbe : « Tu es à peine à 20% de tes réelles capacités. Si tu continues de rester éveillé encore quelques années, je pourrais enfin voir de quoi tu es réellement capable. Tu te retiens beaucoup trop lorsque tu es aux basques du morveux. Avec moi, tu iras jusqu’au bout de tes capacités et tu exploiteras tout ton potentiel. » Il connaissait très bien le but de l’homme qui lui faisait face : dominer la Bête de toutes les légendes et acquérir le pouvoir du Roi invaincu à ses pieds. Il voulait Lucifer, l’Ange déchu, le Damné.

Sauf qu’il n’avait aucune intention de lui accorder ce plaisir.

Il serra les poings. L’œil brillant, Kenny lui expliqua sa prochaine mission : « Tu as peut-être réussi à nettoyer ce village infesté, mais nous avons des raisons de croire qu’il ne s’agissait que d’un leurre pour permettre à Satan de nous faire un petit coucou. » Il se raidit et tenta de cacher à quel point cette information lui glaçait le sang. Kenny esquissa un nouveau rictus : « Je crois me souvenir que la dernière visite de ce bon vieux Satan s’était soldée par une période de coma pour mon cher neveu… Peut-être que tu ferais bien de t’en occuper un peu mieux cette fois-ci, tu ne crois pas ? Voilà qui devrait te motiver à sortir des sentiers battus… »

 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 

Levi se tenait sur son balcon, une tasse de thé fumante à la main.

Selon Hanji, son surplus d’énergie expliquait ses maux de crâne à répétition. Mais même s’il savait que le breuvage n’aidait en rien à apaiser ses horribles migraines, il continuait d’apprécier le réconfort qu’il en tirait. Appuyé contre la rambarde, Levi contemplait le ciel nocturne. Il se sentait nerveux. Une énergie électrique lui parcourait les veines. Peut-être que la pleine lune y était pour quelque chose. Ou peut-être que c’était son instinct d’Exorciste qui se manifestait et qui l’incitait à combattre les créatures rampantes dans la nuit. Une teinte orangée presque rousse colorait la lune pleine et ronde. Ce phénomène le mettait mal à l’aise. Cette couleur lui inspirait des milliers de scénarios catastrophes. Il hésitait à téléphoner à Hanji pour s’assurer que tout se passait bien de son côté.

Cette nuit lui donnait un mauvais pressentiment.

Après la journée qu’il venait de passer, il n’y avait rien d’étonnant à ça. Les révélations d’Erwin l’avaient rendu encore plus confus qu’il ne l’était auparavant. Toute cette histoire était si démentielle et les conséquences de ses actes trop lourdes. Hanji avait eu raison de rire de lui. L’ancien Levi n’avait jamais eu d’enfance. Son sérieux et son côté renfermé étaient assez compréhensibles. Erwin s’imaginait que le nouveau Levi avait encore le choix de tourner le dos à ce passé désastreux et qu’il lui suffisait de prendre la fuite avec un Démon auquel il était lié depuis des millénaires pour résoudre tous ses problèmes. Un Démon dont il ne connaissait absolument rien d’autre que son nom : Lucifer.

Un éclat de rire sans joie lui échappa.

Il était lié par un Pacte au Roi des Enfers.

Lorsqu’il s’imaginait que la vie de l’ancien Levi était trop compliquée pour valoir le coup de s’en rappeler, il était loin d’imaginer à quel point il avait raison. Même si les légendes et les Ecrits Saints devaient beaucoup à l’imagination et les activités occultes de leurs auteurs, il n’en demeurait pas moins que Lucifer restait une constante de l’Histoire de l’Humanité. C’était si gros à avaler que Levi peinait à croire à toute cette histoire, et le fait qu’il ne l’ait jamais rencontré depuis son accident ne l’aidait en rien.

Une image d’Eren surgit soudainement dans son esprit.

Il la chassa aussitôt.

Eren avait l’âge de Mikasa et d’Armin et n’était qu’un Junior. D’après ses lointains souvenirs, son Démon était déjà adulte le jour où il l’avait sauvé des griffes de Satan. Bien qu’Eren dégage une drôle d’aura et hante ses pensées plus souvent qu’il n’était prêt à l’admettre, ça n’avait rien à voir avec un quelconque lien mystique. C’était surtout dû à de l’attirance physique à peine contenu qu’il éprouvait pour l’adolescent. Peut-être qu’Eren n’était pas Humain. Cela expliquerait au moins les étranges sensations qu’il éprouvait lorsqu’ils se touchaient. Si Eren était vraiment un Démon, il était indéniablement plus jeune que Moblit, Erd et Petra. Et si jamais Levi était sensible à son flux d’énergie, c’était peut-être parce qu’il était moins doué que les autres pour cacher son aura et se contrôler.

Et le point le plus important : si Eren était véritablement un Démon, alors Levi avait tout intérêt à ignorer cette attirance.

Il jura entre ses dents.

Peut-être même qu’Eren était le Démon de Mikasa. Peut-être qu’elle lui avait même loué un appartement proche du sien pour que l’adolescent puisse le garder à l’œil. Peut-être qu’Eren était chargé d’éviter qu’il entre en contact avec son Démon sans que Kenny ne l’apprenne. Une vague d’irritation le faisait bouillir. Il jura à nouveau, puis ferma les yeux pour s’exhorter au calme. Si jamais il se laissait trop submerger par ses émotions, un Impur particulièrement puissant risquerait d’être attiré jusqu’ici, appartements protégés par des charmes ou pas. Levi ne pouvait se permettre de prendre un tel risque alors qu’il n’était pas capable de chasser un banal Titan.

Repousser ce sale gamin de ses pensées restait la meilleure chose à faire. Le moindre doute concernant la nature d’Eren lui interdisait de prendre le risque de tomber dans le panneau. Peu importe qu’il s’agisse ou non d’un stratagème, que son attirance soit réciproque ou pas. Quoique fussent les raisons pour lesquelles Eren l’évitait, il devait tourner la page et cesser de rechercher sa compagnie.

Bougon, il quitta la terrasse pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Au moins une fois endormi, il n’aurait plus à lutter contre son mal de crâne.

Il s’apprêtait à éteindre les lumières du couloir lorsqu’un bruit sourd retentit au niveau de l’entrée. Levi jeta un rapide coup d’œil à l’horloge électronique sur le mur et fronça les sourcils. Qui que ce soit, ce n’était jamais bon signe lorsqu’on toquait à la porte un dimanche à trois heures du matin. Il s’avança vers la porte d’un pas décidé, le poing refermé sur l’une des amulettes d’Hanji. Il l’ouvrit d’un geste brusque, prêt à en découdre.

Un homme s’affala tout à coup à ses pieds dans un bruit sourd.

Ce dernier se tenait le côté droit d’une main fébrile. Une énorme tâche de sang s’étalait sous ses doigts, imbibant sa chemise pourpre d’une couleur plus sombre. Levi reconnut presque immédiatement l’uniforme des Exorcistes. L’homme portait un pantalon sombre et un long manteau noir, des harnais et des étuis raccrochés à la ceinture et aux cuisses. Il retint son souffle lorsque la chevelure en bataille lui parut horriblement familière. Il examina sa peau hâlée, ses traits fins et sa bouche pulpeuse.

C’était pourtant impossible : cet homme était clairement un adulte. Il devait être âgé de vingt-cinq ans au minimum.

L’inconnu poussa un grognement de douleur. Levi s’accroupit devant lui et écarta l’une des mèches de cheveux, trempée de sueur, plaquée contre le front du blessé. Son cœur rata un battement. D’une voix étranglée, il lui demanda d’un ton vacillant : « Eren… ? » L’homme ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

Il y découvrit deux billes turquoise pailletées d’or et de bleu.

Ses pupilles ne formaient plus que de simples fentes. Il grimaçait de douleur tout en révélant deux canines protubérantes. Levi écarquilla les yeux : « Eren ! »

Presque immédiatement, l’instinct prit le dessus.

Eren était blessé. Il devait trouver un moyen de le soigner. Est-ce que la trousse des premiers soins dans la salle de bain lui serait suffisante ? Ne valait-il pas mieux d’appeler Hanji ?

Alors qu’il commençait à paniquer, deux mains griffues vinrent encadrer son visage avec précaution. Eren se redressa et rapprocha son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Le temps se figea un court instant. Hésitant, le regard brillant d’Eren se ternit. Le Démon se pinça les lèvres et s’écarta de lui dans un grognement, comme s’il se résignait à se rallonger pour souffrir en silence. Abasourdi, Levi jeta un rapide coup d’œil vers la blessure qui suintait sous le tissu de sa chemise. Sa plaie était conséquente.

Avant cette nuit, Eren s’était toujours efforcé de l’éviter comme la peste. Et pourtant, il avait choisi de s’effondrer et se vider de son sang sur le pas de sa porte.

Un pic de chaleur vint se loger au creux du ventre de Levi.

Durant ce moment figé où leur regard s’était croisé, ses pupilles brillaient d’une lueur étrange lui avait secoué les entrailles. Il y avait lu du désir, un appétit dévorant….

La peau de Levi frémissait encore au souvenir de la caresse fantomatique des doigts d’Eren sur son visage. Son souffle s’était bloqué tandis que le corps affaibli se plaquait de plus en plus contre lui. Comme si le Démon cherchait à s’ancrer, à se raccrocher de sa présence. La banale attirance que Levi avait considérée jusque-là prit tout à coup la force et la virulence d’un tsunami. Son corps entier vibra, le duvet le long de ses bras s’hérissa. Son regard dévia sur les lèvres entrouvertes d’Eren. Sa bouche charnue était déformée par la douleur.

Levi avança son visage vers le sien. Les pupilles démoniaques exprimèrent une certaine confusion, puis de la surprise. A mesure qu’il se rapprochait de lui, son cœur battait de plus en plus violemment contre sa poitrine. Le regard d’Eren se faisait plus fiévreux, presque hanté. Le Démon semblait lutter pour se maintenir au sol, comme s’il était tétanisé. Levi pressa sa main contre le torse du Démon, puis glissa doucement ses doigts pour y plaquer sa paume. Il ne savait plus s’il s’agissait de simplement maintenir en place, ou juste le rassurer. Tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était maintenir ce contact et dilater la délicieuse chaleur bouillonnante qu’ils semblaient s’échanger.

Levi n’entendait plus rien d’autre que les battements frénétiques de son cœur lorsqu’il sentit doucement le corps crispé d’Eren se détendre contre sa paume. Les yeux du Démon perdirent totalement de leur réticence et s’amplifiaient à présent d’une étincelle ardente. Il n’en fallait pas plus pour que leurs lèvres s’épousent dans un souffle. L’impact fut brutal, presque douloureux. Leurs bouches s’écrasaient l’une contre l’autre dans une fureur enthousiaste. Leur angle d’approche était mauvais et les canines d’Eren lui écorchaient la lèvre inférieure, mais il s’en foutait. Ils continuèrent de s’embrasser comme si leur vie en dépendait.

La langue du Démon lécha les gouttes de sang qui s’agglutinaient sur leurs lèvres avec une avidité brûlante. Levi s’entendit pousser un grognement de frustration avant qu’il ne recapture la bouche enflée et rosie qui lui faisait face. Plus la moindre de ses pensées n’étaient cohérentes. Son corps entier vrombissait de plaisir. Les mains d’Eren lui glissèrent le long du cou, ses griffes lui effleurant la peau. Levi avait conscience du danger mais cette sensation était beaucoup trop excitante. Un violent frisson lui parcourra le long de l’échine.

Eren se redressa brusquement et plaqua Levi sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre l’embrasure de la porte encore ouverte. Le Démon se glissa sur les genoux et, d’un grognement sensuel, se plaça à califourchon pour coincer les cuisses de l’adolescent sous lui. Levi ferma instinctivement les yeux tout en inclinant la tête tandis qu’Eren pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes tout en l’incitant à les entrouvrir. Sans résistance, Levi lui céda le passage. Leurs langues s’engagèrent immédiatement dans une lutte lascive. Levi sentit l’exact moment où l’ennuyant bourdonnement de son énergie cessa de lui cogner sous le crâne. Il gémit de soulagement lorsque le surplus de force le quitta pour s’engloutir dans le flux bouillonnant qui les reliait l’un à l’autre. Les lèvres d’Eren se mouvèrent contre les siennes et leur baiser se prolongea dans une langueur tremblante. Le Démon mordit soudainement sa lèvre inférieure, lui arrachant un cri de douleur qu’il étouffa d’une léchouille obscènement langoureuse.

Lorsqu’enfin Eren s’écarta, son regard flamboyant avait récupéré de sa superbe et son visage avait déjà retrouvé quelques couleurs.

_L’air était encore chargé du parfum de leurs ébats._

_Comme par le passé, lorsque Levi peinait encore à déterminer quels étaient ses réels sentiments envers son Démon, leur étreinte avait été brutale. Presque punitive. Pourtant, Eren ne semblait jamais s’en plaindre. Il acceptait avec le même enthousiasme absolument toutes les formes de contact que son Exorciste était prêt à lui offrir._

_Allongé aux côtés du Démon et profitant de la température inhumaine qui émanait de sa peau satinée, il lui suffisait pourtant de fermer les yeux pour revoir les cendres d’Isabelle et Farlan s’envoler dans les airs. Le silence lui donnait l’impression qu’un étau se resserrait autour de la poitrine pour mieux l’étouffer. Eren s’étira sensuellement avec la grâce d’un félin paresseux. Son regard vert d’eau le fixa. Il effleura son visage d’un geste de la main : « Tu y penses encore, n’est-ce pas ? » Levi ne lui répondit pas. Il n’en avait pas besoin. Eren savait. Un nouveau silence alourdit l’atmosphère. Puis soudain, Levi s’écria, plus épuisé que courroucé en dépit du ton colérique qu’il employait : « J’en ai marre. De cette guerre sans fin. De ce cycle infernal qui n’en finit pas. » Eren marqua un long silence._

_Eren finit par déclarer : « Nous avons vécu tellement de choses, toi et moi. Depuis ce jour. Tellement de vies, de rencontres ratées, de morts brutales. C’est moi qui nous empêche d’enfin en terminer pour de bon. Lorsqu’on est ensemble, je veux toujours en profiter jusqu’à la dernière minute. Ensemble, nous survivons à la majorité des combats. Lorsque je m’endors, il est impossible de me tuer. Sans moi, tu ne serais plus coincé dans ce cycle infernal. » Levi n’avait rien à répondre. Ce constat était terriblement vrai._

_Il souffrait, pour l’instant._

_Mais une fois le deuil passé, une fois la douleur atténuée par le temps, il voudra lui aussi continuer à vivre aux côtés d’Eren aussi longtemps que cela lui serait possible. Avant qu’il n’ait trouvé de quoi dire, le Démon continua : « Pour toi, je serais prêt à le faire. Si un jour, tu venais à tout oublier, je n’essayerai pas de te ramener à moi. Je t’offrirais cet ultime cadeau. »_

Lorsque Levi reprit pieds avec la réalité, Eren le fixait avec un regard dénué d’expression.

Le cœur battant et les yeux écarquillés, Levi tendit la main pour effleurer les traits d’adulte de l’homme qui lui faisait face. Eren pinça les lèvres, tout en employant un ton froid et ferme : « Je n’aurais jamais dû venir ici. » Il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux et sembla se maudire intérieurement lorsqu’il rajouta : « Si je n’étais pas blessé, si j’avais eu assez d’énergie… Je ne serais jamais venu ici. » Il continua comme pour s’en persuader : « C’était juste par instinct. » Levi avait encore du mal à retrouver ses esprits. Il ne savait pas s’il devait être plus surpris par l’apparence adulte d’Eren, plus émerveillé par l’incroyable chaleur qui le faisait fondre de l’intérieur, ou bien être irrité par le fait que le Démon se fichait de lui depuis leur première rencontre. Il s’entendit déclarer : « C’est toi, mon Démon. »

Son constat sembla tomber à plat.

Eren se raidit puis baissa les yeux vers le sol, visiblement contrarié : « Et toi, tu es toujours l’autre Levi. » Il scruta le visage de l’adolescent avec une certaine déception : « Tu es si… expressif. » Puis comme s’il n’était pas en train de se vider de son sang quelques minutes plus tôt, il se redressa complètement. Une simple grimace de douleur déforma ses traits irréellement séduisants. Une fois debout, il s’étira sommairement comme pour jauger de l’étendue des dégâts. Pas besoin de plus pour que Levi comprenne qu’Eren venait de redresser ses barrières. Sa nonchalance, la distance qu’il semblait bien décidé de maintenir entre eux…

La conversation qui suivit n’avait rien d’une partie de plaisir.

Levi se releva à son tour, légèrement hébété : « Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour… » Il désigna le corps, visiblement mature, du Démon avant de s’exclamer : « T’étais qu’un gamin ! » Eren se stoppa net et l’étudia sommairement avant de répondre : « J’ignore ce que tu crois connaître de moi. Ou de nous. Mais je suis un peu plus qu’un simple Démon. Disons que j’ai appris certains petits tours avec le temps. A l’époque, on m’appelait déjà le Seigneur du Mensonge. Me rajeunir est l’une des manipulations les plus faciles que j’ai dû mettre au point pour tromper mes victimes. » Levi déglutit : « Je suppose que c’est ce qu’on doit attendre du Grand Lucifer. » Le Démon se crispa à nouveau et vociféra : « C’est toi qui m’a appelé Eren, et j’aimerais au moins que tu t’y tiennes. Ancien Levi ou non. »

Levi prit une grande inspiration : « Comment est-ce que tu as fini dans cet état ? Contre qui est-ce que tu te battais ? Kenny t’a ordonné de le faire ? » Eren haussa les épaules : « Cela ne te concerne pas. » Levi fronça les sourcils : « Tu comptes continuer sur cette voie ? Tu vois bien que j’en sais plus que tu ne le… » Eren l’interrompit : « Erreur. Tu crois savoir des choses, mais tu restes toujours aussi amnésique ! Tu ne sais rien de nous, et encore moins de toi-même ! Les connaissances que tu amasses dans des livres ou avec des on-dit, je n’en ai rien foutre ! Tant que tu ne te souviendras de rien, je continuerai à honorer ma part du marché.

\- C’est ridicule ! De quel marché est-ce que tu veux parler ? Est-ce qu’il t’ait déjà arrivé d’envisager que je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que j’ai pu te dire ? Et en réalité, si je n’avais pas vraiment envie d’oublier ?! Et si c’était tout simplement le deuil qui parlait à ma place, tu y as pensé à ça ?! » Eren vacilla un instant, comme s’il venait de recevoir un coup. Puis ses traits se durcirent et son regard brilla de détermination : « Quelqu’un t’a parlé d’Isabelle et Farlan, c’est ça ? Et tu crois maintenant que tu es capable d’absolument tout comprendre ? Tu penses que tu es lui et que tu es maintenant capable d’expliquer ce qu’il ressentait ?! » La colère qui explosait dans ses prunelles était effrayante.

Levi serra les poings, hors de lui : « Je suis lui ! J’ai juste eu un traumatisme crânien ! Ça ne veut pas dire que tout à coup, mon opinion ne compte plus ! Si j’en crois la guérison de tes blessures, notre Pacte est toujours actif alors… » Eren l’interrompit une nouvelle fois : « Tu n’es qu’une nouvelle version de lui. Tout comme l’étaient tes précédentes incarnations. Sans ses souvenirs, tu ne seras toujours qu’une contrefaçon. Tu ne peux pas parler en son nom et je n’ai aucune raison d’écouter ce que tu as dire sur le sujet. » Son regard se fit encore plus dur, presque menaçant : « D’ailleurs, je pourrais nous faciliter la vie à tous les deux. Je pourrais mettre un terme à ton existence, là, maintenant. Je pourrais tout arrêter et attendre ta prochaine incarnation pour tout recommencer à zéro. Après tout, tu ne te souviens jamais de tes vies antérieures ». Sa détermination semblait sincère.

Pourtant, Levi tint bon. Il se rapprocha pour se tenir à quelques centimètres de son corps tendu : « Tu ne le feras pas. Tu es incapable de me tuer. Pas de tes propres mains. » Eren plissa les yeux : « Tu n’en sais rien. Tu ne me connais pas. D’une façon ou d’une autre, tu termineras dans un cercueil. Qu’est-ce qu’il y aurait de mal à ce que je choisisse quand, où et comment tu vas mourir pour une fois ? » La tension qui crépitait entre eux était à couper au couteau.

Eren fut le premier à s’écarter : « Reste loin de moi, Levi. Concentre-toi plutôt sur le fait d’apprendre à contrôler ton aura. Tu débordes de partout, c’en est presque embarrassant, gamin. » A ces mots, il se réfugia dans son appartement en claquant la porte, laissant derrière lui un Levi aussi choqué qu’hors de lui. 

 

A suivre…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOUHOUUUUUUU
> 
>  
> 
> Premier baiser !
> 
> Et beauuuuuuuuuucoup d’informations d’un coup !
> 
> J’espère que tout reste clair pour vous ?
> 
> Que je ne me suis emmêlé les pinceaux nulle part ?
> 
> La discussion Levi/Erwin est très intense !
> 
> Est-ce que vous auriez préféré que je fragmente les infos ? Est-ce que vous avez eu un bel aperçu du personnage d’Erwin ? Comment vous avez trouvé les réactions de Levi ? Il est vrai qu’il n’a pas eu beaucoup de place pour vraiment exprimer son ressenti face à un tel concentré de WTF mais je vais essayer de développer ça dans les chapitres à venir !
> 
> Le petit passage du point de vue d’Eren vous a-t-il plu ? Moi, oui ! Je sais bien que vous saviez toutes (?) qu’il était très certainement le Démon de Levi ! Mais je tenais tout de même à éviter de le nommer tout de suite. De toute façon, la révélation arrive quelques lignes plus tard (rire nerveux). Malheureusement, ne vous habituez pas à cet autre point de vue ! Nous allons gluer à la vision de Levi jusqu’à la fin ! (Une exception est à noter mais je n’en dirais pas plus pour ne pas spoiler !)
> 
> Maintenant que la plupart des mystères ont été résolus, les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer ! Du RIREN POWER EN VEUX-TU EN VOILA ! Pour l’instant, ça ne s’annonce pas facile pour eux…et vous savez à quel point je peux leur en faire chier des pâquerettes. Je ne promets pas d’être gentille ! (Air démoniaque)
> 
> Je vais beaucoup m’amuser à écrire la suite ! J’espère que vous vous amuserez tout autant à la lire !!
> 
>  
> 
> Plein de love,
> 
> Easyan
> 
> Ps : Petite sœur, alors, qu’est-ce que t’en dis ? Happy ? Je sais que t’as un truc avec les histoires trop faciles ou nunuche, tu vas être servie niveau difficulté là ! (Et flirte ! Je sais que t’adore le flirte !)


	5. Exorcistes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello !
> 
> Ici Easyan ! Chatons, vous me recevez ?
> 
> Comme d’habitude, la situation échappe totalement à mon contrôle.
> 
> Cette brave ‘petite’ histoire vient donc de tranquillement passer de 6 chapitres à potentiellement 8.
> 
> Mais rassurez-vous on est loin d’un délire à la How To Train Your Dragon, Sygma ou MBB. C’est toujours plus de l’ordre de SoulMates ! Promis juré ! Du coup, vous aurez juste plus de détails sur l’aventure de Levi et Eren (#Lucifer) c’est cool non ? (Nervosité au niveau max)
> 
> (Tousse)
> 
> Pour celles que la nouvelle agacerait (On veut LA SUITE DES AUTRES HISTOIRES MAMAN CHAT STUPIDE !) Je promets plein de Riren dans ce chapitre ! Ne m’étranglez pas ! C’est vraiment juste un cadeau ! Et puis (air timide) au moins vous pouvez lire d’autres de mes lignes ? Ça compense, non ? (Se fait toute petite)
> 
>  
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Ps : Je continue à remercier Kizzbloo qui fait un boulot vraiment monstrueux avec les corrections ! Non seulement t’es obligée d’aller vite mais en plus tu réussis à pointer du doigt les petits coins où ça ne va pas ! Merci tout plein ! (S’incline bien bas)

 

Dark Moon Lovers

 

 **II ère partie** :  **_Red Destiny_**

****

  1. **Exorcistes**



Les amulettes dont lui avait fait cadeau Hanji n’allait lui pas suffire à le protéger bien longtemps.

 

Retrouver ses compétences d’Exorciste s’avérait beaucoup plus difficile que retrouver ses techniques en combat au corps à corps. Quel qu’en soit son blocage psychologique, la maîtrise de son énergie spirituelle était visiblement au cœur de la tourmente. Levi savait encore quand il ressentait une surcharge d’énergie, mais il ignorait encore comment la contrôler. Eren avait eu raison de se moquer de lui. Dans un état pareil, il était vraiment inutile.

Bravant courageusement la mort, Hanji saisit l’un des tempuras du plat de Levi avant de le mener à sa bouche.

Levi lui servit son regard le plus noir. Bien qu’il soit parvenu à lui arracher un frisson, elle mâcha son butin avec délectation : « Je ne croyais vraiment pas que tu réussirais à démasquer Eren aussi vite ! » Moblit jetait des regards inquiets en direction de Levi, comme s’il craignait qu’il bondisse à tout moment par-dessus la table pour planter ses baguettes dans les yeux d’Hanji. La brunette continua, pointant son ami du bout de ses couverts : « Autant que je te prévienne tout de suite Vivi ! Tu ne dois pas croire sur parole tout ce qu’Eren peut te raconter ! Souviens-toi bien, il est un menteur, manipulateur et, surtout, vraiment super dangereux. Et je sais de quoi je parle ! A une époque, Moblit incarnait Oriax, l’un des commandants des armées infernales. Il a pu voir le bestiau à l’œuvre et de près. » Moblit s’était tout à coup figé.

Il avait soudain eu l’air de vouloir se trouver partout, sauf là.

Intrigué, Levi haussa un sourcil : « Oriax. Le dirigeant d’au moins trente Légions d’Impurs ? L’une des huit Calamités infernales ? Cet Oriax ?! » Le châtain se couvrit le visage des mains et grogna d’embarras : « Oh pitié, stop ! A chaque fois qu’on m’en parle, j’ai envie de m’enterrer dans un trou. » Hanji éclata de rire : « Moblit est un grand timide. » Levi agita la tête : « Vous, vous ne rendez vraiment pas toute cette histoire plus crédible. Non, je corrige : le fait que vous aillez l’air de participants d’un groupe de parole à l’asile rend toute cette histoire très peu crédible. Comment un Démon tel qu’Oriax pourrait supporter d’être le baby-sitter d’Hanji ? »

Moblit soupira : « C’est difficile à expliquer, mais plus longtemps on reste lié à un Pur et plus il nous est facile d’accéder aux résurgences de notre Humanité perdue. » Hanji renifla avec son nez, sûrement le bruit le plus répugnant qu’ait jamais entendu Levi. Elle assena quelques coups de coude bien lourds au Démon : « C’est sa façon à lui de dire qu’il a des sentiments ! » Levi roula des yeux : « Je suis sûr que le jour où tu es tombé sur Hanji, tu as dû peser le pour et le contre d’un suicide. » Hanji s’insurgea : « Hey ! » Moblit se contenta de pouffer de rire. Il offrit ensuite son yaourt à la brunette, un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres : « Ce n’était pas la première fois que je me faisais invoquer par un Exorciste. Votre cérémonie du Pacte est plutôt éprouvante, que cela soit pour le Démon que pour le Pur. Mais c’était bien la première fois que j’étais incapable de me dégager de mes liens. » Hanji ouvrit son yaourt en poussant un petit cri de joie.

Puis elle expliqua : « Les instructeurs nous disent qu’on saura d’instinct quel nom prononcer pendant la cérémonie pour invoquer notre Démon. Moi, j’ai su que j’invoquerai Moblit pendant le Pacte dès que j’ai lu ses exploits dans un de mes bouquins ! Réussir à invoquer l’un des Grands Démons, ça n’arrive pratiquement jamais. Ma famille a limite sauté au plafond. » Levi l’observa alors qu’elle léchait l’opercule. Il demanda : « Je n’ai pas eu droit à une cérémonie, moi aussi ? » Hanji nia de la tête : « Bien sûr que non. La plupart du temps, Lucifer sort de son coma à la naissance de l’Ange Ultime. Il détruit ensuite tranquillement son scellé de l’intérieur, puis il commence à chercher son partenaire comme un forcené. Quelquefois, il le trouve à temps. D’autres fois, non. » Levi marqua une pause.

Eren était dangereux.

Seigneur du Mensonge ou non, Eren était comme Moblit : cela faisait des années qu’il était lié à l’Ancien Levi et il était sans doute capable d’éprouver des émotions humaines. Du moins dans une certaine mesure. Il était d’autant plus facile d’y croire sachant que d’après ses dernières résurgences, ce qu’ils avaient partagé tous les deux dépassait largement la simple relation Démon/Exorciste. C’était difficile à croire qu’il ne s’agissait que d’un vulgaire échange de bons procédés.

Si Eren continuait de s’acharner à respecter sa promesse, c’était très certainement parce qu’il éprouvait quelque chose de fort pour l’Ancien Levi. Cette pensée lui remua les entrailles. Il avait tout à coup un violent désir de balancer un coup de poing en plein dans la tronche de son ancienne personnalité. C’était un fait indéniable, Eren l’attirait. Il était logique, même si Levi savait qui il était réellement et qu’il avait pleinement conscience des enjeux complexes de leur relation, qu’il avait tout intérêt à s’en écarter le plus possible.

Levi devait se montrer responsable.

Il devait faire primer la raison sur l’affect, voir Eren pour ce qu’il était : un Démon incroyablement dangereux et puissant. Son attirance envers lui, tel le pôle opposé d’un aimant, n’avait donc aucune importance. D’ailleurs, il était presque convaincu que si quelqu’un avait eu vent du genre de relation qu’ils entretenaient avant son accident, sa perte de mémoire aurait été le cadet de leurs soucis.

Hanji lui agita la main devant les yeux avec emphase.

Levi lui répondit d’un grognement ennuyé. La brunette prit un air sérieux avant de s’écrier : « Ecoute moi bien Vivi, Eren est une arme à double tranchant ! Je serais vraiment triste que tu finisses par y perdre un bras. » Levi fronça les sourcils : « Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que tous les Démons sont dangereux, par principe ? » Alors qu’ils s’étaient tous montrés très discrets jusque-là, Petra choisit cet instant pour rappeler leur présence : « Nous n’obéissons pas aux mêmes règles que Lucifer. Lorsqu’un Ange parvient à nous lier à son existence, nous ne nous vouons qu’à lui. S’il arrivait quelque chose à Auruo, je ne me contenterais pas de tranquillement m’endormir dans un profond coma. Sans Auruo, je mourrais de faim. » Levi répliqua : « Quel intérêt aurait Eren de me buter ? Ce n’est pas parce qu’il ne finira pas par s’affamer comme vous autres qu’il a le moindre avantage à me trucider. » Gunther rétorqua, l’air grave : « Personne n’a peur qu’il finisse par te tuer Levi. » Levi haussa un sourcil.

Gunther s’éclaircit la gorge, jeta de rapides coups d’œil comme pour demander à ses camarades de lui venir en aide. Puis, coincé, explicita : « Personne ne comprend comment fonctionne Lucifer. On aura beau l’étudier encore et encore, on ne sait jamais quels sont ses véritables plans. Il fait absolument ce qu’il veut qans qu’on est la moindre idée de ses intentions. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il accepte d’être scellé par les Ordres ? Pourquoi il a quitté son trône ? Pourquoi créer les Démons ? Pourquoi l’Age Noir ? Pourquoi le Pacte ? En gros, les Ordres essayent d’avoir l’air de contrôler la situation, mais il suffit d’y réfléchir deux secondes pour se rendre compte que tout repose sur les obscures motivations de l’ancien Roi des Enfers. Qu’est-ce qui l’empêche vraiment de déclencher l’Apocalypse ? » Levi marqua une pause avant de répliquer : « Donc, en gros, ce qui fait flipper tout le monde, c’est qu’Eren parvienne à me corrompre ? » Hanji pouffa de rire.

Levi parvint à la faire taire d’un regard.

La brunette s’expliqua : « Désolée. C’est juste que ton ancienne personnalité était… comment dire ? » Moblit avait un sourire en coin lorsqu’il reprit : « Il n’y avait absolument plus rien à corrompre. » Levi se retint à grande peine de se frapper la tête contre la table. Hanji continua, amusée : « Tu avais déjà eu ta première cuite à treize ans. Tu fumais comme un pompier, même ici à l’école.  Isabelle, Farlan et toi, vous passiez le plus clair de votre temps libre à faire Dieu sait quoi dans des coins louches, et je suis presque certaine que le jour où on t’a remis les Sacrements de chaque Ordre tu étais sous l’influence d’une substance illicite. Ton sens moral était déjà approximatif et que ton éthique frisait le ras des pâquerettes. »

Cette fois-ci, Levi ne se retint pas.

Son front vint bruyamment frapper la table alors qu’il grognait d’embarras : « Tu parles de l’Ange Ultime ! Mon cul, ouais ! » Moblit ricana : « J’avais plutôt l’impression que tu mettais un point d’honneur à ce que tout le monde comprenne à quel point tu considérais toutes ces appellations comme un ramassis de conneries. Plus on attendait à ce que tu te présentes comme un modèle et pire c’était. Tu étais indéniablement le plus puissant des Exorcistes, mais certainement pas le plus croyant ou le plus dévoué. » Hanji acquiesça gravement : « Tu faisais ton boulot, comme on l’attendait de toi. Mais il ne fallait vraiment pas t’en demander plus. » Et encore, eux, ils ignoraient tout, des activités que l’Ancien Levi se permettait dans l’intimité de sa chambre…

Levi s’insurgea : « Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous me cassez les burnes avec vos conseils à la con ?! Ça m’étonnerait qu’Eren ait encore un seul truc à pervertir chez moi. » Hanji reprit tout son sérieux avant de lui répondre : « Parce que le risque n’est pas de zéro. C’est une réalité, Eren peut toujours te corrompre. On ignore comment et dans quelle mesure il le ferait, mais il pourrait s’avérer d’autant plus dangereux depuis que tu as perdu la mémoire. Sans tous tes souvenirs et ton contrôle sur l’énergie spirituelle, tu risques de finir par danser dans le creux de sa main. Des Ecrits rapportent que l’allégeance de l’Ange Ultime envers les créations de Dieu, c’est-à-dire ton attachement pour la vie Humaine, pourrait être le dernier rempart empêchant notre monde de sombrer dans le chaos. Alors ce n’est pas parce qu’on ignore tout du type de Corruption dont il est question que tu peux baisser ta garde. » Levi roula des yeux : « Génial ! Je dois donc me méfier d’absolument de tout et de rien à la fois. Ma vie me semble tellement plus simple maintenant ! » Hanji tapota du doigt contre la table, visiblement nerveuse.

Levi fronça les sourcils : « Quoi encore ? » Elle soupira : « Nous soupçonnons Eren d’être responsable de ton amnésie. Je ne sais pas quel genre de relation vous entreteniez avant, mais il est fort probable qu’il ait profité de votre affrontement contre Satan pour t’effacer la mémoire. » Levi sentit un frisson glacial lui remonter le long de l’échine. Ses mains devenaient subitement moites. Abasourdi, il demanda : « On combattait Satan lorsque j’ai été blessé ? » Hanji acquiesça d’un mouvement sec : « Les détails de cette mission restent floues. Apparemment, le second Prince des Enfers a personnellement décidé de faire de ta vie un supplice. D’ordinaire, chaque Exorciste dispose d’un tas d’équipes de purification et de retrait. Toi, tu n’avais que Farlan pour purifier vos prises et Isabelle pour restreindre ou trimbaler tes butins de guerre. Ils étaient incroyablement doués et leur niveau spirituel frisait la classe Angélique. Mais un jour, vous avez été pris dans une embuscade. Alors que tu devais récupérer l’objet de votre mission, Astaroth s’est allié à Satan pour vous tendre un piège et en a profité pour tuer Farlan et Isabelle. Depuis cet événement-là, ton désir de réussir à mettre la main sur Satan avait tourné en une obsession. Ce ne fut quelques mois plus tard que tu as pu le retrouver. Eren et toi étiez les premiers sur les lieux, et la suite, tu la connais : tu t’es réveillé dans une chambre d’hôpital, totalement amnésique. » Un silence lourd de sens accueillit la fin de son monologue.

Levi avait les yeux rivés sur le contenu de son assiette, mais il était incapable de vraiment voir quoique ce fût. Il n’avait plus le moindre appétit. Il savait qu’il n’avait pas atterri dans le coma à cause d’un accident de la circulation. Il savait que ses blessures avaient certainement tout à voir avec son rôle d’Exorciste Ultime. Il n’avait juste jamais vraiment cherché à savoir ce qu’il s’était passé pour qu’il finisse dans cet état, et même jamais posé de question. Ni à Hanji, ni à Erwin. Dans le fond, peut-être qu’il préférait ignorer les grandes lignes de l’incident. Tout savoir aurait rendu l’évènement horriblement réel.

Tout à coup, un éclat de rire le tira de ses sombres pensées.

Son regard tomba Eren, situé à quelques dizaines de mètres d’eux. Il rejetait la tête en arrière tout en riant à gorge déployée, les yeux brillants. Armin souriait doucement à ses côtés et un blond vénitien buvait ses paroles, comme subjugué. Levi ne savait qu’en penser. Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire de prêter la moindre intention au pincement qui lui perçait le thorax ? Ou devait-il plutôt plaindre le pauvre fou qui avait jeté son dévolu sur Lucifer lui-même ? Levi opta pour la seconde solution. Si cet adolescent avait le malheur de s’approcher d’Eren de trop près, il finirait sans aucun doute par se faire bouffer tout cru.

L’animosité de son timbre était à peine contenue lorsqu’Auruo déclara soudainement : « Est-ce que quelqu’un peut m’expliquer ce qu’il fiche encore ici ? » Visiblement, l’ensemble de la tablée avait suivi le regard de Levi. Hanji proposa : « Je pense qu’Eren est là pour surveiller Levi. » Ce dernier haussa un sourcil : « Il se fait passer pour un Junior pour me surveiller ? Tu es bien sûre de toi, là ? » Elle haussa les épaules : « Quand tu étais capable de te protéger seul, il n’avait aucun intérêt pour ce lycée. Mais peu après ton amnésie, il s’est inscrit à Sacrée Maria sous une fausse identité. Je pense que nos supérieurs n’ont accepté ce petit manège juste parce qu’il permettait de tenir éloigner de certaines menaces. Enfin, avant que tu ne sois pris pour cible par un Impur particulièrement puissant. » Levi agita la tête, incrédule : « Je croyais que c’était votre rôle de vous assurez qu’on ne me boulotte pas au détour d’un couloir. » Hanji ricana : « J’aurais aimé pouvoir dire que je suis aussi efficace que Lucifer dans ma tâche de garde du corps, mais je crois que l’incident avec Petra est assez représentatif de notre capacité à jongler avec les rôles de lycéens et d’Exorcistes ! Il n’est pas difficile pour un Titan de se montrer discret et de réprimer sa part d’énergie noire pour se fondre sans problème dans la masse. Les établissements scolaires sont toujours des lieux de choix pour la propagation en chaîne des Contaminations… » Erd s’exclama : « L’adolescence est une vraie pute. Plus instable qu’un ado, tu peux rarement mieux faire. Ce sont des proies de choix pour Parasites affamés. » Levi essaya d’ignorer la lueur famélique qu’il avait surpris dans le regard du blond.

Au final, il se rendit compte qu’il s’acclimatait plutôt bien à l’absurdité de son entourage.

Il déjeunait à présent avec des Démons et leurs Exorcistes, tout en discutant des raisons pour lesquels les adolescents étaient le meilleur choix pour une possession démoniaque. Bientôt, il trouvera tout ça parfaitement normal. Il détacha les yeux du groupe de Juniors qui, comme à leur habitude, se montrait plus bruyant que la majorité des autres élèves présents dans le réfectoire. Sa décision était prise : « Comment je fais pour récupérer mon poste ? » Un court silence suivit sa déclaration. Hanji finit par pousser un braiement de déception : « Naaan… » Surpris, Levi rétorqua : « Je peux savoir pourquoi tu brailles comme un orque sur le point de clamser ?! » Hanji soupira : « Je voulais que tu sois conscient de ce qu’il se passe, pas que tu veuilles reprendre toutes tes mauvaises habitudes. Tu as déjà recommencé à détester qu’on te touche, et je suis sûre qu’en reprenant ton poste d’Exorciste, tu risques de te rappeler d’encore plus de trucs. Et à la fin, tu seras exactement le même Levi : celui qui donnait l’impression de porter le monde sur ses épaules. » Levi plissa les yeux : « Qu’est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j’allais tout stopper dès le début de ce joyeux bordel et partir vivre une vie épanouie dans une ferme d’élevage dans les montagnes ? Si c’est le cas, tu es plus con que je ne le pensais. » Hanji fit la moue.

Auruo bomba le torse : « Ne t’en fais pas, Levi, nous allons faire en sorte que tu retrouves toutes tes capacités en moins de temps qu’il n’en faudra pour dire…

\- … Auruo est un raté ? » L’interrompit Erd, amusé :

L’Exorciste lui jeta un mauvais regard. Le fait qu’il ait tenté d’imiter le regard de tueur de Levi gâchait au moins 150% de l’effet escompté.

Levi ne s’était jamais senti aussi mal barré qu’à cet instant.

Et il avait pourtant survécu de peu à un combat contre Satan.

 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 

Fort heureusement, les vacances d’été lui permettaient de se consacrer entièrement à son entraînement.

 

Cela aurait pu être une aubaine si cette première semaine d’exercices ne s’était soldée par une série d’échecs.

Autant Levi s’avérait doué pour la détection des Impurs, autant la maîtrise de son énergie frôlait le néant. Même lorsqu’Hanji lui avait demandé d’illuminer une vulgaire amulette, tout ce qu’il avait réussi à faire c’était de mettre en pièces un pauvre document plastifié. En toute sincérité, il aurait pu se convaincre que toute cette histoire relevait de la fiction s’il n’avait déjà été témoin et victime d’une attaque d’Impur.

Quoiqu’il en fût, sept jours plus tard et en dépit de l’intervention de chacun de leurs amis, Levi n’avait fait absolument aucun progrès.

Hanji était même sur le point de s’arracher les cheveux : « Je ne comprends rien ! Tout ça devrait être du gâteau pour toi ! Est-ce que c’est à cause de ton amnésie ? Qu’est-ce que t’avais avant qu’aujourd’hui tu n’as… »

Tout à coup, ses grands yeux marrons s’arrondirent de façon tout à fait comique. Puis elle jura tout en se tapotant la tête et s’écria : « Merde ! Comment j’ai pu être aussi stupide ?! On n’arrête pas d’essayer de t’entraîner comme un Apprenti alors que tu as déjà formé un Pacte ! » Son visage se tordit ensuite dans une grimace de souffrance : « Il va falloir ramener Eren ! » Le cœur de Levi fit soudainement un bond dans sa poitrine.

Après leur dernière altercation, ils avaient tous deux passé la majeure partie de leur temps à s’esquiver. Levi n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment gérer cette situation. Depuis leur dernier baiser, son attirance pour le Démon n’avait jamais été aussi vive et perturbante. Et comme si ce n’était pas suffisant, l’ombre de l’Ancien Levi et les conséquences de l’étrange relation qu’il entretenait avec Eren lui tapait déjà sur le système.

Il aurait préféré qu’on lui laisse du temps pour qu’il puisse contrôler son énergie et ne pas revoir le Démon de l’été.

Et éviter une nouvelle humiliation accessoirement...

Une grande part de lui-même ne cessait de se demander ce qu’Eren pouvait bien fabriquer de son temps libre depuis qu’il n’était plus obligé de jouer les lycéens. Et quand arriva le matin de son neuvième jour d’apprentissage, Levi ne sut comment se comporter lorsqu’Eren pénétra dans sa salle d’entraînement avec un air impassible plaqué sur le visage. Le Démon lui avait à peine accordé un regard, grogné quelques salutations et s’était ensuite installé lascivement dans son coin avec un livre à la main. Quoiqu’Hanji ait pu dire pour le convaincre de se joindre à leurs séances, Eren n’avait clairement pas l’intention de faire plus que le strict minimum. Levi aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire que son comportement l’indifférait, mais en réalité, il avait eu la désagréable impression que le Démon s’infligeait déjà lui-même une punition.

Deux longues heures après son arrivée, Hanji avait dû de nouveau intervenir pour qu’Eren daigne enfin lui accorder quelques secondes d’attention.

Et même là, le Démon s’était contenté de lui présenter une bague. Un simple anneau en argent, sans aucune gravure. Eren lui expliqua le dispositif censé lui blesser le doigt et attendit qu’il l’active pour se rapprocher. Bien qu’Eren gardait les yeux fermés avec toujours le même air ennuyé, Levi ne put s’empêcher de frissonner lorsque ses lèvres se refermèrent sur le côté de son index. Le Démon aspirait une bonne quantité d’énergie en dépit du peu de sang extrait de sa légère blessure. Lorsqu’enfin Eren s’écarta, son regard était devenu brillant et ses canines protubérantes. Levi eut l’impression de visualiser à l’œil nu l’énergie nouvelle qui lui traversait le corps. Il ne s’était jamais senti plus calme, plus léger.

Comme si l’un des murs qui l’empêchait d’avoir accès à toute sa source d’énergie s’était tout à coup effondré.

Eren lança un regard noir à Hanji avant de lui demander : « Contente ? » Hanji souffla du nez, visiblement agacée : « C’est aussi dans ton intérêt je te signale ! » Eren maugréa quelques mots avant de tourner les talons et quitter la salle à grands pas. Hanji soupira et posa une main sur l’épaule de Levi : « Ne t’en fais pas, il va sûrement profiter de son repas pour aller faire joujou avec ses pouvoirs ou torturer quelqu’un. Mais il va revenir. Il sait que tu as besoin de lui pour équilibrer ton flux et réussir à pratiquer l’Exorcisme comme il se doit. » Les yeux rivés sur la porte fermée, Levi faisait de son mieux pour que les souvenirs de cette séance ne virent pas en pensées obscènes.

A partir de ce jour-là, Eren n’avait plus manqué la moindre le moindre entrainement.

Chaque session commençait par cette étrange rituelle de blessure au doigt. Et même si Levi s’efforçait de ne se concentrer que sur les afflux d’énergie, son imagination ne cessait de diverger. Pire, Eren semblait parfaitement conscient de son état et avait visiblement décidé de le torturer en lui faisant quelques léchouilles licencieuses, sans se préoccuper qu’un des ‘professeurs’ de Levi soit présent ou non. Grâce au ciel, son expression meurtrière et son irritation générale vis-à-vis des cours qu’il devait suivre auprès d’Auruo, Gunther ou Hanji, suffisaient à dissimuler sa gêne.

Une fois l’échange d’énergie fait, Eren disparaissait ou, plus rarement, se mettait dans un coin pour rattraper son retard de lecture tout en les observant en coin.

Levi préférait lorsqu’il choisissait tout simplement de s’en aller.

Sans doute son entrainement aurait été mille fois plus gratifiant si le Démon ne se marrait pas à chaque fois qu’il se retrouvait en situation d’échec. Pour quelqu’un qui lui avait ordonné de se tenir éloigné de lui pas plus tard qu’une semaine auparavant, Eren prenait pourtant un malin plaisir à lui coller aux basques lorsqu’il le pouvait. Et il ne se retint pas de le lui faire remarquer lorsque le Démon se bidonna après la malheureuse combustion spontanée de tous les parchemins de purification qu’il était parvenu à écrire jusque-là.

Eren se contenta d’hausser les épaules : « J’ai évidemment intérêt à ce que tu progresses. Si tu réussis à te maîtriser, je pourrais enfin arrêter de jouer la nounou et qu’on se foute une paix royale tous les deux. Tu pourras te protéger tout seul comme un grand, et moi, j’aurais enfin du temps libre. Gagnant-gagnant. » Levi retenait à peine son irritation tout en éteignant l’incendie à l’aide d’un extincteur lorsqu’il répliqua : « Dans ce cas, ça te trouerait le cul de me filer un coup de main plutôt que de te gondoler comme un con ? » Eren essuya une larme fictive sur sa joue d’un geste du doigt.

Depuis que Levi l’avait découvert blessé sur le pas de sa porte, le Démon ne s’était plus fatigué à apparaître sous les traits d’un adolescent ailleurs qu’au lycée.

Si Levi avait été troublé par l’apparence d’Eren lorsqu’il feignait avoir à peine seize ans, son physique d’adulte était à un tout autre niveau. Il mesurait au moins un mètre quatre-vingts et possédait une musculature déliée et saillante. Il s’habillait fréquemment d’une chemise pourpre faisant ressortir son teint hâlé et d’un pantalon d’uniforme qui épousait de façon obscène les formes de ses cuisses galbées. Et le fait que Levi ait en tête une image claire et nette de ce corps, entièrement nu, prélassé sur son lit, n’aidait en rien. Il était presque certain qu’Eren ne lui imposait sa présence que pour mieux le tourmenter. Vu qu’Hanji lui avait assigné une salle personnelle dans son QG pour lui permettre de s’entraîner en toute tranquillité, ils se retrouvaient souvent seuls la plupart du temps.

Levi aurait aimé ne pas en être aussi conscient.

Lorsqu’Eren s’humidifia les lèvres d’un rapide coup de langue, une lueur amusée vint danser au fond de ses yeux lorsqu’il aperçut l’adolescent suivre ce mouvement du regard : « Es-tu vraiment en train de demander à un Démon comment faire des amulettes de purification, Levi ? » Levi grogna : « On sait très bien tous les deux que tu n’es pas n’importe quel Démon. Pour ce que j’en sais, tu pourrais très bien être capable de purifier tes semblables à coup d’exorcisme. » Eren prit un air contrit : « Désolé de te décevoir, mais je suis incapable de gribouiller ce genre de charabia purificateur. C’est l’apanage des Purs de chez Purs. » Levi leva les yeux au ciel : « Je vais faire semblant de te croire, même si j’ai la certitude que tu es en train de te foutre de ma gueule. » Eren pouffa de rire.

Levi tenta vainement de mettre au pas les battements de son cœur et décida de changer de sujet : « J’avais cru comprendre qu’on devait éviter de se voir. Tu sais, histoire que tu tiennes ta part du marché. » Eren poussa un soupir à fendre l’âme : « Effectivement. Et mon plan aurait été infaillible à un détail près. » Il leva un doigt pour ajouter un élément dramatique à sa déclaration : « Tu ne pourras pas avoir de réel contrôle sur ton énergie spirituel avec le Pacte actif si ton Démon n’est pas là pour contrebalancer ta production excessive d’énergie blanche. » Il prit ensuite un air pensif et ajouta : « Et puis, comme ça, j’arrêterais d’avoir constamment la dalle. » Levi marqua une pause puis s’écria, catégorique : « Dans ce cas, espérons qu’une goutte de sang te suffise. Il n’est plus question de te rouler une galoche si jamais tu recommences à revenir blessé après l’une de tes expéditions en solo. » Eren eut l’air surpris l’espace d’un instant, puis cette expression disparue aussi rapidement qu’elle était arrivée.

Soudainement, le Démon se mit à éclater de rire : « Quel dommage ! J’étais presque sûr de réussir à te faire balancer la sauce dans ton pantalon la dernière fois ! » Levi sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues. Il se râcla la gorge pour dissimuler son embarras : « Pas la peine de t’y croire ! Tu n’es pas aussi exceptionnel que tu le penses. » Eren prit un air retord : « Oh pitié, chéri. On sait tous les deux à quel point j’assure. Je suis la Luxure incarnée. Tu sais, Lucifer, le porteur de Lumière, la beauté parfaite…

\- … le Roi à l’Ego surdimensionné. » Eren lui jeta un regard noir, puis répliqua : « C’est toi qui perd au change, gamin. J’aurais pu t’apprendre deux trois tours sympas. » Levi se retint de justesse de lui demander s’il avait déjà enseigné ces tours à l’Ancien Lev, mais il préférait s’abstenir. Pour des raisons évidentes, il préférait ne divulguer à personne le fait qu’il se soit souvenu qu’Eren et l’Ancien Levi partageaient bien plus que la simple relation qu’entretiennent un Exorciste et son Démon.

Et Eren était sans doute la dernière personne au monde à qui il ferait cette révélation.

Levi n’avait toujours pas décidé de, si oui ou non, il allait suivre les conseils d’Hanji et tenir le Démon à distance. Mais il n’allait pas pour autant ignorer chacun de ses avertissements. Il était vrai qu’Eren avait ses propres motivations et que, sans ses souvenirs, Levi était devenu une proie plus facile. S’ils devaient coopérer le temps qu’il récupère le contrôle de son énergie spirituelle, il fallait cependant qu’il reste sur ses gardes. Eren avait beau flirter et se montrer joueur, il n’en demeurait pas moins le grand Lucifer. Et Levi ne pouvait pas se permettre de l’oublier. La relation à la fois complexe, charnelle et interdite que le Démon avait pu avoir avec l’Ancien Levi était très certainement la raison pour laquelle il se retrouvait aujourd’hui amputé d’une bonne partie de sa mémoire. 

Cependant, rien ne l’empêchait d’essayer d’en découvrir davantage. Surtout lorsqu’Eren était plus enclin à échanger quelques mots.

Avant la fin de son entraînement, Levi souhaitait comprendre ce qui le liait à Eren et ce que leur Pacte signifiait vraiment. Une fois débarrassé de tous ses doutes, il sera alors à même de prendre une décision. Allait-il vraiment considérer l’option d’Erwin et disparaître de la circulation de la Terre en emmenant Eren avec lui ? Allait-il, au contraire, continuer à combattre aux côtés des Exorcistes et enfin réussir à faire disparaître à Satan ? Cette dernière idée lui fit crisper la mâchoire et froncer les sourcils. Il avait beau lutter pour se réapproprier les souvenirs de l’Ancien Levi comme s’il s’agissait des siens, il gardait cette furieuse envie d’étriper Satan à mains nues.

C’était tout à fait le genre de motivation dont il avait besoin pour avancer.

Il détourna les yeux et déclara : « Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es coincé avec moi. » Eren marqua un silence. Alors, toujours sans le regarder en face, Levi annonça : « Je n’ai pas l’intention de retrouver mes forces, juste pour aller me planquer quelque part et tout oublier de cette guerre. » La voix d’Eren coupa l’air comme un couteau : « Est-ce que tu es en train d’insinuer que tu veux redevenir un Exorciste ? » La question était chargée de tension. Levi osa enfin lui faire face : « Tu crois que je suis débile ? J’ai bien compris que tu avais fait une promesse à l’Ancien Levi. Mais j’ai aussi mon rôle à jouer dans tout ce bordel. Kenny et les Ordres ne m’auraient jamais laissé tranquille sans contrepartie. A en croire tes blessures et ce que j’ai pu apprendre de-ci de-là, tu suis les ordres de mon oncle comme un bon clebs. Pas besoin d’être un génie pour faire le lien. Tu as décidé de te sacrifier pour qu’on me fiche la paix. » Eren s’était raidi, les poings serrés. La lueur de colère pure qui s’embrasa dans son regard magnétique pris Levi au dépourvu : « Ce que je fais de mon temps libre ne regarde que moi. Je ne fais pas ça pour toi. J’ai mes propres raisons de…

\- Hey, redescends ! Je ne suis pas en train de dire que je vais redevenir Exorciste juste pour tes beaux yeux. Je n’ai aucun complexe de héros. J’ai aussi mes propres raisons d’agir. » Un silence suivit son interruption. Levi savait très bien pour qui Eren avait choisi de sacrifier sa liberté. Et l’irritation qu’il éprouvait à chaque fois qu’il y pensait n’avait rien à voir avec sa décision.

Il continua sur sa lancée : « Même si je voulais me planquer au fin fond d’une montagne, rien ne garanti qu’on ne finisse pas par retrouver ma trace. Ce sera d’autant plus vrai si toi, en contrepartie, tu continues de combattre avec les Exorcistes. Après tout, j’aurais toujours besoin de quelqu’un pour me débarrasser de mon surplus d’énergie, non ? Imaginons maintenant que tu viennes avec moi… » Eren écarquilla les yeux et pinça les lèvres. Mais Levi poursuivit avant qu’il ne réplique : « Les Ordres ne l’autoriseront jamais ! Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de laisser le pire ennemi de l’Humanité disparaitre dans la nature. On passerait donc le reste de notre vie à fuir ou à combattre Exorcistes et Démons. Ce serait invivable. La meilleure solution pour moi, c’est encore de me tenir dans l’œil du cyclone et me préparer pour ce qui va me tomber dessus. » L’éclat de colère qui brûlait au fond des prunelles brillantes du Démon s’était atténué puis mué en autre chose.

Quelque chose d’indéchiffrable.

Eren finit par lui demander : « Et si, comme je te l’ai déjà dit, je choisissais d’en finir maintenant ? » Levi remarqua les griffes aiguisées qui ornaient maintenant les doigts du Démon. Mais la question lui avait semblé plus curieuse que véritablement menaçante. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il se passait dans la tête d’Eren à l’heure actuelle, mais il avait la grande impression de passer un test. Levi haussa les épaules : « Tu as bien vu que je suis actuellement incapable de t’en empêcher. Mais tout comme cette nuit-là, je suis sûr que tu ne me tueras pas. Pas de tes propres mains. » Un nouveau silence. Levi renchérit : « Et puis qu’est-ce que ça change pour toi ? Que je meurs en combattant ou dans mon sommeil ? A la fin, je meurs et toi, tu t’endors en attendant ma nouvelle réincarnation. » Eren serra la mâchoire tout en baissant les yeux.

Il parut chercher ses mots pendant un long moment lorsqu’il releva enfin la tête avec une expression torturée : « La façon dont tu meurs, change absolument tout. » Levi ne sut qu’en penser. A en croire les traits du visage d’Eren, il éprouvait une certaine tristesse, voire de l’angoisse, face aux souvenirs que cette conversation faisait remonter à la surface. Lorsque le Démon se mit à faire les cent pas, à court de mots, Levi en fut convaincu. Quelle qu’en soit la réponse que pouvait obtenir les Ordres au sujet du lien qui les unissait, Lucifer et lui, ils étaient très loin de se douter de la réalité. Peut-être que Levi était trop naïf, mais il était certain que, Démon ou non, on ne pouvait feindre ces émotions.

Eren se stoppa d’un coup et s’exclama : « J’ai été témoin de beaucoup de tes morts. Certaines étaient plus marquantes que d’autres, voire ne s’effaceront jamais de ma mémoire quels qu’en soient les années et les siècles écoulés. Mais rien, rien ne sera jamais pire que la fois où tu as décidé d’en finir toi-même. Je… » Il s’était comme étranglé sur ses derniers mots. Secoué, Levi avait presque envie de l’approcher pour le rassurer. Ou du moins le calmer, d’une caresse dans les cheveux ou d’une étreinte. Eren prit une grande inspiration puis le vrilla d’un regard perçant : « Il est hors de question que je te laisse en venir là. Je préfère encore te tuer de mes propres mains plutôt que de te laisser recommencer. » Levi déglutit : « Dans l’une de mes réincarnations, je me suis suicidé. C’est bien ça ? » Le Démon laissa planer un lourd silence. Levi renchérit : « Et tu penses que l’Ancien Levi en était venu à ce point-là, lui aussi. C’est pour ça que tu refuses de…

\- Cette conversation est complètement stupide. » Sur ces mots, Eren s’avança vers la sortie puis ajouta : « De toutes les façons, tu ne pourras jamais redevenir Exorciste si je refuse de t’aider. » Levi haussa un sourcil, puis croisa les bras sur son torse : « Tu refuses d’en parler ? Très bien. C’est ton choix. Mais tu devrais me connaître suffisamment pour savoir que je n’accepterais jamais d’ordre de ta part et que je réagis très mal au chantage. Si tu refuses de m’aider, je mourrais juste plus vite et très probablement dans d’atroces souffrances. Avant aujourd’hui, je n’aurais pas cru que t’en avais quelque chose à foutre. Mais maintenant… » Le Démon s’était figé, la main sur la poignée. Levi conclut : « Tu as deux choix Eren. Soit tu acceptes enfin de m’aider, soit tu me tournes le dos. Mais sache que rien ne m’empêchera d’aller jusqu’au bout. J’ai déjà retrouvé assez de souvenirs pour savoir que je serais prêt à tout pour voir Satan partir en fumée. » Levi était prêt à jurer d’apercevoir les doigts d’Eren serrer la poignée jusqu’à s’en faire blanchir les jointures.

Le Démon quitta la salle, sans rien ajouter.

 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 

Levi ignora qu’elle fut la conclusion dont avait abouti Eren. Mais dès le lendemain, il était de retour à ses côtés dans la salle d’entraînement.

Et son attitude avait changé du tout au tout.

Au lieu de d’attendre passivement dans son coin lorsqu’il échouait sur un exercice qu’un de ses ‘professeurs’ du jour essayait de lui enseigner, il patientait qu’ils soient de nouveau seuls pour reprendre le relai. Sans perdre de temps, il lui expliquait en détails comment l’Autre Levi se débrouillait pour terminer cet exercice en deux fois moins de temps et avec déployant deux fois moins d’énergie. Grâce à son aide, l’écriture de talismans, les incantations et sa concentration sur son énergie spirituelle étaient devenus presque aussi simple que de respirer. Il pouvait à présent accomplir diverses tâches, comme par exemple voir les auras et les flux d’énergies, passer pour un Humain normal ou encore sentir les trous dans la Brèche. En seulement une semaine et demi, le Démon était parvenu à accomplir bien plus qu’aucun de ses amis n’avait osé espérer achever.

« Je ne suis pas bien sûre qu’on devrait se féliciter de ce revirement de situation. »

Cela faisait au moins la centième fois qu’Hanji lui faisait part de ses suspicions. Levi essaya de ne pas se montrer trop agacé et entama ses échauffements. Aujourd’hui, ils allaient enfin commencer la pratique pure et dure : il allait apprendre à combattre aux côtés d’Eren. La brunette reprit avec énergie : « C’est trop bizarre ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as bien pu lui dire, mais j’ai du mal à croire qu’il ait pu tout à coup décidé de devenir le poster vivant du Démon bien dressé ! » Levi se contenta de grommeler. Au fond, même s’il leur avouait que Lucifer avait une affection particulière pour ses réincarnations, personne n’allait croire qu’Eren puisse être motivé par quelque chose d’aussi simple et… humain (?). De plus, Levi ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander ce que le Démon avait à y gagner. Quels qu’en soient ses sentiments pour chacune de ses incarnations, rien ne semblait rompre sa promesse faite à l’Ancien Levi. Peut-être celle de lui offrir un moyen d’échapper au cercle infernal de ses renaissances, et enfin de pouvoir vivre une existence où il n’aurait rien à sacrifier dans cette guerre sans fin.

Mais en quoi ses actions présentes remplissaient-elles cette promesse ?

Plus vite il était capable de le découvrir, plus vite il pourrait se débarrasser du mauvais pressentiment qui lui pesait sur l’estomac.

Eren s’avança vers eux, tout sourire. Il avait noué ses cheveux en une demi-queue de cheval. Sous sa forme adulte, sa crinière indomptable laissait place à une coupe mi-longue et une chevelure soyeuse. Son regard luisait, plein de malice, tandis que la distance s’amenuisait entre eux et lui. Cette expression ne laissait rien présager de bon. Levi s’entendit déglutir. Le Démon salua Hanji d’un large geste de la main : « Alors ? Prêt à passer à l’étape supérieure ? » La brunette plissa les yeux derrière ses lunettes épaisses : « Sache que ton soudain changement d’avis n’est pas passé dans le décor ! Je t’ai à l’œil ! Je ne te laisserais pas manipuler Levi comme une vulgaire marionnette ! » Eren éclata de rire : « Merci Hanji. Grâce à toi, je suis rassuré : mon petit Levi est entre de bonnes mains… » Levi et Hanji froncèrent tous les deux les sourcils, interdits.

Levi finit par mettre un terme à l’atmosphère étrange qui commençait à planer autour d’eux : « Bon, dépêchons-nous d’en finir. J’ai encore le ménage à faire en rentrant. » Hanji répondit, amusée : « Oh, oui, dépêchons-nous ! Ce serait un sacrilège de se mettre entre Levi et son ménage…

\- Joue ton rôle de prof ou ferme-là binoclarde ! »

Soudainement, Moblit arriva dans la salle et s’excusa pour son retard avant de jeter un mauvais regard en direction d’Eren. Se gardant de se demander ce qui avait bien pu retenir le Démon, Levi s’avança vers le centre de la pièce.

Hanji et Moblit se positionnèrent pour lui faire face, tandis qu’Eren se plaça à ses côtés tout en sifflotant.

La brunette remonta ses lunettes d’un geste du doigt et débuta ses explications : « Il existe trois façons d’utiliser le lien Exorciste/Démon pour combattre les Impurs. Le premier est la symbiose. Il s’agit d’une fusion entre les énergies du Démon et de l’Exorciste et se traduit par l’apparition d’une Bête. Bien que ces manifestations rappellent souvent des animaux terrestres, elles gardent toujours une apparence démoniaque assez prononcée, comme des cornes, plusieurs têtes, des ailes ou… » Levi lui coupa la parole : « Merci, on voit le topo. Et qui est aux commandes de cette ‘fusion’ au juste ? Est-ce que ce n’est pas super dangereux ? » Hanji lui sourit avec un air dément plaqué sur le visage : « L’Exorciste est aux commandes en général, mais tu as raison, c’est l’une des méthodes les plus dangereuses ! En cas d’absorption de toute l’énergie blanche pendant la transformation, on se retrouve avec un Démon bien plus puissant et insatiable sur les bras… Raison pour laquelle les Exorcistes qui ont une affinité avec ce type de lien sont toujours accompagnés des plus puissantes équipes de retrait et confinement, afin que les autres Exorcistes puissent emprisonner et achever la Bête. » Levi marqua une pause, puis déclara : « Tu as l’air beaucoup trop joyeuse en racontant ça pour te considérer comme parfaitement saine d’esprit. J’espère que tu en as conscience… » Hanji sembla surprise, et répliqua : « Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ton Ancien toi ! Plus rien ne te surprend, ce n’est pas drôle ! Normalement, c’est le moment où t’aurais dû être choqué et me demander : ‘‘comment ça, une affinité avec ce type d’utilisation ?!’’ Et là, j’aurais répondu : ‘‘chaque duo Exorciste/Démon n’arrive qu’à utiliser une seule des trois méthodes de combat et que cela dépend de beaucoup de facteurs dont la plupart nous sont encore inconnus. On pense que ça découle notamment du caractère du Démon et de l’Exorciste concernés, ou de leur…’’

\- Je m’en fous. Abrège ! On n’a pas toute la journée ! » Hanji fit la moue : « Tu n’es vraiment pas marrant… » Le problème c’était que Levi avait déjà été trop de fois victime et témoin de l’un des ‘emballement’ d’Hanji pour la laisser prendre ses aises. Si elle partait en live, il risquait d’y passer la journée, ou pire. Il fallait impérativement la recadrer, avec fermeté : « Tu sais ce que tu vas trouver encore moins marrant ? Mon pied dans ton cul. » Ce fut au tour d’Hanji de marquer une courte pause. Elle remonta à nouveau ses lunettes d’un geste de main et continua comme si de rien n’était : « Bref ! Je disais donc, trois méthodes. La symbiose, le revêtement et le dressage. On a déjà parlé de la symbiose, passons au revêtement. Il s’agit de réussir à manipuler son Démon de façon à lui donner la forme de l’arme ou de l’armure que l’on souhaite.

\- Super. Et la dernière méthode ?

\- Attends ! Tu ne veux même pas savoir comment c’est possible et ce qui…

\- Non.

-…

\- Hanji !

\- Okay ! Troisième méthode, le dressage. Il s’agit d’une harmonisation du flux d’énergie entre l’Exorciste et le Démon. Des écritures saintes apparaissent alors sur tout le corps du Démon et…

\- En gros, c’est la méthode que t’utilises. C’est ça ? Je crois déjà avoir vu les grandes lignes quand tu m’as sauvé l’autre fois.

\- Tu pourrais quand même me laisser terminer ! Rien qu’une fois ! Sale nabot… » Moblit reprit : « Ce type de méthode permet au Démon et à l’Exorciste de combattre en duo. Il s’agit d’une des techniques les plus répandues et des plus efficaces. Pendant que le Démon affronte l’ennemi, l’exorciste peut restreindre les mouvements de l’adversaire ou même parfois le purifier. Mais en général, on préfère laisser ce genre de boulot aux équipes de Purifications et passer au prochain combat. Et puis il est rare d’avoir affaire à un seul Titan ou à un Parasite isolé. En général, nous les affrontons en groupe, et alors…

\- C’est laquelle ma méthode ? » Hanji lança un coup d’œil vers Moblit : « Tu vois ! C’est agaçant, hein ?! » Le Démon se contenta de rouler des yeux.

Eren qui, jusqu’ici, semblait avoir pris un certain plaisir à rester en retrait, se décida enfin à intervenir : « Tu te souviens quand tu disais que je n’étais pas comme tous les Démons ? Et bien là, c’est le moment où ça devient important. Toi et moi, nous sommes capables d’utiliser ces trois méthodes. » Levi avait très envie, tout à coup, de se jeter du haut d’un building sans parachute. Il se plaqua une main sur le visage : « Evidemment, sinon ma vie serait trop simple. Je vais finir par croire qu’il y a une volonté supérieure, quelque part, qui prend un malsain plaisir à me chier dessus… » Eren le gratifia d’un sourire narquois : « Si j’avais su plutôt que tu avais une tendance à la scatophilie… ». Levi lui jeta un regard noir tandis que le Démon haussait des épaules : « Je suis la Luxure incarnée, tu t’en souviens ? Tout me va.

\- J’aurais préféré ne jamais savoir ça. » Levi grimaça tout en soupirant, puis fit de nouveau face à Hanji : « Bon, quelle méthode est la plus simple à apprendre ? » La brunette se tapota la lèvre du bout des doigts : « Humm… Je crois qu’il est beaucoup trop tôt pour la Symbiose. Et puis je me rappelle que ton Autre toi n’aimait pas vraiment cette méthode non plus… » Eren pouffa de rire : « Oh moi, je peux vous assurer qu’il prenait son pied quand on fusionnait… » Hanji parut confuse tandis que Levi sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il toussa pour cacher son malaise et asséna une bonne claque à l’arrière du crâne du Démon en sifflant : « Tu te crois drôle, imbécile ?! » Eren lui jeta à son tour un regard noir : « Hanji a raison, tu ressembles de plus en plus à ton ancienne version.

\- Peut-être parce que je le comprends de plus en plus ?! » La brunette sembla faire abstraction de leur dernier échange et conseilla : « Je crois que le revêtement est la meilleure solution. L’Autre Levi adorait transformer son Démon en armes diverses. La plupart des Exorcistes détestent cette méthode à cause du contact forcé au corps à corps avec l’ennemi. Mais toi, c’était ton délire absolu. » Eren haussa les épaules et ajouta : « Tu disais que cette méthode avait l’avantage de non seulement blesser l’ennemi mais aussi de purifier directement les Impurs les plus faibles. » Hanji se racla la gorge : « Je tiens à dire que ce dernier constat n’est vrai que pour toi, Levi ! Tous les autres Purs ont besoin d’une incantation ou deux pour réussir à purifier un Impur… ». Ce fut au tour de Levi d’hausser les épaules, faute de ne dire quoi que ce soit.

Selon Hanji et Moblit, il n’y avait pas plus efficace pour ‘aligner’ leurs énergies s’ils commençaient par s’entraîner à combattre l’un contre l’autre.

Levi eut envie de louer tous les Dieux existants pour lui avoir permis de se rappeler comment se battre. Eren était loin de lui faire le moindre cadeau : il bougeait avec fluidité et lui assénait des coups foudroyants à la moindre une ouverture. Levi recula à plusieurs reprises pour reprendre son souffle, après avoir été touché plusieurs fois aux côtes et en plein plexus. Quand il commença finalement à prendre le rythme, Eren s’était visiblement déjà lassé et n’accordait plus la même attention à leur affrontement. Irrité, Levi profita de son manque de concentration pour lui saisir le col et le projeter par-dessus son épaule. Dans son élan, il en profita pour le plaquer au sol et l’immobiliser sous son poids.

Il y eut un battement où absolument rien ne se passa.

Puis, de manière inattendue, les yeux d’Eren s’illuminèrent de l’intérieur. Le Démon lui adressa un large sourire tout en se mettant… à remuer. Et Levi était sûr que cela n’avait en rien avoir à des gestes pour se défaire de sa prise. Les mouvements prétendument erratiques du Démon privilégiaient le contact entre leur bassin, et Levi était presque certain d’avoir senti l’une de ses griffes lui effleurer son dos par dessous son t-shirt.

La décharge électrique qui le secoua des pieds à la tête vint se loger au creux de son ventre.

La chaleur étourdissante qui irradiait du corps pressé contre le sien se propagea comme une traînée de poudre dans chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses. Levi se redressa soudainement d’un bond. Le cœur battant, il grogna : « Je suis crevé. Ce sera tout pour aujourd’hui. » Eren prit un air faussement étonné : « Quoi ? Vraiment ? Mais je trouvais pourtant qu’on commençait à se synchroniser. Je t’assure, j’avais presque l’impression de pouvoir te sentir comme avant. » Levi s’étrangla avec sa salive. Moblit intervint : « Vous avez tenu plus de trois heures. C’est plutôt pas mal pour un début ! Et puis Eren a raison, vos énergies commençaient à s’harmoniser. Vous pourrez ajouter un peu de méditation à l’entraînement physique de demain, et… » Levi avait oublié qu’Hanji avait laissé son Démon dans la salle pour les superviser. La présence de Moblit lui était complètement passée par-dessus la tête. Durant ce laps de temps, il avait été complètement déconnecté. Tout ce dont il avait été capable de penser, c’était Eren. Le rythme de sa respiration, ses mouvements…

Il était hors de question que la mi-molle qu’il sentait durcir dans son pantalon n’échappe complètement à son contrôle, surtout face aux deux Démons.

Levi grogna : « On verra tout ça demain, j’ai encore mon ménage à faire. » Puis s’en va sans que personne ne vienne l’arrêter.

Levi se sentit enfin en sécurité qu’une fois seul dans sa cabine, sous le jet puissant de la douche des vestiaires. Il reprit son souffle tout en se traitant d’idiot, et décida fermement d’ignorer sa réaction. Après avoir résolument augmenté le débit d’eau froide, il plaqua le front contre les carreaux et prit le temps de bien respirer. Hanji n’avait pas raison sur tous les points, mais il était indéniable qu’Eren prenait un malin plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique. Levi se savonna avec énergie, puis se rinça rapidement. Il quitta son espace clos, habillé d’une serviette autour de la taille, et s’approcha à grand pas de son casier.

A quelques pas de sa destination, son regard tomba sur la silhouette athlétique d’Eren. L’une de ses mains repoussait en arrière les mèches de cheveux qui lui bouchaient la vue, avec juste une serviette blanche pendante sur ses hanches.

Le Démon détailla lentement le corps de Levi de haut en bas. Le noir de ses pupilles s’arrondissait à vue d’œil tandis que la main qu’il passait lascivement dans sa chevelure retombait le long de son corps. Levi retint son souffle, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Il s’évertuait à regarder partout, sauf vers la serviette qui tenait précairement au niveau de la taille du Démon. Mais faire face à ses muscles souples, ses abdos, son long cou gracile et, surtout, l’expression sensuelle de son visage à s’en damner, ne l’aidait vraiment pas. Levi déglutit et reprit sa marche comme si de rien n’était.

Il était dans un vestiaire pour hommes, et ils étaient des hommes. Rien de bizarre.

Levi pouvait tout à fait se sortir de cette situation avec une dignité intacte. Il se hâtait d’ouvrir son casier lorsque les doigts d’Eren vinrent effleurer sa peau. Après un frisson bien marqué, Levi s’écarta d’un geste : « Qu’est-ce que tu fous ? » Levi fit instinctivement un pas en arrière lorsqu’il découvrir le regard avide et envoûtant d’Eren.

A force de reculer, Levi se retrouva coller contre le métal froid d’un casier, une main agrippée à sa serviette pour la retenir.

Eren papillonna, comme s’il sortait d’une transe. Ses muscles se raidirent à vue d’œil, puis il s’exclama : « Désolé. J’étais un peu choqué de réaliser que j’avais réussi à te marquer. » D’un vague geste de la main, il désigna le torse de Levi. L’adolescent fronça les sourcils : « Ce ne sont que des bleus. Hanji m’a expliqué qu’on avait tendance à guérir plus vite que la moyenne.

\- C’est vrai. Mais disons que j’avais davantage l’habitude de recevoir ces bleus… » Une image étonnamment claire s’imposa à Levi.

_Le corps d’Eren ployait sous son poids, son souffle saccadé effleurant son oreille. Il maintenait fermement le bras au-dessus de sa tête et mordillait la peau tendre de son cou. Alors que ses doigts venaient imprimer l’épiderme délicat des poignets de son amant, une vague de possessivité lui arracha un grognement rauque. Il éprouvait un troublant mélange de plaisir et de colère. Il voulait le marquer, le dominer, l’imprégner de son existence. La violence de ses émotions lui fit resserrer sa prise et le gémissement de protestation qu’il arracha à son partenaire embrasèrent son désir d’un feu nouveau…_

Levi eut l’horrible sensation de sortir la tête hors de l’eau.

Eren avait froncé les sourcils et l’observait en silence. L’adolescent agita la tête et répliqua : « Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser de cet Ancien Levi. A vous écouter, c’était un coincé, rigide, insensible, impassible, dénué de moral ou d’éthique, vulgaire et violent. Ça ne donne pas franchement envie de le connaître. » Eren laissa échapper un pouffement de rire : « C’est sûrement le meilleur portrait qu’on puisse faire de lui ! Tu as juste oublié haptophobe en ce qui concerne les contacts physiques avec les autres humains. Et il était aussi un maniaque de la propreté. » Allez savoir comment et pourquoi, mais aucun des commentaires d’Eren ne parvenait à être réellement accusateur ou cruel. Il y avait dans sa façon d’énoncer les faits comme une sorte de tendresse. Levi sentit son cœur se serrer, ce qui lui paraissait parfaitement ridicule. Qui serait assez con pour éprouver de la jalousie envers lui-même ? Enfin, son ex-lui.

Levi souffla, agacé : « On ne peut pas dire que j’ai grandement perdu au change. » Eren parut surpris : « Perdu ? Oh, non. Comparé à lui, tu es un vrai livre ouvert ! C’est plutôt agréable. » Levi grinça des dents : « Si par ‘agréable’ tu veux dire ‘‘Je m’amuse comme un dingue à te mettre dans l’embarras’’, je te demanderais d’aller allégrement te faire foutre. » Eren lui adressa un grand sourire puis se dirigea sans plus attendre vers une cabine de douche : « Bonne après-midi Levi ! »

Vu ce début de journée, l’adolescent n’avait que très peu d’espoir à apprécier la suite. Mais ça ne coûtait rien d’espérer.

 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 

Ayant terminé son ménage quelques heures plus tôt, Levi ne décollait plus de son canapé.

Depuis qu’il avait donné libre cours à ses pulsions et profité de son temps libre pour évacuer un peu de sa frustration en se branlant une ou deux fois –après tout, personne n’était là pour le juger- il se sentait étrangement coupable. Il refusait catégoriquement de trop s’appesantir sur les images qui lui avaient traversés l’esprit durant ces moments-là. Un fantasme, ce n’était pas forcément quelque chose qu’on désirait réaliser à tout prix. Parfois, c’était même le contraire. Le fait que son Ancienne personnalité n’ait pas été assez intelligente pour éviter de céder à la tentation devait lui servir d’avertissement. Raison pour laquelle, le fait qu’il eut profité de ses souvenirs pour ça, lui donnait la désagréable impression d’incarner une sorte de voyeur malsain. C’était ce malaise qui avait contribué à le transformer en véritable larve inerte.

Aussi lorsque la sonnette de son appartement retentit, Levi savait d’instinct que cela ne présagerait rien de bon.

L’apparition soudaine de Kenny Ackermann sur le pas de sa porte achevait de rendre son sentiment vaseux totalement légitime. Levi s’apprêta à lui claquer la porte au nez mais son oncle plaça savamment son pied pour la coincer. Visiblement amusé, l’homme s’exclama : « Apparemment, amnésique ou non, certaines choses ne changent pas.

\- Je suis presque sûr qu’on avait plus ou moins convenu de considérer l’un et l’autre que nous étions morts. Ou un truc du genre. » Kenny repoussa la porte de sa main gantée et pénétra dans l’appartement sans y avoir été invité.

Levi se retint à grande peine de plonger sur son portable pour composer le numéro des flics.

Dur d’expliquer à un observateur lambda qu’il préférait sans hésiter devoir survivre aux assauts d’un serial-killer que de passer plus de deux minutes en compagnie de son oncle. Kenny jeta un rapide coup d’œil aux alentours avant de nonchalamment s’asseoir dans un fauteuil. Levi leva les yeux au ciel : « Sérieusement, Kenny, qu’est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ? » L’homme pianota distraitement sur le bord de son siège et remarqua : « C’est la première fois que je viens ici. Ce n’est plutôt pas mal comme trou à rat.

\- Ouais, dommage que je doive penser à déménager maintenant que tu sais où j’habite. » Kenny poussa un soupir : « J’aurais aimé moi aussi avoir un autre choix que celui de te rendre visite, nabot. Surtout que Lucifer a pris grand soin de faire de cet endroit une zone de non-lieu pour les Démons. Je déteste avoir à me balader sans Traute, ça me rend irritable. » Levi croisa les bras sur son torse : « Arrête de raconter des conneries et va droit au but. Si Moblit arrive tranquillement à entrer dans cet appart, alors je suis sûr que Traute ne devait pas être clean sur tous les plans. Quelque chose me dit que cela pourrait avoir un rapport avec ton aura de psychopathe et le fait que tu n’es pas caché une seule seconde ton souhait de vouloir te débarrasser de moi. »

Kenny marqua une pause, puis perça Levi du regard : « Moi, ce que je vois surtout, c’est que tu n’as même pas cillé quand je t’ai parlé de Lucifer. Parfait, ça m’évite la corvée de devoir t’expliquer… » Levi roula des yeux : « Comme si t’aurais pris la peine de m’imposer ta présence si tu n’étais pas déjà au parfum. Oui, j’ai conscience des Ordres, de la Brèche, de l’identité de mon Démon et de ton petit manège. » Kenny haussa un sourcil : « Mon petit manège ?

\- Tu te sers d’Eren comme s’il n’était qu’un jouet, en échange de ma liberté. » Un silence. Kenny se caressa doucement la barbe avant de répliquer : « Je sais que tu n’as pas encore retrouvé tous tes souvenirs. Par conséquent, les clauses de l’accord qui me lient à Lucifer ne te concernent pas.

\- Lucifer est mon Démon. Je suis toujours lié à lui. Ton accord de merde ne vaut donc rien. » Le regard bleu acier de Kenny se durcit : « Fais attention à ce que tu baves, morveux. J’ai dit que j’ignorerais tes conneries si tu t’abstenais de salir notre nom. Mais si tu te remets sur le marché dans ton état, tu vas finir démembré par un Titan lambda en moins de temps qu’il faut pour dire ‘Impur’.

\- Tu en sais foutre rien. Amnésique ou pas, je reste celui avec qui Lucifer a conclu un Pacte. Donc s’il peut remplir tes petites missions à la con tout seul, ce sera encore plus facile à deux.

\- Tu ne seras qu’un boulet pour lui.

\- Je demande à voir.

\- Si tu savais tous les sacrifices qui ont été fait pour que ta sale gueule d’ingrat voie le jour ! Ou pour te sauver les miches quand cette imbécile de Kuchel s’est faite la malle… » Levi serra les poings tandis que Kenny continuait sur la lancée : « Je préfère encore voir Lucifer être scellé qu’entre les mains d’un incapable comme toi.

\- Même si je n’ai plus le moindre souvenir de ce que j’ai pu partager avec toi, curieusement, je me dis que ce n’est peut-être pas plus mal. » Kenny se redressa, menaçant : « Tu es très loin de saisir les enjeux de cette guerre. » Levi le gratifia d’un rictus : « Oh mais ne t’en fais pas, papy, j’ai le temps de me mettre à jour. » Le regard de Kenny brillait d’une lueur inquiétante. Il éclata d’un rire sans joie : « Le temps ? Tu n’as vraiment aucune idée de ce qu’il se passe dans notre monde, mon pauvre neveu ! Nous sommes à un tournant important et on ne peut pas se permettre de laisser Lucifer jouer la nounou pour un amnésique ! » D’un geste rapide, il fourra ensuite la main dans sa veste. Tendu, Levi s’attendait presque à le voir lui pointer une arme dessus. Mais à la place, Kenny lui présenta un petit tas de feuilles qu’il plaqua théâtralement sur la table basse.

Levi fronça les sourcils : « C’est quoi ça ? » Kenny roula des yeux : « Ça, ce sont des documents officiels que les Ordres m’ont autorisé à te remettre. » Levi refusait de faire le moindre pas pour se saisir des papiers présentés. Il croisa les bras pour montrer qu’il était loin de vouloir jouer à ce petit jeu. Kenny continua son explication, nullement troublé par ses réticences : « Tu vas les signer pour nous donner les pleins droits quant aux activités de ton Démon. Tout ce que tu auras à faire, ce sera de nous fournir assez d’énergie pour lui permettre de déployer ses capacités au maximum et… » Levi bouillait de rage : « Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Tu crois que je vais signer ta merde et me transformer en garde-manger sur pattes ? » Kenny crispa la mâchoire : « Je crois que tu n’as pas bien compris, morveux. J’ai déjà l’autorité de faire de toi ce que je veux actuellement. Tu vaux encore moins qu’un éclopé aux yeux des Ordres si tu n’es pas capable de contrôler ce monstre. Pour qu’un Exorciste puisse se réclamer comme le Maître d’un Démon, il faut déjà qu’il soit capable de le soumettre. Est-ce que tu crois en être capable actuellement ? » Levi se trouva à court de mots.

Depuis son réveil, il n’avait eu de cesse d’essayer de comprendre en quoi consistait le vide oppressant qui rendait sa vie si terne et fausse. Ce Vide, c’était Eren qui l’avait aidé à le combler malgré lui. Le monde des Exorcistes et leur lien, c’était tout ce qui le raccrochait à cette réalité et qui lui épargnait une crise existentielle des plus tragiques. Levi restait encore confus. Il lui manquait encore pas mal d’éléments, mais, est-ce qu’il pouvait vraiment tourner le dos à cette vie ? Qu’est-ce qui allait lui rester ? Quel genre d’avenir ? Son cœur battait la chamade tandis que Kenny esquissait un rictus et se renfonçait confortablement dans son fauteuil, les mains croisées : « C’est bien ce que je me disais. Lucifer n’est pas plus ton Démon actuellement qu’il n’appartient à n’importe quel autre Exorciste. » Levi serra les poings et siffla : « Va te faire foutre Kenny ! Récupère toute ta paperasse et va voir ailleurs si j’y suis ! » Kenny fronça les sourcils : « Si j’ai décidé de me donner la peine de venir te voir moi-même, c’était pour t’épargner de te faire traîner avec des menottes devant le Conseil, imbécile ! Signe ces papiers et rends-nous service à tous les deux !

\- La seule raison pour laquelle tu t’es pointé ici, c’est seulement parce qu’Eren refuse de t’obéir au doigt et à l’œil ! Tu veux juste un moyen de lui mettre la pression, c’est tout ! » Kenny siffla à son tour : « Il a accepté cette mission ! Il s’y tiendra s’il ne veut pas que toute cette histoire finisse mal ! C’est une part essentielle de l’accord qui le lie aux Ordres ! Tu n’es qu’un…

\- Alors il est obligé de se rendre à une mission ? Très bien, j’irais avec lui. » Kenny écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de pouffer : « Tu penses vraiment que tu es capable de t’en sortir, pas vrai ? » Ils se vrillèrent du regard. Levi avait comme la sensation que sans les protections d’Eren placés dans son appartement, leur discussion aurait très vite pris une toute autre tournure. Il n’avait pas besoin de sa mémoire intacte pour savoir que Kenny dissimulait des armes dans son uniforme, sa botte ou sa ceinture. Peut être même qu’il en cachait dans son ridicule chapeau de cowboy.

Un sourire sans joie étira les lèvres fines de l’homme.

Il tapota le bord de son chapeau et déclara : « Très bien. Si tu ne signes pas ces formulaires, je n’ai aucun droit de t’empêcher d’accompagner Lucifer. On va bien voir ce que ça donne. » Il se redressa lentement et ajouta sur un ton menaçant : « Mais sache une chose : si tu veux vraiment redevenir Exorciste, je serais le seul à décider de si oui ou non tu es apte à remplir tes engagements. Tu recevras de mes nouvelles, morveux, et très bientôt. » Il se dirigea d’un pas lourd vers la sortie. A mesure que Kenny s’éloignait, Levi sentit peu à peu se dissiper la tension qui lui crispait les épaules. Kenny marqua une pause dans le couloir, la main posée sur la poignée de porte : « Si l’un d’entre vous revient avec la moindre égratignure, je considèrerais que j’ai gagné la partie. Et cette fois-ci, je ferais tout ce qu’il faut pour que tu te rappelles où est ta place. » La porte se referma dans un claquement sec.

Levi espérait que ce penchant pour le dramatique n’était pas héréditaire.

A peine dix minutes plus tard, il s’autorisa enfin à paniquer totalement.

Comment est-ce qu’il allait bien pouvoir survivre à une mission ?!

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 

Bien entendu, la nouvelle de sa rencontre avec Kenny avait déjà fait le tour du QG d’Hanji avant même que Levi ait posé un orteil dans sa salle d’entraînement.

Comment ils l’avaient appris ? Le mystère restait entier.

Quoiqu’il en fût, Levi n’était pas surpris de trouver un véritable comité prêt à l’accueillir à son arrivée. « Tu n’es pas prêt ! » La voix d’Hanji devait avoir la capacité de briser le verre. Sinon, comment expliquer cet élancement dans son tympan droit? Il grimaça, une main sur l’oreille : « Merci pour le vote de confiance, binoclarde. » Pas besoin de jouer l’idiot et de feindre ne pas savoir de quoi il était question. Il n’y avait qu’à voir les visages courroucés de son groupe d’amis pour comprendre qu’on ne lui accorderait que quelques secondes de répit. Levi posa son sac au sol et s’étira la nuque : « Oui, le vieux est passé me dire deux mots hier soir et on a convenu une sorte de marché… » Hanji s’étrangla à moitié : « Ça ne te suffisait pas d’avoir un Pacte avec le Diable, il fallait en plus que tu marchandes avec l’Antéchrist ? » Levi ne put retenir son pouffement de rire : « Elle est pas mal celle-là. » Ils l’observaient tous comme s’il avait perdu l’esprit.

Il poussa un grand soupir : « Arrêtez de me regarder comme si j’avais pété un plomb. Kenny n’est pas vraiment du genre à laisser le choix à ses interlocuteurs et il fallait que je prenne vite une décision. Et comme je n’allais certainement pas abandonner mon idée de récupérer mon poste, alors… » Pétra avait les yeux écarquillés et l’air profondément inquiet : « Tu as conscience que cette mission pourrait très bien être un piège ?! » Levi haussa les épaules : « Ne vous inquiétez pas. Le pire qu’il puisse faire c’est prévoir comment me renvoyer dans le coma. Il ne va pas renoncer à son pouvoir sur Lucifer juste parce qu’il ne peut pas supporter mon existence. Si je crève, Eren s’endort. Et Kenny n’aura certainement pas la chance de vivre assez longtemps pour être témoin de ma prochaine réincarnation. » Erd haussa les sourcils : « Les gars, je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi, je trouve que Levi prend remarquablement bien toute cette histoire de Démon, de Pacte et de vies antérieures… » Gunther nia d’un brusque mouvement : « Tu te trompes ! Comment t’expliques qu’il ait marchandé avec Kenny Ackermann s’il a toute sa tête ?! » Levi gronda : « Okay, vous commencez à me les briser. Il est encore dans la pièce je vous signale ! Juste là, devant vous ! »

Ils marquèrent à peine une courte pause avant de reprendre.

Moblit demanda, incertain : « Est-ce que tu sais au moins qu’il faudrait qu’Eren et toi soyez parfaitement capable d’utiliser l’une des méthodes pour survivre ? » Auruo réfléchissait à voix haute : « Je me demande si certains d’entre nous ne pourraient pas discrètement vous suivre et… » Levi les stoppa tous d’un geste : « Ça suffit ! Non, personne ne va m’accompagner ! Il est hors de question que ce connard trouve une faille dans notre accord ! Alors tout le monde se calme et on me laisse m’entraîner en paix ! » Un applaudissement claqua dans la pièce rendue silencieuse.

Nonchalamment appuyé contre la porte, Eren les contemplait depuis Dieu savait combien de temps : « Quel magnifique exemple de solidarité de la part de toute l’équipe ! Que de bravoure ! Et Levi ? Ce leadership ! Tant de vertus concentrées en une seule interaction ! J’en suis presque affamé ! » Hanji le vrilla du regard et grommela : « Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonnée que cette situation t’amuse ?! » Eren haussa les épaules : « Après que je l’ai gentiment envoyé bouler avec son dernier ordre de mission et qu’il ait été obligé de faire appel au Conseil pour m’obliger à lui obéir, je m’attendais plus ou moins à ce que ce brave oncle Kenny vienne menacer son neveu. Mais comme Levi a déjà affirmé un million de fois vouloir redevenir Exorciste, je me suis dit qu’il valait mieux en rire qu’en pleurer.

\- Levi n’est pas prêt ! Tu aurais pu continuer à jouer le jeu jusqu’à ce que… » Levi interrompit la tirade d’Hanji : « Laisse tomber. Ça ne change rien pour moi. » Eren acquiesça puis rétorqua, visiblement agacé : « Il n’empêche que je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu sois assez stupide pour t’engager à m’accompagner dans cette mission. » Levi répliqua, irrité : « Tu comptais te lancer dans une mission de niveau Suicide sans ton Exorciste ? Tu croyais que Kenny allait te laisser le choix de te débiner encore longtemps ? Il veut pouvoir te contrôler quand bon lui semble, sachant que tu ne peux pas refuser une mission si elle est trop importante pour les Ordres ! » Eren haussa les sourcils : « Oh. Et je peux savoir en quoi ta présence m’aidera à surmonter la difficulté de cette mission ? Tu es à peine capable d’utiliser l’une des méthodes de combat ! » Levi serra les dents.

Une humiliation de plus ou de moins, il n’était plus à ça prêt.

Mais le plus difficile, c’était d’éviter de voir à quel point le fantôme de son Ancienne personnalité arrivait à lui rendre la vie impossible. Plutôt que de le soutenir ou d’y croire, ils étaient tous en train de le comparer à ce Mythique Levi. Une existence qui lui semblait plus fantasmée que réelle. Un exorciste intouchable et invincible, c’était plus qu’irritant. Surtout qu’il avait plus conscience qu’aucun d’eux du fait qu’il était très loin d’être prêt à pénétrer dans la Brèche ou même affronter un Parasite. Mais il n’avait plus vraiment le choix : « Ecoutez, si vous comptez tous me les briser avec vos remarques, tirez-vous ! J’essaie de survivre là ! » Un silence accueillit sa réplique, avant qu’Eren le réponde avec un ton plus nonchalant qu’agacé : « Très bien ! Et puis de toutes les façons, si c’est trop dur pour toi, je te sauverais encore une fois les miches. Ce ne sera pas la première fois. » Levi ignora la lueur moqueuse qui dansait au fond de ses yeux.

Il n’allait pas se laisser déconcentrer pour si peu.

Tout ce qu’il avait à retenir de cet échange, c’était qu’Eren savait que Kenny aurait réagi au quart de tour s’il avait eu le malheur de mettre un terme à leur accord. Le Démon n’obéissait plus aveuglément à son oncle, il choisissait maintenant de ne suivre que les ordres de missions officielles appuyées par les Ordres. Par contre, pourquoi il prenait le risque de se mettre Kenny à dos ? En quoi est-ce que cela servirait ses desseins ? Moblit coupa court à sa réflexion : « Il faut qu’on accélère le programme. Aujourd’hui, vous devez à tout prix réussir à utiliser l’une des trois méthodes. » Le groupe acquiesça comme une seule entité. Et tandis qu’ils se répartissaient des heures de cours et des éléments à apprendre à Levi, Hanji et son Démon entraînèrent Eren et son Exorciste dans la salle de pratique.

Passé le stade des explications superflues et des premiers contacts au corps à corps, le moment de méditation aurait dû sembler agréable.

Mais dans les faits, s’asseoir en tailleur yeux fermés, en restant main dans la main avec Eren, pendant un laps de temps indéfini, c’était loin d’être de tout repos. Le flux brûlant qui s’écoulait entre leurs paumes jointes était presque douloureux. Il s’en était fallu de peu pour que Levi ne décide sur le coup de rompre tout contact, mais il résista par pure détermination. Après la désagréable impression de sentir sa peau fondre, les chatouilles et les picotis qui le démangeaient furieusement, la chaleur devint au fur et à mesure plus supportable. Levi endura l’engourdissement qui se propageait de sa main à son épaule, se concentrant sur le courant bouillant de leur transfert d’énergie. Il vacilla sous l’effet d’un violent vertige et sentit presque aussitôt les doigts d’Eren refermer sa prise.

Une grande inspiration plus tard, l’alourdissement s’était atténué pour laisser place à une vibration grave. Comme si, enfin, ce vide s’achevait pour laisser place au flot continu et puissant d’un fort courant d’énergie. Levi sentit l’ensemble de son corps se détendre et une sensation d’apesanteur lui donnait l’impression de flotter. Il avait à présent une conscience accrue de la présence d’Eren, de son énergie. Il dégageait une effrayante masse concentrée d’ombre et de lumière, telle une brume constituée de tellement de points noirs et blancs qu’elle paraissait grise. Comme par instinct, Levi s’imagina tendre les mains dans sa direction, l’effleurer du doigt… Un frisson secoua Eren. Soudainement, la masse d’énergie fluctua et un éclat plus clair jaillit en son centre.

Puis tout reprit sa forme initiale dans un mouvement circulaire.

Ce fut une sensation indescriptible.

Levi effleurait une étrange matière. Il savait qu’il ne la touchait pas réellement, mais les sensations qui en résultaient étaient encore plus vives que si cette énergie avait été capable de se matérialiser sur le plan physique. Il retint sa respiration et plongea ses deux mains spirituelles dans l’amas grisonnant. Il avait l’impression que c’était à la fois fort et délicat, sombre et éclatant. C’était une énergie pleine de vie, mais dégageant une aura torturée qu’il ne pensait pas un jour pouvoir être capable de supporter. La voix de Moblit lui sembla traverser l’épaisse paroi liquide : « Tu dois le modeler Levi ! Lui donner la forme que tu désires… » Levi fronça les sourcils, concentré sur cet état instable qu’il devait s’efforcer de tranquilliser complètement. Il pouvait sans aucun doute façonner ce qu’il voulait avec cette incroyable masse malléable, mais ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu’elle allait accepter de conserver l’apparence qu’il aurait choisi de lui donner. S’il voulait vraiment qu’elle montre toute son efficacité, il ne devait pas la faire plier. Il devait se contenter de révéler ce qu’elle lui offrait déjà d’elle-même.

L’image des deux lames s’imposa comme une évidence.

Une fois qu’il rouvrit les yeux encore groggy, Levi tenait deux épées. L’une était d’une blancheur aveuglante tandis que l’autre était teintée d’un noir abyssal. Leur pommeau lui rappelait la crosse d’un revolver. Elles comportaient deux côtés tranchants, telles de très longues lames de rasoir aiguisées. Leur poids dans ses mains était à la fois légère et leur maniement rassurant, presque familiers. Alors qu’il enchaina quelques mouvements, Levi se sentit vibrer de l’intérieur quand ses muscles effectuèrent quelques figures. Il s’était arrêté pour admirer les lames à la lumière, jusqu’à que ce vrombissement qui lui parcourait dans les veines se stoppa brutalement. Des éclairs noirs et blancs jaillirent dans tous les sens, contraignant Levi de lâcher ses armes pour s’éloigner des étincelles qui s’en échappaient. Un rayon de lumière l’aveugla un instant et, la minute d’après, Eren se matérialisa devant lui en se tenant à genoux. Deux épaisses cornes noires lui étaient apparues sur la tête, ainsi que deux plus petites sur le front. Ses ongles s’étaient allongés en de griffes aiguisées. Le Démon avait des difficultés pour reprendre son souffle, semblant lutter pour garder le contrôle.

Pris au dépourvu, Levi était tétanisé.

Qu’est-ce qu’il venait de se passer ? Il avait pourtant l’impression que tout se déroulait bien. Il avait même réussi à utiliser la méthode du revêtement sans même y avoir pensé, alors qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas…

Moblit s’était approché d’Eren avec prudence : « Eren ? Est-ce que ça va ? » Un grognement sourd, complètement inhumain lui répondit. Le châtain se raidit et fit quelques pas en arrière : « Est-ce que tu…

\- Non, c’est bon. » La voix d’Eren était grondante et sifflante, comme s’il avait du mal à articuler avec ses canines. Il tremblait légèrement lorsqu’il expliqua : « C’est juste… que je n’étais pas prêt. C’était la même énergie mais… ce n’était pas pareil. L’Autre… L’Autre Levi n’avait jamais été aussi… » Il déglutit et baissa les yeux, à court de mots. Il grogna à nouveau comme pour évacuer sa frustration, puis il reprit : « C’était si ‘souple’. J’ai été pris de court. » Un silence suivit son aveu.

Levi sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Il se racla la gorge et se gratta rapidement le bout du nez : « Au moins, on sait maintenant qu’on peut y arriver si on s’y met. » Moblit avait l’air dubitatif : « Tu penses vraiment que vous aurez le temps de méditer en plein champ de bataille ? » Levi fronça les sourcils : « Hier encore, le fait que je réussisse à arriver jusque-là était une pure hypothèse ! Je trouve que j’ai fait pas mal de progrès, là !

\- Fallait y penser avant de provoquer Kenny ! » La voix d’Hanji était courroucée. Elle se tenait dans l’embrasure de la porte, un air furieux plaqué sur le visage et les deux poings sur les hanches. Levi grimaça : « On y était presque, pas la peine de me sermonner. Et puis cette fois-ci, c’est le grand Lucifer qui a merdé !

\- Parce que tu manipules mon énergie comme si j’étais un putain de fragile ! Avec précaution et… » Eren ne trouva aucun autre mot pour s’exprimer et se contenta de le vriller du regard. Levi s’insurgea : « Oh, je rêve ! Tu essaies de mettre tes problèmes de sadomasochisme sur mon dos maintenant ? Ce n’est pas de ma faute si l’Ancien Levi était un putain de sadique !

\- Rien à voir ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on se fatigue, il faudrait carrément tout te réapprendre sur les bases d’une relation Démon/Exorciste ! Tu es…

\- Me réapprendre quoi ? Tu préfèrerais que je te mette un collier et que je te corrige à coups de rangers dans la gueule ?! En quoi est-ce que ma façon de m’y prendre serait la mauvaise ? Juste parce que tu es encore à la poursuite de ton… » Hanji poussa un grand cri strident. Un long silence stupéfait tomba dans la salle.

La brunette les pointa du doigt : « Ça suffit vous deux ! A cause des magouilles d’Eren il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps avant que Kenny ne vous expédie dans sa mission suicide ! Et on sait tous que ce n’est probablement que la première mission, d’une longue liste d’assignements de merde ! Alors on n’a pas une minute à perdre avec votre incompétence de travailler en équipe ! » Ni Eren, ni Levi ne se départirent pourtant de leur expression exaspérée. Hanji gronda : « Pas le choix ! On va la faire à l’ancienne ! » Levi n’aimait pas le ton qu’elle venait d’employer. Il y avait un côté un peu trop tranchant et décisif. Il hasarda : « A l’ancienne ? » Elle leva le doigt en l’air, l’air déterminé : « Confinement de 48 heures ! » Une vague de protestations s’éleva, mais elle y mit un terme d’un regard assassin : « Je vous signale que je fais ça pour vous ! En d’autres circonstances, j’aurais été forcé d’écouter votre avis. Mais là, Levi a accepté de remettre son entraînement entre nos mains, et donc, se doit de se plier un minimum à nos méthodes s’il veut que ça fonctionne ! » Levi se pinça les lèvres.

Elle allait le lui payer, un jour ou l’autre, il se le promettait.

 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 

« Je me charge de vous ramener de quoi survivre 48H en termes de vivre et jeux de société ! »

Hanji avait vraiment l’air d’avoir gagné le gros lot. A en croire le sourire extatique qui lui étirait les lèvres, c’était le jackpot. Le fait qu’Eren et Levi furent littéralement en train de lui percer des trous dans le crâne à coup de mauvais regard n’y changeait absolument rien. D’un commun accord, puisqu’Eren avait avoué avoir à peine meubler son appartement, ils avaient choisi de passer leurs deux jours de supplice chez Levi. La brunette s’était fait une joie de verrouiller la porte de sortie à l’aide de toutes sortes d’amulettes et de parchemins chargés d’énergie. Moblit s’était, quant à lui, occupé de s’assurer qu’Eren ne puisse s’enfuir par le balcon. Levi avait donc appris, par pur hasard, qu’il était possible que Lucifer possède réellement des ailes. Du moins, s’ils n’avaient pas insinué qu’Eren aurait pu préférer le suicide à cette mise en quarantaine.

Levi, pour sa part, commençait à sérieusement reconsidérer la question lorsqu’Hanji et son Démon quittèrent l’appartement.

Ils restèrent planter là, un bon moment, avant que Levi ne se décide à jeter un coup d’œil vers Eren.

Celui-ci se tenait au beau milieu du salon, les bras ballants, étrangement silencieux. Son regard vert d’eau balayait la pièce sans rien laisser deviner de ses pensées. A force, Levi commençait à associé ce manque particulier d’expression avec les moments où Eren revivait l’un de ses souvenirs avec l’Ancien Levi. Il poussa un grand soupir : « Je suppose que ça répond à ma question. » Le Démon lui jeta un regard inquisiteur. Levi indiqua le canapé d’un vague geste de la main : « J’ai toujours eu l’impression qu’il manquait un truc ici. Je suppose qu’on vivait ensemble. » Eren marqua une pause puis acquiesça finalement, résigné.

Levi se dirigea vers la bibliothèque d’un pas lourd.

Il survola les tranches de livres sans vraiment y prêter attention et marmonna : « Ça va être les plus longues 48H de ma vie. » Eren le surprit en répliquant : « On pourrait tirer le meilleur de cette situation. » L’adolescent lui lança un regard en coin, suspicieux. Le petit sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres du Démon ne présageait rien de bon. Eren renchérit : « Cette transformation ratée m’a un peu vidé, on pourrait se sauter dessus, histoire de faire plus intimement connaissance. De cimenter notre lien. » Oh, oui. Les plus longues quarante-huit heures de toute son existence. Surtout si Eren s’amusait à jouer les incubes.

Tant qu’il se montrait lourd et visiblement séducteur, ça irait.

Le pire, ce serait quand il se déciderait à vraiment jouer de ses charmes. Pour l’instant, Levi était en terrain connu. Il se contenta de rouler des yeux et d’agripper un livre au hasard. Eren renifla, dédaigneux : « C’est bon. J’ai compris grincheux. Puisque t’as décidé de la jouer comme ça, moi je vais prendre un bon bain, et me branler. Pas forcément dans cette ordre-là. » Levi faillit s’étouffer avec sa salive pour la énième fois depuis qu’il avait fait la connaissance du Démon. Eren ricana : « Pas la peine de me faire visiter M. Casanova, je connais le chemin. » Levi jura entre ses dents.

Il n’était pas au bout de ses peines.

Il venait à peine de réussir à entrer dans la zone de quiétude qu’apporte une bonne histoire quand Eren vint se planter droit devant lui. Intrigué, Levi releva les yeux pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une courte serviette de toilette. Encore ruisselant d’eau, la peau délicieusement humide, les muscles saillants, Eren le surplombait, un sourire sur les lèvres : « On aurait peut-être dû penser à me laisser récupérer quelques affaires avant de se laisser enfermer, non ? » Levi déglutit avec difficulté : « Te fous pas de ma gueule ! Je suis sûr d’avoir vu la cinglée te balancer un baluchon ! Va t’habiller sale nudiste ! » Eren haussa un sourcil puis se pencha pour rapprocher leurs visages : « T’es sûr que c’est ce que tu veux ?

\- A quoi tu joues ?! » Lorsque le Démon plaça ses mains de part et d’autre de sa tête, Levi écarquilla les yeux. Ses battements de cœur étaient totalement erratiques. Sa respiration de plus en plus hachurée. Dans une impulsion parfaitement instinctive, il posa la main sur l’avant-bras d’Eren. La chaleur de leur contact l’envahit presque immédiatement. Sans hésiter, Levi tira vers lui l’énergie qu’il sentait circuler dans le lien. Eren grimaça de douleur et s’écarta d’un geste vif, les pupilles en fentes. Il lui feula au visage et berça son bras comme s’il s’agissait d’un nourrisson. Levi reprit contenance et feignit l’impassibilité : « Qui aurait cru qu’il aurait suffi qu’on nous enferme pour que je me souvienne comme te punir… » Eren plissa les yeux et souffla : « Tu parles que tu n’es pas sadique… » Puis sans demander son reste, il traversa la pièce et s’enfonça dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres.

Levi leva les yeux au ciel et pria tous les Dieux de l’aider à passer cette épreuve avec un minimum d’amour-propre.

Plus tard, Eren était en train de regarder une émission TV complètement absurde alors que Levi assumait le premier tour de cuisine. Il n’était toujours pas sûr de vouloir goûter au plat cuisiné par un Démon, mais ça, c’était débattable. Ils allaient très probablement finir par ne se nourrir qu’à base de ramens instantanés d’ici demain soir. Levi était si absorbé par le rythme répétitif de la découpe de légumes qu’il ne remarqua la présence d’Eren que lorsque celui-ci décida s’appuyer contre un placard. Sans un mot, dans un silence neutre, adoucit par les voix qui s’échappaient du téléviseur, Levi lui tendit un couteau et la seconde planche à découper. Le Démon se mit immédiatement au travail. En quelques minutes, les légumes sautaient dans une poêle tandis que Levi badigeonnait de sauce soja quelques lamelles de bœuf.

Ils évoluaient dans l’espace avec l’aisance de l’habitude. Le visage d’Eren avait une expression calme et détendue. Une expression qu’il s’était bien gardé de dévoiler à Levi avant ça. On aurait presque dit que ce moment était suspendu dans le temps. Que la préparation du dîner s’inscrivait dans une dimension sans aucune loi. Un moment où Eren avait relâché sa garde. Levi n’avait aucune intention de gâcher ce moment en engageant la moindre conversation. De toute façon, parler n’était pas son fort. Même si tout le monde se plaisait à dire qu’il était bien plus expressif que son ancienne personnalité, il se contentait parfaitement bien du silence.

Le repas se passa dans la même ambiance tranquille et globalement muette.

Jusqu’à ce que leurs regards se croisent par-dessus la table et que Levi s’entende déclarer : « Vous étiez amants. » L’instant glissa. Le regard d’Eren était toujours aussi impénétrable lorsqu’il répondit d’une voix égale : « A toi de me le dire. » Un nouveau silence. Dans le fond, Levi avait-il vraiment besoin d’une réponse ? Le Démon termina son assiette, débarrassa sa table, lava sa vaisselle et après un bâillement proclama : « Je vais me coucher. » Levi n’avait toujours pas bougé de sa position lorsque la porte de la chambre d’ami claqua dans le silence.

Il n’avait pas besoin d’une réponse.

A ce stade des opérations, quoiqu’ait répondu Eren, rien n’aurait réussi à apaiser l’irritation qui lui brûlait les entrailles.

A suivre…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (GRANDE INSPIRATION)
> 
>  
> 
> 27 pages ! 27 putains de pages ! Plus de 14 300 mots ! Ce chapitre est une MONSTRUOSITE ! Pardon à vous qui avez dû tout vous farcir et à Kizzbloo qui a souffert pour offrir une bêta lecture à cette créature effrayante qu’est le chapitre 5.
> 
> J’aurais vraiment aimé promettre que le 6 sera plus court, mais j’ai de gros, gros doute…(sueur froide)
> 
> L’écrire a été très douloureux ! Déjà parce que ma chaise de bureau est super désagréable pour les longues périodes d’écriture (merci Honey Love pour l’idée du coussin) ensuite parce que j’ai dû lutter avec une grosse pelleté de doutes ! Vous savez ceux qui rabâchent en boucle comme des fantômes en pleine incantation « Cette histoire n’a aucun sens ! Tu vas te planter ! On s’en fout de ce que ça raconte ! Plus vite ! Tu trainaaaaasseuh »
> 
> Bref, mes doutes habituels ! Je ne vais pas vous en faire tout un paragraphe !
> 
> Passons donc aux questions !
> 
> La relation Levi/Eren évolue-t-elle assez à votre goût ? Pas de mal à comprendre l’un et l’autre ? Pas de déception particulière ?
> 
> Les pouvoirs de Levi et la relation Exorciste/Démon au combat. Je l’ai assez explicité ?
> 
> Qui a envie de faire tout plein de câlins à Kenny ?
> 
> Des attentes pour les chapitres à venir ?
> 
> Sur ce ? Je vais vous laisser tranquille ! Vous l’avez bien mérité après avoir lu une bête pareille !
> 
>  
> 
> Plein plein de love,
> 
> Easyan
> 
> Ps : Petite sœur ! Toujours-là ? Désolée pour les délais à rallonge ! Bientôt une semaine depuis ton anniversaire, je crains vraiment à mort ! J’espère que la suite te plait !!!


	6. Past Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut !
> 
> Y-a-t-il le moindre survivant après le chapitre 5 ?
> 
> Damn, ce chapitre était une monstruosité.
> 
> Je ne m’en suis toujours pas remise perso, j’ai un peu l’impression qu’il s’est barré avec un bout de mon âme, ce salaud. J’espère au moins que vous avez pu apprécier son contenu ! (Air flippant)
> 
> Quoi qu’il en soit, croyez-le ou non, mais on approche de la fin de ce délire gigantesque. Plus dense niveau infos tu meurs. Cette histoire est bourrée de dialogues à rallonge. S’y passe-t-il vraiment quelque chose ? (Telle était mon questionnement avant d’écrire le chapitre 6, toute l’action, les missions, ect, arriveront dans le chapitre 7, sorry but not sorry ! Restez bien accrochés ! J’ai hâte de lire vos commentaires ! Si quelqu’un lit encore cette énorme bordel…Je crois que même ma sœur en a eu marre ! )
> 
> Par contre, comme je l’avais (plus ou moins) prévu (?!) …cette histoire comptera 8 chapitres et non juste 7 ! Du coup, elle aura 3 parties et 8 chapitres ! (Snif, deux chapitres de plus qu’au brouillon…mais il fallait bien que j’essaie de rendre tout ça plus cohérent ! Pardonnez-moi [à genoux] On va dire que la perfection est dans les détails !?)
> 
> On va dire que c’était votre saga de l’été !
> 
> Dès la rentrée les autres histoires vont reprendre !
> 
> Bonne Lecture !
> 
> Ps : Kizzbloo, ton sacrifice de correction ne sera pas oublié, mon aimée. Je viendrais chaque jour sur ta tombe pour chanter le générique de Boku no Pico ! (Larmes d’émotion super forcées)
> 
> Ps2 : Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard petite sœur ! Vive Netflix ! (Ça me donne du temps pour me grouiller sans que tu passes tes soirées dans un ennui mortel !)

 

****

Dark Moon Lovers

 

 **II ère partie** :  **_Red Destiny_**

 

  1. **Past Souls**



 

Levi venait sans aucun doute de passer la meilleure nuit de sommeil de sa vie.

Ou du moins la seule dont il soit capable de se souvenir.

Il ne manquait plus qu’un réveil tout en douceur pour que Levi puisse débuter sereinement une nouvelle journée. Malheureusement, ce scénario n’était pas au programme d’Eren. Alors que Levi reprenait peu à peu conscience, il se rendit vite compte que quelque chose clochait. Déjà, il avait beaucoup trop chaud. Il grogna et fronça les sourcils, ses paupières étaient beaucoup trop lourdes pour faire face aux cruels rayons du soleil. Eren semblait quant à lui dormir à poings fermés, le bras jeté en travers de son torse. Sa tête reposait sur le bras de Levi. L’une de ses jambes était enchevêtrée entre celles de l’adolescent. Trop surpris pour réagir, Levi perdit au moins cinq bonnes minutes à simplement cligner des yeux. Lorsque le Démon glissa sa main sous son t-shirt tout en poussant un soupir satisfait, Levi réprima un frisson. Un grognement irrité lui remonta le long de la gorge et, sans plus tarder, il asséna un coup brutal sur le haut du crâne d’Eren.

Le Démon poussa un cri outré avant de lui lancer un regard chargé d’incompréhensions.

C’était la goutte de trop.

Levi le jeta brusquement hors du lit d’un violent coup de genou dans les côtes. L’impact résonna en un bruit sourd dans toute la chambre, tandis qu’Eren émettait des grognements de douleur. Tout à fait conscient que reprocher au Démon de s’être glissé dans son lit à son insu ne fera qu’encourager Eren à le faire tourner en bourrique, Levi décida de se montrer mature…en l’ignorant complètement. L’adolescent agrippa un caleçon propre, des vêtements de rechange et fila en direction de la salle de bain sans demander son reste. Salle de bain qu’il prit grand soin de verrouiller derrière lui, bien entendu. Et encore, il n’avait aucune assurance que ça suffise pour tenir le Démon à distance.

Lorsque Levi retrouva Eren, celui-ci était en train de tranquillement préparer le petit-déjeuner sur la table du salon.

L’adolescent le gratifia d’un regard noir et continua à l’ignorer royalement. Levi ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à quel point il avait été chanceux de se réveiller sans gaule matinale. Dans le cas contraire il aurait été obligé de trouver un moyen de zigouiller Lucifer. Levi en avait bien assez à faire avec un seul Prince Infernal à descendre…Lorsqu’il releva la tête, l’Exorciste fit l’erreur de croiser le regard du Démon. Ce dernier le fixait avec un petit sourire en coin des plus irritants. L’adolescent fronça un peu plus les sourcils, essayant de lui transmettre par la pensée toute l’exaspération et la frustration qu’il avait accumulées depuis leur rencontre. Les prunelles turquoise d’Eren s’illuminèrent de l’intérieur et son sourire s’élargit : « Bien dormi, M. Grey ? » Levi resta interdit pendant un instant avant de soupirer : « Si c’était une référence, je ne sais pas de quoi tu veux parler et elle tombe complètement à plat.

\- Pour ta dignité, je vais accepter de te croire.

\- Autant que je te prévienne tout de suite _… – Levi prit la peine de le menacer de la pointe de ses baguettes-_ Si demain je te retrouve dans mon pieu, on saura enfin s’il est possible que la queue d’un Démon repousse une fois coupée. Et pour qu’on soit clair, je ne parle pas de celle qui te pend au-dessus du cul. » Eren grimaça : « Compris. Rassure-toi, je n’ai aucune affection particulière pour la douleur s’il n’y a pas de récompense à la clé…

\- Dans ce cas, tu n’es pas un vrai masochiste. Pour eux, la douleur en elle-même, est la récompense. » Eren esquissa un nouveau rictus : « Content de voir que tu maîtrises _toujours_ aussi bien le sujet. » Pour la seconde fois depuis son réveil, Levi refusa de mordre à l’hameçon. Eren patienta quelques minutes sans rien dire avant de se résigner à son tour au silence.

Le Démon attendit que Levi eût presque terminé de laver leur vaisselle avant de revenir à la charge : « On devrait en profiter pour s’entraîner. » L’adolescent lui lança un regard en coin, intrigué : « Est-ce qu’on ne risque pas de faire sauter l’immeuble ou d’attirer un Prince Infernal si on s’amuse à utiliser tes pouvoirs dans un simple appart ? » Eren agita la tête, amusé : « Même si je meurs d’envie de voir mourir Mme Matsuda dans l’éboulement de l’immeuble, j’ai le regret de t’annoncer que cet appart est encore plus blindé niveau protections que le QG de ton oncle psychopathe.

\- Rassurant. » Levi fit mine de réfléchir un moment avant d’acquiescer : « Je suppose que quitte à rester coincés ensemble durant ces prochaines quarante-huit heures, on ferait mieux de régler nos problèmes ‘‘d’harmonisation’’.

\- Quel enthousiasme. » Le manque complet d’intonation ou d’expression d’Eren avait un côté hilarant. Levi retint à grande peine son sourire. Il tenta de le réprimer en se focalisant sur le rinçage de l’assiette qu’il tenait entre ses mains.

Assiette qui grinçait depuis une bonne minute déjà.

 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 

Après avoir écarté le canapé, ils eurent assez d’espace pour pratiquer sans risquer de mettre le feu aux fournitures.

Du moins, Levi l’espérait.

Paupières closes, il tentait depuis au moins trois bonnes minutes de caler le rythme de sa respiration sur celui d’Eren. Au lieu de prendre de fortes inspirations, le Démon avait choisi une mesure plus lente et maîtrisée. C’était presque hypnotisant. Levi sentit ses membres se détendre et son souffle ralentir. Un vertige de bien-être lui vida la tête de toutes pensées superflues. Maintenant qu’il arrivait à se concentrer, s’approcher de la masse changeante d’énergie démoniaque était bien plus facile. Quant à la chaleur ardente de leur lien, qui l’avait fait souffrir la veille, elle restait toujours aussi incandescente mais plus aussi douloureuse. Son corps et son esprit s’étaient accoutumés aux sensations brûlantes de leur échange de flux. Levi s’apprêtait à projeter mentalement ses mains dans la matière meuble qui représentait la forme physique d’Eren. Mais soudainement, la connexion se brisa nette. La scissure lui fit l’effet d’un choc électrique. Ses muscles se nouèrent, ses bras s’engourdirent. La mâchoire crispée, Levi jura entre ses dents serrées.

Lorsque le courant disparut totalement, il put enfin rouvrir les yeux.

Eren, très visiblement troublé, accusait le coup de son côté.

Levi s’écria, agacé : « Si ça te fait autant chier que je ne puisse pas te manipuler comme le faisait _l’autre connard_ , tu n’as qu’à me rendre mes souvenirs ! » La réaction du Démon le mettait hors de lui. C’était un peu comme si, d’une certaine manière, Eren refusait tout contact avec lui sous prétexte qu’il n’était pas comme ‘l’Ancien Levi’. Ce qui, d’une façon tout à fait inattendue, lui était plutôt compréhensible, mais ne lui coupait en rien la soudaine envie qu’il avait d’étrangler le Démon. Eren avait écarquillé les yeux : « Est-ce que tu viens bien de t’auto-traiter de connard ?! » Levi siffla : « Je crois qu’on a déjà tous établi à quel point, lui et moi, nous étions le jour et la nuit, non ? Tu es le premier à me le rabâcher à la première occasion ! C’est lui que je traite de connard !

\- Hanji n’arrête pas de vous comparer, elle aussi ! Alors en quoi ça te dérange que je dise que vous êtes différents si c’est la vérité ?! » Levi se redressa, irrité : « La Binoclarde déconne, elle ! Et, elle au moins, elle a l’air de me préférer à l’autre, alors ce n’est pas… » Il faillit se mordre la langue dès qu’il se rendit compte de ce qu’il était en train d’avouer. Eren parut encore plus choqué : « Non… Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux ?! » Levi sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il jura et s’indigna : « Si tu n’es pas capable de prendre cet entraînement au sérieux, rends-moi mes anciens souvenirs qu’on en finisse ! A ce stade des opérations en quoi est-ce que c’est encore un problème ? Même si t’as promis à l’Ancien Levi de le tenir loin du monde des Exorcistes, il faut te rendre à l’évidence, c’est totalement mort ! Je ne vais pas abandonner mon poste dans les Ordres, tu es coincé avec moi et obligé de continuer à combattre donc mes souvenirs sont… » A ces mots, le Démon s’était redressé à son tour, lui coupant net la parole d’un simple coup d’œil.

Levi était pris de court par l’éclair de fureur qui traversait les prunelles vertes d’eau d’Eren.

Un rictus mauvais étira les lèvres du Démon : « Une petite minute…est-ce que j’ai bien entendu ? Tu crois vraiment que je suis responsable de ton amnésie ? » Levi serra les poings et se montra aussi ferme que possible lorsqu’il rétorqua : « Tu as une autre explication à fournir ? Ce n’est pas comme si tu allais me dire la vérité si tu penses que ça t’aide à respecter ta foutue promesse… » Eren éclata soudain d’un rire sans joie, une main plaquée sur le visage avant de s’exclamer : « C’est la meilleure ! » Sa main retomba ensuite mollement le long de son corps. Il observa Levi comme s’il le voyait pour la première fois, avec curiosité : « Est-ce que c’est l’une des théories d’Hanji ? Elle pense que je suis celui qui t’a rendu amnésique ?» L’adolescent haussa les épaules : « En quoi ma réponse va faire avancer le débat ? » Eren agita la tête, visiblement halluciné : « J’aurais dû m’en douter. » Le Démon prit une grande inspiration avant de lever les yeux au plafond.

Il fit ensuite de nouveau face à Levi et écarta les bras en annonçant : « Cette théorie est complètement bidon ! Je trop suis égoïste pour ça. » L’adolescent fronça les sourcils, incrédule : « Pardon ? » Eren continua sur sa lancée : « S’il faut vraiment que je te trimballe avec moi, autant qu’on mette les points sur les i. Je ne sais pas quels souvenirs te sont revenus, ni même à quel point tu crois pouvoir comprendre à partir de vulgaires flashs ce qui se passait entre ‘l’Ancien Levi’ et moi. Mais je ne pense pas trop m’avancer, vu tes dernières questions et tes remarques, en disant que tu n’es pas très loin de la vérité. Quoiqu’il en soit, garde à l’esprit que les choses sont toujours plus compliquées qu’elles n’y paraissent au premier abord…

\- Vous couchiez ensemble. » Le Démon marqua une pause puis soupira : « Oui. Entre autres. » Levi déglutit avec difficulté. Comme prévu, cette réponse ne l’aidait en rien à se sentir moins confus. L’irritation qui lui remuait les entrailles depuis qu’il avait suspecté l’étrange relation entre Eren et l’Ancien Levi ne faisait qu’empirer. Il refusait catégoriquement d’admettre qu’il puisse s’agir de jalousie ou toute autre émotion similaire. Après tout, l’Ancien Levi avait eu tort de s’engager dans ce genre de liaison malsaine. Il n’avait aucune intention de commettre la même erreur.

Eren fronça les sourcils comme pour montrer qu’il ne voyait pas en quoi cet aveu pouvait être troublant : « En quoi est-ce que c’est vraiment choquant ? Le sperme reste un fluide. Il préférait, à juste titre, ce genre d’échange agréable à tout délire vampirique et douloureux. Ce n’est ni le premier, ni le dernier Exorciste à se laisser aller à ce type d’arrangement. Ce n’est pas comme s’il était possible de concevoir entre nos deux espèces, ou même d’échanger des MST. Alors où est le problème ? » Levi répliqua : « Pourtant c’est bien comme ça que tu es venu au monde, non ? C’est bien la preuve que ce genre de troc est loin de représenter un risque zéro !» Eren haussa les sourcils : « Je vois qu’on t’a bien renseigné… Oui, mon père était un Pur et ma mère une Impure, mais je ne suis que l’exception qui confirme la règle. Aucun Démon n’a plus jamais réussi à concevoir avec un Humain ou un Exorciste depuis ma naissance. » L’adolescent rétorqua, irrité : « Tu essaies encore de changer de sujet ! Je ne suis pas débile, je sais que ce n’était pas qu’une histoire de cul entre vous ! Alors arrête de tourner autour du pot et… » Il marqua une pause, jura entre ses dents puis avoua : « Ecoute, c’est vrai que je n’ai peut-être pas accès à toutes les données mais je sûr de savoir ce que ressentait l’Ancien et pour lui, ce n’était clairement pas qu’une question de juste… » Eren l’interrompit en levant la main d’un geste brusque.

Un court silence suivit.

Le Démon avait détourné les yeux et crispé la mâchoire : « Je ne vois pas en quoi c’est important. C’est du passé. Tout ce qu’il y a à retenir c’est que je ne suis pas responsable de ta perte de mémoire. » Levi avait envie de s’arracher les cheveux : « Tu crois vraiment que ça n’a aucune importance ? Parce que vu nos dernières synchronisations, je n’en ai pas l’impression moi ! Et j’en ai marre de ne pas savoir sur quel pied danser ! Comment notre équipe est censée fonctionner si tu passes ton temps à…

\- Oui. Content ? Tu l’as, ta réponse ! L’Ancien Levi et moi, nous étions _‘ensemble’_. Traduis ça comme tu le veux, d’ailleurs tu peux bien interpréter ses souvenirs comme bon te semble. Tout ce que j’ai à en dire, c’est que mon égoïsme ne m’aurait jamais permis de lui effacer la mémoire. Et que quand bien même j’en aurais eu le pouvoir, même pour le soulager de ses souffrances, je n’aurais jamais supprimé tous les souvenirs qu’on partageait ensemble. Je n’ai clairement pas l’âme aussi charitable, ou altruiste pour ce faire ce genre de sacrifice à la con.

\- Même si c’était ce qui l’empêchait de sombrer ? Même si ça t’assurait qu’il n’avait plus aucune raison de passer à l’acte ? De se suici…

\- Il l’a choisi ! Le deal c’était que si, un jour, il avait l’occasion de faire table rase, de reprendre une vie normale, moi, je m’arrangerais pour qu’il puisse continuer sur cette voie ! Rien d’autre ! C’est lui qui a choisi de m’oublier, de jeter ses pouvoirs et ses responsabilités aux orties, alors au moins, Hanji et toi, vous devriez avec la décence de ne pas m’accuser pour rien ! » Sa réplique était ferme, presque un cri du cœur. Levi en était cloué place.

Plus que de la colère, c’était l’amertume qui primait dans le regard flamboyant que lui lançait le Démon.

Eren se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux : « A l’issue du dernier combat contre Satan, c’est Levi qui a choisi de m’oublier. J’étais aussi surpris que les autres en découvrant que tu ne te souvenais de rien ! A part en rire, j’aurais pu faire quoi ? J’avais promis après tout. J’ai beau ne pas toujours tenir mes promesses, à lui, je n’aurais jamais menti. » Levi fit de son mieux pour ignorer la lame qui venait de lui transpercer la poitrine. Eren acheva sa déclaration, l’air presque abattu : « Tout ce qu’il me reste à faire, c’est tenir ma part du marché. » Mais malgré tout, Levi avait le sentiment que le Démon faisait tout pour faire passer ses aveux pour de simples banalités. Comme s’il n’était pas réellement touché par la situation, que tout cette histoire n’était qu’une formalité.

Mais en dépit de tous ses efforts pour la dissimuler, Levi interprétait une réelle émotion sur son visage.

Eren se passa une nouvelle fois la main dans les cheveux avant d’hausser les épaules : « Je ne peux pas te rendre tes souvenirs et je ne suis pas responsable de ton amnésie. L’Ancien Levi est parti, tourne la page. On ferait mieux de trouver un moyen de devenir fonctionnels, tous les deux. A moins que tu ne veuilles qu’on en finisse en livrant une guerre totale contre les Ordres _et_ les Princes Infernaux. Ce que je préfèrerais éviter, si possible. Après tout, je connais au moins un million de façons plus agréables pour passer l’arme à gauche. » Levi baissa les yeux. Eren avait beau lui dire de passer à autre chose et de se concentrer sur le présent, le Démon était lui-même incapable d’en faire autant.

Il était très perturbant de se rendre à l’évidence que Lucifer était en deuil.

Levi avait beau avoir survécu, il était de plus en plus clair qu’aux yeux d’Eren, son ancienne personnalité était morte et enterrée.

Eren poussa un long soupir : « On ferait mieux de s’arrêter là pour l’instant. Retrouvons-nous dans une heure ou deux pour retenter l’exercice. » Sans lui accorder le moindre regard, le Démon se dirigea vers sa chambre. Une fois la porte claquée, Levi se laissa aller en frappant le canapé du poing. Cette situation était sans issue. Qu’il le veuille ou non, Eren était son point d’ancrage. L’outil qui rendait possible sa vengeance contre Satan. Celui qui lui permettait de survivre aux attaques d’Impurs et de réguler son énergie. Eren demeurait une part irremplaçable de son existence. Même si Levi s’était convaincu qu’il valait mieux le tenir à distance et qu’il s’était persuadé qu’il valait mieux prendre en compte les avertissements d’Hanji et son propre mauvais pressentiment, l’adolescent était dans une impasse.

Cette histoire continuait de devenir de plus en plus compliquée.

La raison et la logique ne suffisaient plus à lui dicter la conduite à suivre.

Les souvenirs nébuleux mais excitants que partageaient l’Ancien Levi avec Eren, la puissante attraction que sa nouvelle personnalité éprouvait aujourd’hui envers le Démon… C’était autant de motifs pour lesquels Levi aurait dû tout faire pour réussir à s’en détacher. Rester strictement professionnel. Mais c’était plus facile à dire qu’à faire. Il ne pouvait pas baisser sa garde, il ne pouvait pas jouer les ignorants, pas alors qu’il ignorait toujours la manière qu’Eren allait employer pour honorer sa parole. En quoi l’attitude docile du Démon était liée à un plan obscur qui visait à libérer Levi du cycle infernal de ses réincarnations ? Aussi confus qu’impuissant, l’adolescent n’avait qu’une seule envie : reprendre le contrôle de sa vie.

Il avait dorénavant la certitude qu’il serait incapable d’y parvenir sans obtenir plus d’informations sur ce qui le reliait réellement à Lucifer.

 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 

Quand Hanji vint les libérer de leur confinement le lendemain matin, elle les trouva tous les deux tendus et silencieux.

A première vue, rien n’indiquait que sa tactique ait pu apporter le moindre fruit sur leur travail d’équipe.

Mais lorsque l’adolescent et le Démon se retrouvèrent en pleine méditation dans la salle d’entraînement du QG, la brunette put admirer le résultat de leur période d’enfermement. Le lien unissant leur flux fut presque instantané. Les mains jointes, Levi et Eren tombèrent en état de transe presque aussitôt qu’ils fermèrent les yeux. Les tonitruants applaudissements d’Hanji brisèrent leur concentration : « Je suis un vrai génie ! Je savais que j’arriverais à vous forcer à coopérer ! » Levi lâcha les mains d’Eren pour croiser les bras sur son torse : « Puisque je te disais qu’il nous fallait juste un peu de pratique ! » Hanji sautilla sur place : « En 48h ! Vous avez réussi quelque chose qui prend des mois à un apprenti normal ! » Eren roula des yeux : « Oh, par pitié ! Il est amnésique, pas handicapé ! C’est comme le vélo, ça ne s’oublie pas vraiment ce genre de truc. » Hanji haussa les sourcils avant de rétorquer avec sérieux : « Levi ne sait pas faire de vélo. » Levi grogna, embarrassé : « Tu vois très bien ce qu’il voulait dire ! Binoclarde ! »

Moblit pouffa de rire avant de s’étouffer en découvrant le regard noir que lui lançait Levi. Il s’éclaircit ensuite la gorge et s’écria : « C’est effectivement plus rapide. Par contre, c’est encore un peu trop lent pour que cela soit vraiment efficace en situation de combat. Vous devez trouver un moyen d’équilibrer vos énergies plus fréquemment tout au long de la journée ! » Hanji acquiesça avec entrain : « Oh oui ! Ce n’est pas obligé d’être grand-chose ! Vous vous tenez la main, vous vous touchez plus souvent… » Levi fronça les sourcils : « J’ai déjà l’impression de passer mon temps à repousser les attaques de cet obsédé sexuel et vous, vous dites qu’il faudrait qu’il me touche plus ?! » Eren ricana, un rictus aux lèvres : « Oh, mon petit Levi… Même s’il est vrai que je m’amuse à te tourmenter à la première occasion, je suis plutôt respectueux en ce qui concerne tes limites. Je ne te touche jamais sans ton consentement explicite !

\- Ce n’est pas le souvenir que j’ai d’hier matin ! Je suis presque sûr qu’il est impossible de consentir en dormant ! » Le regard d’Hanji se mit à pétiller : « Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé hier matin ?! » Levi se plaqua une main sur le visage et grommela : « Rien du tout ! Bon, c’est noté : plus de contact ! On s’y mettra pour la prochaine fois. » Eren poussa un soupir à fendre l’âme : « Tu pourrais le dire avec plus de passion ! C’était totalement anti-sexy !

\- Je ne suis pas en train de proposer qu’on se fasse des papouilles pour le fun, sale de dégénéré ! C’est juste pour faciliter notre boulot ! Ne rend pas ça plus bizarre que ça ne l’est déjà ! » Moblit se racla la gorge : « Quoiqu’il en soit, vos progrès sont impressionnants ! Nous devrions continuer sur cette voie. » Hanji acquiesça à nouveau : « Oh oui ! Le mieux, ce serait qu’Eren recommence à vivre avec Levi, de façon permanente. » Levi écarquilla les yeux. Vu la teneur de leur dernière discussion, il avait tout sauf envie de rester 24h/24 en compagnie du Démon.

Et s’il ne se trompait pas, il y avait de grande chance qu’Eren soit pour une fois du même avis.

Raison pour laquelle Levi s’interposa : « Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. On va se débrouiller autrement pour…

\- C’est d’accord. » L’adolescent jeta un regard incrédule vers le Démon. Celui-ci se contenta d’hausser les épaules : « J’aurais préféré qu’on m’invite au moins au restau avant de me proposer d’emménager mais bon, je suis très vieille école ! Le mariage avant tout ! J’espère quand même que tu seras doux avec moi, chéri. » Halluciné, Levi répliqua : « Ce n’est pas un jeu Eren ! » Le Démon prit un air désinvolte : « Quand on a vécu aussi longtemps que moi, je t’assure que tout devient risible. Est-ce que c’était si terrible de vivre avec moi ? J’ai pourtant été sage hier soir ! » Levi manquait cruellement d’arguments. Il marmonna quelques mots sans véritable cohérence et fit de son mieux pour ignorer la part de lui-même qui tressaillait à l’idée d’à nouveau partager sa vie avec Eren.

Quant à Hanji, elle était satisfaite au plus haut point : « Bien ! On a une chance pour que vous soyez prêt à affronter la première mission de Kenny si on continue dans cette lancée ! Et si j’arrive en plus à négocier comme prévu, on pourra s’assurer que vous ne finissiez pas à la morgue… » Inquiet, Levi haussa un sourcil : « De quoi tu parles ? Qu’est-ce que tu comptes négocier au juste ? » La brunette agita la main : « Ne t’en fais pas pour ça ! Je gère !

\- Je ne suis pas rassuré là. Il faut que tu en aies conscience ! » Elle se frappa dans les mains : « On n’a pas de temps à perdre en blabla ! Il faut que vous vous remettiez au boulot tous les deux ! » Moblit renchérit : « Oui, j’aimerais au moins que vous diminuiez votre temps d’équilibrage de moitié avant la fin de cette séance… » Eren lui servit l’un de ses plus beaux sourires avant de s’exclamer : « Oh ça ? Rien de plus facile ! » Et avant que quiconque ne réagisse, il saisit brusquement Levi par le col et l’attira vers lui. Dans un mouvement rapide et fluide, il plaque ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sous les regards ébahis de Moblit et Hanji, le Démon profita du choc de Levi pour l’embrasser avec force. Sa langue lui cartographia l’intérieure de la bouche avec une telle ardeur qu’il parvint à lui arracher un gémissement. La familiarité, l’engouement et l’excitation de ce baiser troublèrent Levi à tel point que ses genoux lui semblaient se gélifier. L’Exorciste se surprit à agripper la chemise d’Eren des deux mains pour se stabiliser.

Hanji poussa un cri d’excitation si strident qu’il ramena brusquement Levi à la raison.

L’adolescent rouvrit les yeux, surpris de les avoir fermés en premier lieu, et repoussa violemment Eren. Le Démon recula d’un pas, le regard brillant et un sourire satisfait. Il se lécha rapidement les lèvres, comme pour goûter cette saveur qui n’appartenait qu’à Levi. Rouge de honte, l’adolescent s’essuya la bouche d’un revers de main : « Je vais te buter ! » Eren sourit de plus belle : « Essaie de te concentrer sur notre lien au lieu de râler, tu verras ! » Sans même prendre la peine de fermer les yeux, Levi pouvait sentir le flux bouillant s’écouler entre eux. Il discernait Eren et pouvait presque distinguer sa masse d’énergie à travers le picotement de ses doigts. Mais ne voulant pas donner davantage de satisfaction au Démon en prenant la peine de lui répondre, il modela instantanément la silhouette d’Eren sous sa forme de tranchantes lames. Il s’agissait des mêmes que la dernière fois, l’une noire et l’autre blanche. Les pommeaux en forme de crosses de révolver restaient inchangés.

Cette fois-ci, l’exclamation d’Hanji fit trembler tout l’étage.

Moblit décida sur le coup de lui faire quitter la salle.

Ce dernier espérait pouvoir profiter de la séance d’entraînement à fond, et il connaissait suffisamment bien son Exorciste pour savoir que sa présence ne ferait que les perturber. Une fois qu’Hanji eut quitté la salle, Moblit s’efforça d’affronter Levi à l’épée. Il était curieux de découvrir à quel niveau de technique ils pouvaient prétendre. L’adolescent n’avait encore ni retrouvé toute son aisance pour manier ses lames, ni sa capacité à remodeler ses armes démoniaques à volonté ou même à transformer Eren en armure. Pourtant, il était indéniable que ce n’était plus qu’une question d’heures avant que Levi ne saisisse toutes les nuances des rudiments d’armement des Exorcistes.

C’était leur première tentative réussie et, déjà, Eren pouvait passer près de trois heures sous cette forme sans qu’aucun d’eux n’en ressortent épuisés.

Tant que rien ne venait perturber leur synchronisation, ils semblaient capables de combattre indéfiniment.

Craindre l’Ange Ultime du fait des ‘on-dit’ était une chose, le voir à l’œuvre et évoluer de cette manière en était toute une autre. Lorsque Moblit avait rencontré Levi la première fois, il était déjà un Exorciste accompli. Même son œil démoniaque aguerri avait du mal à saisir tous les détails de ses techniques. Et à présent qu’il était aux premières loges pour le voir les développer, c’était d’autant plus effrayant. Comparé à l’aisance et la simplicité avec lesquels il opérait auparavant, Levi était aujourd’hui une combinaison de la force et de l’adresse pure. C’était comme assister une bête sauvage en pleine chasse, un véritable diamant brut en devenir.

Pour sa part, Levi appréciait plus qu’il n’était prêt à l’admettre l’énergie continue qui traversait tout le corps. La facilité avec laquelle chacun de ses muscles lui répondaient ainsi que la rapidité et la précision de ses mouvements. Il avait l’impression d’enfin retrouver l’usage d’un membre longtemps perdu. Même s’il avait encore des difficultés à évaluer la portée de ses lames et que leurs poids lui semblaient encore étranger. Il s’était avoué qu’Eren avait raison, les choses s’arrangeaient : il lui était impossible d’oublier comment combattre.

Le temps s’écoula à une vitesse folle

Quand Moblit déclara qu’ils avaient déjà passé quatre heures d’entraînement non-stop, Levi en fut le premier surpris. Eren n’avait retrouvé sa forme humaine que deux au cours de ses quatre heures. La première avait été provoquée par Moblit lorsqu’il avait réussi à déstabiliser leurs énergies en focalisant ses assauts d’énergie sur une des brèches de leur flux partagé. La seconde, quand Levi s’était emmêlé les pinceaux en voulant faire passer trop rapidement son Démon de sa forme de lame à celle d’un bouclier.

Lorsqu’Eren reprit forme humaine pour la troisième fois, il se trouvait dans les bras de Levi. L’adolescent, encore enivré par la sensation de flottement provoquée par leurs énergies synchronisées, n’avait qu’une seule idée en tête, retrouver l’état de quasi-transe dans lequel le plongeait leur harmonisation. Dans un état second, son regard plongé dans celui d’Eren, le torse se penchant ostensiblement vers le Démon, Levi glissa lentement sa main derrière la nuque d’Eren pour l’attirer un peu plus vers lui.

Une impulsion.

Comme un réflexe.

L’irruption d’un souvenir familier.

Encore grisé et sans prendre vraiment conscience des conséquences de ses actes, Levi s’apprêtait à s’emparer avidement des lèvres d’Eren quand Moblit l’interrompit d’une réplique : « Je crois qu’il est temps qu’on prenne une pause ! Ne serait-ce que pour déjeuner et reprendre un peu de force. » Choqué par ce qu’il s’était préparé à faire, l’adolescent fit instinctivement deux pas en arrière. Si Eren s’était rendu compte de son geste avorté, il n’en montra rien. A la place, ce dernier se dirigea vers les vestiaires avec Moblit tout en discutant avec lui sur un ton enjoué.

Effaré, Levi resta planté sur place.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir prétexter que sa réaction était due aux vieilles habitudes de son ancienne personnalité, mais il était trop lucide pour vraiment y croire. Dans les faits, il savait qu’il s’était juste du ‘laissé aller’. Il ferma les yeux et prit le temps d’expirer un bon coup. Toute cette situation le rendait dingue. Entre ce qu’il ignorait, ce qu’il savait, ce dont il se souvenait et ses sentiments… C’était un véritable bordel. Il avait espéré qu’Eren veuille prendre du recul après la débâcle de leur querelle de la veille, mais au contraire, le Démon avait accepté de revenir vivre avec lui. Ou devait-il plutôt dire qu’Eren s’y était résigné ? Est-ce que ça faisait aussi partie de son plan mystérieux pour tenir la promesse qu’il avait faite à l’Ancien Levi pour le libérer de son Pacte ?

Levi en avait assez de se poser toutes ses questions.

Plus ça allait et moins il comprenait Eren. Plus le temps s’écoulait et plus il saisissait l’importance de connaître les fins du Démon. Il se dirigea à son tour vers les vestiaires, tout en espérant profiter de la présence de Moblit pour qu’Eren évite de lui jouer un nouveau sale tour. Il n’était pas d’humeur à se laisser plaquer contre les carreaux d’une douche. Face au regard fiévreux d’Eren. Complètement nus…

Levi agita vivement la tête pour s’ôter l’image de son esprit, avant de pousser un grognement frustré.

Ils allaient emménager ensemble.

Levi aurait aimé ne pas être aussi nerveux à cette idée.

 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 

Malheureusement, Levi ne disposait pas beaucoup de moyens lorsqu’il s’agissait d’en apprendre davantage sur Eren.

Sans ses souvenirs, il n’avait pas la moindre piste pour commencer ses recherches.

Il n’y avait pas besoin d’être un génie pour comprendre que la plupart des histoires au sujet de Lucifer dans divers ouvrages, ou même sur internet, avaient de très grandes chances de n’être qu’un ramassis de conneries. Ou alors de ne contenir qu’une très infime part de vérité. Le hic, c’était que Levi n’avait aucune idée de comment discerner le vrai du faux. Aussi, comme il l’avait toujours fait depuis qu’il s’était réveillé de son coma, il ne voyait qu’une seule personne vers qui se tourner lorsqu’il était en quête de réponses. Bien qu’elle se fût déjà montrée faillible par le passé, Levi profita de l’un des allers-retours d’Eren dans son appartement quasi-vide pour envoyer un message à Hanji. Il lui donna rendez-vous sur la place de la plus proche station de métro un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Levi savait que la journée d’Exorciste d’Hanji ne ferait que commencer malgré l’heure tardive. Pour sa part, il serait incapable de fermer l’œil de la nuit s’il ne parvenait pas à trouver au moins un indice pour l’aider à désépaissir le mystère qu’était son Démon.

Aider Eren à réinvestir leur appartement avait été une tâche bizarrement angoissante.

Surtout lorsque Levi était dans l’incapacité de faire la distinction entre son appréhension à vivre sous le même toit que Lucifer et sa nervosité tordue, mêlée d’excitation, à l’idée de partager un appartement avec celui qui l’attirait. Quand le déménagement sommaire d’Eren fut terminé, Levi se sentit pousser des ailes et enfila hâtivement sa veste. Intrigué, le Démon se contenta d’hausser un sourcil avant de lui demander : « Où tu vas à cette heure-ci ? » Levi lui répondit d’un grognement agacé : « Ce n’est pas parce qu’on vit ensemble maintenant que tu dois te sentir obliger de reprendre ton rôle de nounou.

\- On vient à peine d’emménager et tu commences déjà à me traiter comme un moins que rien, Chéri ! Je n’ai pas signé pour ça moi ! » Eren avait pris une voix aigüe et plaqué ses deux mains sur son visage pour mieux faire semblant de sangloter sur un faux ton dramatique. Levi se retint de justesse de lui balancer ses clés en pleine tête : « Arrête ton cirque ! Je suis tout à fait capable d’esquiver les Impurs. Je n’aurais aucun problème si je sors sans toi. Hors de question tu me colles aux basques toute ma vie. » Eren abaissa les mains, prenant un air grave qui dénotait avec sa bouche en cœur : « Tu n’as toujours pas répondu à ma question ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? Tu vas retrouver ta pute, c’est ça ? Tu me trompes ! » Levi faillit se laisser aller à pouffer de rire. Eren était totalement ridicule. L’adolescent s’efforça à juste rouler que des yeux et répliqua : « Ouais, c’est tout à fait ça ! Ne m’attends pas pour dîner ! » Et sans jeter le moindre coup d’œil en arrière, il claqua la porte d’entrée.

Après pratiquement 72h de proximité non-stop, se retrouver à déambuler dans les rues de Shibuya sans Eren était bien plus perturbant que Levi n’était prêt à l’admettre.

La présence du Démon était devenue addictive. Ce qui était sûrement le cas pour tous les Exorcistes. Non seulement leur contrepartie infernale leur donnait l’impression de se balader armés jusqu’aux dents, mais en plus ils pouvaient les débarrasser de leur trop plein d’énergie blanche. Les ancrer dans la réalité, leur épargner des migraines invasives… Levi devait bien l’avouer : cette sensation avait un côté tellement agréable qu’elle en devenait malsaine. C’était d’autant plus vrai depuis qu’Eren s’était mis en tête de suivre les conseils d’Hanji et Moblit avec un peu trop d’implication. Le Démon s’était appliqué à multiplier les contacts, lui effleurer sa main, se tenir bien trop proche lorsqu’ils marchaient côte à côte, une rapide caresse sur le bas de la nuque…

Levi n’avait pu s’empêcher de douloureusement apprécier chacun de ces petits actes.

Raison pour laquelle, bien que la soudaine absence du Démon à ses côtés lui donnait l’impression de sortir en terrain hostile complètement à poil, l’adolescent ne pouvait nier que prendre ses distances lui faisait paradoxalement un bien fou. C’était l’occasion rêvée pour prendre du recul et se recentrer sur lui-même. Tout d’abord, Levi devait en apprendre plus sur leur lien et l’histoire de Lucifer. Ensuite, il devait réussir à contrôler parfaitement ses pouvoirs et les techniques de combat d’Exorcisme. Après quoi, il devrait encore récupérer son statut et sa liberté d’actions avant d’espérer découvrir le plan qu’avait pu concocter Eren pour respecter sa promesse envers l’Ancien Levi. Après tout, rien ne serait possible s’il échouait à le faire tomber à l’eau. Ce ne serait qu’à ce moment précis, une fois toutes ces tâches accomplies, qu’il comptait se permettre de réfléchir aux sentiments qu’il pouvait éprouver (ou non) envers le Démon. S’il réussissait vraiment à respecter cet agenda, cette question serait bien la dernière à laquelle il s’autoriserait à penser.

Il lui suffit d’une quinzaine de minutes à pieds pour atteindre la place.

Levi s’acheta une canette de café dans un distributeur et s’installa tranquillement sur un banc. Le flot de passage avait un côté berçant. Les lumières de la ville, le brouhaha constant… ça lui donnait presque l’impression que la Brèche, les Exorcistes et les Impurs, n’étaient que de mauvais rêves. C’était si… normal. Il observa les groupes d’étudiants en route pour un bar, les travailleurs en fin de journée quitter les buildings, les voitures anonymes qui se suivaient dans un trafic quasi-constant… Levi se demanda brièvement si son ancienne personnalité avait passé beaucoup de temps à arpenter ces rues. S’il avait profité, ne serait-ce qu’un peu, de son humanité et son adolescence. Peut-être que cela avait été le cas en la compagnie de Farlan et Isabelle. Levi but une gorgée de café et enfonça son autre main dans sa poche. Peut-être qu’il allait inviter ses nouveaux amis, un de ces soirs, histoire de traîner dans le quartier. Manger des snacks achetés à l’épicerie de nuit, puis se raconter toutes sortes d’anecdotes débiles et sans importance. Faire semblant d’avoir le temps, d’être ordinaire…

Hanji vint soudainement se planter droit devant lui, coupant court à sa réflexion.

Elle portait une jupe courte rose bonbon, un chemisier blanc à manches courtes et froufrous, une veste rose en cuir assorti à son serre-tête à oreilles de chat ainsi que de longues bottes noires. Levi se retrouva tout simplement sans voix. Ravie, Hanji tournoya sur elle-même avant de s’exclamer : « Et voici Hanji sans uniforme ! Moi, au naturel ! T’aime ? » Levi ne trouvait même pas la force de répliquer. Il se contenta alors de lui répondre d’une voix morne : « Joker. » Hanji fit la moue : « Ce n’est pas sympa ! » Quelques étudiants reluquaient Hanji avec attention. Levi ne leur donnait que cinq minutes pour se rendre compte que sa folie déclassait largement toute sorte d’attirance physique. Il soupira : « Je crois que je commence déjà à regretter de t’avoir appelé. Tu veux un truc à boire ? On pourrait traverser le parc en parlant. » Hanji acquiesça vivement. Levi tenta de ne pas être trop écœuré lorsqu’elle choisit une canette d’eau au chou fermenté.

Ils entamèrent ensuite leur marche lente vers le parc.

Il ne lui suffit que de quelques pas pour qu’Hanji s’impatiente : « Alors ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m’as donné un rencart ? » Levi grimaça : « Ce n’est pas un rencart ! » Hanji gloussa : « T’inquiète, Vivi d’amour ! C’est une façon de parler ! Je sais très bien que t’as autre chose en tête ! » Avant qu’elle parte en cacahuètes sur une tangente comme elle seule avait le secret, Levi lui déclara de but en blanc : « Qu’est-ce que Moblit t’a raconté au sujet de Lucifer ? » Hanji marqua une pause : « Hmmm, c’est-à-dire ? » Levi explicita : « Il était l’un de ses commandants d’armée à l’époque de l’Age Noir. Je suppose qu’il le connaissait un peu plus que ne le connaissait le petit Démon lambda. » La tenue ‘Kawaï’ d’Hanji leur valait quelques regards légèrement curieux, mais pas vraiment plus d’attention que le couple de passants lambdas. Tokyo était, après tout, la ville de tous les extrêmes.

Hanji lui lança un regard indéchiffrable par-dessus ses épaisses lunettes : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ça ? » Levi haussa les épaules et feignit la nonchalance : « On va bientôt recommencer à habiter ensemble et ça m’a fait réfléchir. Tu me mets en garde contre lui. Mais contrairement à Eren, qui lui se rappelle d’absolument tout à mon sujet, moi, je ne sais rien du tout sur son compte. Je ne me souviens pas de ce que l’Ancien Moi avait pu découvrir. J’aimerais en savoir plus, histoire d’être sur un pied d’égalité et qu’il arrête de se foutre de ma gueule. Je ne suis pas con au point de ne pas me rendre compte qu’il cache quelque chose derrière ses sourires narquois. Ça me fout les boules. » La brunette l’observa encore quelques secondes avant qu’ils s’arrêtent à un passage piéton. Elle prit le temps de réfléchir avant de soupirer : « Malheureusement, Oriax n’était pas vraiment dans la sphère privée du Roi. Les Princes et leur Cour, entretenaient des relations très complexes. A l’époque, Eren était très distant et effrayant, et en particulier envers les ‘Démons Inférieurs’ comme se plaisaient à les appeler Bélial. J’ai bien peur que Moblit ne puisse t’apprendre plus de choses que ce que ce tu sais déjà… » Le feu passa au vert, déclenchant une nuée de passants dans leur champ de vision. Ils stoppèrent leur conversation le temps d’atteindre le trottoir d’en face.

Une fois qu’ils eurent traversé le passage caractérisé par cette mécanique polie typique des boulevards japonais, Levi et Hanji s’engagèrent sur la rue qui menait au parc.

Hanji reprit son récit comme si de rien n’était après deux gorgées de sa canette : « Pour résumé, les Démons suivaient les ordres et vivaient leurs propres aventures. Le monde est vaste, et pendant l’Age Noir, ils devaient être sur tous les fronts pour garder les Humains sous leur coupe. Moblit n’orbitait pas vraiment autour des grandes figures infernales, même s’il les croisait plus souvent qu’un Démon ordinaire. D’après ce qu’il m’a dit, la plupart d’entre eux préférait éviter de se mêler des affaires des puissants. Du moins, pas avant d’avoir la certitude de pouvoir leur survivre. Les Impurs sont loin d’être tendres, même entre eux. Il ne faut pas oublier qu’ils sont tous cannibales et qu’il n’était pas rare qu’ils s’entredévorent en cas de petit creux ou de désaccords. » Levi acheva sa canette de café d’une grande traite avant de la lancer pile dans la poubelle qui se trouvait à quelques pas sur sa gauche, juste à côté d’un autre des distributeurs qui se trouvaient à chaque coin de rue.

Un groupe de filles, très certainement éméchées, se mit à l’applaudir.

Amusée, Hanji pouffa : « Il faut toujours que tu joues le grand séducteur, hein ? » Levi fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard noir : « Ne commence pas à délirer ! » Ils arrivèrent enfin à l’entrée du parc. Des groupes de jeunes et des couples se le partageaient à la tombée de la nuit. Leur présence n’avait donc rien de bien spécial. Levi prit une grande inspiration et essaya de s’emplir les poumons de cette odeur particulière qu’avaient les nuits d’été nipponne. Chaude et humide. Il soupira : « Super. En gros, je suis toujours au point mort. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment je suis censé découvrir des choses sur lui si personne n’est capable d’avoir la moindre foutue info ! » Hanji prit un air songeur avant de lui déclarer : « Tu n’as qu’à demander à Armin. » Pris au dépourvu, Levi s’exclama : « Armin ? Tu veux dire le petit blondinet fragile qui accompagne Mikasa comme son ombre ? » Hanji haussa les deux sourcils : « Mince, j’avais oublié ton amnésie ! Bien sûr que tu n’es pas au courant !

\- Crache le morceau, Binoclarde ! Qu’est-ce que je suis censé savoir ?

\- Armin est le Démon de Mikasa.

\- Oh putain… » lâcha spontanément Levi. « Entre Petra et lui, c’est à se demander ce qui a bien pu se passer en Enfer pour qu’on décide d’accorder le titre de Démon à des types qui ressemblent aux vivants de tous les lolicons et shotacons du pays…

\- Ah, ah ! Je vois ce que tu veux dire ! Ils sont adorables tous les deux, ça fait carrément bizarre ! Pourtant, ils sont bien loin d’être inoffensifs !

\- Rien que d’y penser j’ai mal au crâne. » Levi poussa un nouveau soupir et ajouta : « Bon, vas-y. Dis-moi en quoi ce gringalet est bien placé pour me parler d’Eren.

\- Oh ! Mais parce qu’il est sans doute l’un des Démons les plus proches de Lucifer ! C’est le premier et seul Prince Infernal à avoir été invoqué et lié à un Exorciste en dehors d’Eren. » Levi s’étouffa avec sa salive : « Quoi ?! » Hanji lui sourit de toutes ses dents, ravie d’avoir réussi à le déstabiliser : « Hé oui ! Vous ne faites vraiment pas dans la dentelle, vous, la nouvelle génération d’Ackermann ! Tu as pactisé avec Lucifer et Mikasa se coltine Léviathan ! Le troisième Souverain Infernal ! C’est d’ailleurs lui qui a succédé à Satan…

\- Non, impossible ! » Levi n’arrivait pas à imaginer ce blondinet chétif à la tête des Armées Démoniaques. Autant se convaincre que Kenny pouvait faire preuve de bonté et de générosité. Levi était tout simplement incapable d’y croire : c’était un tout autre niveau de délire. Hanji ricana : « Oh que si ! Tout à fait possible !

\- Oh, je rêve ! » La brunette éclata franchement de rire : « Si j’avais su que cette info allait te décrocher la mâchoire, je te l’aurais annoncé pile au moment où tu buvais ton café !

\- Je remercie le ciel pour les petites victoires. » Hanji rit de plus belle. Levi agita la tête, incrédule. Armin Arlert, un Prince Infernal ?!

Il n’avait vraiment pas fini d’en baver.

 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 

Quand Levi se décida enfin à rencontrer Armin deux jours plus tard, il ne savait pas ce qu’il y avait de pire. La perspective de devoir se rendre à la résidence principale des Ackermann, ou bien celle de devoir passer plus de deux minutes consécutives en compagnie de Mikasa.

L’un dans l’autre, cette visite s’annonçait déjà des plus pénibles.

Plutôt que de laisser traîner son obligation, il avait choisi de mettre à profit l’un de leur rare jour de repos en termes d’entraînement et de se rendre directement dans l’antre du diable dès son réveil. Cette fois-ci, Eren n’avait pas pris la peine de lui demander où il se rendait lorsqu’il se décida à sortir sans être accompagné. Levi ne parvint à se convaincre qu’il n’avait pas été troublé par ce visible manque d’intérêt qu’une fois installé dans le taxi qui devait le conduire jusqu’à la résidence.

Pendant tout le trajet, l’adolescent tenta de se préparer mentalement à ce qui allait lui faire face.

Une fois confronté aux énormes portes de bois de l’entrée du domaine, il se rendit finalement compte que rien n’aurait pu vraiment le préparer à ça. Ackermann n’était pourtant pas un nom nippon, et sa famille était très certainement issue de puissants ressortissants allemands qui avaient fini par s’établir sur le territoire japonais. Levi s’attendait alors plus ou moins se présenter devant un manoir d’architecture européenne. Il ne s’était donc pas imaginé une seule seconde débarquer tout droit dans une propriété représentant l’exemple parfait du domaine nippon. Le petit étang rempli de carpes géantes, la fontaine en bambou, le jardin impeccablement entretenu, les arbres miniatures, la présence silencieuse des servants en uniforme…

L’atmosphère apaisée et noble de l’endroit lui filait la chair de poule.

Chaque domestique lui témoignait un respect presque religieux, exprimant avec retenue leur joie de revoir leur Jeune Maître de retour et en lui souhaitant un bon rétablissement à demi-mot. Lorsqu’il demanda à un homme de l’accompagner jusqu’à Mikasa, celui-ci s’empressa d’exécuter sa requête. Levi fit de son mieux pour ne pas succomber à l’impulsion de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Le simple fait d’avoir parcouru déjà tout ce chemin l’empêchait d’abandonner maintenant. Son avancée fut compliquée, d’autant plus lorsque les servants croyaient qu’ils étaient suffisamment discrets pour cacher leurs chuchotements excités. L’individu qui l’accompagnait s’arrêta enfin sur le pas d’une entrée menant à un second jardin. Il s’inclina avant de disparaître au détour d’un couloir.

Levi prit une grande inspiration et s’avança seul vers l’inconnu.

Cela faisait pas mal de temps qu’il n’avait pas vu Mikasa, et c’était sans doute la première fois depuis son réveil du coma qu’il prenait la peine de vraiment l’observer. Vêtue d’un short ample et d’une brassière, elle était aux prises avec un homme d’au moins deux à trois fois sa carrure. Levi reconnut l’art martial qu’ils pratiquaient en seulement deux enchaînements. De la boxe Thaï. Et à en croire le manque complet de précautions de l’homme en face d’elle, c’était d’un niveau plutôt avancé. Bras croisés sur son torse, Levi prit le temps de détailler les éraflures et les cicatrices qui couvraient le corps de sa cousine. Sa peau laiteuse était marquée par les rougeurs de ses blessures. Sur un terrain rocheux tel que celui où ils s’entraînaient, rien d’étonnant à ce qu’elle collectionne les écorchures et les égratignures.

Mikasa n’avait rien d’une adolescente type. Elle possédait des abdos dignes d’un combattant en ligue pro, ses traits exprimaient une froide détermination, chacun de ses contres s’enchaînait d’une rapidité précise et redoutable… Elle ressemblait davantage à un soldat qu’à une enfant. Levi supposait que son ancienne personnalité devait plus avoir en commun avec cette machine à tuer qu’avec celui qu’il était aujourd’hui. Surtout s’il avait encore le luxe de penser qu’il pouvait jouer à paraître normal. L’adolescent faillit sursauter lorsque la voix sereine d’Armin déclara à ses côtés : « Kenny est encore plus dur avec elle depuis ton amnésie… » Comme déconcentrée par la soudaine présence du Démon, Mikasa encaissa un coup de pied en plein ventre et s’écroula sur le sol. Son instructeur la réprimanda, puis décida de lui accorder une courte pause pour qu’elle puisse se désaltérer. Elle vrilla Levi du regard avant d’acquiescer et se redresser, comme s’il avait été celui dont la réplique l’avait perturbée.

Levi aurait aimé pouvoir dire que son attitude l’indifférait au plus haut point, mais dans les faits, il ignorait toujours pourquoi Mikasa le haïssait autant. S’il fouillait dans sa mémoire à la recherche du moindre indice, la seule certitude dont il disposait était qu’Eren n’était pas étranger à cette situation. Après tout, dès leur première rencontre, Mikasa avait voulu lui mettre le poing dans la figure parce qu’il avait eu ‘le cran’ d’oser oublier l’existence de son Démon…Il ne fallait pas être très observateur pour comprendre que Mikasa considérait que Levi, pour une raison ou une autre, ne méritait pas Lucifer.

Était-ce parce que Kenny l’avait endoctriné à penser de cette façon ou était-ce pour une tout autre chose ?

Une serviette placée en travers des épaules et une gourde d’eau à la main, elle approcha de lui d’un pas déterminé. S’il n’avait pas eu la quasi-certitude de réussir à esquiver une éventuelle attaque, Levi aurait sans doute reculé d’un pas en cherchant à fuir l’intensité de son regard meurtrier. Pour toute salutation, elle gronda : « Qu’est-ce que tu fous ici ? Où est Eren ? » Levi se retint à grande peine de rouler des yeux : « Bonjour à toi aussi, cousine. Tu passes de bonnes vacances ? Moi, oui. C’est super, je profite du soleil… » Vu la couleur de sa peau, semblable à celle d’un cachet d’aspirine, Levi doutait qu’elle prenne cette dernière affirmation au sérieux. Mais c’était tentant d’irriter un peu plus son pitbull de cousine. L’adolescente fronça dangereusement les sourcils : « Tu te crois drôle ? » Levi poussa un long soupir : « Désolé d’être aussi brusque, mais je ne suis pas vraiment venu te rendre visite en réalité. » Mikasa plissa les yeux : « Ne te sens donc pas obligé de rester dans les parages dans ce cas-là.

\- Je suis venu pour parler avec Armin. » Un léger silence suivit sa déclaration avant que le blondinet se manifeste d’un geste de la main, incrédule : « Moi ?! » Levi acquiesça. Mikasa répliqua presque aussitôt : « Non. » Levi fronça les sourcils : « Pourquoi ?

\- C’est mon Démon, je n’ai pas à me justifier sur mes raisons de refuser. J’ai en _le droit_.

\- Je n’ai pas la moindre idée de pourquoi tu ne peux pas m’encadrer, mais arrête un peu deux secondes de jouer la gamine en pleine crise d’hystérie et reviens parmi nous. Sois un peu logique. Tu n’as aucune raison de refuser que je lui parle, ce n’est pas comme si je représentais le moindre danger pour Léviathan dans mon état actuel… » Armin parut surpris : « Tu t’es souvenu de mon identité par toi-même ou on te l’a apprise ? » Levi haussa les épaules : « Est-ce que c’est vraiment important ? » Mikasa les interrompit d’un ton ferme : « Je ne refuse pas parce que je pense que tu pourrais faire du mal à Armin, je refuse parce que je ne vois pas pour quelles raisons j’accepterais. » Autant jouer cartes sur table, Levi n’avait rien à perdre après tout : « Il est le mieux placer pour me parler de Lucifer. » Le regard de Mikasa se durcit : « Raison de plus pour refuser alors.

-Non mais je rêve…

\- Je ne te laisserais sûrement pas découvrir des choses qui te permettront de faire du mal à Eren !

\- Lui faire du mal ? Tu es complètement à côté de tes pompes si tu crois qu’il a besoin de toi ou de quiconque pour veiller sur lui ! Ce type est littéralement le Diable !

\- Tu ne sais rien de lui ! Le simple fait que tu sois assez stupide pour… » Armin l’interrompit d’un geste de la main : « Mikasa, est-ce que tu pourrais nous laisser discuter un moment seul à seul ? » L’expression abasourdie qui traversa les traits de l’adolescente aurait presque pu être comique. Mais en réalité, Levi était bien plus intrigué par la dynamique qui caractérisait la relation de Mikasa et Armin. Bien que Mikasa ait commencé par se présenter comme Exorciste et décisionnaire de tout ce qui pouvait toucher de près comme de loin à son Démon, il était évident que la question d’Armin n’avait rien d’une demande. C’était davantage un ordre déguisé sous l’intonation polie d’une requête. La mâchoire crispée, l’adolescente acquiesça à contrecœur juste avant que son instructeur lui annonce d’un cri la fin de sa pause.

Sans perdre de temps, le blondinet demanda à Levi d’un simple geste de la tête de lui emboiter le pas.

L’adolescent le suivit sur un sentier qui s’enfonçait dans la propriété. Lorsqu’ils s’avancèrent au point que plus un seul bâtiment ne soit en vue, une certaine pensée paranoïaque lui traversa l’esprit : toutes les conditions idéales étaient réunies pour l’assassiner et faire disparaitre son cadavre en toute discrétion. Levi n’était pas encore bien sûr de vouloir analyser ce que cette pensée traduisait de sa psyché. Sans prendre la peine de lui accorder le moindre regard, Armin déclara soudain : « Pardonne le comportement de Mikasa. Elle se met très vite sur la défensive lorsqu’il s’agit d’Eren… » Levi se contenta de pouffer de rire. C’était un euphémisme. Le blondinet continua : « Il lui a sauvé la vie alors qu’elle n’était encore qu’une enfant. Bien qu’elle porte le nom d’Ackermann, elle appartenait à l’une des branches secondaires de la famille avant qu’un groupe de Titans n’assassinent ses parents. Kenny l’a recueillie une fois que son potentiel a été confirmé…

\- Ce brave oncle Kenny, toujours prêt à donner de sa personne pour le bien commun. » Ce fut au tour d’Armin de laisser échapper un petit rire : « Je vois que vous avez déjà eu l’occasion de sympathiser tous les deux.

\- On va dire ça comme ça. » Armin soupira : « Kenny est un homme complexe, mais tu n’es sûrement pas venu pour entendre mon avis sur le sujet. Pour en revenir à Mikasa, il semblerait qu’elle se soit plus ou moins imprégnée d’Eren durant son enfance. A l’époque, il lui arrivait de se donner l’apparence d’un enfant de son âge et de jouer avec elle quand elle se sentait trop seule…

\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? » Le blondinet lui adressa un sourire mystérieux : « Aussi choquant que ça puisse paraître ? Je pense tout simplement qu’il l’aimait bien. Alors il a cherché à la soutenir à sa manière. Et puis, peut-être aussi qu’à l’époque, lui aussi, il se sentait plutôt seul. Avant que son Pacte avec l’Ange Ultime ne soit réaffirmé, Lucifer est toujours considéré comme une bombe à retardement. Les Ordres le traitent à la fois comme un potentiel danger et une sorte d’invité de marque. La ligne entre les deux est très mince. On lui accorde tous les droits pour peu qu’il dise partir en recherche de ta nouvelle incarnation, mais en réalité, il est aussi surveillé que s’il possédait les codes de la bombe nucléaire. Tout le monde se sent plus tranquille s’il se contente de rester dans son coin, non loin de son scellé, le temps qu’on réussisse à mettre la main sur ta nouvelle enveloppe charnelle… » Ils arrivèrent enfin aux abords d’un grand lac. Une large grotte se trouvait sur leur droite, creusée dans la paroi d’une falaise de roches grises. Un imposant rocher plat se dressait devant la cavité. L’espace d’un instant, Levi eut l’impression de voir se superposer deux images : il pouvait presque y distinguer la silhouette lascive d’Eren allongé sur cette pierre, en train de faire la sieste ou de bronzer.

Il retint son souffle, le cœur battant.

Il se souvenait de cet endroit.

C’était là que les Ordres avaient placé le ‘cercueil’ de Lucifer après qu’il ait été annoncé que la famille Ackermann accueillerait l’Ange Ultime. Eren s’y était éveillé seul et y était demeuré cantonné jusqu’à ce que Levi fût suffisamment entraîné pour réaffirmer leur Pacte. Levi se rappelait les multiples visites, non autorisées, qu’il avait rendu au Démon durant toute son enfance. Son sauveur l’avait toujours autant fasciné que troublé. Entre les histoires qu’on lui racontait au sujet de Lucifer, la façon dont il était censé le traiter selon les Ordres et ses propres désirs flous envers cet homme étrange qui l’avait secouru des griffes de Satan… Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à transférer toute sa rancune et sa colère vers le Démon. Il l’avait observé de loin, conscient qu’Eren se savait épié dans l’ombre. Il lui avait même parlé en quelques rares occasions, toujours sans parvenir à se débarrasser de cette étrange sensation d’appartenance. Comme si rien d’autre n’avait autant d’importance que de voir venir le jour où ses sentiments confus s’éclairciraient : le jour où enfin il pourrait ‘posséder’ l’existence éthérée de l’homme qui hantait aussi bien ses rêves que ses cauchemars.

Figé sur place, Levi fixait la grotte, le rocher et le lac sans pouvoir se défaire de la vague étouffante de souvenirs nostalgiques qui lui coupaient la respiration.

Armin l’observait de son regard bleu océan, profond et indéchiffrable. Comme s’il savait exactement ce à quoi Levi faisait actuellement face et qu’il lui laissait le temps de s’en remettre. Il se décida pourtant à continuer au bout de quelques minutes : « Lucifer passe la majorité de sa vie à attendre, à imaginer, à espérer, vos retrouvailles. On ne peut pas trop lui en vouloir de souvent dépasser les bornes lorsqu’il parvient enfin à te remettre la main dessus, non ? » Levi cligna des yeux, déboussolé : « Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Armin s’avança lentement vers le rocher : « Je le connais depuis toujours. Je sais sans doute plus de choses à son sujet que n’importe qui d’autre sur cette planète… Mais je n’ai jamais partagé ce savoir avec quiconque. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ? » C’était une question rhétorique, c’était évident. Le Démon n’attendait aucune réponse, mais Levi s’entendit tout de même déclarer : « Parce qu’autrement, il trouverait un moyen de t’arracher le cœur pour te le faire ravaler ? » Armin éclata d’un rire joyeux.

Ils s’installèrent sur le rocher plat.

Le rythme cardiaque toujours aussi emballé et luttant encore à relayer l’avalanche de souvenirs dans un recoin de son esprit, Levi se rappela du jour où il était venu rejoindre silencieusement Eren sur cette même pierre. Ils étaient restés assis l’un à côté de l’autre dans le plus complet des mutismes. Ce jour-là, Levi avait subi un entraînement particulièrement rude et il s’était retrouvé à chercher une forme de réconfort auprès du Démon sans vraiment y avoir réfléchi. A cet âge, il avait eu beaucoup plus de mal à faire abstraction du lien inexplicable qui le reliait à cette créature étrange. Armin interrompit ses pensées pour lui répondre : « Oui, tu as sans doute raison. Mais sache que c’est surtout parce que, quoiqu’il advienne, Lucifer est mon meilleur ami. Plus que ça même, il est mon frère. Même si nous ne partageons pas le moindre lien de sang. » Il marqua une courte pause, puis avoua : « Avec tous les souvenirs qui te manquent, je comprends pourquoi tu as pu croire que je serais le mieux placé pour t’en apprendre plus à son sujet. Cependant… » Levi soupira : « Je vois le topo, pas besoin de me faire de dessin. Tu ne me diras rien si tu me suspectes que je me servirais de ces informations pour causer du tort à ton ‘frère’ d’une façon ou d’une autre ». Le petit sourire que lui adressa le Démon lui donna envie de lui faire sauter une dent.

Levi aurait aimé lui fournir une justification toute faite pour expliquer sa curiosité.

Pour des raisons évidentes, il ne pouvait pas se servir de la même excuse que celle qu’il avait servie à Hanji. Le seul hic, c’était qu’il n’était pas sûr des raisons qui le poussaient à aller aussi loin pour recoller les morceaux de son ancienne vie. Même s’il souhaitait réellement éviter de se retrouver à danser au creux de la paume d’Eren et qu’il avait tout intérêt à découvrir quel stratagème le Démon comptait mettre en œuvre pour rompre le cycle et le libérer de son Pacte, ça ne justifiait pas tout. Levi le savait et il avait la terrible impression qu’Armin aussi en était parfaitement conscient. Aucune justification ‘professionnelle’ ne lui viendrait en aide face à Léviathan. Levi soupçonnait le Démon d’être capable de ‘lire dans les pensées’, ou du moins de ‘sonder l’esprit’ de ses interlocuteurs.

Levi laissa son regard glisser sur la surface tranquille du lac qui leur faisait face.

Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il allait répondre avant que les mots ne franchissent ses lèvres : « Je veux le comprendre. Je veux comprendre pourquoi moi, pourquoi nous. J’aimerais savoir comment tout à commencer. Sans mes souvenirs, je suis complètement à la masse. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il a pu se passer entre l’Ancien Moi et Eren, mais je sais que c’est loin d’être fini… Et je voudrais être prêt à faire face, avoir mon mot à dire avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. » Un lourd silence accueilli sa réplique. Armin finit par pousser un long soupir : « Je te remercie pour ton honnêteté. Je vais moi aussi être franc. Eren m’inquiète. » Levi lui lança un regard surpris. Le blondinet s’expliqua : « Je ne sais pas ce qu’il prépare, ni même ce qu’il veut. C’est la première fois en des siècles d’existence à ses côtés que je me retrouve autant à l’écart des plans de Lucifer. Depuis ton amnésie, peut-être même un peu avant, il avait commencé à changer. Il n’y avait plus en lui cette même patience tranquille, ce petit côté tendu mais vibrant… Il a perdu sa flamme. Cette petite étincelle qui l’aidait à traverser les millénaires sans jamais paraître affecté. » Levi déglutit : « Tu as une idée de la raison pour laquelle Eren est si différent du Lucifer dont tu avais l’habitude ? » Armin marqua un court silence avant d’avouer : « J’aimerais le savoir, mais je n’ai que des théories. Et cette fois-ci, je ne crois pas être en mesure de lui venir en aide malheureusement. »

Ils marquèrent une longue pause.

Levi finit par révéler : « Je crois qu’il tente de briser le cycle de mes réincarnations. Ou alors de mettre fin à notre Pacte… » Armin fronça les sourcils, pensif : « C’est impossible. T’expliquer pourquoi serait compliqué, mais il lui est aussi difficile d’être tué que de… » Les yeux écarquillés, le Démon s’interrompit soudainement en pleine phrase. Levi lui demanda, anxieux : « Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Tu viens de comprendre ce qu’il… » Armin le coupa tout en agitant la tête : « Peut-être. Mais je pense qu’il vaut mieux que je te raconte une histoire d’abord. » Levi haussa les sourcils incrédules : « Tu viens peut-être de comprendre ce qu’il trafique, mais au lieu de m’en parler, tu préfères me ‘raconter une histoire’ ?! Et si on s’épargnait un moment cryptique super lourd et qu’on passait direct au moment où tu exposes le problème ? » Armin soupira, agacé : « J’aimerais que ce soit aussi simple. Mais comme je te l’ai déjà dit, bien que je souhaite vraiment pouvoir lui venir en aide, Eren me tient à l’écart. Je n’ai que des théories et je ne vois pas d’autres moyens que de partager avec toi ce que je sais, si je veux pouvoir intervenir. Maintenant que je suis sûr que tu ne vas pas t’en servir contre lui, je vais pouvoir t’expliquer comment…

\- Okay ! » le coupa-t-il. « D’accord, admettons. Allons-y pour le moment flashback bien lourd. » Un nouveau sourire étira les lèvres d’Armin : « Malgré ton amnésie, on dirait que vous continuez à partager le même franc-parler. Votre compatibilité, renaissance après renaissance, siècle après siècle, a toujours été pour moi l’un des plus grands mystères de ce monde… » Levi fronça les sourcils et se racla la gorge, troublé.

Le Démon commença son récit : « Déjà à l’époque, la lutte entre Purs et Impurs faisait rage. La Brèche entre le Monde des Esprits et celui des Humains était bien différente de son état actuel…mais tout comme aujourd’hui, les conflits entre Purs et Impurs transcendaient les frontières. Lucifer est né quelque part en Mésopotamie. Son père était une sorte de shaman. Sa mère était aussi douée de pouvoirs. Mais elle s’est malheureusement retrouvée un jour contaminée par un Parasite particulièrement puissant. Et très vite, elle s’est transformée en Titan. Cependant, contrairement aux autres Contaminés, elle est demeurée suffisamment lucide pour non seulement dissimuler son infection et maquiller ses crimes mais aussi résister à l’envie de dévorer son époux. Peut-être était-ce parce qu’elle était une Pure avant de basculer ? Qui sait. Quoiqu’il en soit, bien que conscient de l’état de sa femme, le père de Lucifer s’est avéré incapable de l’exorciser et a refusé de s’en séparer. » Levi prit une grande inspiration : « Comment est-ce que tu as appris tout ça ?

\- Lucifer m’a tout raconté, un soir au coin du feu. Bien que je le soupçonne d’avoir gardé quelques détails de toute l’affaire pour lui : je crois que personne d’autre que lui ne souhaite autant éviter la naissance d’un nouveau Roi des Enfers.

\- Okay. Je suppose que par la suite, M. Shaman et Mme Titan ont réussi par X procédés à engendrer le petit Lucifer un beau soir d’été. » Armin sourit de plus belle : « C’est un peu ça. Ils ont trouvé un moyen de vivre ensemble et sa mère a fini par tomber enceinte malgré les circonstances. Lucifer jure qu’il ignore ce qui les rendait si spéciaux et comment ils ont pu être capables de se reproduire ensemble. Il est né avec des capacités exceptionnels : aussi puissant que le plus Pur des Purs et plus encore que le pire des Titans. Voilà pourquoi, en le prenant pour base, plus tard, on a établi qu’il était composé de 100% de chaque type d’énergie. L’incarnation de l’être neutre ultime. Sa mère est morte en lui donnant naissance et son père l’a élevé en le considérant à la fois comme un monstre dangereux et le seul souvenir qui lui restait de sa défunte femme. Il a donc décidé de l’éduquer de façon stricte, un peu à l’écart du reste de leur village. »

Armin prit le temps de réfléchir avant d’écarter les mains et de lui expliquer : « Il faut savoir qu’à l’époque, Pur ou Impur, pour les Humains qui se trouvaient dans le spectre neutre de la balance, ça ne faisait pas vraiment de différence. On supportait les Shamans et autres Druides parce qu’ils soignaient et protégeaient…mais les Humains gardaient une certaine méfiance envers quiconque possédant des pouvoirs spéciaux. Toute personne ayant un don particulier ou dévoilant une capacité hors norme risquait autant d’être adulé que d’être envoyé au bûché. Tout dépendait d’interprétations obscures, comme la qualité des dernières récoltes, ou un présage plus ou moins bidon donné par un(e) sage sénile. On pouvait être porté aux nuées ou condamné selon la peur ou les superstitions des villageois sur lesquels on tombait. » Le blondinet avait pris un air songeur pendant un instant.

Levi se surprit à se demander quel genre d’histoire avait pu conduire quelqu’un comme Armin à devenir un Démon…

Le blondinet reprit son récit : « Dans le cas de Lucifer, l’ignorance des villageois et la manière dont le traitait son père ne pouvaient le mener qu’au désastre. Lucifer a résisté aux brimades des villageois pendant des années, certains buvant chaque parole de son père comme s’il était un oracle : pour eux, le soleil ne se levait et ne se couchait que parce que Grisha en avait décidé ainsi. Mais un jour, quelqu’un est allé trop loin et a tenté d’assassiner Lucifer, en dépit des avertissements de son père. Pour se défendre, dans un excès de rage, Lucifer a irrémédiablement brisé la balance de son ratio d’énergie blanche et noire. Grisha l’a ressenti et a tenté, à son tour, de l’éliminer sans même hésiter. Bien sûr, Lucifer s’est senti abandonné et trahi. Il a donc fini par non seulement tuer son père mais aussi décimer son village avant de le quitter sans jamais se retourner. » Levi sentit une boule lui serrer la gorge. Il ne s’était jamais imaginé ce qui avait fait de Lucifer ‘Lucifer, l’Etoile du Matin, le Seigneur du Mensonge, le Diable’. Mais enfin comprendre son parcours ne rendait pas plus clair la route que l’Exorciste allait devoir suivre dorénavant, bien au contraire.

Depuis le début, la façon qu’avaient Mikasa et Armin d’humaniser le Démon avait pris Levi au dépourvu.

Non pas parce qu’il peinait à trouver la moindre trace d’Humanité en Eren, mais parce qu’au contraire, il luttait déjà bien assez tout seul à se rappeler qu’il s’agissait bel et bien d’un Démon. Les avertissements d’Hanji, les récits qu’il avait pu recueillir de-ci de-là, les contes relatant les atrocités commises par le Roi des Enfers… Même amnésique, Levi n’était jamais parvenu à vraiment les assimiler ou même à y croire. Il n’arrivait pas à concilier l’image du tout puissant et cruel Lucifer avec celle d’Eren. Comme si fondamentalement, une part de lui s’y refusait.

Armin poursuivit : « Lucifer a ensuite parcouru le monde. Il a connu la guerre, vu comment étaient traités les gens qui, comme lui, étaient différents. Je faisais d’ailleurs parti du premier groupe de Purs qu’il a secouru…

\- Quoi ?! » Le Démon prit un air amusé : « J’étais une sorte de devin, et télépathe à mes heures perdues. Les gens de mon village ont pendu mon père et brûlé ma mère pour sorcellerie. Vu que j’étais considéré comme bien plus dangereux qu’eux, ils voulaient me sacrifier pour apaiser leur dieu. Dieu qui n’était autre qu’un Titan en réalité, mais passons les détails. Lucifer passait par-là et a choisi de me sauver la vie. Au cours de son voyage, sa haine des Humains n’a fait que croitre jusqu’à ce qu’il finisse par les considérer comme des êtres inférieurs qui ne méritaient pas la place d’espèce dominante. » Armin agita la tête et renchérit : « Lucifer a compris que les Humains ne méritaient pas la Terre, pas avec la manière qu’ils avaient de se traiter les uns les autres, pas alors qu’ils ne la respectaient pas autant que Grisha, son père, lui avait appris à le faire. A lui, qui pourtant n’était, selon ces mêmes Humains, qu’un monstre. Alors il s’est mis à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour peu à peu contrôler les Parasites et créer plus d’êtres différents. Des Titans de nouvelles générations. Après quoi, il s’est rapproché des Titans indépendants pour les rallier à sa cause. Il a réussi à les unifier et en quelques années, Lucifer avait déjà réussi par rassembler une armée conséquente. » Il sourit doucement, l’œil brillant : « Après quoi, par un procédé que je ne révèlerais pas ici, il a créé les Démons. Des créatures supérieures aux Titans : plus équilibrées, plus puissantes. Lucifer était si unique, si fascinant… Il nous permettait non seulement de demeurer conscient mais aussi d’évoluer. Le lien que nous partagions avec lui était si… » Le regard azur du Démon était animé d’une lueur presque aveuglante. La révérence, l’amour et le respect qui transperçaient de son timbre auraient pu faire pâlir d’envie le plus fanatique des croyants. 

Le blondinet agita de nouveau la tête, comme pour se remettre les idées en place : « Le monde n’était pas prêt à nous faire face. L’Age Noir s’est installé par étape, lentement mais sûrement. Dans tous les pays. Lucifer voulait donner une chance aux êtres ‘spéciaux’ et ‘différents’ de gouverner à leur tour. Son but à l’époque n’était pas si différent de celui qu’avait eu son père en l’élevant. Corriger les défauts des Hommes, faire que chaque pêché ait une conséquence et punir les égarés. Il enseignait la vertu par la terreur. Par exemple, à l’époque, il a mis au point des règles strictes qui obligeaient les Démons, les Parasites et les Titans à choisir leur victime avec soin. La plupart des légendes et des mythes sont probablement nés à cette époque. Les monstres des pires cauchemars de l’Humanité étaient devenus bien réels. Sous le règne de la terreur, les Hommes étaient obligés de se montrer à la hauteur s’ils espéraient pouvoir subsister.

\- En gros : Lucifer, la personnification du Mal, est paradoxalement à l’origine de la foi divine ?! » Armin laissa échapper un petit rire amusé : « On peut dire ça comme ça ! On ne peut pas dire que Lucifer ait vraiment inventé les divinités ou la Foi, mais il a clairement participé au fait qu’on craigne les conséquences de nos actes. Il a défini une ligne claire et nette entre ce qui était bien ou mal.

\- Je n’y crois pas…

\- C’est pourtant la vérité. Mais le problème, c’est que la conscience qu’il avait aidé à développer chez les Démons était aussi ce qui les rendaient tout aussi dangereux, voire pires, que les Humains. Très vite, les choses se sont gâtées. J’ai vu peu à peu la détermination de Lucifer s’amenuiser durant les combats. Cela l’épuisait même. Il savait que son empire n’était qu’une autre forme de dictat et que les Démons étaient en train d’agir davantage, de jour en jour, comme les êtres inférieurs, les Hommes, qui l’avait poussé à devenir ce qu’il était. Lucifer s’est retrouvé coincé dans une boucle sans fin, une voie sans issue. Si les Démons finissaient vraiment par ressembler à l’Humanité, alors tout ce pourquoi il s’était battu n’avait plus aucun sens. » Armin semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à articuler, comme si le simple souvenir de cette époque et de la détresse dans laquelle s’était retrouvé Lucifer parvenait encore aujourd’hui à l’affecter profondément.

Le Démon prit une grande inspiration : « Les intrigues politiques de l’Enfer, les problèmes des Humains… Lucifer avait perdu tellement d’intérêts en ce monde qu’il n’est même pas intervenu quand il a pris conscience que l’Humanité préparait une armée pour affronter les Démons. Lorsque les troupes humaines vinrent assiéger un jour son palais, il n’a rien fait pour les stopper et s’est retrouvé grièvement blessé durant l’assaut. Suite à cette bataille et au fil des siècles, les exploits des Shamans, Exorcistes, Druides ou autres combattants ayant joué un rôle dans la chute du Roi des Enfers, sont peu à peu tombés dans l’oubli pour être remplacé par des mythes parlant d’Anges ou de guerriers divins. Et Lucifer disparut… Satan, l’un de ses plus fervents disciples, a pris le pouvoir et dirigé les armées infernales à sa place. Les Démons, les Titans et les Parasites ont alors traversé la Brèche pour panser leurs blessures et préparer leur contre-attaque dans le monde des Esprits. Quant à moi, j’étais certain que Lucifer n’était pas mort. Jusqu’à aujourd’hui, je suis persuadé qu’il est impossible de le tuer. Alors j’ai parcouru le monde à sa recherche pendant des années, voire même peut-être un siècle… Je ne sais plus très bien. »

Le blondinet finit par ajouter, pensif : « Ce que je veux que tu comprennes, c’est que contrairement à ce que peuvent penser la plupart des gens et ce que racontent les vieux écrits, l’Age Noir n’a pas été la plus sombre période de l’Humanité. Pendant l’Age Noir, du moins, lorsque les Démons étaient encore sous les ordres de Lucifer, un certain équilibre était respecté. Les choses n’ont réellement empiré que lorsque Lucifer a perdu la rage et la détermination qui l’avaient poussées à assumer la position de Mal suprême, pour le bien commun. C’est lorsqu’il est devenu qu’une coquille vide que tout a commencé à s’effondrer. Je suis sûrement le seul à le penser, ou à voir les choses de cette façon mais…j’ai toujours estimé que le bien-être de Lucifer jouait un rôle primordial dans l’équilibre bancal de ce monde. » Son regard perçant agrippa celui de Levi alors qu’il déclara avec sérieux : « C’est la raison pour laquelle, même après l’avoir retrouvé, j’ai gardé le secret de sa localisation.

\- Qui d’autre que toi cherchait à savoir où il était ?

\- Satan. Il n’a jamais vraiment voulu reprendre le rôle de Roi des Enfers et n’a fait qu’assumer cette fonction en attendant le retour de Lucifer. Aujourd’hui encore, il demeure toujours son partisan le plus loyal et le plus dévoué. Comme moi, à l’époque, il était persuadé que Lucifer était encore en vie. Bélial, quant à lui, c’est une toute autre histoire.

\- Et toi, tu as décidé de ne pas leur dire que Lucifer était en vie parce que… quoi ? Tu pensais qu’il n’était pas en état mental de redevenir un bon Roi infernal ?

\- Non. Si j’ai gardé le silence, c’est parce que lorsque je l’ai retrouvé, il était heureux. » Levi marqua une pause circonspecte : « Pardon ?

\- Lucifer était heureux. Adieu la marionnette lasse et vide que je devais assister sur le trône. Il y avait à nouveau en lui l’étincelle qui faisait de lui, la lumière que j’avais toujours admiré. Mon meilleur ami était de retour. Je l’ai retrouvé dans un pays scandinave dont personne ne se souciait, dans un temple en plein cœur d’une montagne. C’était la première fois que je le voyais vraiment heureux. Il avait sa routine, il semblait si…complet. J’ai cru au départ qu’il lui était arrivé quelque chose, qu’il avait même oublié qui il était. Ce qu’il était. Et j’étais persuadé que c’était pour le mieux. C’est dans ce temple qu’il a fait la rencontre ta première incarnation, Rivaï. Tu étais l’ermite qui l’avait trouvé blessé et qui l’avait soigné, puis gardé à ses côtés. Déjà à l’époque, tu ne ressemblais à aucun des êtres que j’avais pu rencontrer auparavant. Ton énergie blanche était si… aveuglante, si puissante. Avec un tel pouvoir, tu devais forcément te douter que Lucifer pouvait être dangereux et pourtant… Vous aviez réussi à trouver un équilibre, quelque chose d’inespérée. » Levi faillit s’étrangler avec sa salive.

Armin se passa de détails ou même de poser des mots directement sur le lien qui avaient pu unir sa première incarnation et le Lucifer de l’époque. Mais une certitude viscérale s’était révélée au plus profond du cœur de Levi. Déjà à ce moment-là l’ex-Roi infernal et ce fameux Rivaï avaient été amants, ou du moins, ils avaient entretenu une relation qui s’en approchait fortement. Il se racla la gorge, mal à l’aise : « Comment… Comment tu as su que cette incarnation avait pris soin Lucifer ?

\- Comme je te l’ai dit, j’ai tout d’abord cru que Lucifer avait tout oublié. J’ai continué à l’observer pendant des jours tout en essayant de réfléchir à une technique d’approche. Puis un soir, il est tout simplement venu à ma rencontre et m’a demandé de venir dîner avec vous, avant de tout me raconter. Ta première incarnation était là, calme et posée, comme si toute cette histoire n’avait pas la moindre importance. Comme si savoir que Lucifer était l’un des pires fléaux qu’ait pu connaitre son monde n’était qu’un détail anodin. D’une certaine façon, je suis presque sûr que Rivaï savait qu’il était le seul à pouvoir tuer Lucifer, quitte à y perdre la vie à son tour…C’était comme si l’assurance de pouvoir se détruire l’un l’autre, vous liait l’un à l’autre. Je ne pourrais pas l’affirmer cependant, après tout, je n’ai jamais vraiment réussi à comprendre ce que tu pouvais penser, qu’importe ta réincarnation, il y a ce quelque chose d’illisible et d’effrayant dans ton aura, qui brouille mes perceptions habituelles. » Il marqua une très courte pause avant d’ajouter : « Mais j’ai réalisé une chose d’essentiel, déjà à cette époque : personne d’autre que Rivaï ne se préoccupait plus de Lucifer et son bien-être. Personne ne tenait autant à cœur son bonheur… » Un silence suivit sa déclaration.

Levi s’était attendu à ce que la vérité lui permette enfin de prendre une décision sur son implication dans la guerre éternelle qui faisait rage entre les deux parties de la Brèche. Malheureusement, même en connaissant la raison du Pacte qui le liait éternellement à Lucifer, rien n’était plus simple. Dans le fond, il s’était toujours plus ou moins douté qu’aucun Ordre ne pourrait comprendre les motivations du Démon proclamé Premier Roi des Enfers. Les Exorcistes étaient convaincus que les Démons n’étaient que des créatures sans cœur, malhonnêtes, cannibales et violentes, un ennemi à abattre. Et bien qu’ils sachent que les monstres avaient été Humains avant de subir leur transformation lente et douloureuse vers l’Impureté, ils avaient gardé la même ligne de conduite, les mêmes idées préconçues : il fallait pour sauver l’Humanité, anéantir tous les Démons. C’était leurs préjudices qui les empêchaient d’avoir une vue d’ensemble des aspirations et limitations de Lucifer.

Leur ignorance faisait du Roi des Enfers, un ennemi redoutable.

Un être aussi incompréhensible que dangereux.

De son côté, Eren (le Lucifer du présent) s’évertuait à respecter la promesse qu’il avait faite à l’Ancien Levi comme un engagement fait à son amant : son autre moitié, l’entité qu’il attendait et poursuivait d’années en années au nom d’une destinée sombre et tragique. Il était le plus dévot et le plus loyal de tous. Ce qu’il avait éprouvé pour Rivaï devait être d’une telle force pour valoir la peine de vivre une myriade d’existences dans l’espoir de pouvoir le ressentir encore et encore, que cette émotion dépassait de loin la compréhension humaine.

Levi comprit qu’il n’était pas le seul coincé dans ce cycle sans fin.

Lucifer s’était imposé une malédiction dont il ne semblait incapable de se soustraire.

Il s’était condamné à combattre sans relâche et à passer les brèves années qu’on lui accordait aux côtés de son âme sœur à tenter de lui rappeler ce qu’ils étaient l’un pour l’autre. Amants, amis, partenaires. Peut-être même qu’à chaque nouvelle incarnation, Lucifer espérait en vain retrouver la facilité, l’acceptation totale et la paix, qu’il avait trouvé aux côtés de sa première incarnation…Rivaï. Levi serra la mâchoire. S’il se laissait-aller, il savait que cette émotion innommable et indescriptible était encore là, quelque part dans son âme. S’il lui laissait libre cours, elle lui empoignerait les tripes et le consumerait pour ne laisser dans son sillage que des cendres.

C’était cette même émotion que Levi ressentait à chaque fois qu’il se retrouvait à proximité d’Eren, tel un écho vague et indistinct.

C’était comme s’il pouvait toucher du doigt l’attachement et les sentiments qu’avait éprouvé Rivaï avant d’être séparé de Lucifer. C’était cet Echo qui avait perturbé l’Ancier Levi durant toute son enfance, qui avait créé la fissure entre ses propres émotions vis-à-vis des Démons et ce qu’il était forcé de ressentir pour Lucifer. Qu’importait les circonstances, les paramètres ou le temps écoulé, Rivaï et ses réincarnations étaient destinés à irrémédiablement ‘aimer’ ce Démon. Ce n’était sûrement pas exactement le même amour à chaque réincarnation mais il était indéniablement là : même s’il était perverti, tortueux ou quasiment impossible à exprimer selon les époques ou les circonstances de leurs retrouvailles.

Il était là : immuable et inévitable.

Armin lui avait laissé un long moment, comme pour lui laisser le temps de mettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées. Il reprit ensuite tout simplement son récit, comme si de rien n’était : « Je vous ai laissé tranquille et j’ai gardé secret votre localisation. Afin d’essayer de faciliter la vie de Lucifer, j’ai même traversé la Brèche pour retrouver les Démons et reprendre la tête des armées infernales. Une fois sur le trône, à la place de Satan, j’ai essayé de suivre la ligne de conduite que Lucifer nous avait dicté du temps de son règne : punir les pêcheurs, suivre des règles, réguler notre nombre…

\- C’est très beau tout ça. Tu l’as trouvé, il était heureux et t’as décidé de venir Roi des Enfers, mais ça n’explique pas comment on en est venu à notre situation d’aujourd’hui. Ni même pourquoi. Tu avais décidé de les laisser vivre en paix mais bizarrement, je n’ai pas l’impression que ma première incarnation ait eu le plaisir de mourir de vieillesse… » Armin prit un air contrit : « Tu as raison. Même si je n’en ai jamais eu la certitude, je soupçonne que Rivaï avait déjà près d’une centaine d’année lors de sa rencontre avec Lucifer… » L’éclat du regard azuré du Démon s’assombrit un instant avant qu’il ne murmure, résigné : « Si Rivaï avait pu tout simplement s’en aller dans son sommeil, Lucifer à ses côtés, les Pactes n’auraient sans doute jamais existé et cette guerre n’aurait pas pris la tournure ou l’ampleur qu’elle a pris aujourd’hui.

\- Que s’est-il passé ? » L’air sombre du Démon ne fit qu’empirer alors qu’il continuait son récit, sur un ton teinté de regret : « J’étais si préoccupé par la gestion de l’armée infernale, trop focalisé sur Bélial et ses multiples tentatives pour prendre le pouvoir et marcher à nouveau en force contre les Hommes…Comme je te l’ai dit, Satan est un fidèle de Lucifer mais Bélial ? Bélial se fichait éperdument de ce qu’était devenu l’ex-Roi ou de savoir s’il était encore en vie. Le fait qu’il soit notre Père à tous ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid. Tout ce qu’il l’intéresse c’est de restaurer notre gloire passée et de la transcender. Du coup, je ne me suis pas suffisamment méfié de Satan. Qui bien que lui aussi aspirant au retour de l’Age Noir, s’imaginait retrouver les jours glorieux de la suprématie démoniaque, avec Lucifer à la tête de nos armées et lui à ses côtés. En réalité, s’il m’avait laissé sa place, c’était dans l’espoir de traquer et retrouver Lucifer …

\- Je suppose qu’il a fini par le retrouver…

\- Oui. Bien entendu, Lucifer l’a envoyé paître, mais aux yeux de Satan, Rivaï était l’unique responsable de ce rejet. Jaloux, effrayé par la puissance de ta première incarnation, il a alors choisi de s’allier à Bélial, avec qui jusqu’ici il entretenait une relation tendue. Il lui a dévoilé votre localisation et lui a parlé de toi. L’être de pure lumière qui vivait aux côtés de Lucifer et avait réussi à le détourner de la cause démoniaque. Bélial a alors considéré ton existence comme une menace plus grande encore celle de n’importe quelle armée Humaine. Pour Satan, Rivaï était un obstacle, pour Bélial ? Un péril qu’il fallait impérativement faire disparaître avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Et avant que je réalise ce qu’ils préparaient, il était trop tard… A l’aide de plusieurs commandants infernaux, ils ont réussi à t’assassiner. Déchiré par la douleur, Lucifer qui ne pouvait supporter de te perdre, de redevenir aussi vide et d’errer sans but sur Terre, a créé le Pacte.

\- Et c’est le Pacte qui a engendré le cycle de réincarnations dans laquelle on est coincé…

\- Exactement, mais pas que. Quoiqu’on en pense ou en dise, Lucifer est l’Originel. La modification de sa structure nous a aussi tous affectés Purs comme Impurs. Après la mort de Rivaï, Lucifer a sombré dans un profond sommeil. Les Purs ont alors hérité d’un pouvoir qui allait changer la guerre telle que nous la connaissions. Ils pouvaient dorénavant assujettir les Démons, ou du moins étaient obligés de se lier à eux pour survivre. Ce fut le début de ce que les Ordres appellent la classe Angélique. » Armin écarta les bras comme pour illustrer ses propos : « D’après mes propres observations, plus ces Purs étaient puissants, en gros plus ils s’approchaient de la force initiale de Rivaï, plus ils étaient dépendants de l’existence d’un Démon à leurs côtés pour balancer leur flux. »

Armin continuait d’agiter les mains avec emphase : « La connexion qu’avait établi Lucifer entre son essence et celle de Rivaï, s’est répercutée comme les sillons d’un caillou jeté dans un étang. Du côté des Impurs aussi, le changement fut brutal. Les Démons avait tout à coup besoin des Purs pour se nourrir et leur appétit était devenu tel qu’il leur était impossible d’être rassasié tant qu’ils ne se retrouvaient pas liés à un Ange. Le cannibalisme est devenu nécessaire à la survie de notre espèce et afin d’éviter de se retrouver attachés à un Pur, Bélial est parvenu à créer un type particulier de Titans pour que les dirigeants infernaux puissent se nourrir : un type de Titan dont le ratio d’énergie noire était tout juste supérieur à 60% et non plus à 70% comme avant. Ainsi ils contenaient encore assez d’énergie positive lorsqu’ils retournaient à la Brèche pour nourrir les Démons Supérieurs sans qu’ils n’aient à pactiser. » Le blondinet soupira, visiblement tendu : « C’est à cette époque que se balader sur Terre est devenu un risque que peu de Démons prennent, de crainte de tomber sur un Pur et finir assujetti. Et ça, c’est sans parler du fait que les conditions pour traverser le voile de la Brèche sont devenues extrêmement complexes. Plus un Démon est puissant et plus la décharge d’énergie noire du côté Terrien de la Brèche doit être fort pour lui permettre de traverser le voile…difficile d’échapper aux radars des Ordres dans ces conditions. La guerre est devenue une question d’influence et se compte dorénavant en nombres de pions sacrifiés ou faits prisonniers…

\- Ouah. Ce Pacte a foutu un sacré merdier.

\- Tu n’as pas idée. Personne n’aurait pu imaginer que ça allait affecter non seulement les deux camps, mais aussi la Brèche et son fonctionnement…

\- J’en déduis que c’est de là que découle la théorie selon laquelle Lucifer pourrait être capable de faire s’écrouler la Brèche et faire fusionner les deux mondes… » Armin haussa les épaules : « C’est une supposition.

\- Tu as beau être son ‘frère’, on dirait que toi aussi tu n’as pas la moindre idée de l’étendue de ses pouvoirs.

\- Je ne pense pas que Lucifer lui-même ait conscience de sa puissance et ses limites. Je ne sais même pas s’il dissimule la vérité ou s’il n’a vraiment aucune idée façon dont ses parents s’y sont pris pour lui donner naissance… »

Il eut un nouveau silence, marqué par le chant d’un oiseau au loin signalant l’arrivée des heures chaudes. Levi se demanda brièvement combien de temps ils avaient passé à bavarder sur ce rocher. Armin soupira : « Voilà, tu sais tout. Du moins, tu sais la majorité des informations que je détiens. Eren est un être unique, mais tu l’étais aussi au moment de ta mort. Un bataillon infernal a dû lutter pour parvenir à t’anéantir et la majorité des commandants ont succombés au combat. Bélial et Satan en gardent même des cicatrices. Toutefois, je crois au fond que Satan se fiche éperdument de ta survie ou de ta mort. Tout ce qui lui importe est de réussir à convaincre Lucifer que tu n’en vaut pas la peine et qu’il doit tout simplement reprendre sa place de Roi, aux côtés des Démons. De ce fait, l’ennemi dont tu dois vraiment te méfier est Bélial : c’est lui qui te voit comme la menace ultime qui risque de sonner un jour le glas de la race démoniaque. Il fera tout pour t’éliminer, et ce, de façon définitive.

\- C’est ridicule. Tant qu’il y aura de l’énergie négative dans ce monde, il sera impossible d’anéantir les tous les Démons, qu’est-ce qu’il lui fait croire que j’ai les pouvoirs nécessaires pour tous vous… » Le regard qu’Armin lui lançait le coupa dans son élan. Levi déglutit : « Armin, comment naissent les Démons ? » Le blondinet prit quelques instants pour peser ses mots puis, soigneusement, lui répondit : « Je n’avais aucune intention de te le révéler, mais je suppose que si je veux ton aide pour pouvoir sauver Eren, je vais devoir faire quelques concessions. Lorsqu’un Titan s’est suffisamment nourri d’énergie noire, il gagne en puissance mais ça ne suffit pas à ce qu’il réussisse à sauter le pas de l’évolution. Ce qui lui permet de devenir un Démon, c’est la consommation du sang d’un autre Démon. Plus celui-ci est puissant, plus ce nouveau Démon a de chances de le devenir à son tour…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que les plus puissants des Démons ont été graciés du sang de l’Originel, et que selon les générations de Démons, la force de cette magie primaire se retrouve diluée…

\- Le sang de Lucifer ? C’est le sang de Lucifer qui… » Levi se saisit la tête et grogna : « Putain de merde !

\- Exactement. Non seulement Bélial espère réussir à te tuer pour de bon, mais il veut aussi réussir à capturer Lucifer vivant pour créer une nouvelle génération de Démons supérieurs. Vu qu’il considère l’ère de l’ancien Roi depuis longtemps révolue, il n’hésitera pas à tuer Eren pour arriver à ses fins…S’il y parvient, le Pacte pourrait prendre fin. Non seulement tu ne te réincarnera plus, mais il se peut que les nouveaux Démons soient affranchis de leur besoin d’être lié à un Pur pour subsister dans la trame terrestre…

-  Je n’y comprends rien ! T’as dit que c’était impossible ! Que Lucifer ne pouvait pas être tué… » Plus leur conversation avançait et plus Levi avait peur d’avoir réussi à déterminer à quelle conclusion Armin voulait l’amener. Le blondinet haussa les épaules : « C’est vrai. Je ne crois pas qu’Eren pourrait réussir à mettre un terme à son existence de lui-même. Même si je le suspecte d’avoir essayé dans le passé, je crois que la seule personne capable de réussir à vraiment le tuer, est Bélial.

\- Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi il voudrait tout à coup…

\- Levi, pendant des millénaires tu es mort, encore et encore. Et à chaque fois, aussi blessé qu’il puisse l’être durant le combat, Lucifer se contentait de s’endormir pour se réveiller à nouveau frais comme un sous neuf. Le cycle se répétait ainsi, sans fin. Si Eren souhaite aujourd’hui te libérer de votre Pacte et mettre un terme à cette malédiction, il va falloir qu’il parvienne à faire ce qu’il n’avait jamais réussi à réaliser jusqu’ici.

\- Mourir. » Un lourd silence tomba. Levi déglutit, puis prit une grande inspiration avant de répliquer : « Eren est bien trop puissant pour perdre contre Bélial, c’est couru d’avance…

\- Un autre détail dont il faut que tu sois conscient : à chacun de ses réveils et à chacune de tes réincarnations, le Pacte vous vide de votre énergie. Plus longtemps vous restez en vie et plus vous retrouverez vos capacités d’antan. Mais pendant quelques années après votre éveil, vous êtes vulnérables…

\- En gros, on redevient de vrais nazes à chaque reboot ?!

\- Oui, si on veut…

\- Donc Bélial peut trucider Eren ?!

\- Rien n’est sûr, mais il a nettement plus de chance d’y parvenir au début de votre nouveau cycle. Tous les Princes Infernaux le savent… En général, si vous devenez trop puissants et trop gênants, Bélial trouve toujours un moyen de te tuer pour remettre les pendules à zéro.

\- Et Satan dans tout ça ?! Pourquoi il a tué mes parents ? Pourquoi avoir éliminé Isabelle et Farlan ?! Pourquoi ne pas juste nous laisser tranquille ! Je croyais qu’il était un fidèle de Lucifer ou un truc du genre, pourquoi il l’empêche de redevenir puissant ? Pourquoi il s’en prend à moi et pas à Bélial ? …

\- Tu as raison. Ce que Satan veut vraiment c’est le retour de son Roi. Si pour ça il doit s’accommoder de ta présence, ce n’est pas un problème à ses yeux. Il a tout intérêt à ce que tu deviennes puissant le plus vite possible afin que Lucifer retrouve ses pleines capacités lui aussi et que Bélial ne puisse plus l’atteindre. Le meilleur motivateur qu’il ait pu trouver après tous ces siècles, c’est la haine que tu peux lui porter. Et je dois avouer que jusqu’ici, sa méthode a montré des résultats incroyablement satisfaisants : tu ne deviens jamais puissant aussi vite que lorsqu’il parvient à te mener la vie dure.

\- T’es en train de me dire, que Satan me traque et me persécute pour me motiver à devenir plus fort ?! Il se prend pour quoi ? Yoda ?! Ce type est un vrai tordu !

\- On ne peut pas dire qu’il ait eu tort jusqu’ici, non ? Si tu es encore Exorciste aujourd’hui malgré ta perte de mémoire, c’est bien parce que tu veux lui faire payer ? » Levi déglutit et baissa les yeux, pris au dépourvu. Armin renchérit : « Et tu ne sais pas tout. Je pense qu’il est aussi responsable de ta perte de mémoire. » Levi faillit se lever d’un bond : « Quoi ?! » Armin leva la main, comme pour l’apaiser : « Si je suis sa logique, et je crois je suis devenu assez bon à ce jeu-là après tout ce temps, Satan se sert sans doute de toi pour attirer Eren. Il ne veut pas juste que vous soyez suffisamment forts pour tenir tête à Bélial, il veut aussi convaincre Lucifer de revenir à ses côtés. En gros, il proposera sûrement de te rendre tes souvenirs si, en échange, Eren accepte de revenir combattre de l’autre côté du voile pour que l’Age Noir revienne…

\- Mais… c’est débile ! Eren a l’air de croire que l’Ancien Levi a choisi délibérément de perdre ses souvenirs ! Si on devient assez puissants pour rétamer Bélial, on le sera aussi pour récupérer mes souvenirs ! Satan n’aura pas son mot à dire et je pense qu’à ce stade des opérations, Eren pourra faire ce qu’il lui plait sans que personne ne vienne lui faire chier…

\- Ce n’est pas aussi simple. Les Démons, surtout les Supérieurs, sont capables de beaucoup de choses. Mais à cause de Lucifer, certaines règles sont à respecter pour accomplir certains rituels magiques. Par exemple, pour que Satan puisse t’arracher tes souvenirs, tu as dû accepter de les lui céder à un moment ou un autre. Tu as effectivement dû souhaiter devenir amnésique pour le devenir. » Levi sentit le poids de la culpabilité lui tomber lourdement sur l’estomac.

Ce qui était ridicule.

Après tout il n’était pas celui qui avait fait ce choix : c’était l’Ancien Levi qui l’avait fait !

Il se redressa, incapable de tenir en place plus longtemps : « Donc Eren ne peut pas récupérer mes souvenirs par la force. Satan doit les rendre de son plein grès…

\- Oui. Mais plus important : au plus profond de toi, est-ce que tu veux vraiment les retrouver ? » Levi se stoppa net. Il savait qu’il aurait dû dire oui, sans hésitation. Mais dans les faits, il mentirait. L’Ancien Levi semblait si abîmé, si désespéré, si sombre. Il avait été consumé par l’idée de revanche, aveuglé par la rage et la tristesse de son enfance tragique, au point de songer au suicide. L’Ancien Levi était capable de dire et de faire des choses si horribles que Levi n’aurait pas même pu imaginer commettre. Les simples flashs qu’il avait parfois de son ancienne existence lui donnaient froid dans le dos ou la nausée, et même le retour de son haptophobie ne présageait rien de bon quant aux effets que pourraient avoir le retour de ces souvenirs perdus. Les Démons avaient une température corporelle plus élevée que la moyenne, donc Levi supportait, voire trouvait agréable, le contact d’Eren. Mais dans les faits, c’était le retour d’un simple souvenir qui l’avait privé, peut-être à jamais, de la chance d’apprécier le contact physique d’un autre être Humain.

Levi réalisa qu’il n’avait pas la moindre envie de retrouver ses anciens souvenirs.

Il était suffisamment courageux pour admettre que son ancienne personnalité le terrorisait.

Toute cette colère que l’Ancien Levi gardait enfouie en lui, toute cette douleur... Il avait été incapable d’exprimer son désir ou son affection autrement que par la force, avec des notes brutales et possessives, malgré la nature des sentiments que Levi savait que l’Ancien avait pourtant entretenu pour Eren en réalité. Qu’importait le temps qu’on lui aurait laissé, l’Ancien Levi n’aurait jamais pu être en paix avec lui-même. Quant à la relation bancale, passionnelle et déchirante qui le liait à son Démon, elle aurait inexorablement terminé dans un bain de larmes et de sang. Levi baissa les yeux et Armin soupira : « Si tu ne les veux pas, ils ne reviendront pas.

\- Tant mieux ! Ça fait un piège de moins dans lequel tomber, on n’aura qu’à pas les récupérer ! Satan peut se les carrer où je pense…

\- Donc tu vas devoir repartir de quasiment zéro pour gagner en puissance, ce qui laisse à Bélial l’opportunité de tenter sa chance. » Levi avait envie de s’arracher les cheveux. Il s’écria, agacé : « Alors quoi ?! C’est ça, le plan d’Eren ? Mourir en mission ?! Qu’est-ce qui lui fait croire que moi j’y survivrais ?!

\- Sa promesse était de te libérer du Pacte et du cycle sans fin de tes réincarnations. Ton amnésie lui permettait, en même temps, de te laisser vivre une dernière existence plus heureuse et plus normale que les précédentes. Mais je suppose que d’autres forces étaient à l’œuvre. Ton retour dans le monde des Exorcistes a été inévitable, Eren ne peut plus te tenir à l’écart du conflit donc, au final, tout ce qu’il lui reste, c’est de réussir à respecter son engagement en disparaissant pour de bon. » Ah ! Si Erwin savait ! Il avait complètement ruiné ses chances de voir Lucifer se soustraire volontairement de l’équation le jour où il avait pris la décision de rouler Kenny et réinclure Levi dans les intrigues du monde des Exorciste ! Si Monosourcil avait laissé faire, qu’Eren était resté sous l’emprise de son oncle, Levi aurait pu passer le reste de sa vie sans même suspecter quoique ce soit, sans prendre conscience de ses pouvoirs et des dangers qui l’entouraient. Et Lucifer, de son côté, aurait fatalement fini démembré par Bélial… L’Ange Ultime aurait alors fait son apparition pour la dernière fois sur l’échiquier de cette guerre sans fin et le Roi des Enfers aurait enfin disparu de la surface de la Terre.

Quoique ce cinglé de Bélial soit parvenu à créer à partir du cadavre d’Eren, la guerre que Monosourcil détestait tant aurait indéniablement touché à sa fin.

Levi se mit à faire les cent pas : « Très bien. J’ai compris. L’Ancien Levi a choisi de perdre la mémoire et comme Eren le lui avait promis, il veut mettre un terme au Pacte et nous épargner un nouveau cycle de réincarnation. S’il a l’intention de crever des mains de Bélial, il n’a aucune raison de vouloir devenir plus puissant. Alors pourquoi Eren a tout à coup décidé de m’aider ? Pourquoi a-t-il accepté de se plier à nos ordres ? De jouer le parfait petit Démon ? » Armin haussa les épaules : « Qui sait ? Lucifer a toujours été assez égoïste. Eren n’est pas si différent sur ce point-là. Peut-être qu’il veut s’assurer que tu pourras te protéger après son départ, peut-être même qu’il espère gagner du temps. Il veut aussi peut-être profiter à sa manière de vos derniers instants ? Je ne pense pas qu’il soit vraiment pressé de mourir dans le fond… » Levi jura puis siffla entre ses dents : « Non ! Tout ce qui lui importe, c’est de respecter la promesse qu’il a faite à ce connard d’Ancien Levi !

\- En dépit de quelques sérieux problèmes, ils étaient amants avant ton amnésie. Et crois-le ou non, mais c’est loin d’être le cas dans toutes tes incarnations. Pour être franc, ton apparence actuelle est sans doute celle qui se rapproche le plus de ce à quoi pouvait ressembler Rivaï… Taille exceptée. » Levi lui servit son regard le plus noir avant de répondre d’une voix morne : « Ouah. Super. Alors quoi ? Lucifer pense que la boucle est bouclée ? Qu’il suit les volontés de son premier amant ?! C’est totalement con ! Je suis quoi moi pour lui ?! Un dégât collatéral ? Une espèce d’imposteur naïf et débile ? Un foutu garde-manger ?! » Il hurlait presque, hors de lui.

Est-ce que le fait d’apprendre qu’il n’était qu’une sorte de remplaçant aux yeux d’Eren, un moyen de lui faire passer le temps, pouvait vraiment expliquer sa réaction ?

Est-ce qu’il y avait autre chose ?

Il était confus, en colère, et perdu. Qu’était-il censé faire maintenant ?! Armin le fixait de son regard azuré, semblant fouiller son âme d’un simple coup d’œil appuyé : « C’est lui qui t’a appelé Levi. » L’adolescent papillonna : « Quoi ?

\- Eren. Il est celui qui, après t’avoir secouru et ramené au domaine des Ackermann, a choisi de t’appeler Levi. Ton village a été rayé de la carte, tes parents étaient morts et t’étais muet à ton arrivée ici. Personne ne savait comment t’appeler. Eren a choisi ton prénom et tu as choisi le sien. J’ai l’impression que c’est une variante de ton nom de l’époque : Rivaï. Mais je ne crois pas que ça veuille dire qu’il pense que tu n’es qu’un bon ‘remplaçant’. Selon moi, pour lui, avec ou sans tes souvenirs, dans cette incarnation ou pendant toutes les autres, tu es resté fondamentalement le même. Tu _es_ Rivaï. Tu _es_ l’âme pour laquelle il recommence à vivre, à chaque fois, et ce qu’importe le nombre d’années que ça peut prendre à te retrouver. Tu es toujours l’âme qu’il tente de faire sienne à nouveau, à chaque réincarnation. Un prénom ? Des souvenirs ? Je crois qu’il voit bien plus loin que tout ça…

\- Alors pourquoi il veut tout foutre en l’air ? Pourquoi respecter le souhait de l’Ancien Levi comme s’il s’agissait d’un ultime vœu ?! » Armin nia de la tête : « Je n’en sais rien. Comme je te l’ai dit, contrairement aux anciennes versions de Lucifer, Eren s’est montré extrêmement réservé sur ses pensées ou ses émotions. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas lui venir en aide. Et je ne suis pas bien placé pour savoir pourquoi les désirs de l’Ancien Levi comptait autant pour lui. »

Le blondinet haussa les épaules, résigné : « Et dans le fond ? Je dois avouer que je m’en fous un peu. En réalité, si je t’ai parlé de tout ça, c’est parce que je pense que ces questions n’ont aucune importance. » Levi papillonna, incrédule : « Pardon ? Bien sûr qu’elles en ont putain ! Eren se croit en relation post-mortem avec ce connard ! S’il veut se laisser clamser, c’est parce qu’il croit qu’il respectera ses dernières volontés ! Pourtant, je suis tellement persuadé que mon ancienne personnalité était pétée du bocal que je peux affirmer qu’il ne pensait pas un traitre mot de ce qu’il lui a pu dire et qu’il était au moins aussi désespéré que soulagé d’agir comme un enfoiré pursang ! Il n’avait pas envie de quitter Eren ou sa vie d’Exorciste, il était juste en deuil et pommé et un salaud ! Il a voulu faire souffrir son Démon parce qu’il n’avait mieux comme mécanisme de défense ! Le problème ? C’est que si je veux qu’Eren abandonne son projet, je sais qu’il ne m’écoutera que si je redeviens à ses yeux l’Ancien Levi et que je récupère sa mémoire. Non seulement il n’est pas question que je passe un accord avec ce fumier de Satan mais je n’ai aussi aucune foutue envie de récupérer les souvenirs de l’Ancien connard ! Sans savoir pourquoi Eren tient tellement à honorer la volonté de Levi Enculé Premier du Nom, comment je suis censé faire ?! Ces questions sont putains d’importantes Face de bolet ! » La respiration de Levi était agitée lorsqu’il acheva enfin sa tirade. Sur légère note de désespoir.

Armin le fixait avec attention et quand il reprit la parole, ce fut pour lui demander : « J’en déduis, que tu en as envie ?

\- Hein ?

\- Tu veux vraiment approcher Eren ? Tu veux vraiment _plus_ ou _autre chose_ qu’une banale relation Exorciste/Démon ? Tu veux le sauver, tu veux qu’il oublie l’Ancien Levi, Rivaï et comprendre où tu peux te situer dans toute la tragédie qui entoure votre relation ? … Du moins, c’est ce que j’ai cru comprendre de ton discours. Donc, je te le redemande, est-ce que c’est ce que tu veux vraiment ? Renouer vos liens ? Parce que selon moi, c’est la seule question qui importe vraiment. » Saisi, Levi s’était tout simplement figé sur place. Le cœur battant, il se sentait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il s’était promis de n’aborder cette question qu’à la toute fin de sa longue liste de choses à faire. Pas parce qu’il pouvait se mentir à lui-même et dire qu’elle était la moins importante à considérer, mais surtout parce qu’il était tout simplement incapable d’y répondre !

Dès le départ, Eren avait été son point d’ancrage dans cette réalité de dingue.

Il était son Démon, son arme face aux créatures monstrueuses de la nuit qui espéraient le transformer en casse-croûte. Après avoir quitté l’hôpital, lorsque Levi s’était senti piégé, dans le flou d’une réalité fausse et vide, c’était la présence d’Eren qui l’avait empêché de sombrer. C’était leur rencontre qui lui avait indiqué qu’il y avait plus à espérer que cette désagréable impression d’évoluer dans un univers de mensonges sans saveurs. Les émotions et les souvenirs passionnés de l’Ancien Levi avaient donné un sens inespéré à toute cette histoire et repoussé la solitude glaciale qui menaçait de l’engloutir.

Levi avait pourtant refusé de lui faire confiance parce qu’il ignorait tout de l’histoire qui les liait. Et une certaine part de lui-même, suspicieuse, préférait continuer à se raccrocher à la définition standard qu’on lui avait fait de ce monde en noir et blanc, sans zone grise. Sans Lucifer et ses intentions trop humaines pour en faire le monstre/le méchant de l’histoire. Cette part de lui-même, s’imaginait qu’Eren le manipulait de loin, dans l’ombre et se demandait si Armin n’était pas tout simplement de mèche avec le Roi des Enfers, s’il ne cherchait pas à faire basculer l’Ange Ultime du côté des Démons afin d’obtenir une victoire sans appel du monde des Esprits et déclencher un nouvel Age Noir ou pire : l’Apocalypse.

Si seulement, tout au fond de lui, Levi n’avait pas eu la certitude qu’Armin lui avait raconté la vérité. Il aurait pu se bercer d’illusion, continuer de jouer le parfait Exorciste jusqu’à sa mort. Se contenter de suivre les directives des Ordres. Cependant, c’était trop tard. Il ne pouvait plus ignorer les révélations qui venaient de lui être faites. Il savait que rien n’était aussi simple que le laissait entendre les Ordres. En réalité le monde n’était qu’un immense amas de gris. Et la nostalgie que Levi avait éprouvée en entendant l’histoire de Lucifer à travers la voix d’Armin avait résonné jusqu’au tréfond de son âme avec une authenticité inimitable.

Les enjeux qui animaient les Princes Infernaux, leurs actes jusqu’ici… Toutes ses renseignements faisaient sens. Et si Levi s’était menti en croyant que son attirance pour Eren résultait d’une appropriation mal guidée des souvenirs qu’il avait récupérés de l’Ancien Levi, qu’il ne s’agissait que des réminiscences un peu trop vives d’une vie qui n’était plus la sienne, à la lumière de ces révélations, il était forcé de voir les choses en face. Avec ou sans souvenirs, il ne pouvait nier se sentir étroitement lié à Eren. Levi avait beau savoir que c’était de la folie, que c’était immoral selon les standards des Ordres et de l’Humanité… Il avait beau avoir conscience de jouer avec le feu... la relation qu’il entretenait avec Eren était fascinante et terrifiante. Parce qu’elle transcendait les termes d’un simple contrat basé sur le pouvoir ou la survie. Parce qu’elle n’était pas qu’un vulgaire échange de bons procédés.

Coucher avec son Démon pour échanger de l’énergie ? Lier l’utile à l’agréable ? C’était un tabou ‘acceptable’ aux yeux des Ordres. Mais l’aimer ? C’était tout simplement impensable. Selon la logique humaine, céder au plaisir de la chair et s’envoyer en l’air avec un monstre ? Ce n’était qu’une petite entorse aux règlements. Par contre, si Levi choisissait d’accepter de partager son cœur ou son âme avec ce même monstre, ce serait considéré comme un crime Capital, avec un grand C. 

Ces règles étaient l’expression même de l’hypocrisie humaine la plus totale.

Qui étaient les vrais Démons dans l’histoire ?

Mal à l’aise et nauséeux, Levi détourna les yeux en espérant pouvoir se soustraire au regard perçant d’Armin. Maintenant qu’il savait toute l’histoire s’il mettait à profit ses nouvelles connaissances pour manipuler Eren, grâce à cette apparence, grâce à cette âme charcutée dont il avait hérité malgré lui, Levi pouvait non seulement assouvir ses désirs mais aussi jouir d’un pouvoir incommensurable.

Ça aurait été le choix le plus judicieux, le moins risqué et le plus bénéfique pour tous. Si seulement Levi s’en était avéré capable.

Dans les faits bien que tragique et déprimante, l’histoire de Rivaï et Lucifer avait une beauté transcendante qu’il ne se ressentait pas le courage de souiller. C’était trop beau et trop pur, pour être entaché par les motivations mesquines des Ordres ou même les desseins hégémoniques des Démons. Amnésique ou non, Levi avait l’impression dérangeante de ne pas avoir son mot à dire dans leur romance. Comme s’il n’était qu’un petit bout insignifiant de ce drame. Après tout il n’était même pas sûr de qu’il éprouvait pour Eren et il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il était censé faire à présent. Rivaï, le grand héros de cette histoire, paraissait au-dessus du moindre doute, de la plus petite hésitation. Son côté épique et transcendant, donnait à Levi une horrible sensation d’inadéquation. S’il trouvait déjà assez perturbant de devoir lutter contre son Ancienne personnalité, ajouter dans le mix une première incarnation limite divine, n’arrangeait rien au bordel confus qu’étaient ses émotions.

Armin se redressa à son tour et lui posa une main sur l’épaule. Il serra brièvement avant de déclarer sur un ton solennel : « Tu dois savoir en priorité si tu veux vraiment te lancer dans cette histoire. Je veux sauver Eren et je sais que ce sera impossible sans ton aide. Ça n’a aucun sens si tu n’es pas certain de ce que tu comptes faire ou de ce que tu éprouves. Les Démons sont incroyablement doués pour s’engouffrer dans ce genre de faiblesses mentales. Si tu n’es pas prêt, Bélial pourrait se servir de toi pour arriver à ses fins et ce serait vraiment la pire des issues pour Lucifer. Ce serait encore pire que s’il se sacrifie pour te libérer, parce qu’alors, il ne contrôlera pas l’issu de ce combat et Bélial pourrait en sortir vainqueur de plus d’une façon.

\- Même si… » Levi chercha ses mots, la gorge serrée : « …même si je finissais par être sûr de moi… Par vouloir de _ça_ entre nous… Celui qu’Eren aime vraiment, c’est l’Ancien Moi. Celui que Lucifer cherche à retrouver ? C’est Rivaï ! Et même lorsqu’il flirte avec moi ou qu’il me propose qu’on couche ensemble, à ses yeux c’est juste histoire de passer le temps. Sans doute pour profiter à sa manière, comme tu dis, des derniers instants qu’on a ensemble. En quoi est-ce qu’être sûr de ce que je veux ou ressens, me permettra de le stopper dans ses conditions ? J’ai l’impression que tu t’es planté quand t’as décidé de parier sur moi… » Armin l’observa sans rien dire pendant un instant, puis un sourire amusé lourd de sens lui fleurissant sur les lèvres il s’exclama simplement : « Oh. » Levi se sentit embarrassé et irrité, il grogna : « Quoi, oh ?!

\- Rien. Juste que je pense que je m’inquiétais pour rien. On peut toujours croire en un Happy End, après tout… » Encore plus agacé, Levi le vrilla du regard. Armin sourit de toutes ses dents : « Mais si j’avais quelque chose à rajouter, ce serait que, quoique tu décides, pour une fois, ce ne serait pas du luxe que ce soit toi qui fasses le premier pas ! Je suis sûr que le résultat n’en sera que plus concluant… » Après quoi, guilleret, le blondinet reprit la direction de la résidence principale sans même regarder en arrière pour vérifier si Levi lui emboitait le pas.

 

 

A suivre…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et donc.  
> J’ai eu un mal de chien à raconter le passé d’Eren à travers les mots d’Armin.
> 
> Je devais faire attention à ce que ce ne soit pas trop ennuyeux. Les flashbacks et autres souvenirs de cette histoire sont un véritable exercice de patience et de maîtrise (en vrai ? Je pense que je me foire pas mal avec cet agencement mais en fermant les yeux très, très forts je peux faire comme ma nièce de deux ans et ignorer la réalité. Oui, je suis d’une maturité divine !!! Je vous interdis de dire le contraire !)   
> Encore un baiser à mettre sur le compte d’Eren !  
> Je crois que j’apprécie un peu trop de le voir aux commandes ! Le voir torturer et faire tourner en bourrique Levi ? Ca devient clairement l’un de mes passe-temps favoris (Ah ! Ce beau Sadism-Reverse ! < Expression totalement inventée pour décrire ma passion de tordue) J’espère que de votre côté vous avez eu assez de passage hot pour vous faire cramer de l’intérieur (en plus, avec la chaleur qu’il fait, je crois qu’on peut dire que je viens de passer un niveau de cruauté sur Chatons !)   
> Près de 31 pages plus tard, ce chapitre 6 s’achève.  
> Dieu, qu’il était lourd ! En informations surtout ! J’espère que vous avez tout compris !   
> Le but de Bélial ? Celui de Satan ? Le plan d’Eren au final ? L’histoire des Démons et de l’avènement de l’Age Noire ? Les répercussions du Pacte Originel sur les Démons, les Anges et la Brèche ? SI vous avez besoin de précisions sur l’un de ses sujets n’hésitez SURTOUT PAS à me le faire savoir ! J’essaierais d’éclairer vos lanternes le plus vite et efficacement possible !   
> J’ai vraiment peur de la densité de mes chapitres et de la complexité de cette intrigue, ça me file des crampes d’estomacs tout ça ! (Fonce cherche un verre d’eau pétillante bien fraîche histoire de calmer les brûlures)  
> Quoiqu’il en soit ? J’espère que ce chapitre vous a fait voyager, hurler, et rire ! J’espère que le développement du Riren vous plait ! Je sais que leur relation est complexe à mort parce qu’elle a au minimum trois couches à prendre en considération (Rivaï/Lucifer, Ancien Levi/ Eren et enfin, nos bébés Levi/Eren actuels !) Je ne fais jamais dans la dentelle moi, c’est terrible.   
> Vous trouvez que le Pacte est un truc plutôt romantique ou plutôt super creepy ? Du style malédiction qui craint ? Parce que perso, je me dis, t’as beau aimé quelqu’un corps et âme, avec l’histoire qui entoure leur ‘amour’ ça peut très vite tourner au cauchemar. Eren ne cessera jamais d’être un Démon et Levi un ‘Ange’, de ce fait être ensemble en dépit de tout, ça reste super dur. L’une des réincarnations de Levi à tout de même choisi de se flinguer…il a de quoi se demander si au final, le caractère éternel de cet amour ne le rend pas néfaste et si, à la fin, il restera une âme à chérir pour Lucifer, ou si, finalement, ce cycle aura raison de tout.   
> OUAH COMMENT JE VIENS DE PLOMBER L’AMBIANCE !  
> Sortons du sérieux ! Le développement vous plait ? Ce n’est pas du bisounours mais j’essaie de garder la beauté du truc ! Et je vous jure qu’il y aura une bonne dose de fluffy tout doux pour vous ôtez toute envie d’avaler la boîte de cachets ! (rire nerveux) Ca reste une histoire d’amour, je vous ai promis un bon Lemon et en plus ? Ben plus c’est compliqué d’y arriver et plus la romance donne la chair de poule ! (Ne faites pas comme moi, n’empruntez jamais la pente très glissante de l’auteur Sadico-pervers, ça craint !)   
> Qu’espérez-vous du prochain chapitre ? De l’action ? Du Porno ? Du Flirt ? Je suis curieuse de le savoir ! 
> 
> A très bientôt, Easyan !  
> Ps : Kizzbloo, je me mets à genoux et de demande pardon de pondre des monstruosités pareilles ! Au moins maintenant, tu sais qu’être ma Bêta est un job impossible qu’aucune âme censée n’accepterait !  
> Ps 2 : Petite sœur de mon cœur, es-tu là ? Ton cadeau te plait-il toujours ? Pas trop frustrée ? Je te fais de gros bisous baveux !


	7. Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciel…
> 
> Bien qu’après tout ce temps je ne m’étonne plus tant que ça de n’absolument pas respecter mes délais (je crois que c’est la malédiction ultime de l’écrivain : délai = le boss ultime à abattre). Je ne m’attendais certainement pas à autant dépasser les bornes ! A ce stade des opérations ? Je ne serais même pas étonnée que vous m’ayez tous abandonnée ! (Rire super nerveux, presque un couinement).
> 
> Mon escouade de supers chatons s’est largement amenuisée depuis le temps (soupir) et le pire ? C’est que je l’ai amplement mérité ! Je n’ai pas vraiment pris soin de vous (j’ai déjà du mal à prendre soin de moi…) les réponses sont devenues une montagne insurmontable tellement j’ai pris du retard…
> 
> Mes histoires doivent (raisonnablement) être tombées dans l’oubli (paix à leur âme). Et je m’en excuse profondément ! Bien que non abandonnées, elles méritaient bien plus d’attention et de travail de ma part les pauvres (larmes amères).
> 
> Donc pardon à vous toutes et merci si vous lisez encore ses lignes de votre présence !
> 
> Merci aussi à tous ces lecteurs silencieux qui miraculeusement ont trouvé le courage de m’envoyer un mot pour m’encourager ! (J’étais super surprise à chaque fois !) Et aussi à ceux qui ont pris la peine de m’envoyer des M.P pour me demander si je tenais le coup ou si j’allais bien ! C’était vraiment motivant ! Même si je n’ai pas encore pris le temps de vous répondre personnellement, sachez que je garde vos messages près du cœur !
> 
> Kizzbloo, merci de toujours être là pour ramasser les pots cassés et écouter mes blablah de dépressive chronique, corriger mes PUTAINS DE ROMANS DE CHAPITRES avec bravoure, apprécier le contenu et même me laisser m’enflammer sur tous les petits détails de cette histoire qui ne verront pas le jour à moins que je ne me décide à en faire un roman de 10 000 pages (rire nerveux).
> 
> Nessa, Aamy, Iroko, Manu44, Going-to-hell, vous me manquez (grosses larmes). Merci à Fanakeh et Sasa d’être toujours super présentes ! (Vous êtes dingues !)
> 
>  
> 
> Et après ce gros moment d’excuses, de remerciements et d’apitoiement, voici enfin la suite de l’histoire ! Dans laquelle, ma petite sœur d’amour, tu devrais trouver ton compte de flirt et d’actions !
> 
>  
> 
> Bonne lecture les chatons !
> 
> Ps : Petit Da, je rigolais quand je disais que tu ne lisais plus du tout au chapitre précédent, mais en vrai, tu as vraiment abandonné le navire ?! (Larmes de sang) C’était pour toi à la base ! Maintenant quel est le but de cette histoire ?!!!
> 
> Ps2 : Grâce à la plainte (larmoyante) de ma sœur, j’ai décidé d’accepter ma défaite et de couper ce chapitre pour éviter de vous provoquer une rupture d’anévrisme dû à un temps de lecture trop long. Ma très chère bêta Kizzbloo a applaudi l’initiative (à deux mains avec émotions et les yeux humides) quand bien même ça n’enlevait rien à son travail remarquable et au fait qu’elle se soit tapé un chapitre 7 d’environ 37 pages de correction (maintenant il ne fait plus que 24 pages au lieu de 36 ! …Courage *se cache, rouge de honte*)

 

Dark Moon Lovers

 

 **III ère partie** :  **_I’ll Find You Even In the Dark_**

 

  1. **Crush**



****

Le simple fait que Kenny n’ait plus donné de nouvelle depuis plus d’un mois devenait alarmant.

 

Toutefois, Levi avait beaucoup de mal à s’en plaindre. Bien que ce silence radio ne présageait rien de bon, il avait profité de ce délai pour perfectionner sa maîtrise de la technique d’armement. Si Kenny prenait son temps pour les faire mariner, c’était sûrement pour peaufiner son plan. Levi éprouvait une certaine appréhension à l’idée de devoir déjouer les manigances de son oncle. Cette pression n’avait fait que croitre de jour en jour, jusqu’à ce qu’il ait l’impression de vivre avec un poids constant sur l’estomac. Ils savaient tous que Kenny n’avait aucun intérêt à accorder un répit à son neveu, surtout si cela lui donnait l’opportunité de récupérer ne serait-ce qu’une once de contrôle sur Lucifer.

C’était exactement pour cette raison que ce mutisme était plus que suspicieux.

Lorsqu’il avait fait part de ses inquiétudes à Hanji tout en espérant en apprendre un peu plus sur la situation, la brunette s’était contentée d’esquiver étrangement son regard tout en bafouillant qu’elle n’en avait pas la moindre idée. Levi avait alors acquis l’irrévocable et immédiate certitude que cette brève trêve n’était que le résultat d’une bataille politique complexe, et il n’avait aucune envie d’y prendre part. Quitte à en payer le prix fort par la suite, il préférait largement laisser Hanji à ses magouilles. Après tout, Levi avait grand besoin de ce délai supplémentaire pour se remettre en selle.

A la lumière des révélations d’Armin, il savait que ses capacités d’Exorciste allaient jouer un rôle primordial dans la bataille à livrer.

A présent, non seulement il avait tout intérêt à se défendre seul, mais aussi à pouvoir porter secours à son suicidaire de Démon lorsque l’occasion se présenterait. Bien qu’Eren ne montre aucun signe de détresse, de tristesse ou de la moindre mélancolie, Levi gardait à l’esprit qu’il n’avait certainement pas été surnommé le Roi du Mensonge pour rien. Léviathan connaissait Lucifer depuis toujours, alors si Armin se disait inquiet à son sujet, c’était forcément qu’il y avait une foutue raison de l’être. Peu importait à quel point Eren essayait d’endormir sa vigilance, il devait parfaitement savoir tromper son entourage afin d’aboutir à ses fins.

Levi préférait éviter soigneusement de trop s’appesantir sur les raisons qui le poussaient à vouloir protéger Eren contre son gré et à le convaincre d’abandonner la promesse stupide qu’il avait faite à cet idiot d’Ancien Levi. L’adolescent ne demeurait pas moins conscient que ses motivations allaient avoir un impact tout aussi décisif dans l’équation que ses dons d’Exorciste. Parfois, Levi réussissait à trouver une réponse générique et louable pour justifier ses actes et ses choix : à en croire Léviathan, la disparition d’Eren allait très certainement fournir à Bélial, le Roi des Enfers actuel, l’occasion rêvée de remporter la guerre qui opposait depuis des siècles les Démons et les Hommes. Donc si Levi échouait à sauver Lucifer, quelque chose de bien pire que l’Age Noir risquait de décimer l’Humanité et la Terre.

Mais pourquoi n’arrivait-il pas à se convaincre que la survie de l’Humanité, était une motivation auto-suffisante ?!

Après tout ce raisonnement était simple et concis, personne n’aurait rien à y redire ou à chercher plus loin. Dans les faits ? Les sentiments que Levi pensait éprouver (ou pas) pour Eren étaient un véritable casse-tête insoluble. Le genre de délire auquel trouver le moindre indice de réponse mériterait une présentation pour concourir au prochain prix Nobel. C’était une impasse, un dédale, une équation à quatre millions d’inconnues… Voilà pourquoi Levi s’était contenté pour l’instant de collectionner les convictions une par une, en espérant vaguement qu’il parviendrait enfin trouver une conclusion satisfaisante à tout ce micmac à la fin.

Première conviction : les Echos des sentiments/souvenirs de l’Ancien Levi ne jouaient aucun rôle prédéterminant en ce qui concernait ses sentiments actuels.

D’ailleurs, il ne lui avait pas fallu plus de deux jours après avoir appris l’histoire de Lucifer pour que le peu de souvenirs de l’Ancien Levi qu’il avait réussi à glaner jusqu’ici ne lui pèsent sur la conscience. Ces flashs, qui aurait pu l’exciter tout en le mettant mal à l’aise, avait fini par tout simplement le révulser. Non seulement Levi avait fini par entièrement se dissocier de son ancienne personnalité, mais il n’avait aussi plus aucun mal à admettre qu’il éprouvait à l’encontre de l’Ancien Levi une véritable aversion. Si Monosourcil avait été aussi doué en tant que médecin qu’il l’était pour conspirer dans l’ombre, il aurait sans doute trouvé à travers lui la recette idéale pour transformer une personne normale en un parfait barge : un soupçon de schizophrénie, saupoudré d’une légère touche de mauvaise estime de soi et relevé d’un zeste de traumas d’enfance. Mais comme son état mental était le cadet des soucis d’Erwin, l’adolescent avait tout le loisir d’haïr l’Ancien Levi avec passion. Enfin bref, le point positif dans tout ça, c’était que les souvenirs malsains issus de son passé chaotique n’influençaient en rien son attirance envers Eren.

C’était un vrai soulagement.

De là découlait alors sa seconde conviction : pour tout ce qui était de l’ordre de ses sentiments, Levi était livré à lui-même.

Le seul souci, c’était que ce fameux ‘lui-même’ était loin d’être le type le plus fiable pour faire la part des choses. Et de rester objectif. L’attirance fondamentale qu’il avait éprouvé dès sa première rencontre avec Eren n’avait été qu’une flammèche qu’il avait eu le choix d’étouffer ou de nourrir pour obtenir un brasier. Levi se plaisait à nommer ce phénomène ‘l’Echo Rivaï’, en hommage à sa première incarnation et les effets du Pacte sur son âme. Tout bien considéré, l’adolescent aurait pu ignorer ce ‘crush’ en accusant ses multiples vies antérieures de son état, sans pour autant en être dévasté. Le hic, c’était que Levi était conscient qu’il ne pouvait pas non plus rendre Lucifer responsable de tout et feindre n’avoir eu aucun autre choix que de nouveau tomber dans ses bras.

Ce qui était tout aussi vrai pour l’indéniable attirance physique qu’il éprouvait pour Eren, quelque fût la forme revêtit par le Démon. Que ce fût son apparence adolescente ou d’adulte, et bien qu’elles surgissent (parfois les deux en même temps) dans la plupart de ses rêves érotiques, aucune n’était suffisamment séduisante au point qu’il en perde la tête.

Du coup, Levi n’avait plus trop d’autre choix que de se rendre à l’évidence en admettant cette troisième Conviction : si les pensées de l’Ancien Levi le révulsait et que l’Echo Rivaï n’avait que très peu d’impact sur son attirance envers Lucifer, c’était que lui, le Levi actuel, attendait plus qu’une simple relation Exorciste/Démon. Au-delà d’une banale attirance physique, il se voyait peu à peu se rapprocher d’un gouffre d’émotions dégoulinantes envers son Démon.

Alors que les vacances d’été défilaient lentement au fur et à mesure des heures passées à s’entraîner dans le QG d’Hanji, Levi se trouvait chaque jour un peu plus dos au mur.

Il était forcé d’admettre qu’Eren lui plaisait. Leur vie commune était si vite et si facilement tombée dans une routine simple et agréable que leur compatibilité l’avait même effrayé. Certes, Eren était un petit con, pervers, sarcastique et hyperactif. Mais lui, de son côté, était très loin d’être un sympathique et charmant rayon de soleil. Leurs chamailleries, le naturel avec lequel ils s’envoyaient des piques à tour de rôle, leur façon bien à eux de trouver un parfait équilibre entre ‘insupportables’ et ‘tout à fait synchrones’… C’était autant de raisons pour lesquelles Levi avait de plus en plus de mal à se trouver des excuses.

A croire que des millénaires de réincarnations ne lui avaient rien appris.

Levi se retrouvait une fois de plus à lentement tomber amoureux de Lucifer.

Enfin, même s’il se demandait vraiment comment il aurait pu tomber aussi bas lorsqu’il devait débarrasser du bordel du Démon…

« Sérieusement, Eren ! La salle de bain était trop loin pour que t’y balances tes chaussettes dégueulasses ?! » Le Démon, avachi dans le canapé et un bouquin à la main, se contenta de rouler des yeux : « Relaxe la Fée du logis, ce ne sont que des chaussettes et je les ai à peine portées ! On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu’elles soient si dégueulasses que ça, pas de quoi en faire une rupture d’anévrisme.

\- Je me fous pas mal des justifications de ton hygiène douteuse ! Si je retrouve encore un seul de tes vêtements à traîner dans les pièces communes, je te le fais bouffer ! » Eren leva une main en signe de rémission : « Bon sang ! C’est dingue à quel point le stress peut te rendre agréable à vivre ! Qu’est-ce qu’il y a mon bouchon ? Tu veux que je te prépare une fournée de cookies pour te remonter le moral ? » Le sourire en coin que lui lançait le Démon irritait Levi au plus haut point.

Depuis qu’ils avaient découvert accidentellement que l’adolescent avait une faiblesse pour les sucreries, Eren se faisait une joie de se servir de cette information pour le narguer ouvertement. Aucun d’eux ne savaient si l’Ancien Levi avait lui aussi apprécié les pâtisseries au point que ça en devienne aussi embarrassant. Peut-être qu’il avait juste été particulièrement doué à garder le secret ou que cette caractéristique était inhérente au Levi actuel. Dans tous les cas, l’adolescent était partagé entre sa satisfaction à se découvrir chaque jour un peu plus différent de son ancienne version et l’envie de se taper la tête contre le mur à chaque fois qu’Eren se permettait de se servir de cette faiblesse contre lui. Les étranges gazouillis qui lui remuaient l’estomac à chaque fois qu’il se surprenait à apprécier que le Démon le découvre un peu plus était à double tranchant.

Quant aux propos d’Eren, il n’avait pas vraiment tort : il était stressé.

Mais il estimait en avoir largement le droit.

Ils allaient enfin effectuer leur première patrouille sans supervision.

Levi n’était pas à l’abri d’une boulette et il n’était pas bien sûr, compte tenu des enjeux de son apprentissage, de la façon dont il risquait de gérer un échec. Sans ajouter un mot, il lui balança avec force la paire de chaussettes au visage. Le Démon l’attrapa au vol d’une seule main avec nonchalance, puis s’étira lascivement avant d’hausser les épaules : « Tu n’as aucune raison de passer en mode Full Maniaque de la propreté. Tout va bien se passer. Après tout, on est en plein cœur de Tokyo : à part quelques Parasites et peut-être un ou deux Titans à chasser, il n’y a rien dans les parages que tu ne puisses tuer les yeux fermés. Je suis sûr que tu n’auras même pas besoin de moi pour faire ton job, tu verras…

\- Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que la dernière fois que j’ai patrouillé à Tokyo, j’ai fini dans le coma et amnésique ? » Eren grimaça avant de lui jeter un regard noir : « Ce jour-là, on pourchassait une secte de fanatiques sous l’influence d’un démon et prêt à commettre un suicide collectif. Ce genre d’événement concentre suffisamment d’énergie noire pour déployer un grand tapis rouge à plusieurs Princes Infernaux depuis la Brèche, Levi. Ça m’étonnerait que ça arrive tous les quatre matins… » La réplique avait été prononcée avec un tel aplomb et manque d’intonation qu’elle en était aussi sérieuse qu’hilarante. Quand bien même il n’y avait rien de drôle à l’idée d’un suicide collectif, Levi se sentait déjà moins nerveux. Mais comme d’ordinaire, il refusait de laisser le dernier mot à son interlocuteur et se permit de rouler des yeux avant de répliquer : « Excuse-moi d’en douter. Ça fait déjà deux fois que Satan m’entube profond, j’aimerais bien éviter d’être surpris en plein faux sentiment de sécurité. Normal que je me prépare au pire. »

Eren souffla du nez avant de rétorquer, amusé malgré lui : « Tu as raison, il prend un certain plaisir à te la mettre à l’envers. Je savais qu’il refoulait tout un arc-en-ciel de sentiments gays tout au fond de lui. Vu comment il traitait ses conquêtes féminines, il n’est pas difficile de comprendre qu’un truc ne tournait pas rond chez lui. Et c’est sans parler de son obsession carrément flippante envers moi… Je te jure que si j’avais le temps de te raconter certains des trucs qu’il faisait à l’époque… »

Levi resta attentif : c’était l’occasion rêvée pour essayer de faire parler Eren sur son passé. Il souhaitait vraiment en apprendre davantage sur la vie qu’il avait mené avant de faire la rencontre de Rivaï. Mais malgré tout, il n’était pas tout à fait prêt à découvrir sa version des choses en ce qui concernait cette première incarnation et restait sur ses gardes.

Il marqua donc une courte pause avant de lui demander : « Maintenant que j’y pense, est-ce que tu es gay ? Les Ordres seraient en extase d’apprendre que Lucifer est de la jaquette, eux qui prônent un discours homophobe dans quasiment toutes les religions…

\- Oh pitié, Levi… Depuis le temps, je pensais que tu commençais à me connaitre. Je profite de toutes les bonnes occasions qui se présentent. On ne peut pas me coller une étiquette aussi ennuyeuse que celle de gay. Je préfère me décrire comme opportuniste de tous les instants. Ou aventurier de l’amour…

\- Oh, oui. Pardon, j’oubliais : la Luxure incarnée, c’est ça ? » Le Démon lui répondit d’un rictus amusé. Levi soupira et se dirigea avec une fausse nonchalance vers la bibliothèque.

Autant discuter des préférences sexuelles de tel ou tel Démon pouvait avoir un côté purement instructif, autant ce sourire flottant sur les lèvres d’Eren ne présageait jamais rien de bon. Peut-être que s’il réussissait à paraître inaffecté, il pouvait encore éviter d’être la victime des farces perverses du Démon. Levi avait de plus en plus de mal à savoir comment réagir à ces avances un peu lourdes, surtout depuis qu’il commençait à accepter d’être plus que moyennement attiré par Eren. Feindre l’indifférence, c’était beaucoup moins convaincant avec une érection de la taille d’un chapiteau de cirque entre les jambes.

Levi n’osait même pas imaginer ce qu’Eren ferait d’un tel aveu de faiblesse.

Rien que d’y penser, il en avait la chair de poule.

Cependant, à sa plus grande surprise, lorsque le Démon reprit la parole ce n’était pas pour mieux l’embarrasser : « Je veux bien admettre que Satan prend un plaisir malsain à ‘t’entuber’, mais rassure-toi : entre l’assassinat de tes parents, celui d’Isa et Farlan, puis ton amnésie, tu as amplement rempli ton quota pour l’adage ‘Jamais deux sans trois’. Il ne devrait plus venir t’ennuyer avant un petit moment…

\- Oh, super ! Et comment tu le sais ? Il t’a envoyé un texto ? Un truc du genre ‘‘ S’lut Luci’ ! Ne t’inquiète pas pour ton Exorciste, j’ai fini de lui pourrir la vie pour cette décennie. On se fait une bouffe à l’occaz’ ! Sat’ ’’ » Eren explosa de rire.

Le genre de rire sans retenue, à gorge déployée, dont Levi semblait avoir découvert le bouton d’activation secret depuis quelques jours. C’était un rire naturel, presque comme si Levi parvenait à lui arracher un éclat de joie en dépit des barrières qu’Eren avait soigneusement érigées entre eux. Celles qu’il déguisait en flirtant sans vergogne ou avec des répliques cinglantes ou ironiques. Levi retint à grande peine la soudaine pulsion qui lui remuait les tripes : celle de coincer le Démon entre ses bras pour mieux goûter la peau hâlée de son cou.

Ce genre de rêve éveillé enflammé devenait beaucoup trop fréquent à son goût.

L’adolescent détourna les yeux et tenta de se concentrer sur le résumé du livre qu’il tenait à la main. Eren ricanait encore : « Elle était vraiment bonne celle-là ! Mais malheureusement, très peu réaliste. Petit un : même si Satan réussissait à trouver mon numéro, ça ferait trop longtemps que je l’aurais mis sur liste noire. Les stalkers m’ennuient. Petit deux : même en imaginant qu’il possède un portable, ce dont je doute fortement, les Démons auraient un mal de chien à trouver un opérateur assez compétent pour installer un réseau dans le monde des Esprits. Si tu veux mon avis, c’est vraiment une grosse erreur de la part des entreprises de télécommunications ! Il y une sacrée niche de consommateurs à exploiter là. » Halluciné, Levi agita la tête et renchérit : « Oh oui, bien sûr. J’imagine déjà la pub autour du projet : ‘‘Soyez une meilleure personne qu’elle ne l’a jamais été de son vivant : passez un coup de fil à votre belle-mère en Enfer ! Hellphone, le réseau qui va au-delà des distances’’ » Le rire d’Eren doubla d’intensité.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux lorsqu’il répondit enfin : « Si un jour tu te lasses de ton rôle d’Exorciste Ultime, tu sais ce qu’il te reste à faire ! Il y a un filon à exploiter et tu as clairement un don pour le marketing ! » Levi nia de la tête, amusé et luttant pour dissimuler le sourire qui menaçait de lui fleurir sur les lèvres. Il s’efforça de se concentrer sur le livre entre ses mains, puis alla s’installer dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait non loin de la tête d’Eren. Qu’importait s’il l’avait déjà lu ou non : il cherchait juste à passer le temps avant en attendant leur horaire de patrouille. Eren avait raison : il était tellement stressé qu’il n’y avait déjà plus une poussière ou la moindre pièce à astiquer dans tout l’appartement.

Il était temps de mettre au repos le « Full mode Maniaque de la propreté » avant qu’il ne se décide à repeindre les murs.

 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 

Ses angoisses lui semblèrent d’autant plus ridicules une fois cette première patrouille achevée.

 

Dès qu’ils avaient passé le voile de la Brèche, les sens de Levi avaient pris le relais comme une vielle machine bien l’huilée. Ils avaient dû faire face à des amas de Parasites et deux Titans errant à la recherche d’une potentielle victime. Il avait réussi à les traiter comme une simple formalité. La Pétrification qui l’avait cloué sur place après l’attaque du Titan lors du soir de sa découverte du monde des Exorcistes n’était plus qu’un lointain souvenir. Levi s’était découvert une aisance effrayante à trancher dans les chairs démoniaques, Eren métamorphosé en lames à la main. La mission à accomplir s’était presque muée en une simple balade nocturne s’il ne prenait pas en compte l’ambiance glauque, les couleurs cramoisies du ciel ou le silence terrifiant de la Brèche. La transe de leurs énergies synchronisées prenait une toute autre dimension en pleine situation de combat.

Le fait d’être concentré sur un but à accomplir les faisait vibrer sur une fréquence particulière où Levi avait l’impression que le Démon n’était plus qu’une extension de lui-même. Ce qui était aussi troublant qu’excitant… Et bien qu’il ne disposait d’aucun moyen de connaître le pourcentage de la puissance énergétique initiale du duo Ancien Levi/Eren, il eut la satisfaction d’être aussi capable avec son Démon de purifier ses ennemis en un simple coup de lame, sans même prononcer la moindre incantation ou immobilisation. Levi était même parvenu à détecter la présence dissimulée de Petra et Auruo avant la fin de son service, en prenant un malin plaisir à les débusquer. Ces derniers, à la fois surpris et admiratifs, lui annoncèrent qu’ils étaient chargés de sa surveillance. Ils affirmèrent qu’il venait de passer son premier test d’Exorcisme haut la main. Levi essaya de ne pas trop s’en vanter, mais vu le rictus amusé que lui lança Eren sur tout le chemin du retour, il n’était pas certain d’y être bien parvenu.

Lorsque les cours reprirent, Levi regretta assez vite de ne plus pouvoir effectuer autant de patrouilles qu’en vacances.

Et avec la rentrée, une toute nouvelle routine s’installa peu à peu.

La manie qu’avait pris Eren de venir le réveiller après avoir revêtit son apparence d’adolescent en était un exemple… Levi avait eu beau le menacer, mettre son réveil à sonner dix minutes plus tôt que d’ordinaire ou de tenter de verrouiller sa porte et sa fenêtre, rien n’y faisait : Eren trouvait toujours un moyen de se faufiler dans son lit avant qu’il n’ouvre les yeux. Lassé d’être sans arrêt pris de court, Levi s’était efforcé d’en prendre tout simplement l’habitude. Plus de porte verrouillée, plus de grognements, de rougissements intempestifs ou de crise de nerfs le matin. Il espérait secrètement que son manque de réaction finirait par lasser le Démon. Il refusa d’admettre qu’il était agréablement surpris quand, au contraire, Eren avait semblé apaisé par son acceptation et s’était mis à le réveiller sans feindre une tentative de viol.

Leur vie commune prit une teinte un peu plus ‘affectueuse’ et ‘intime’, comme si le Démon baissait sa garde malgré lui. C’était un peu comme si Eren ne pouvait faire autrement que de prendre soin de son Exorciste, et que cette familiarité lui avait bien plus manqué qu’il n’était prêt à l’avouer. Levi se serait volontiers contenté de ce train-train quotidien pour le restant de ses jours.

Ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi ce fut quelques jours seulement après l’accalmie que Kenny fit enfin son grand retour dans leur vie…

 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 

C’était la première fois depuis son coma que Levi mettait les pieds dans le QG principal du Japon.

 

Savoir que son oncle était à la tête de l’édifice avait suffi à étouffer dans l’œuf absolument toutes formes de curiosité à l’égard de cet endroit. L’immeuble avait ce design épuré et vitrifié qu’avaient toutes les grandes multinationales du quartier des affaires de Shinjuku. Levi eut une vague pensée pour les Humains qui passaient tous les jours devant ces bâtiments tout en ignorant absolument tout de leur véritable contenu. Personne ne semblait se douter que les hommes et les femmes effectuant des allers-retours affairés au pied de cette tour n’étaient autres que des membres surentraînés d’une milice focalisée sur l’éradication de Démons et autres monstres mystiques…

Hanji le tira de ses pensées en essayant de lui agripper le bras.

Il ne fallut qu’un simple effleurement pour que Levi ait déjà l’impression qu’une armada de petits asticots lui remontaient le long du biceps. Il s’écarta brutalement tout en lui jetant un regard noir. Elle n’eut absolument pas l’air désolée lorsqu’elle déclara : « T’étais perdu dans tes pensées ! Je t’ai appelé au moins dix fois ! » Eren pouffa de rire : « Plutôt une vingtaine je dirais. » Les mains dans les poches et debout nonchalamment sur sa gauche, le Démon avait l’air faussement détendu. Levi avait déjà passé assez de temps en sa compagnie pour remarquer la tension dans ses épaules et l’absence de lueur amusée dans ses pupilles vert d’eau. L’adolescent lui asséna un coup de coude : « T’aurais pas pu m’avertir ?! » Eren haussa un sourcil : « Et manquer le moment où elle essaierait de te tacler avec un câlin avant que tu ne l’envoies valser ? Où aurait été le plaisir ?! » Levi grogna.

Hanji avait l’air tout simplement survoltée : « Arrêtez de flirter et dépêchons-nous ! Je ne veux pas être en retard, Kenny est un vrai casse-couille avec la ponctualité… » Levi s’exclama : « Où est-ce que t’as vu qu’on flirtait là ?! » Au moment instant, Eren s’écria : « Raison de plus pour être en retard ! Ce vieux con mérite qu’on le brosse dans le mauvais sens du poil… » Les gesticulations de Moblit à deux pas de l’entrée de l’immeuble acheva de les convaincre à avancer.

Levi essaya de ne pas trop se sentir décaler en traversant les étages du QG.

Après tout, il n’était qu’un adolescent, habillé d’un jean et d’un simple t-shirt Henley noir, au beau milieu d’une multitude de travailleurs en costard cravate : c’était plus que décalé. Et encore, ce n’était rien en comparaison du cosplay de majordome qu’Hanji avait eu la superbe idée de vêtir, et Eren ressemblait actuellement à un universitaire américain en vacances avec son blouson de joueur de baseball et ses lunettes de soleil en guise de serre-tête. Quant à Moblit, il avait l’air d’un ado apprêté pour son premier entretien de stage… Leur groupe se détachait vraiment de cet environnement austère. De plus, Levi avait comme l’impression que certains regards le suivaient et d’entendre certains murmures à son sujet sur leur passage. Ce genre de situation le mettait plutôt mal à l’aise.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent enfin au plus haut étage de la tour et qu’ils ne croisèrent presque plus personne, il faillit pousser un soupir de soulagement.

Les employés qu’ils croisaient dans ces couloirs étaient bien plus discrets dans leur épiement et semblaient bien plus occupés. La blonde qui vint les accueillir lui donna cette étrange impression de familiarité à laquelle il n’avait pas eu droit depuis bien longtemps. Elle portait un tailleur gris foncé très professionnelle, soulignant sa silhouette sinueuse tout en mettant en valeur la couleur d’acier éthéré de son regard glacial. Sa pâle chevelure était retenue en un chignon serré, complétant ainsi son air de secrétaire robotique sans âme. Une peau d’une blancheur immaculée et un visage délicat : elle aurait pu être tout simplement à tomber par terre si elle ne possédait pas cette aura menaçante.

Avant même qu’elle n’eut le loisir de se présenter, Eren la salua d’une voix enjouée : « Hey Belzébuth ! La forme ? Ça fait un bail qu’on ne s’est pas vu ! Quoi de neuf ?» Contrairement aux croyances de Levi, il était visiblement possible pour la blonde d’être encore plus tendue. Elle serra les dents et lança en direction du Démon un regard meurtrier : « Pour la énième fois, je m’appelle Traute Carven ! » Eren se contenta de rouler des yeux. Hanji intervint : « Si tu es là pour nous accueillir, j’en déduis que Kenny est déjà arrivé… » La blonde détacha difficilement son regard de tueuse d’Eren pour acquiescer : « Il est là depuis une dizaine de minutes… » Hanji grimaça : « Super… Je suppose qu’on va avoir droit à un remontage de bretelles en règle… » Eren pencha la tête sur le côté et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de répliquer : « Non, je ne crois pas. Je pense plutôt que le vieux grincheux est déjà bien occupé avec ses autres invités… » Ce à quoi il n’ajouta plus un mot avant de se diriger d’un pas leste dans le couloir de gauche.

La mâchoire crispée et les poings serrés, Traute se résigna à ignorer l’attitude d’Eren pour se concentrer sur sa mission : « Je vais vous indiquer notre salle de réunion. Si vous voulez bien me suivre… » Ils lui emboîtèrent le pas et Levi se demanda s’il devait se montrer plus amusé ou dépité par l’impertinence complète de son Démon. Tous les autres démons semblaient se plier à une ligne de conduite, ou du moins restaient respectueux envers les Exorcistes qu’ils accompagnaient. Toutefois, Levi ne s’appesantit pas bien longtemps sur cette question. Après tout, quand on devait traiter avec Lucifer l’Originel de tous les Démons, on devait au moins s’attendre à quelques signes d’insubordination.

Lorsqu’ils rentrèrent dans la salle, ils découvrirent une pièce constituée de mobilier épuré et revêtue d’une moquette grisâtre.

Ce décor donnait l’impression à Levi de se retrouver dans une série TV policière. A ce stade, il ne manquait plus qu’on l’attache sur une chaise et qu’on l’interroge, une lampe de bureau braqué dans les yeux. Ce qui le surprit vraiment, ce fut la présence d’Erwin, Mikasa et Armin dans la même pièce. Comme d’ordinaire, Mikasa lui lança un regard noir avant d’adopter une expression faussement neutre à la vue d’Eren. Armin avait l’air attentif mais absolument rien ne traduisait son statut de Prince Infernal. Traute alla bien vite se placer derrière la chaise de Kenny qui, pour sa part, était engagé dans une discussion plus ou moins animée avec Erwin. Derrière Monosourcil, un homme châtain-blond de quasiment deux se tenait debout droit comme un i. Malgré sa manière bizarre de renifler l’air avec un air concentré, il tenait une posture militaire. C’était bien la première fois que Levi parvenait à déterminer de la nature démoniaque d’un individu sans même avoir à étudier leur aura (ou alors plus assurément si on la lui révèle).

Le regard vert et perçant du Démon se braqua un instant sur lui, puis il lui adressa un léger hochement de la tête. L’adolescent se demanda rapidement si le Démon s’entendait bien avec l’Ancien Levi, même si ce n’était pas vraiment le moment pour s’étendre sur cette question. Hanji lui fit signe de venir s’installer à ses côtés. Assise à la gauche de Mikasa, elle ferait un parfait écran entre lui et sa psychopathe de cousine. Levi prit une seconde pour déterminer la position d’Eren, intrigué de voir s’il allait se tenir debout derrière son Exorciste comme tous ces autres compagnons démoniaques. Mais comme l’adolescent s’y était plus ou moins attendu, le Démon s’était nonchalamment installé à l’écart de tous en bout de table, les pieds posés sur la table. Retenant à grande peine un soupir résigné, Levi s’installa à côté d’Hanji. Moblit lui lança un regard compatissant.

Soudain, comme si le simple fait qu’ils soient enfin tous installés avait lancé une sorte de signal, Erwin et Kenny stoppèrent leur dispute pour mieux se concentrer sur l’assemblée. Levi n’avait pas besoin d’être un expert en relation humaine pour sentir à quel point l’atmosphère était chargée. Le Démon d’Erwin avait beau avoir l’air ennuyé, Levi avait l’impression que Traute Carven, elle, était à deux doigts de dégainer l’artillerie lourde. Kenny prit la parole sur un ton bourru : « Ce n’est pas trop tôt ! C’était quoi le problème ? T’as oublié comment fonctionnait les taxis avec ton amnésie à la con ? » Mais avant que Levi n’ait le plaisir de lui rétorquer une réplique bien sentie à son tour, Eren intervint : « Oh non, excuse-le cher oncle. C’est ma faute : je ne l’ai pas sorti du lit assez tôt… » L’insinuation marqua un blanc. Levi mourrait d’envie d’étrangler Eren mais il préférait actuellement se concentrer pour ne pas rougir ou même trahir la moindre once d’embarras.

Hanji fit passer son pouffement de rire pour un raclement de gorge et prit les devants : « Nous sommes désolés pour le retard ! » Kenny acquiesça fermement, préférant sans doute rendre à cette rencontre son côté professionnel plutôt que de suivre les délires d’Eren : « Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. Le Conseil a statué : pour que ta revendication en tant qu’Exorciste de Lucifer reprenne effet, il va falloir que tu puisses prouver qu’il demeurera un atout sous ton commandement dans la guerre qui nous oppose aux Démons… » Levi haussa un sourcil : « Pour que ma revendication reprenne effet ? Je ne revendique rien du tout, c’est un fait : Lucifer est mon Démon. Sans mon énergie, il ne vous sert à rien ! » Eren s’exclama faussement outré : « Hey ! Je te signale que je suis un super pâtissier et que des gens tueraient pour goûter ma recette du macchiato caramel ! » Ils choisirent tous de l’ignorer.

Kenny reprit, agacé : « Je te l’ai déjà dit morveux : vu l’importance de ton Démon dans la guerre, personne n’en a rien a carré de ton avis ! Nous avons besoin de Lucifer, et tu n’es plus qu’un Exorciste réformé qui essaie de reprendre un poste qui est bien au-dessus de ses compétences ! Tu lui fourniras tout le jus dont il aura besoin pour être fonctionnel, que tu le veuilles ou non, nabot… » Un léger grondement depuis l’autre bout de la tablée s’éleva et fit grimper la tension d’un cran dans la salle. Eren pointa sur l’Ackermann un regard perçant et glacial : « Attention Kenny… On aurait presque dit que tu étais en train de menacer ouvertement mon Exorciste… Je croyais que nous avions déjà déterminé tous les deux à quel point j’avais du mal avec les menaces. » Cette fois-ci, Traute s’apprêtait clairement à intervenir, jusqu’à ce que Hanji reprenne la parole : « Et si on se passait d’intimidations ?! Comme je l’ai déjà dit au Conseil : en tant que responsable directe de la réhabilitation de Levi Ackermann à son poste, je me porte garante de son aptitude à pouvoir effectuer les missions attribuées par les Ordres. La grande guerre ne sera pas pénalisée par ce léger contretemps… » Ce fut au tour de Kenny d’hausser un sourcil : « Parce que tu appelles son coma et son amnésie un léger contretemps toi ? Vous, les Zoé, vous n’avez vraiment pas les mêmes façons de voir les choses que nous…

\- Certains appellent ça l’ouverture d’esprit.

\- D’autres avoir un pet au casque ! » Levi roula des yeux : « C’est bon ? Vous avez fini avec votre moment de rhétorique à la con ? La Binoclarde dit que je peux m’en sortir. Donc vas-y, balance-la ta mission qu’on puisse se casser d’ici avant que l’un d’entre vous décide qu’on ferait mieux de s’étriper… »

Kenny le fixa un instant sans rien dire, puis posa la main sur l’un des dossiers qui se trouvaient devant lui : « Puisque que ta responsable dit que tu es opérationnel pour le boulot, ne faudra pas vous plaindre… » Erwin choisit cet instant pour ajouter son grain de sel : « Bien que l’approbation d’Hanji fasse office de feu vert, il a été également décidé que mon avis devait compter dans la décision finale… » Kenny grogna, le vrillant du regard : « Toi… Je ne sais même pas qui t’a prévenu de cette réunion, ni même comment tu t’es démerdé pour entrer dans le QG ! Mais quand j’aurais trouvé les petites merdes qui t’ont servi d’espions et de soutiens dans cette tour, je peux t’assurer que je vais leur faire un second trou de bal ! … » Le visage d’Erwin n’exprima pas une once d’intérêt face à la menace, il répliqua : « En tant que médecin, j’aimerais préciser qu’il serait imprudent, voire inconcevable, de laisser Levi et Eren se lancer dans une mission dont le niveau de difficulté équivaut à celui des missions qu’ils remplissaient avant l’amnésie de Levi… Je suis sûr que le Conseil serait très intéressé de savoir que tu as décidé, Kenny, de mettre ton neveu en situation de danger sans même avoir pris la peine de vérifier auparavant qu’il était capable d’assumer seul ce type d’assignement… »

Kenny s’esclaffa, incrédule : « Quoi ? Tu veux que je le teste ? Tu crois vraiment que je ne vois pas à quoi t’es en train de jouer ? Tu réussis à t’infiltrer ici sans invitation et tu crois que je vais me plier à tous tes caprices ? » Mikasa entra dans la partie : « Si le médecin de Levi affirme qu’il a des chances de louper ses assignements et qu’il exige que Levi soit testé, je suis sûre que le Conseil serait d’avis de lui laisser le temps de prouver qu’il est apte à la reprise du travail. Ce qui me ramène à la raison de ma présence ici : tu m’avais promis après son accident que je reprendrais le flambeau ! S’il y a une mission aussi importante en jeu, je devrais être celle qui la reçoit ! J’ai le droit de faire mes preuves, je me suis entraînée pour ça ! » Kenny grogna une nouvelle fois et se plaqua une main sur le visage : « Comme je te l’ai déjà dit, gamine, cette réunion était là pour assigner à Lucifer une mission à sa hauteur, et pas pour que Levi récupère sa fichue place ! Tu n’avais vraiment pas besoin de venir compliquer les choses ! » Erwin le coupa : « Je crois que cette réunion met surtout en lumière le fait qu’il est difficile pour toi de considérer Lucifer et Levi comme une unité indissociable…

\- Qu’est-ce que t’insinues le Nazi ?

\- Je ne fais que constater, c’est tout. Depuis le départ, ton angle de vue semble favoriser les missions solitaires pour Lucifer et assigner Levi à la seule tâche de le nourrir de son énergie. Or je ne crois pas me souvenir que les Ordres prenaient autant de liberté avec le Pacte…

\- Ça, c’était de ton temps ! J’estime que Levi est actuellement plus un boulet qu’autre chose. Comme on ne peut pas se permettre de mettre Lucifer en stand-by le temps que Monsieur réapprenne à faire ses lacets correctement, j’ai pris la décision qui s’imposait. Levi a voulu jouer le jeu : il a affirmé qu’il était capable de tenir son Démon en laisse et de bosser comme avant ! Alors tes demandes d’examens médicales, tu peux te les foutre dans le cul ! Soit il fait son job, soit il accepte que quelqu’un d’autre déploie les talents de Lucifer comme il se doit à sa place ! » Un rictus étira les lèvres d’Eren : « Et tu penses être à la hauteur pour me tenir le manche, Kenny ? » Il se redressa légèrement et son sourire devint lascif : « Depuis notre dernière rencontre, je peux t’assurer que Levi a fait de gros progrès dans ce département. Son doigté est presque aussi ferme qu’avant… » Levi se retint à grande peine de se frapper la tête contre la table : « Pitié Eren, ta gueule ! » Cette fois-ci, Hanji ne parvint pas à déguiser son pouffement de rire.

Elle se reprit bien vite et feignit un air sérieux : « J’ai la solution qui devrait mettre tout le monde d’accord ! » Un léger silence accueillit sa réplique . Mais une fois certaine de bien avoir capté l’attention de tous elle continua sur sa lancée : « Je pense que Levi devrait tout simplement accepter les missions proposées par Kenny (et le Conseil ?). Mais afin de nous assurer qu’il est bien remis d’aplomb comme le suggère Erwin, ces missions prendront la forme de test dans un premier temps. Pour cela, il suffirait qu’on leur assigne une équipe Exorciste/Démon en renfort si cela tourne mal. Ils se chargeront également d’évaluer la capacité de Levi à tirer profit des pouvoirs de son Démon, bien entendu ! » Un nouveau silence pesant suivi ses paroles. Kenny fronça les sourcils : « Ce serait perdre un effectif qu’on aurait pu assigner ailleurs et… » Hanji l’interrompit avec enthousiasme : « Pas de soucis ! En tant que responsable, je suis prête à mettre mes hommes à son service. Ceux qui se sont chargés de le rééduquer cet été devraient être parfaits pour ce rôle ! Même s’ils sont talentueux, je me débrouillerais… » Kenny semblait vouloir rétorquer, par principe.

Mikasa intervint à nouveau, déterminée : « J’irais avec eux pour cette première mission ! Je souhaite m’assurer qu’ils ne tentent pas de dissimuler l’incompétence de Levi… » Ce dernier encaissa la pique d’un grognement, ce qui n’empêcha pas Mikasa de poursuivre sur sa lancée : « Si jamais il se plante, je récupère sa prochaine mission. Et cette fois-ci, tu ne pourras pas me dire que cela a un rapport avec Lucifer, mon oncle. » Kenny reçut son regard meurtrier en pleine puissance sans ciller tout en ayant l’air de grincer des dents. Levi n’était pas un génie, ni même très sensibilisé en politique et toutes ces magouilles, mais il savait reconnaitre quelqu’un qui se faisait baiser. Même si d’apparence chacun des intervenants étaient là pour défendre sa propre cause, dans les faits, Kenny s’était fait enfiler par toute la tablée et bien profond…

Levi soupçonnait Hanji d’avoir eu pour plan de l’accompagner depuis le début. Que l’idée vienne d’Erwin ou non, c’était à la Binoclarde qu’on avait donné la mission de proposer cette solution. D’une façon ou d’une autre, elle s’était retrouvée à ralentir la prise de décision du Conseil en rapportant ses problèmes d’amnésie et les interrogations sur l’efficacité de son duo avec Lucifer. Erwin de son côté n’avait fait qu’ouvrir la marche de: non seulement sa présence mettait Kenny sur les nerfs, mais en plus, il pouvait appuyer exactement là où ça faisait mal. Le blond comprenait les desseins de son rival et n’hésitait pas à se servir de chacun de ses mauvais pas pour renvoyer des arguments dans son propre camp. Erwin avait remis en cause les capacités d‘Exorciste de Levi pour prouver que Kenny ne mettait en danger leur meilleur élément que pour servir ses propres intérêts. Du moins, c’était qui avait été insinué. Kenny était loin d’être dupe et se rendait bien compte qu’Erwin tentait surtout de gagner du temps pour que Levi puisse mieux s’entraîner. Ce qui, pour Kenny, sachant qu’il voulait faire main basse sur Lucifer au plus vite, était hors de question.

C’était exactement cet esprit de contradiction qui l’avait poussé à accepter l’alternative proposée par Hanji.

Et Mikasa dans tout ça ?

C’était le coup de grâce. Elle lui mettait la pression et faisait office de fausse ‘ennemie’ pour leur groupe. Elle semblait réellement vouloir voir Levi tomber de son piédestal et monter en grade. Son apparente ambition dissimulait parfaitement l’attachement profond qu’elle portait à Eren et l’éventualité qu’elle puisse travailler de mèche avec Hanji et Erwin… Avant même d’avoir mis les pieds dans cette salle de réunion, Kenny avait été acculé et menotté : c’était un véritable chef d’œuvre. Et à en croire l’éclat de pure satisfaction qui brillait au fond des yeux d’Eren, Levi n’était pas le seul à avoir détaillé toute la scène morceau par morceau.

L’air parfaitement calme et neutre d’Erwin ne trahissait en rien la moindre intervention de sa part.

C’était un adversaire tout aussi redoutable que Levi l’avait imaginé…

Si Kenny n’était pas un tel connard, Levi l’aurait presque plaint.

Mais dans les faits, l’homme n’était pas stupide, loin de là : il se montrait tout à fait à la hauteur du défi.

« Vous pensez que vous venez de remporter la partie, pas vrai ? Mais vous n’avez pas la moindre idée d’à quel point je peux être patient. Allez-y, amusez-vous avec vos tests à la con ! Vous ne pourrez pas jouer la carte du suivi médical et de la prudence bien longtemps. Au final, nabot, ce sera toi et moi comme prévu. » Kenny braqua son regard bleu acier sur lui. Levi le soutint sans ciller.

A la fin de la réunion, il n’était toujours pas sûr d’avoir fait autre chose que gagner du temps.

La menace était toujours là, pesante et floue. Kenny n’avait pas dit son dernier mot. Levi devait à tout prix mettre son répit durement gagné à profit pour être à la hauteur du prochain défi.

 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 

Levi n’avait pas la moindre idée d’à quoi s’attendre d’une mission de niveau Exorciste Ultime.

 

Il était bien au-delà de la surprise lorsqu’il découvrit en quoi pouvait consister le type d’assignement auquel l’Ancien Levi devait être habitué. Leur premier ‘test’ se faisait sous la supervision d’Auruo et Petra, avec la participation bonus de Mikasa et Armin. Et bien que Levi doute que Mikasa ou Armin fassent réellement part à Kenny de ses éventuelles erreurs, il n’avait pas la moindre envie de devoir compter sur leur assistance pour s’en sortir. Si la présence de Léviathan avait tout de même un côté plus que rassurant pour lui, personne n’en saurait jamais rien.

La règle principale du test stipulait que Levi était forcé d’utiliser la même méthode de combat que son moniteur pour remplir sa mission. Raison pour laquelle Hanji l’avait laissé aux mains de son équipe d’Exorciste/Démon spécialisée dans la technique d’armement. Celle qu’il maîtrisait pratiquement à la perfection. C’était ça de moins à prendre en compte niveau stress…L’idée de devoir quitter le Japon pour se rendre en Amérique était déjà bien assez angoissante en elle-même.

Visiblement, les devoirs de l’Exorciste Ultime ne se cantonnait pas à la protection de son pays natal mais bel et bien à l’intérêt global de la guerre.

Levi était le super soldat de l’Humanité.

Une sorte de Superman international.

Sur le coup, apprendre de la part d’Hanji que l’Ancien Levi parlait couramment au moins six langues différentes avait été un véritable choc. Levi pensait jusqu’ici se souvenir de la majorité des savoirs académiques de l’autre connard, se rendre compte qu’il avait été lésé sur ce plan avait de quoi le mettre sur les nerfs. Bien heureusement, il n’avait aucun problème avec l’anglais. Et il devrait s’en contenter.

De façon assez surprenante, le trajet fut sans encombre.

Un vol de 10h15 en première classe qui eut comme principal, et seul inconvénient, d’être foutrement long. Heureusement, Mikasa s’était très vite terrée dans son coin, en pleine lecture ou pleine sieste à tour de rôle. Eren et Armin avaient passé la quasi-totalité du vol à papoter comme des collégiennes, penchés l’un vers l’autre, quand ils n’étaient pas en train de commenter l’un des films mis à disposition par le vol. Petra et Auruo quant à eux avaient alternés entre discuter avec Levi, regarder des films ou pioncer. Levi pour sa part, avait mis ce temps à profit pour surtout se vider l’esprit, récupérer des heures de sommeil et essayer d’établir un véritable plan d’action pour la suite.

Le seul avantage à avoir des ‘moniteurs’ à ses côtés sur la mission, c’était qu’il avait gagné le droit de s’en servir comme soldats ou plan B. Même s’ils avaient reçu la formelle interdiction de prendre la moindre décision à sa place. Levi s’était donc plongé un bon moment dans le dossier qu’on lui avait confié et avait passé en revu tous ses détails pour avoir une parfaite idée de l’endroit où il mettait les pieds. Il avait mémorisé les noms et les fonctions de tous les Exorcistes avec qui ils seraient mis en contact une fois sur le sol américain. Et détaillé avec attention toutes les informations fournies. Ils allaient devoir s’attaquer à une secte qui s’était développée au beau milieu de nulle part, en plein cœur de l’Arizona. D’après les données recueillies, elle comprenait plus d’une centaine de membres dont la majorité étaient armés et entraînés. Leur camp/village se tenait à l’écart du monde extérieur et très peu de personnes savaient vraiment ce qui se tramait entre les murs du territoire soigneusement délimité par des barbelés et des postes de garde.

On estimait qu’ils obéissaient à deux ou trois gourous qui se faisaient appelés les Frères de l’Ordre Céleste. Mis à part la suspicion habituelle des sévices ordinaires relatés dans ce genre d’environnement, viol, mariage forcée, consanguinité, pédophilie et toutes ces joyeusetés, ce qui avait attiré l’attention des Exorcistes, ça avait été les relevés ponctuels de piques d’énergie noire mesurés dans les alentours de leur repère. La présence de plusieurs Démons étaient suspectés sur les lieux. Et visiblement, selon les relevés, ils avaient de grande chance d’appartenir à la catégorie Supérieure qu’affectionnait tant Bélial. Raison pour laquelle on avait préféré faire appel aux services de l’Exorciste Ultime plutôt que de perdre une quantité d’hommes conséquente dans une intervention suicidaire.

Les missions visant à neutraliser des Démons étaient bien plus rare qu’on se l’imaginait en intégrant les rangs des Ordres.

En général, à cause de la difficulté éprouvée par les Démons à traverser le voile de la Brèche sans un premier pic d’énergie noire du côté terrestre pour les aider (en plus du risque de se retrouver capturés puis enchaînés à la volonté d’un Ange pour le restant de leur jour) ils se servaient surtout des Titans et des Parasites pour faire leur basse besogne. Un humain contaminé pouvait prendre un certain temps, selon sa névrose, sa force d’esprit ou autre, avant que le Parasite ne commence à corrompre irrémédiablement son organisme et ne le transforme en Titan.

Pendant la Contamination, l’hôte du Parasite développait divers stades de folie, d’agressivité et faisait preuve d’un manque grandissant de sens moral ou/et d’empathie. Ses pouvoirs se développaient en corrélation avec le pourcentage d’énergie négative aspiré par le Parasite une fois logé dans leur esprit. Puis l’hôte atteignait le point de non-retour. S’il s’agissait d’un Parasite normal, 70% d’énergie négative était la limite à laquelle l’Humain passait de l’autre côté de la barrière. Il n’était plus sauvable, plus d’exorcisme possible. Il était devenu un Titan. Une fois cette forme atteinte, la créature se nourrissait de chair et de sang, elle prenait habituellement pour proie les Humains ayant tendance à verser du côté positif de la balance. Comme pour compenser le déséquilibre profond de son essence.

Avec le gain de puissance, l’appétit ne cessait de croitre.

Plus les Titans dévoraient d’énergie positive et plus leur quotient d’énergie noire augmentait. Plus ce quotient était élevé et plus le Titan retrouvait des capacités de raisonnement, de la conscience. Jusqu’à ce que (maintenant Levi le savait), un Démon les rencontre dans la Brèche pour leur faire goûter de leur sang et les transformer en Démon à leur tour. Du moins, si c’était à leurs avantages : puisque pour une raison qu’on ignorait, les Titans demeuraient capables, contrairement à leurs supérieurs, de traverser le voile de la Brèche vers la Terre comme bon leur semblait, il était souvent plus rentable de les laisser à ce stade d’évolution plutôt que d’augmenter les rangs de l’armée démoniaque. Peut-être était-ce dû l’infime part d’Humanité qu’il leur restait ? Peut-être était autre chose ?

Levi agita la tête pour se refocaliser sur l’essentiel et non la théorie.

Les Exorcistes étaient accoutumés à combattre les Parasites, les Contaminés, ainsi et les Titans, mais très peu tout au long de leur carrière faisaient face aux Démons. Seuls les plus talentueux, les Anges les plus aguerris, étaient envoyés sur le terrain pour faire face à l’ennemi infernal. Dans un cas comme celui de cette mission où l’on soupçonnait la présence sur Terre de plus d’un Démon, on sortait l’artillerie lourde. En général, quand des Démons parvenaient à s’établir un nid, un foyer capable non seulement de leur fournir de la nourriture à foison mais aussi de futurs soldats, le problème ne se réglait pas sans un véritable bain de sang.

Levi devait donc s’attendre à trouver des Contaminés, un bon nombre de Parasites sans hôtes (qui erreraient dans le coin), des Titans mais aussi des Humains entre les murs de cette secte. Les Démons avaient besoin d’hommes de mains pour parler au public, pour rameuter de la chair fraîche mais aussi en cas de disette. La part d’Humanité des Titans pouvaient être un atout non seulement en termes de mobilité dans la Brèche mais aussi parce qu’ils pouvaient constituer une réserve de nourriture pour les Démons en cas de période creuse…

Ah, ces foutues cannibales…

Le plus dur dans tout ça, ce serait de réussir à diriger les troupes en dépit de son jeune âge. Difficile de mettre un plan au point pour éviter le carnage le plus total quand chacun n’en faisait qu’à sa tête. Levi espérait juste réussir à inspirer le même respect aux Exorcistes plus âgés que l’Ancien Levi. Il ne savait pas comment il s’y était pris auparavant pour réussir à assumer son rôle en tant qu’adolescent mais quelque chose lui disait qu’il risquait d’avoir un peu plus de mal cette fois-ci. Non seulement parce qu’il n’était pas aussi sûr de lui qu’avait pu l’être l’autre connard, mais en plus parce qu’il y avait des chances qu’on sache qu’il n’était pas à cent pourcent de ses capacités…Levi n’était pas naïf au point de croire Kenny assez professionnel pour éviter d’essayer de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues sur tous les plans possibles et in imaginaux.

Il n’avait plus qu’à espérer que la légende de l’Exorciste Ultime le précède et fasse taire les rumeurs.

 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 

Dans les faits, la simple présence d’Eren à ses côtés avait largement suffi à faire taire toutes pensées d’insubordination.

 

Contrairement à son habitude, le Démon s’était montré silencieux et en retrait. C’était une facette d’Eren que Levi n’aurait jamais pensé voir un jour. Il se contentait de se tenir là, non loin de son Exorciste, analysant chacune des discussions dans son coin. La seule fois où il semblait se détendre, c’était lorsqu’il s’éloignait avec Armin (et souvent Mikasa) pour discuter pendant les pauses. Sa simple aura semblait suffire à tenir toute leur expédition à l’ordre. Et le respect que gagnait Levi à être son Exorciste avait même fait craquer la plus forte tête brûlée de l’unité d’intervention. L’adolescent aurait aimé en être vexé ou s’en sentir diminué, mais en réalité il était bien trop humble et conscient de ses propres faiblesses pour ne pas en être soulagé. C’était une difficulté de moins avec laquelle il allait devoir composer pour faire de cette mission un succès.

Après un second vol reliant Los Angeles à Phoenix, la route au sol fut encore longue de deux jours.

Temps que Levi mît à profit pour peaufiner son plan avec les soldats assignés, Auruo et Petra. Même s’il ne se privait pas de profiter des moments de silence à l’avant de l’URAL 375 pour admirer les paysages désertiques qu’ils traversaient jusqu’à leur destination. Dès le départ, Levi avait découvert qu’il entretenait une drôle de relation haine/amour avec les Etats-Unis. Les routes étaient cahotantes, les grandes villes trop peuplées et gigantesques. Mais les campagnes ? Leur côté ‘coin abandonné’ et silencieux avait un charme que l’adolescent ne parvenait pas à bien identifier. C’était comme si, en s’installant dans ces endroits, on pouvait tout simplement disparaître de la surface de la Terre. Ici, l’éventualité d’une fuite n’était plus si aberrante…

La veille du soir avant qu’ils n’atteignent enfin leur destination, Levi se détacha du gros de la troupe pour enfin rejoindre ses compatriotes.

Jusque-là, il s’était contraint à paraître le plus impliqué possible avec les soldats américains pour renforcer l’esprit d’équipe. S’il était parvenu à faire des rencontres plutôt intéressantes (avec qui il allait certainement garder contact s’ils s’en sortaient vivants le lendemain), qu’Auruo paraissait tout simplement dans son élément et que la compagnie des bruyants Exorcistes de l’Est ne lui était plus aussi pénible qu’au départ, le fait de pouvoir de nouveau parler japonais lui calmait les nerfs comme jamais il ne l’aurait cru possible.

Il refusait catégoriquement d’admettre qu’il trouvait le moindre confort à retrouver le sourire en coin d’Eren…

La soirée était déjà bien avancée lorsque Mikasa décida de venir s’installer à ses côtés. Levi tenta en vain de ne pas lui jeter le moindre coup d’œil. Ce n’était clairement pas dans les habitudes de sa cousine d’établir le moindre contact entre eux. Elle avait les sourcils froncés et leur feu de camp faisait danser des lueurs dans ses prunelles noires. Levi décida de lui laisser ouvrir la conversation. Après tout il ne savait absolument pas à quoi s’attendre et n’avait personnellement, rien à lui dire. Lorsqu’elle prit la parole, près de dix minutes plus tard, elle semblait irritée mais résignée : « Je te déteste. » Levi se contenta d’hausser un sourcil : « D’accord…merci pour ce constat évident. » Elle lui jeta un regard noir : « Je sais qu’Eren et toi, vous n’êtes pas comme tous les autres Exorcistes et leur Démon. » Levi marqua une pause.

Son rythme cardiaque s’était accéléré quand bien même, contrairement à son ancienne personnalité, il n’avait quasiment rien à se reprocher sur ce plan.

Elle continua : « Du moins, c’était vrai avant ton amnésie. Je ne suis pas débile. Je l’avais remarqué… » Etrangement, c’était à la lumière de cet aveu que Levi comprenait enfin d’où toute l’animosité de Mikasa pouvait provenir. Armin n’avait visiblement pas parlé du passé de Lucifer avec son Exorciste mais à force de l’observer et de le suivre, Mikasa avait tiré ses propres conclusions. Elle était consciente du fait que l’Ancien Levi et Eren faisaient bien plus que combattre côte à côte. Son envie de monopoliser le Démon, de le ‘protéger’, prenait une tout autre sens. Levi l’observa un instant avant de répliquer, sûr de lui : « Tu es amoureuse de lui. » Elle fronça les sourcils, essayant visiblement de chasser les rougeurs qui lui montaient aux joues et siffla : « Tu étais le pire des connards. Tu le traitais comme un punching-ball. T’étais qu’un sale tordu névrosé. J’avais qu’une envie, te faire piquer… » Levi haussa le second sourcil : « Euh…merci pour l’emploi du passé ? » Mikasa souffla en agitant la tête : « Comme je l’ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas débile. Je vois bien que t’es différent… » Elle laissa un court silence avant d’ajouter : « C’est difficile de te détester autant qu’avant. J’ai toujours autant envie de te coller des paings mais … » Elle haussa les épaules. Cette conversation était extrêmement gênante.

Levi avait une irrésistible envie d’aller se pieuter pour y échapper…

Il répondit cependant, tout en réévaluant son niveau de masochisme : « Okay. Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens me dire tout ça ? T’as envie d’avoir la conscience tranquille avant l’assaut ? Tu pensais vraiment que je ne me doutais pas que j’étais loin d’être ta personne favorite en ce bas monde ? » Mikasa poussa un soupir : « C’est à la fois plus dur et plus facile de te détester maintenant. Quand, malgré votre relation, tu le traitais comme un objet, j’avais l’impression qu’il fallait que quelqu’un te donne une leçon. Aujourd’hui… » Elle laissa planer un suspens avant de continuer : « Je vois comment tu le regardes. » Ce fut au tour de Levi de se retrouver à court de mots. Est-ce qu’il était vraiment si transparent ? Ou était-ce un super pouvoir inhérent à la génération d’Ackermann dépourvu d’expression faciale de parvenir à comprendre leur contemporain au-delà des mots et des actions ? L’un dans l’autre, il était loin d’apprécier la direction que prenait cette discussion…

Il n’était lui-même pas encore tout à fait sûr de ses sentiments, comment Mikasa pouvait lui balancer ça sans teaser ?

Levi se racla la gorge et posa les yeux sur la danse hypnotique du feu qui leur faisait face sans plus oser regarder en face son interlocutrice. Il n’allait pas daigner gratifier son affirmation à demi-mot d’une réponse qui pourrait trahir quoique ce fut. Mikasa ne semblait pas attendre de réponse de toutes les manières. Elle grogna : « Une certaine part de moi est encore plus sur les nerfs maintenant que t’as l’air de savoir la chance que t’as de l’avoir pour Démon. Fais-lui du mal et je te refais le portrait. » A ces mots, elle le quitta sans demander son reste. Légèrement abasourdi, Levi essayait encore de comprendre ce qu’il venait de se passer quand Armin vint le rejoindre au coin du feu. En bruit de fond, le rire d’Auruo, mêlé à celui de quelques Exorcistes américains, retentit soudain. Levi jeta un coup d’œil dans leur direction tout en cherchant quoi dire à son nouvel interlocuteur. Auruo semblait en plein récit et gesticulait dans tous les sens sous les regards amusés de son auditoire. Petra, rouge de honte, se cachait le visage des deux mains.

Pour la millième fois, Levi se demanda qui avait eu l’idée tordue de transformer Petra en Démon…

Du coin de l’œil, il vit Eren, un sourire aux lèvres, poser la main sur le sommet du crâne de Mikasa et lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Ils se tenaient tous les deux en retrait, non loin des tentes. En dépit du climat étouffant de l’Arizona, l’adolescente avait continué de porter son inséparable écharpe rouge autour du cou. Au moins maintenant qu’il faisait nuit et plus frais, l’accessoire était justifié. Elle enfonça le nez dans le tissu, certainement pour dissimuler ses rougeurs. Levi s’entendit demander : « Que sait Mikasa à propos de Lucifer ? » Sans même décrocher son regard du feu crépitant Armin répondit : « Ce que les Ordres ont bien voulu lui en dire, ou encore ce qu’elle a lu dans les ouvrages qui parle de lui et de ses pouvoirs…

\- Tu ne lui as rien raconté ? » Armin parut intrigué : « Pourquoi est-ce que je lui aurais raconté ça ? Contrairement à toi, Mikasa n’est attachée qu’à une seule des versions de Lucifer. Eren. Tout ce qui lui importe c’est qu’il l’ait sauvé, c’est l’image du petit garçon qui jouait avec elle quand elle se sentait beaucoup trop seule et acculée par l’entraînement de Kenny… » Il marqua une courte pause avant de déclarer : « C’est peut-être à cause de cette enfance mais, elle a toujours eu la capacité de voir l’Humain en chaque Démon. Elle ne fait pas vraiment de différence entre les espèces. Je crois que c’est ce qui a poussé Eren à prendre soin d’elle. D’une certaine façon. » Levi continua d’observer l’échange entre le Démon et Mikasa. Quoiqu’elle puisse ressentir, la camaraderie et l’expression presque tendre d’Eren lorsqu’il s’adressait à elle, montrait bien qu’elle ne serait toujours à ses yeux qu’une sorte de petite sœur un peu collante.

Levi tenta en vain de ne pas s’en sentir soulagé.

Pour mieux s’enlever toute la scène de la tête, il revit encore une fois en pensée son plan d’action pour l’intervention et décida d’aller se coucher. Quand Eren vint le rejoindre dans leur tente, se glissa dans son sac de couchage et sembla s’endormir presque aussitôt, Levi se dépatouillait toujours à jongler entre ses émotions et sa nervosité.

 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 

Le plus dur c’était de rester assez concentré pour différencier les Humains des Contaminés ou des Titans en plein combat.

 

L’infiltration, au beau milieu de la nuit, avait été un succès. Après avoir passé la journée à surveiller le périmètre, neutraliser les tours de garde l’une après l’autre avait été un jeu d’enfant. Bien que nerveuse à l’idée de se retrouver face à face avec plusieurs Démons ennemis, l’unité d’intervention était mieux que fonctionnelle. Elle était efficace et parfaitement synchronisée. Ce qui rendait beaucoup plus facile pour Levi, Auruo et Mikasa de jouer leur rôle, de leur côté.

Dès qu’ils eurent pénétrés dans le bâtiment principal du village, le chaos s’était abattu sur l’équipe.

Comme tout bon Démon qui se respectait, le chef de la secte s’était préparé à une attaque et avait installé un système d’alarme. Lorsqu’il avait capté les énergies (quoique camouflée) des Exorcistes, il avait sonné l’alerte. Une nuée de Titans, de Contaminés et d’Humains armés n’avaient pas tardé à faire leur apparition. Ils ralentissaient la progression de Levi et ses recrues. L’adolescent aurait aimé pouvoir affirmer qu’il n’avait pas fini par trancher dans un ou deux Humains dans le feu de l’action, mais ça aurait sans doute était un pieu mensonge. Le plus dur c’était de faire taire la petite voix dans sa tête qui ne cessait de lui susurrer à l’oreille que l’Ancien Levi aurait trouvé un moyen de neutraliser les innocents sans leur faire le moindre mal.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au cœur du bâtiment, couverts de sang et légèrement essoufflés, Mikasa, Auruo et Levi trouvèrent les trois Démons prêts à en découdre. Quelques Titans étaient également présents, sans doute pour faire office de bouclier. L’ennemi était bien loin de les sous-estimer. Levi ôta quelques gouttes de sang de ses lames en les agitant d’un coup sec. Auruo resserra sa prise sur les crosses de ses armes à feu et Mikasa se contenta d’essuyer le revers de sa large épée sur le côté de son pantalon. Levi plissa les yeux : « Je prend le gros dégueulasse au centre et le squelettique sur la gauche, Mikasa, tu t’occupes de celui qui a un sourire à la Joker. Auruo tu nous couvres, descends-moi tous ces Titans. » Auruo acquiesça d’un geste de la tête, le regard braqué sur ses cibles : « Bien reçu Caporal. » Mikasa de son côté, répliqua : « T’es sûr que tu peux t’occuper des deux en même temps ? Je peux parfaitement… » Levi serra les dents : « Contentes-toi de suivre mes ordres, où tu vas tous nous faire tuer. » Et sans plus rien ajouter, Levi passa à l’attaque.

Il pouvait sentir l’adrénaline qui lui traversait les veines.

Il n’y avait pas le moindre doute dans son esprit qu’il réussirait à se débarrasser des deux Démons sans aucune difficulté.

Les lames qu’il tenait dans les mains vibraient à l’appel du sang. La rapidité avec laquelle il parvint à dépasser les Titans qui servaient de bouclier devant sa cible, les mouvements fluides et précis qui lui permirent de couper l’un des bras grisâtres du Démon obèse qui se trouvait au centre du trio quand il essaya de stopper sa progression, la facilité avec laquelle il parvint, en plein élan, à transformer Eren en bouclier assez large pour le protéger de la salve d’énergie acide que venait de lui cracher le Démon squelettique avant de lui faire retrouver sa forme de lames et trancher dans le vif, décapitant d’un revers ample le Démon central… absolument tout lui était revenu comme un muscle dont le déploiement n’avait attendu que le bon exercice pour se manifester.

Il prit à peine le temps de voir atterrir la tête sabrée avant de se servir du corps massif de la créature pour prendre de l’élan et plonger vers son second adversaire. Bien plus vif que son prédécesseur, le Démon squelettique avait déjà reculé de quelques pas lorsque Levi entra en collision. Bien moins imposant que le premier, ce Démon-ci fut repoussé par l’assaut. Sa queue en os tranchant tenta de s’enfoncer dans le dos de l’Exorciste, une attaque que Levi ne parvint à éviter que parce qu’il avait _senti_ le soudain mouvement d’énergie noire avant même que la créature n’ait fini de se décider à passer à l’acte. C’était par pur instinct que l’adolescent s’était laissé tomber au sol, profitant au final de son élan pour effectuer une roulade sur le côté. D’un mouvement fluide, il se mit en position pour parer la prochaine attaque démoniaque. Des étincelles l’aveuglèrent un instant quand ses lames contrèrent la frappe osseuse. Le Démon poussa un cri strident et cracha une nouvelle salve acide. Avant même que Levi n’eut vraiment conscience de lui avoir donné le moindre ordre, l’une de ses lames se changea en bouclier. La lueur éclatante de son énergie illumina la pièce entière. L’attaque du Démon squelettique lui avait été renvoyé en pleine figure.

Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, Levi métamorphosa d’un simple coup de poignet le bouclier en lame avant de se lancer, une fois de plus à l’assaut. Occupé à se tenir le visage des deux mains, la créature ne put l’empêcher de la découper en rondelles. Levi ne s’arrêta de trancher que lorsque les vagues d’énergie noire qu’il parvenait à capter étaient si éparses qu’il n’y avait pas la moindre chance pour que le Démon représente la moindre menace. Le sang qui imbibait sa tenue était noirâtre et épais. L’odeur, légèrement sulfurique, que dégageaient les corps qu’il l’entourait lui fit plisser le nez. Reprenant son souffle, Levi redressa la tête pour vérifier où en étaient les deux autres. Auruo était parvenu à immobiliser chacun des Titans et était en plein exorcisme, Petra debout à ses côtés, un air grave plaqué sur le visage. Mikasa se tenait bien droite, debout sur le corps encore fumant du Démon au sourire d’ange.

D’un point de vue tout à fait objectif, Levi savait qu’ils venaient tous les trois d’accomplir un exploit.

En réalité ? Percer la carapace d’énergie noire d’un Démon aussi massif que celui que Levi avait tout bêtement décapité était quasiment impossible et aurait demandé l’assaut conjugué d’au moins une dizaine, voire une quinzaine d’Exorcistes. Pour Eren ? Il avait suffi d’un assaut. Ne pas succomber aux relents d’énergie néfastes des déjections du Démon squelettique était quasiment impossible pour tout Exorciste qui ne pratiquait pas la méthode de Symbiose avec son Démon. Levi ne s’était même pas senti affaibli par les effluves presque visibles à l’œil nu qui s’échappait des crachats visqueux de la créature. Comme pour lui prouver qu’elle valait au moins autant que lui, Mikasa avait elle aussi d’affronter le Joker avec la technique d’Armement quand bien même il semblait plus simple à affronter à distance, avec la technique du Dressage. Son corps musclé et presque bestial, avait dû déployer une force phénoménale qu’elle n’avait été capable de contrer qu’en faisant preuve d’une force encore plus monstrueuse. Quant à Auruo, sans même vraiment savoir qui avait pu être Petra dans le grand schéma de la guerre, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre qu’il n’aurait pas dû être capable non seulement de percer les défenses de cette dizaine de Titans mais également de les immobiliser en un rien de temps.

Levi croisa le regard de Mikasa et aucun des deux ne put retenir le rictus d’autosatisfaction qui lui fleurit sur les lèvres.

Eren interrompit leur harmonisation et reprit forme humaine sans crier gare. La bouche plissée, il jeta un vague coup d’œil à son uniforme couvert de sang sombre : « Loin de moi l’idée de jouer le rabat-joie en pleine célébration de la victoire, mais l’Ancien toi, au moins, il faisait gaffe à ce que je ne ressemble pas à un boucher sociopathe à la fin des combats… » Levi roula des yeux : « Je n’aurais jamais cru voir le jour où tu te plaindrais de ma propreté… » Mikasa les interrompit : « L’un d’entre nous doit rester ici pour les mettre en cage. Il faut encore aller voir où en sont les ricains pour la neutralisation du camp. » Levi prit un moment pour peser ses options puis il ordonna : « Okay, occupes-toi de les préparer pour le voyage, moi je vais voir où ils en sont. » Bien qu’elle ait eu l’air de vouloir protester, Mikasa se contenta d’un hochement de tête rigide.      

Au final, malgré un compte plutôt élevé de perte humaine, que ce fut à cause des dégâts collatéraux en pleine bataille ou des exorcismes ratés, la mission fut un franc succès. La zone fut nettoyée en une semaine et les Démons capturés, une fois leur nom inscrit dans le grand livre des invocations puis passé d’une branche des Ordres à l’autre, furent placés en détention le temps qu’un Exorciste à la hauteur puisse les enchaîner.

 

 

A suivre…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, bien, bien…
> 
>  
> 
> Voici donc un chapitre bien tendu qui vous introduit au type de mission que Levi et Eren ont à remplir de temps en temps. Comme le disait si bien Kizzbloo, ça devient un peu un tour du monde en quelques minutes ce bordel…J’espère n’empêche que l’action vous a plu, que votre amour pour Kenny ne fait que croître (je me suis beaucoup amusée avec cette scène façon affrontement du far-West !)…
> 
> Pour la suite, on aura droit à encore plus de missions ! Deux tests de plus avant que Levi et Eren ne soient livrés à eux-mêmes dans une mission de difficulté Exorcisme Ultime (qui sent venir les problèmes ? *renifle l’air avec suspicion) Donc on pourra les voir utiliser la méthode de Dressage et celle de Symbiose ! (Youpi !) Avant le grand final ! (Je crois que cette histoire vient officiellement de me destituer de toute dignité. Vous vous souvenez quand j’ai dit qu’elle serait courte ? *larmes de sang et rire hystérique, le combo d’halloween*)
> 
> Du coup en vrai, soyons sérieux deux minutes, pour que ça reste cohérent, l’histoire sera découpée en 3 parties et environ 9 chapitres (voire 10 selon la taille du 9)
> 
> Ière partie Forgotten in the Dark (Oublié dans les Ténèbres)
> 
> 3 Chapitres
> 
> Levi Ackermann  
> The Hole (le Trou)  
> The Shadows’ World  
> En gros ça résume l’amnésie de Levi et sa redécouverte du monde des Exorcistes.
> 
> IIème partie Red Destiny (Destinée rouge) :
> 
> 3 Chapitres
> 
> Lucifer  
> Exorcistes  
> Past Souls (Ames du Passé)  
> Là, Levi apprend qu’Eren est son Démon et Lucifer (accessoirement) Il décide de redevenir un full Exorciste, convainc Eren de combattre à ses côtés, en apprend beaucoup plus sur Lucifer et le lien qu’ils partagent tous les deux….une vraie joie (ou comment tomber dans les emmerdes)
> 
> IIIème partie I’ll Find You Even In the Dark (Je te retrouverai même dans les Ténèbres) :
> 
> 3 Chapitres là encore :
> 
> Crush (Ecrasement/Attirance)  
> Feelings (Sentiments)  
> Thunderbolt (Coup de Foudre)  
> Et donc, si cette histoire cesse de me piétiner, ce devrait être la fin de votre calvaire. (On entame donc la dernière partie ! Enfin…*larmes de sang*)
> 
> Du coup, qu’avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?  
> Les sentiments (anarchiques) de Levi sont-ils bien décrits ?  
> Est-ce qu’on comprend son hésitation/confusion ? Son déni ? Son admission ?  
> Vos impressions sur la réunion de l’enfer au sommet du QG des Exorcistes ? (rire)  
> Est-ce que la première mission vous a plu ?  
> Est-ce que le rôle de l’Exorciste Ultime correspond à l’image que vous vous en étiez faits ?  
> Vous avez été surpris par cet aspect ? (en bien ou en mal ?)  
> De quoi avez-vous hâte pour la suite ? (Promis le rapprochement est plus mimi dans le prochain chapitre ! #PasTaper)  
>  
> 
> Je vous aime très forts les chatons, j’ai très hâte de lire vos commentaires !
> 
> Easyan


	8. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avant dernier chapitre !
> 
>  
> 
> Mes chatons, j’ai la larme à l’œil ! Je n’arrive pas à croire que ce petit cadeau, censé durer pas plus d’un été, ait fini par monopoliser mon attention jusqu’à la fin Octobre (larmes de sang) Je suis vraiment une auteure pourrie (un jour, je tiendrais toutes mes promesses, un jour, donnez-moi la force !)
> 
> Au final, je ne peux qu’espérer que l’aventure aura valu le coup pour vous, que l’histoire n’était pas trop dense (au point d’en être incompréhensible) que votre frustration à ne rien voir de concret se passer entre nos deux tourtereaux ne vous aura donné aucun ulcère à l’estomac (quoi ? Moi ? Dans l’exagération ? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler…)
> 
> Du couuuup, nous voilà dans l’avant-dernier chapitre du délire…il sera dense, comme d’habitude me direz-vous. Et je l’espère un peu plus excitant niveau rapprochement que les précédents (Ce putain de Lemon se sera laissé désirer ! Alors que cette histoire n’était pas censée être un tel casse-tête !)
> 
> Encore et toujours merci à Kizzbloo pour son avis, ses corrections et son temps ! Sans toi, cette histoire aurait tellement moins la classe que ça en devient navrant…
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy votre lecture !!

 

Dark Moon Lovers

 

 **III ère partie** : **_I’ll Find You Even In the Dark_**

 

  1. **Feelings**



 

Visiblement, les deux semaines d’absence de Levi au lycée n’étonnaient plus personne.

 

A son retour, tout le monde agissait comme si, au contraire, c’était son assiduité de début d’année qui était plus qu’étrange. Les professeurs se contentèrent de lui transmettre les cours manqués et de lui donner un devoir ou deux pour évaluer ses connaissances. Parfois, Levi se surprenait à revivre quelques flashs de leur bataille en Amérique, même en pleine journée. En dehors de ça, il avait eu la joie de constater que les souvenirs de l’Ancien Levi ne lui revenaient plus.

Afin de mieux se concentrer sur ses résultats scolaires et intensifier son entraînement d’Exorciste, il se contraignit d’abandonner le club de Kendo.

Il avait presque été triste de quitter l’équipe.

Toutefois, lorsqu’il avait quelques heures de libre, il rendait non seulement visite à son ancien club mais aussi à celui de Boxe Thaï. Cela lui donnait une occasion de se dégourdir un peu et, s’il osait l’avouer, d’avoir un peu de contact social en dehors du monde des Exorcistes. D’ailleurs, Hanji ne cessait de s’émerveiller à chaque fois qu’elle le surprenait à faire une activité qui n’impliquait en rien son entraînement : « Tu as beau t’engager comme avant dans le business familial, tu n’as vraiment aucune similitude avec ton toi d’avant ! » Des remarques qui, comme il l’avait déjà expliqué à Eren, étaient loin de le vexer. Et d’autant plus lorsque c’était pour flatter sa nouvelle attitude. Levi se demandait presque si la brunette avait vraiment apprécié l’Ancien lui : « Je l’adorais ! C’est exactement pour ça que je te préfère. Tu sais, je suis persuadée que tu es ce qu’il aurait pu être s’il n’avait pas été aussi abîmé par la vie. J’ai comme l’impression que tu es sa seconde chance. Une nouvelle façon pour lui de mieux vivre sa vie… » L’adolescent était loin de partager son raisonnement, mais il n’avait aucune intention de partir dans ce genre de débat profond avec Hanji.

En ce qui concernait sa relation avec Eren, la routine avait repris son cours comme si elle n’avait jamais été interrompue.

La seule difficulté à laquelle ils se heurtaient, c’était au manque de progrès dans la maîtrise de la méthode de Dressage. Contrairement à l’Armement où absolument tout reposait sur la maîtrise de Levi, il s’agissait ici de parvenir à entourer le Démon d’énergie positive. Eren devait parvenir à accepter, sans réserve, l’énergie de Levi. Une complication qui n’aurait même pas eu lieu d’être, si Eren avait été sincère lorsqu’il avait affirmé avoir tourné la page sur sa relation avec l’Ancien Levi. L’adolescent devinait sans difficulté que son Démon éprouvait le plus grand mal à accepter les différences ressentis entre leurs deux énergies. L’Ancien Levi et lui avaient beau être la même personne, ils n’avaient ni la même approche, ni la même influence. La brutalité de l’Ancien Levi, sa froideur, sa rage, étaient complètement absents chez le nouveau. Lorsque Levi s’imaginait Eren entouré de son énergie, c’était pour lui transmettre sa force, sa protection. Quelque chose qui lui permettrait non seulement de combattre au maximum de ses capacités, mais aussi de le garder en sécurité.

Jusqu’à présent, Eren n’avait pas quitté une seule de leurs séances d’entraînement sans être si irrité par ses échecs qu’il lui arrivait de ne plus adresser la parole à son Exorciste jusqu’au lendemain.

Bien qu’il perdît également patience, Levi s’évertuait toujours à lui laisser son espace. C’était dans ces moments-là que le Démon semblait tout faire pour le pousser à bout : comme s’il cherchait à se prouver, d’une façon ou d’une autre, que le Levi Salaud subsistait toujours dans cette nouvelle coquille de ‘gentillesse’ et de simplicité. Tout ce que pouvait faire Levi pour lui rabattre le caquet, c’était de refuser de mordre à l’hameçon. Il était vrai que Lucifer restait encore un mystère à ses yeux et qu’il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il éprouvait réellement pour le Démon. Mais une chose est sûre, il n’avait absolument aucune envie de lui faire subir la même relation sadomasochiste qu’il avait entretenu avec l’Ancien Levi. Et même si la tentation était grande d’adopter la même attitude pour faciliter le passage du cap du Dressage, il était hors de question pour Levi d’abandonner ses principes.

Malgré leurs exercices, une seconde mission « test » leur tomba dessus. Levi éprouva une forte frustration, vu qu’ils réussissaient à maintenir leur synchronisation qu’une fois sur deux.

L’adolescent ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être encore plus nerveux que lors de son premier assignement.

 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 

Cette mission les conduisit sur le continent Africain.

 

En plein cœur du Tchad pour être plus précis.

A peine deux heures après avoir atterri à N’Djamena, Levi se surprit à davantage aimer le pays qu’il n’avait pu apprécier la Californie. Malgré la chaleur cuisante et les bords de route insalubres, l’endroit avait un charme inattendu : les paysages et l’ambiance lui donnaient l’impression d’être entré dans une nouvelle dimension. Les rues étaient pourtant tout aussi bondées, sinon plus, qu’en Amérique. Surtout lorsqu’on prenait en considération les quelques stands de vente sauvage qui pullulaient, montés à demi sur les trottoirs et à demi sur la route. La ville fourmillait d’activité, de bruits et de senteurs épicées. On vendait de tout, partout, légumes, vêtements artisanaux, plats déjà préparés à emporter dans des gamelles. Les murs en briques, en torchis ou en ciment selon l’endroit où on posait les yeux, étaient couverts de publicités en tout genre. En tags, en posters ou larges panneaux. Publicités qui se raréfiaient à mesure qu’on s’éloignait du centre-ville.

La population était si avenante et diversifiée qu’il était difficile de se sentir autrement que bien accueillis.

En dépit de leurs uniformes et de l’apparence imposante de leur Land Rover Defender aux couleurs militaires, les habitants les acceptèrent avec une simplicité et une décontraction telles que Levi n’eut aucun mal à se détendre à son tour. Ici, les soldats se mêlaient quasiment à la population. Les interventions militaires étaient plutôt fréquentes. Même si cela en disait long sur le climat politique, Levi préférait largement le caractère calme et expérimenté des Exorcistes qui les accompagnaient que l’excitation nerveuse de leurs collègues américains. Ces soldats avaient l’habitude de ce type d’intervention et ça rendait les choses beaucoup plus simples pour l’adolescent. Contrairement à sa première mission, il n’avait aucun besoin de contrôler chacun des aspects de leur plan ou encore de faire ses preuves. Ici, on n’espérait pas de lui qu’il puisse gérer tous les paramètres comme un pro, juste qu’il s’assure d’être à 100% de ses capacités et qu’il mène la dernière offensive.

Cette fois-ci, c’était au tour d’Hanji et Moblit de jouer les baby-sitters.

La brunette était si excitée qu’elle ne tenait plus en place et vibrait littéralement sur son siège tout en assaillant leur conducteur de questions en tout genre. Elle suait à grosses gouttes et devait vider une bouteille d’eau d’au moins un litre toutes les dix minutes, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir ternir son enthousiasme. Bien que tous les Exorcistes de leur unité sussent parler anglais, Hanji mettait un point d’honneur à converser avec eux en arabe tchadien. Levi avait pris un moment avant d’encaisser le choc lorsqu’il l’avait entendue pour la première fois, prononcer une phrase sans trébucher sur le moindre mot. Il osait à peine imaginer combien de langues elle maitrisait : entre sa curiosité naturelle et son côté obsessionnel, il y avait fort à parier qu’elle dépassait largement la dizaine…  

Dans tous les cas, Levi était ravi de ne pas comprendre un traitre mot de ce qu’elle racontait.

A en croire les expressions tantôt choquées, tantôt confuses ou même complètement hallucinées de leur chauffeur, c’était très certainement des sujets auxquels l’adolescent n’avait pas la moindre envie de participer. Lorsqu’il avait échangé de place avec la brunette deux heures plus tôt pour aller s’installer à l’arrière, il avait surpris le regard quasi suppliant que l’homme lui avait lancé. Malheureusement pour lui, Levi n’avait pas la moindre once d’empathie et se débarrasser d’Hanji n’avait pas de prix. Levi s’était donc assit à côté d’Eren, sur l’une des banquettes arrière. Manifestement, le Démon parlait couramment l’arabe si son Exorciste se fiait à ses soudains éclats de rires à la fin de certaines exclamations d’Hanji. Quant à Moblit, il lisait tranquillement un bouquin avec une expression imperturbable. C’était comme si les cahots du véhicule, la chaleur irrespirable et les moustiques étaient incapables de l’atteindre.

Levi se frappa le bras d’un coup et jura entre ses dents.

Fichus suceurs de sang !

Si Levi n’avait pas reçu une avalanche de vaccins avant son départ du Japon, il aurait sans aucun doute commencé à écrire son testament. Eren se pencha légèrement vers lui et déclara, l’œil brillant : « Armin et moi avons cette théorie selon laquelle ils seraient une forme méconnue d’Impurs … » Levi haussa un sourcil, incrédule : « Les moustiques ? ... » Eren prit un air de conspirateur : « Réfléchis-y… Ils ont besoin de sang pour se reproduire ! Et soyons sincères, ils ne servent vraiment à rien dans le grand schéma des choses…

\- S’ils sont des Impurs, tu devrais pouvoir les contrôler, non ? T’as déjà essayé de diriger un essaim de moustiques ? » Le Démon plissa les yeux comme s’il y songeait vraiment, avant de se réinstaller correctement sur la banquette : « Bien vu. Notre théorie tombe à l’eau… » Levi agita la tête et lutta pour ne pas sourire. S’il continuait de se sentir stupidement enivré et fébrile à chaque fois qu’ils s’adressaient la parole, se trouvaient à proximité ou se regardaient plus de dix secondes droit dans les yeux, Mikasa ne serait certainement pas la seule à remarquer le crush de la taille du Texas qu’il entretenait pour Eren. Quand Levi releva les yeux pour croiser le coup d’œil furtif de Moblit qui faisait mine de rester plonger dans sa lecture, il fit de son mieux pour ne pas grogner. 

Ce soir-là, Levi était en pleine écriture de talismans lorsqu’Hanji vint s’installer à ses côtés.

Sans Eren comme arme aux poings, il devait être prêt à combattre avec les moyens du bord. Levi avait au moins cinq gourdes à la ceinture de ce que les non-initiés appelaient de ‘l’eau bénite’. En réalité, il s’agissait d’eau infusée d’énergie blanche et noire. Dans deux d’entre elles, l’adolescent avait laissé tremper les balles de son arme à feu. Un sabre gravé de runes et forgé dans un métal imbibé d’énergie blanche était soigneusement accroché à son package. Il l’avait récupéré des mains d’Erwin, qui l’avait gardé pour lui dans un coffre-fort en attendant qu’il en ait à nouveau besoin. Avec ces talismans, Levi aurait de quoi enfermer ses cibles après les avoir blessés puis immobilisés... Bien qu’il n’ait réussi à retenir que deux incantations, Levi s’estimait aussi paré que possible.

Hanji ne perdit pas une seconde avant d’entamer la conversation : « Alors ? Ready ? » Levi lui lança à peine un coup d’œil avant de lui répondre le plus sincèrement possible : « Ouais, on va dire ça. » Elle acquiesça lentement de la tête, l’air songeuse. Puis elle reprit : « C’est vrai que vous avez du mal avec le Dressage… » Levi fronça les sourcils, agacé : « Dis plutôt qu’Eren a du mal !

\- Je sens qu’il y a de la tension entre vous… » Levi se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux : « De toutes les façons, c’est complètement débile ! La majorité des Exorcistes ne peuvent maîtriser qu’une seule méthode de combat. On ne devrait pas me casser les burnes avec ça… Je suis suffisamment efficace avec l’Armement et je suis presque sûr que je pourrais remplir toutes ces missions les yeux bandés rien qu’avec cette méthode.

\- Le truc, c’est que tu es censé être notre Jack-of-all-Trades. Tu sais, l’Ange Ultime. Si tu veux exploiter toutes les capacités d’Eren comme l’exige Kenny, il va falloir prouver que tu en es à la hauteur. Tu as déjà pu expérimenter ses pouvoirs lorsque tu le manipulais, et je peux t’assurer que ce n’est presque rien en comparaison de lorsqu’il se met à combattre seul avec son revêtement d’énergie blanche … » Hanji avait des paillettes dans le regard lorsqu’elle termina sa tirade : « C’est tout simplement à couper le souffle. » Levi marqua une pause puis finit par baisser les yeux d’un air irrité : « Super. Et bien désolé, mais je ne vois pas comment je suis censé aider à ce que ça passe ! Ce n’est pas de ma faute si…

\- Tu devrais lui parler. » Levi haussa les sourcils : « Pardon ?

\- La plupart des Exorcistes, même ceux qui sont d’avis de ne considérer leur Démon que comme des outils, doivent trouver un juste milieu et un moyen que leur duo devienne efficace. Il y a ceux qui emploient la force brute, parfois des punitions, mais la technique la plus répandue reste quand même le dialogue. Quelques soit l’approche utilisée, c’est l’expérience et le vécu du couple Exorciste/Démon qui déterminent la stabilité et l’efficacité de leur harmonisation. L’Ancien toi et Eren, avaient une relation… pour le moins houleuse et totalement déséquilibrée. Mais avec les années, ils avaient réussi à trouver ‘leur harmonie’ à eux. Je suppose qu’Eren a du mal à accepter que ton ‘Ancien toi’ et celui que tu es actuellement puissiez être la même personne tout étant aussi différents.

\- Il n’est pas question de le punir, ni même de lui injecter de force mon énergie …

\- Alors il ne te reste plus qu’à lui parler, et le plus tôt serait le mieux. On est bientôt arrivé à Kaouda, il vaudrait mieux que d’ici là, le pourcentage de succès de votre synchronisation soit plus proche du 100% que du 50… » Elle mima l’action de lui tapoter sur l’épaule avant de s’éloigner. Levi la vit silencieusement partir rejoindre Moblit et une poignée de leur unité, attablés pour jouer aux cartes sous les lumières alimentées par leur groupe électrogène.

Bien qu’Eren se soit montré bien plus ouvert et relaxé avec ce groupe d’Exorcistes que les Californiens, il n’en demeurait pas moins le Grand Lucifer. Ses interactions avec les locaux demeuraient distantes et tendues. La majorité des gens avaient tendance, à raison peut-être, à voir par-delà son visage gracieux, ses sourires en demi-teintes et ses prunelles vertes d’eau envoutantes. Avec toutes les légendes qu’on racontait à son sujet, très peu sont ceux qui peuvent se targuer d’avoir déjeuné avec le Diable. Personne n’était vraiment au-dessus d’un brin de superstition. Voilà pourquoi Levi ne fut pas étonné de trouver le Démon un peu à l’écart du groupe. Eren restait toujours assez loin pour être oublié, mais assez proche pour profiter des lueurs de leurs lampes.

Après le départ d’Hanji, il n’avait fallu à Levi qu’une demi-douzaine de minutes avant de se décider à sauter le pas et crever l’abcès.

S’il y avait une chance pour que leur taux de réussite augmente d’ici l’assaut, Levi n’allait pas la laisser lui passer sous le nez. Cette fois-ci, ils avaient affaire à une cellule ‘terroriste’ qui sévissait dans les coins reculés du pays. Entre la guerre civile qui couvait et le manque de ressources, l’environnement était parfait pour qu’un Démon y fasse son nid. Levi espérait réussir à s’en sortir sans perdre trop d’hommes. La présence d’Eren au maximum de ses capacités pouvait lui assurer ce résultat inespéré. C’était donc une discussion vitale, elle n’était pas juste motivée par des raisons personnelles. Même si Levi commençait à sérieusement en avoir marre de marcher sur des œufs en présence d’Eren, il devait laisser de côté ses appréhensions. Du moins, il essayait de s’en convaincre.

Dès qu’il s’installa aux côtés d’Eren, le Démon lui lança un regard intrigué. Leur proximité n’avait rien d’inhabituelle, mais en dehors des moments où Eren acceptait de jouer son rôle de joyeux luron coopératif, Levi ne s’était jamais aventuré à venir le déranger. C’était comme une sorte de pacte silencieux : quand le Démon voulait la paix, qu’il s’isolait dans sa chambre ou simplement se mettait à ignorer son Exorciste, Levi se tenait à carreaux. Pas besoin de cris ou de disputes. Si Eren se mettait en tête d’essayer d’en provoquer une, c’était au tour de Levi de s’isoler pour le laisser fulminer en paix.

Mais cette fois-ci, l’adolescent ne pouvait plus se permettre d’ignorer l’éléphant dans la pièce.

Levi poussa un soupir : « Ne crois pas que ça m’enchante plus que toi, mais je crois qu’il faut qu’on parle. » Eren lui adressa un sourire retord : « Oh ciel ! Toute conversation qui commence comme ça, finit toujours dans les larmes et le drame. Est-ce que je dois en déduire que t’as demandé les papiers du divorce, chéri ? » Levi grimaça. Eren avait visiblement décidé d’essayer de détourner le sujet. L’adolescent tint bon : « On a essayé de passer outre, et je t’ai même laissé ruminer dans ton coin. Mais là, clairement, on ne peut plus se permettre d’être qu’à demi-fonctionnel sur ce coup-là. Il va falloir que tu m’expliques pourquoi c’est si dur pour toi d’accepter mon énergie. » Levi s’attendait à voir le Démon lui lancer un regard noir, le menacer comme il savait si bien le faire depuis le début de leur relation et lui tourner le dos. Mais au lieu de ça, Eren se contenta de le fixer sans cligner des yeux. C’était comme s’il cherchait à percer d’un regard un mystère qui lui échappait complètement.

Lorsqu’il se décida enfin à prendre la parole, son timbre de voix exprimait une grande part de perplexité : « Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait bien y avoir dans tes souvenirs pour que leurs absences fassent de vous des gens aussi différents ? » C’était une question honnête, à laquelle le Démon semblait avoir très souvent réfléchi. Levi prit donc le temps de bien penser sa réponse : « J’aimerais pouvoir dire que je n’en sais rien, mais même Satan ne devait pas avoir assez de ‘jus’ pour tout à fait m’effacer la mémoire. Du coup, j’en sais assez sur l’Ancien moi pour comprendre en gros pourquoi il était aussi tordu. Pas que je cautionne, mais bon, on peut dire qu’il jouait sa partie du mieux possible avec les cartes qu’il avait en main. » Eren marqua un silence avant de lui demander, intrigué : « Alors, ça y est ? Tu ne crois plus que je suis responsable de ton amnésie ? » Levi ne pouvait peut-être pas lui parler d’Armin, mais il pouvait toujours se servir de ce qu’il avait appris pour conduire cette conversation en plein dans le vif du sujet : « Disons que j’ai eu pas mal de temps pour réfléchir. J’ai réussi à donner un sens à pas mal de trucs…

\- Ah oui ? Et à quoi ? » Levi tapota doucement son genou du doigt, cherchant désespérément une manière d’aborder les questions qui lui hantaient l’esprit sans pour autant éveiller les soupçons d’Eren sur des possibles révélations de la part d’Armin. Il choisit donc de faire un compromis entre la vérité et la prudence : « J’ai lu, posé des questions, cherché des pistes. Au final, j’ai compris que Satan, comme la plupart des Démons Supérieurs, avait le don de déterminer les faiblesses mentales de ses adversaires en ‘observant dans leur cœur’. Ce n’est pas pour rien qu’il a choisi l’amnésie : ce crétin d’Ancien Levi avait une envie monstre d’oublier tous ses problèmes. Et puis t’as raison, tu es trop égoïste pour envisager d’effacer les souvenirs que vous partagiez. Après tout, si tu le laissais te traiter comme il le faisait, ce n’était pas pour rien. Tu étais prêt à accepter tout et n’importe quoi du moment que vous étiez ensemble. » Levi vit Eren déglutir difficilement.

Le Démon se remit à observer la large étendue de nature sauvage, baignée dans la pénombre qui leur faisait face.

Quand Eren reprit la parole, c’était avec une sacrée dose de dépréciation : « Ouah ! Voilà un tableau bien pathétique de moi ! Qui aurait cru que tu aurais été jusque-là ? Je veux dire, tout le monde sait que je suis Lucifer. Le vrai Roi des Enfers. Le Démon Originel ! Ta théorie repose quand même sur le fait que…

\- Que tu aies eu des sentiments pour lui ? » Un lourd silence accueillit sa réplique. Levi renchérit : « J’ai fini d’établir ce constat le jour même où tu as avoué que tu ferais tout pour tenir la promesse que tu lui avais faite. S’il avait un jour l’occasion de tout oublier, de faire table rase de son passée, tu t’engageais à ce que cette fois-ci, cette liberté soit permanente. Tu lui as assuré que tu essayerais de le débarrasser de ta présence, du cycle de ses réincarnations, et pour ce que j’en sais, tu comptes toujours tenir parole. A moins d’avoir des sentiments pour lui, je ne vois pas trop ce qui te motiverait. » Un nouveau silence, mais beaucoup plus tendu. Eren paraissait sur le point de bondir et disparaître dans la nuit noire.

Le Démon baissa légèrement les yeux, sourcils froncés : « Et tu ne trouves pas ça aberrant ? Tu n’as même pas pensé pendant un seul instant que ton hypothèse était complètement ridicule ? Je suis censé être l’ennemi ultime de l’Humanité et mon but final devrait être de te manipuler pour arriver à mes fins…

\- Et pourtant, tu ne m’as jamais menti. Tu m’as servi un bon paquet de demi-vérités, j’en conviens. Comme lorsque tu as affirmé qu’on ne se croisait qu’à l’hôpital… Mais en gros, t’as surtout essayé de me tenir à l’écart en me conseillant. Ou en m’esquivant. » Eren avait l’air de plus en plus mal à l’aise.

Levi continua donc sur sa lancée : « Je pense que tu ne veux pas plus me mentir que tu le ferais avec lui. » Eren arrondit les yeux, pris de court. Levi sentit comme un jet de flammes lui crépiter dans le bas ventre. Jusqu’ici, il s’était évertué à considérer l’Ancien Levi et Rivaï comme d’étranges rivaux. Quand bien même les paroles d’Armin ne l’avaient jamais vraiment quitté. Ce qui lui permettait de réaliser aujourd’hui, qu’en réalité, aux yeux de Lucifer, réincarnation après réincarnation et durant des siècles, son âme sœur était restée la même. Qu’importaient les circonstances qui le poussaient à changer d’attitude, ils finissaient finalement par partager exactement le même lien qu’auparavant. Tant qu’ils restaient ensembles, Lucifer pouvait appréhender chacune de ses incarnations comme une nouvelle facette du Rivaï primordial. Même si, pour une raison que Levi ignorait, son ancienne personnalité avait eu plus d’impact que les autres sur Eren, ce n’était pas pour autant que sa personnalité actuelle ne pesait rien dans la balance. Pour Lucifer, toutes les incarnations, toutes les mémoires de Rivaï se valaient.

Le statut quo avait été rompu lorsque Levi avait de nouveau mis les pieds dans le monde des Exorcistes et qu’Eren avait été contraint de passer plus de temps en sa compagnie.

Là, à la lumière des récents évènements et contrairement à ce que son manque d’estime de soi lui avait laissé croire, Levi prenait tout à coup conscience que le temps qu’Eren et lui avaient passé ensemble comptait. Le fait que le Démon commence à le connaître, et peut-être même à l’apprécier, était exactement ce qui rendait le Dressage compliqué et la promesse qu’Eren devait honorer de plus en plus difficile à respecter. Eren s’était mis à faire plus que profiter des derniers instants qu’il partageait avec son ancien amant en attendant de mourir. Il devait très certainement commencer à espérer une sorte d’avenir qui, de jour en jour, devenait plus concret, plus attrayant.

Le cœur battant, Levi chercha son regard et tenta d’y déchiffrer la réponse à ses questions. Mais Eren détourna les yeux et souffla : « Okay, c’est vrai. Disons que j’ai pour habitude de la jouer plutôt franc-jeu avec toutes tes réincarnations. Ça te fait une belle jambe de le savoir. Ce n’est pas comme si ça changeait qui j’étais ou mes réelles intentions. Tu ne devrais vraiment pas prendre la confiance pour si peu. » Ce fut au tour de l’adolescent d’esquisser un sourire retord : « Ça, c’est toi qui le dis. » Le silence qui s’abattit à nouveau entre eux était déjà moins chargé de tension. Le Démon admit enfin, comme malgré lui : « L’Ancien Levi n’était pas tordu. Juste… perdu, épuisé et blessé. Il avait besoin d’exercer une certaine forme de contrôle sur moi, pour tenir le coup. Sa vie a été l’une des plus vides et des plus dures à supporter sur le plan mental qu’aucune autre de tes réincarnations…

\- Tu voulais le soulager en le laissant te traiter comme de la merde ? Alors tu savais dans le fond, qu’il ne te détestait pas ! Donc t’as conscience que je ne mens pas lorsque je te dis qu’il t’aim… » Eren lui coupa à nouveau la parole : « Je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix ! Il n’a jamais eu le choix. Aucune de tes réincarnations ne l’a eu. Ton âme est liée à la mienne : nos énergies, notre existence, sont liées l’une à l’autre. Même s’il était obligé de ressentir ‘quelque chose’ à mon égard, ça ne veut pas dire qu’il le voulait vraiment ! Et ça, je l’ai bien compris. Avant cette vie, je pensais que ça valait le coup de se réincarner encore et encore. Après tout, on finissait toujours par trouver un moyen que tout ce bordel vaille largement la peine d’être vécu. A chaque fois qu’on se retrouvait, j’étais persuadé que le cycle était une bénédiction et que tu étais largement partant pour le vivre à mes côtés… Que rien ne nous séparerait. » Levi avait le cœur dans l’estomac et la bouche sèche.

Il n’avait jamais été aussi proche d’enfin saisir ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête d’Eren qu’en ce moment.

Tout à coup, le Démon sembla se reprendre et son visage devint inexpressif : « Personne n’aurait pu deviner que l’âme aussi finissait par s’épuiser. » Levi marqua une pause, puis lui demanda avec intérêt : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as commencé tout ça ? Pourquoi le Pacte ? Pourquoi les Démons ? » Eren lui jeta un rapide coup d’œil, puis soupira : « Pour le Pacte ? J’étais complètement tétanisé à l’idée de perdre ta première incarnation. De toute ma longue existence, je n’avais jamais vraiment tenu à quelqu’un. J’avais des alliés, des amis, des ennemis, des rivaux, de simples connaissances… On peut dire que pour le coup, j’ai été totalement humain. J’ai fait ce qui me plaisait sans penser ou même réfléchir aux conséquences. J’en avais le pouvoir, alors je l’ai fait. Tout simplement.

\- Si c’était à refaire, tu le ferais ? » Le regard d’Eren brilla un instant, une lueur de détermination pure lui brûlait au fond des yeux lorsqu’il affirma d’une voix ferme : « Oui. Sans hésiter. » Puis il soupira à nouveau : « Ce qui ne veut pas dire que toutes les bonnes choses n’ont pas de fin. » Levi archiva cette réponse pour mieux la décortiquer plus tard, en utilisant ce qu’il savait de Lucifer et Rivaï ou du cycle de réincarnation. Il devait forcément il y avoir un moyen de faire Eren changer d’avis.

Comme il était à court d’idées pour l’instant, autant rebondir sur un terrain plus neutre, Levi s’exclama : « Ce que je n’arrive pas à comprendre, c’est pourquoi aujourd’hui tu te fatigues à suivre les ordres de l’armée Humaine comme un bon toutou. Selon ce que j’ai lu, c’est quand même toi qui as créé les Démons… » Eren grimaça, visiblement embarrassé : « Le hic quand on est unique en son genre, c’est qu’on est le premier et le dernier à pouvoir expérimenter nos limites. Qu’on me croit ou non, il y a un tas de choses que j’ignore à mon sujet et des tas de choses que j’ignore à propos de mes pouvoirs. J’avais fait quelques expériences avant de créer le Pacte, mais je n’avais aucun moyen de savoir à 100% qu’il fonctionnerait, ni même de savoir à l’avance quels seraient ses effets secondaires… Par exemple, je n’aurais jamais pensé qu’à chaque réincarnation on serait forcé de repartir de zéro avant d’approcher notre puissance de l’époque… Dans ces circonstances, il me fallait un système qui nous permettait d’être ‘protégés’ le temps qu’on reprenne du poil de la bête. Prêter allégeance aux Ordres m’a semblé être la meilleure solution à l’époque. Avec du recul, je me demande s’il n’aurait pas mieux valu accepter de livrer mon corps à Satan. C’est pour dire à quel point les vieux barbus des Ordres commencent à me les briser ! Sans parler de Kenny… » Eren avait très clairement réprimé un frisson de dégout.

Impressionné, Levi s’écria : « Tu te sers des Ordres comme système de garanti pour être sûr d’être protégé et accompagné entre les cycles ?!

\- Tout à fait.

\- Ouah. Tu parles d’une conviction morale ! » Eren laissa échapper un petit rire avant de répliquer : « Parce que tu peux m’affirmer, en me regardant droit dans les yeux, que tu as la moindre conviction morale ? Que c’est pour ça que tu combats ? Parce que tu crois que les Démons méritent tous de disparaître et que l’Humanité n’est qu’une victime dans l’histoire ? » Levi pouffa de rire : « N’importe quoi. J’ai bien vite compris que ce n’était pas aussi simple. Il n’y a pas d’énergie positive sans énergie négative : l’un ne va pas sans l’autre. Le vrai souci, c’est la Brèche. Ce qui fait partie d’un monde, ne devrait pas pouvoir impunément se balader dans l’autre. Tu sais, l’Equilibre et tout ce bordel. » Eren lui sourit, des étincelles au fond des yeux : « Content de voir que, amnésique ou non et réincarnation après réincarnation, tu continues à fièrement porter les couleurs de la neutralité !

\- Est-ce que l’autre connard aussi combattait pour une autre raison que sa haine viscérale des Démons ? » Eren haussa les épaules : « Oh, il les haïssait, c’est vrai. Mais ce qu’il voulait surtout, lui, c’était se venger de Satan. Et pourquoi pas aussi trouver un moyen que toute cette guerre prenne fin. » Le Démon parut réfléchir un instant avant d’admettre : « Si je le pouvais, contrairement au Pacte, je ne referais pas l’erreur de créer les Démons en premier lieu. » Surpris, Levi le fixa avec insistance.

Eren avait soudain l’air épuisé lorsqu’il expliqua : « A l’époque, j’essayais encore de trouver une explication à mon existence. J’avais parcouru la Terre en long, en large et en travers. J’ai dit à Léviathan que c’était pour mieux étudier l’espèce Humaine, essayer de comprendre l’Homme et de l’observer… Mais en réalité, je crois que je cherchais juste à trouver quelqu’un qui puisse me ressembler. Contrairement à ce qu’on pourrait croire, le fait d’être si puissant et sans aucune limitation n’empêche pas de ressentir la solitude. Ça n’a rien de génial ou de grisant. Mon père était un croyant : il avait foi en une entité supérieure, omnisciente, omniprésente et toute puissante. Je voulais que mon existence ait un sens. Si j’étais si spécial, c’était qu’il y avait forcément une raison, non ? » Un rire amer lui échappa avant qu’il n’ajoute : « J’ai créé les Démons dans l’idée qu’ils seraient ‘mieux’ que les Humains. Qu’après avoir surpassés leur noirceur, ils seraient à même de comprendre mieux que quiconque la différence entre le bien et mal. Je voulais ‘guérir le monde’. En agissant comme le ‘bourreau ultime’, je donnais une chance aux Hommes de faire face ensemble et de comprendre que chaque action avait une conséquence…

\- C’était complètement con, et perdu d’avance. » Eren lui lança un regard indéchiffrable avant d’éclater de rire. Il répondit entre deux hoquets : « C’est exactement ce que tu m’as dit à l’époque ! » Levi pinça les lèvres et baissa les yeux.

Un point de plus pour le Rivaï tout puissant.

Eren releva la tête pour faire face au ciel étoilé : « Comme tu l’as dit, tout est une question d’équilibre. Dans le fond, peut-être que mon existence n’a pas le moindre foutu sens. Peut-être qu’avec moi, le monde s’est tout simplement chié comme il faut. Je suis un peu comme un cancer ou alors cette bête anomalie dans un code génétique… Dans tous les cas, les Démons ont fini par s’attacher plus au pouvoir qu’à autre chose et se sont avérés être bien pires que les Humains…

\- Et tu n’as jamais eu envie de réparer ton erreur ? Je veux dire, en refusant de reprendre ton poste de Roi des Enfers… Tu es quand même un peu responsable de tout ce bordel. » Le Démon continua d’observer le ciel avec un sourire pendant cinq bonnes minutes, avant de concéder : « J’y ai déjà pensé. Mais après maintes réflexions, j’ai conclu qu’avec ou sans moi, il y aura toujours des Parasites et des Titans. Je pourrais effectivement attendre d’avoir récupérer mes forces puis aller massacrer tous les Démons… Mais en toute sincérité, je ne suis pas sûr que ça change grand-chose. Notre planète est en train de crever et l’Humanité s’en charge déjà bien toute seule. Malgré leurs défauts, je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi les Démons mériteraient moins de régner sur le monde que les Hommes en ont eu le droit. Ils ne sont ni racistes, ni sexistes, ni intolérants. Ils apprécient la nature à sa juste valeur et respectent plus que tout, la chaîne alimentaire et l’environnement. Sous leur coupe, peut-être que la Terre aurait une chance de se remettre de ses blessures…

\- En gros, t’es en train de dire que tu penses qu’ils ont autant le droit de vivre que les Humains ? Mais, ils viennent du monde des Esprits !

\- C’est faux. Les Parasites, sont la manifestation physique du surplus d’énergie noire qui s’échappe de l’Humanité. Ils remplissent le monde des Esprits. Ce sont les seuls êtres qui viennent réellement de l’Autre Côté. Ils s’échappent de la Brèche parce qu’elle est aussi trouée qu’un gruyère. Mais les Titans et les Démons ont autant le droit de vivre ici que les Hommes…

\- C’est…

\- Etonnant ? Bizarre ? Crois-moi, j’ai eu du mal à m’y faire moi aussi. Mais si je comprends bien ce qu’il se passe ici, le vrai problème ce serait de réussir à découvrir ce qui abîme sans arrêt la Brèche que les Exorcistes se fatiguent à rafistoler. Selon ma propre théorie, les Humains sont la neutralité parfaite. Lorsque l’un d’entre eux penche d’un côté ou de l’autre, son surplus est envoyé dans une sorte de réservoir. Ce qu’on appelle le monde des Esprits est le réservoir d’énergie négative. Mais où est le réservoir d’énergie positive ? Pourquoi est-ce que certains Humains ont commencé à développer des capacités plutôt que de s’équilibrer comme le faisait les Humains à tendance négative ? Au final, l’infection des Parasites et l’apparition des Titans ne faisaient que répondre à la création de plus en plus banalisée de super-Humains chargés d’énergie blanche… » Levi n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il lui demanda, incrédule : « Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire qu’avec ou sans toi, tout continuera ? Que même avant ta naissance…

\- La guerre Hommes versus Démons n’est qu’un écran de fumée. Le vrai mystère se trouve ailleurs. Que ce soit mon existence ou la tienne, pour moi, ce sont des symptômes plutôt que des causes. J’ai comme l’impression que le monde essayait déjà à l’époque de guérir son cancer à sa manière. Plus il y avait de Shamans, Sorciers ou autres Humains ‘magiques’, plus la Brèche libérait des Parasites et donc créait des Titans. Idem pour l’existence des ‘Anges/Exorcistes’ : pour chaque création de Démon, un nouveau potentiel angélique se révèle. Du moins, selon ma théorie…

\- Mais alors…

\- Mais alors rien du tout. J’ai depuis longtemps arrêté de croire que c’était à moi de tout réparer. A chaque fois que j’entre dans l’équation, une catastrophe arrive et la situation empire d’une façon ou d’une autre. Depuis que j’ai décidé d’uniquement filer un coup de mains aux Ordres, le statut quo est maintenu.

\- Pendant que la Brèche devient une vraie passoire et que la planète dépérie…

\- Comme je l’ai déjà dit, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Au moins, je peux affirmer avec joie que je n’ai absolument rien à voir là-dedans. » Levi serra les poings. Inutile de tergiverser sur ce sujet. Lucifer avait eu des siècles pour se convaincre que son inactivité et son retrait étaient les meilleures attitudes à adopter. Levi aurait tout le loisir plus tard de s’engager sur ce terrain miné.

Pour l’heure, l’important était de réussir à persuader Eren qu’il valait mieux laisser tomber son plan suicidaire.

Et pour ça, l’adolescent devait réussir à percer sa carapace. Levi devait trouver un moyen de rendre leur duo ‘fonctionnel’. Raison pour laquelle il recentra le débat : « Pour en revenir à nos moutons : de ce que je comprends et ce quoique tu en dises, entre l’Ancien moi ou moi, c’est la même. A tes yeux, on est tous cette première incarnation que tu n’as pas pu laisser crever. C’est pour ça au départ que tu as mis au point le Pacte et tout le reste. Donc, pourquoi est-ce que tu n’arrives pas tout simplement à accepter mon énergie ? » Eren se redressa, gigota un instant sur place comme s’il se préparait à l’affrontement : « Tu me fais penser à lui. » Levi laissa la confusion lui déformer les traits : « A qui ?

\- Rivaï. » L’aveu laissa planer un silence. Levi devait feindre ne rien savoir. C’était bien plus difficile qu’il ne s’y serait attendu. Il parvint cependant à paraître tout à fait neutre lorsqu’il lui demanda : « C’est qui ?

\- Ta première incarnation.

\- Je croyais que c’était ça le principe. On te rappelle tous Rivaï.

\- Tu lui ressembles, même sur le plan physique. C’était déjà assez bizarre quand t’avais la personnalité de l’Ancien toi, mais alors là… » Levi haussa un sourcil : « Je dois en conclure que ce fameux Rivaï était moins porté sur le sadomasochisme que l’autre connard ? » Eren pouffa de rire : « Pas vraiment ! Il était plutôt un champion du stoïcisme et une sorte d’ultra maître zen. » Levi avait du mal à s’imaginer dans ce rôle, mais il supposait que tout était une question de point de vue. Lucifer était, après tout, lui aussi sujet à la subjectivité…

Levi renchérit : « Et c’est cette ressemblance qui t’empêche d’accepter ma façon de faire ? Je pensais plutôt que le contraire se vérifierait. Je veux dire… Si tu as été assez désespéré pour lier vos âmes pour éviter qu’il clamse… » Eren lui répondit d’une grimace, puis se saisit la tête des deux mains avant de grogner : « C’est plus compliqué que ça ! » D’un léger coup de poing dans l’épaule, Levi le tira de sa spirale de pensées : « Simplifie ! Je n’ai pas toutes les données, mais Rivaï me parait être un type beaucoup plus fréquentable que l’Ancien moi. Le mieux ce serait que tu arrêtes de te prendre la tête et que tu te concentres sur le présent. Et là, on a besoin de gérer si on veut que Kenny la boucle, remplir notre mission et avoir la paix. Est-ce que c’est si difficile à demander ? » Eren l’observait, visiblement confus.

Si Levi avait bien tout saisi, sa position était en passe de supplanter l’attachement qu’Eren éprouvait pour son ancienne personnalité. En dehors du fait que ce constat venait d’envoyer son rythme cardiaque en cavale, c’était une grande avancée dans le projet ‘Empêcher Que Ce Crétin De Démon Ne Se Suicide’ (Levi cherchait encore un nom d’opération plus apte à l’adaptation en sigle). Eren poussa un soupir à fendre l’âme mais acquiesça rapidement de la tête. Levi n’arrivait pas à croire que le conseil d’Hanji avait été concluant.

Si ça continuait, il allait bientôt devoir admettre qu’elle était plutôt douée en psychologie…

Plutôt crever.

 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 

A la fin de cette seconde mission, Levi partageait totalement la fascination qu’Hanji semblait porter pour la forme qu’adoptait Eren avec la méthode de Dressage.

 

Comme prévu, les Exorcistes tchadiens intervinrent avec pratique et efficience. L’opération débuta par une avancée aussi discrète que possible en territoire ennemi. Ils eurent juste le temps de couper les insurgés de leur local à munitions avant que l’affrontement ne se transforme en tirs croisés. Au bout d’une heure de combat, la situation s’était figée et chacun campait sur ses positions. Bien qu’une grenade et quelques Titans affamés eurent coûté la vie de quelques-uns de leurs hommes, l’unité tenait le cap et le plan se déroulait comme prévu. Une fois le statut quo établi, Levi et son équipe entrèrent en jeu.

Tendu, l’Exorciste se prépara à l’attaque avec appréhension.

Eren et lui se tenaient côte à côte, paupières closes pour mieux ignorer le chaos autour d’eux. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que le rythme de leur respiration se synchronise et que leur flux d’énergie entre en contact. La vibration du lien plongea Levi dans un état de calme béat qui ne reflétait en rien l’urgence de leur situation, il se ressaisit à temps pour pousser son énergie hors de sa zone de confort. Il se représenta en train d’enrouler Eren dans un cocon protecteur, lui plaçant sur le corps une sorte d’armure flexible dont la force lui permettrait de combattre sans s’épuiser. Levi s’attendait à ce qu’Eren repousse l’intrusion, à ce que l’énergie du Démon se rebelle contre la caresse d’un flux étranger comme c’était déjà arrivé auparavant. Mais à la place, l’acceptation d’Eren lui fit l’effet d’un coup de poing en plein plexus. Le souffle coupé, Levi sentit l’instant où son énergie enveloppa la silhouette changeante du Démon.

Sous son regard ébahi, Eren se métamorphosa.

Trois paires d’ailes d’un blanc immaculé partaient de son dos et une épaisse queue sombre barbelée d’épines fouettait l’air. Quelques écailles argentées lui recouvraient les bras et les pieds. Il avait de longues griffes acérées et une corne noire pointue sur le front. Il était le parfait mélange entre l’image qu’on se faisait de l’ange Lucifer et d’un dragon. Estomaqué, à quelques pas seulement de l’aura écrasante qui entourait la créature, Levi peinait à reprendre un rythme de respiration normal. Le lien tenu entre eux deux, palpitait au point que l’Exorciste pouvait sentir son pouvoir vibrer à l’unisson avec le flux d’énergie du Démon. Enveloppé par l’aura blanche protectrice de Levi, le corps d’Eren s’était recouvert d’écritures saintes dans toutes les langues possibles et inimaginables. Son regard glissa sur l’adolescent durant une fraction de seconde avant de couler vers le champ de bataille. Eren avait les yeux entièrement noirs, complètement vides, sans plus la moindre trace de vert ou de bleu.

La différence était saisissante.

Lorsqu’une bonne dizaine de Titans tentèrent une percée sur la gauche, le Démon s’avança à découvert sans ciller. En quelques pas à peine, il fondit sur l’ennemi, comme s’il s’était téléporté. Il lui suffit d’un puissant souffle de flammes noires et grises pour réduire ses adversaires en cendres. Quant aux fuyards, Eren créa une longue lance d’énergie pure avant de les transpercer d’un jet puissant. En quelques minutes à peine, il venait de permettre aux soldats de prendre l’ennemi à revers. Une fois l’avantage de leur côté, le reste de l’opération ne fut plus qu’une simple question de routine.

Pendant tout leur voyage retour, les Exorcistes avaient jeté des coups d’œil furtifs dans la direction du Démon.

Eren leur avait offert un spectacle des plus terrifiants. La puissance qui s’était dégagée de ses attaques, le manque flagrant d’expression sur son visage malgré son expressivité habituelle, l’aisance avec laquelle il avait traversé le champ de bataille tout en semant une hécatombe de corps sur son passage… Il y avait vraiment de quoi se rappeler de chacun des écrits et de chacune des légendes qui concernaient le Roi des Enfers. La Bête, le Destructeur…

Levi espérait avoir réussi à faire passer son mutisme et sa soudaine prise de distance pour l’expression d’une saine dose de crainte. Il n’était toujours pas prêt à admettre que voir Eren sous cette forme, alors qu’il combattait sans effort, l’avait tout simplement subjugué. Au lieu de lui remettre les idées en place et de lui fournir une bonne raison de croire que s’engager dans une relation avec un tel monstre relevait de la folie, cela n’avait fait qu’accroître son attirance.

Hanji, pour sa part, était bien la seule à bondir d’excitation et à s’accrocher à Eren comme une sangsue en le suppliant de lui laisser faire des tests pour étudier sa constitution.

Comme quoi, Kenny n’avait pas eu tout à fait tort en affirmant qu’elle avait un pet au casque.

 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 

Après leur retour du Tchad et suite au rapport de mission assez satisfaisant rendu par Hanji au Conseil, Kenny sembla à court de mission à leur assigner.

 

Ils recommencèrent donc à patrouiller dans tout Tokyo, histoire de se dégourdir les pattes entre deux entraînements sur la maîtrise de la méthode de Symbiose. Pour le coup, ils avaient tous les deux le plus grand mal à se synchroniser pour fusionner leurs énergies. Le fait de devoir absorber Eren, d’atteindre ce niveau d’intimité, d’harmonie, c’était une perspective plus qu’effrayante. Le Démon était déjà capable d’analyser tellement d’émotions et d’intentions que Levi appréhendait le résultat de leur fusion d’énergies.  Si de son côté Eren n’avait pas eu l’air aussi réticent que lui à passer à l’acte, Levi se serait sans doute senti puérile.

En réalité, aucun d’eux n’avait envie de partager autant et si vite.

Même s’il était indéniable que leur soudaine maîtrise complète de la technique de Dressage les avait rapprochés.

Suite à leur discussion, Eren s’était bien plus souvent laisser-aller à montrer ses véritables émotions. Levi le constatait à l’air de plus en plus songeur plaqué sur son visage, lui donnant une apparence plus vulnérable. Il ne prenait plus autant ses distances et ses instants de doute étaient davantage visibles. Plutôt que de s’énerver et repousser Levi, il l’observait avec perplexité comme s’il essayait de résoudre une énigme particulièrement épineuse. Et lui, de son côté, avait complètement arrêté de se voiler la face. Il ne parlait plus d’inclinaison et de ‘tomber amoureux’ de Lucifer : il s’était platement avoué s’être déjà bien fait baiser après avoir vu Eren sur le champ de bataille. Depuis ce jour, sa mémoire se servait de cette apparition pour alimenter sa banque personnelle d’images avant de les lui recracher à la figure pendant ses sessions solitaires de _détente_ sous la douche ou encore comme centre d’attention de ses rêves les plus agités. 

Hanji n’était visiblement pas la seule à avoir un grain.

Sauf que Levi, lui, avait au moins pour excuse d’avoir eu des dès tronqués dès le départ.

Lucifer était après tout l’incarnation de la tentation. Tout compte fait, qu’elles avaient été les chances d’un simple adolescent face à lui ? Négatives ! Voilà ce qu’était son pourcentage de chance de résister ! Il était clair que la partie avait été faussée d’entrée de jeu … « Levi tu m’écoutes ?! » Il papillonna et grogna, irrité d’avoir été tiré de ses pensées. Erd ricana : « Hanji, je crois qu’on peut tous affirmer sans trop se mouiller que Levi t’écoute une fois sur dix. Le reste du temps, tu dois être une sorte de fond sonore un peu chiant…

\- Oooh, merci Erd ! Vraiment sympa ! » La brunette lançait un regard noir en direction du grand blond lorsque Levi daigna finalement leur accorder sa pleine attention. Il poussa un grand soupir : « Qu’est-ce que tu baragouinais la lunatique ? » Comme le duel de regard entre Hanji et Erd ne semblait pas devoir s’arrêter de sitôt, Petra prit l’initiative de répondre : « Hanji demandait si tu étais toujours d’accord pour qu’on vienne tous fêter ton anniversaire chez toi… » Levi fronça les sourcils : « Quoi ? Quand est-ce que j’ai accepté ça ?! » Hanji prit alors la parole, visiblement très fière d’elle : « Ça va t’apprendre à ne pas m’écouter quand je te parle !

\- Tu parles sans arrêt ! Si je faisais vraiment attention à tout ce que tu baves, je serais bon à faire enfermer !

\- N’importe quoi ! Tu exagères ! Je ne suis pas si bavarde ! » Moblit intervint, une main posée sur l’épaule de son Exorciste : « Nous emmènerons la nourriture et la boisson. Tout ce que tu auras à faire, ce sera d’ouvrir la porte… » Levi grommela : « Et vous supporter pendant tout le Réveillon ! » Hanji croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avant de théâtralement souffler du nez : « Ne t’en fais pas Vivi, on comprendrait si tu voulais passer cette soirée spéciale en tête à tête avec Eren. Après tout, ce n’est pas tous les jours que t’auras l’occasion de fêter comme il se doit l’amendement de la majorité sexuelle japonaise ! Dix-huit ans au lieu de vingt, ça vaut une commémoration ! Je suis tout à fait d’accord avec toi, rien de mieux que le sexe légal ! » Levi faillit s’étrangler et répliqua sur un ton bourru : « Vous arrivez vers quelle heure ? » Si Moblit eut la décence d’essayer de dissimuler son fou rire, ce fut loin d’être le cas des autres membres de leur bande.

 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 

Lorsqu’il arriva au lycée le 24 Décembre, Levi eu la surprise de tomber sur une avalanche de cadeaux en tout genre.

 

Dans son casier à chaussures, celui de son bureau… Il croulait sous les paquets. Une surprise qui lui indiqua très précisément à quel genre de journée il devait s’attendre. Des élèves qu’il avait à peine remarqués, ou même jamais vus de sa vie, lui souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire avec entrain dans les couloirs. Levi se demanda vaguement si sa date de naissance avait été affichée sur le tableau des annonces à chaque étage (c’était clairement le genre de plan qu’Hanji mettrait au point). Il n’eut pas une seconde à lui pour aller vérifier ses suspicions (et arracher les affiches présumées) et la journée s’acheva en un clin d’œil. Il était déjà épuisé lorsqu’il mit les pieds dans son appartement et lorsqu’il découvrit son intérieur décoré ainsi qu’Eren, Mikasa et Armin en train d’achever les derniers préparatifs.

Lorsqu’il leur jeta un regard dépité et accusateur, Eren se contenta d’hausser les épaules : « Hanji m’a dit que j’avais intérêt à décorer et ouvrir la porte quand tout le monde viendrait sonner… Elle m’a promis un open-bar. Qui dirait non à un open bar ? » Mikasa fronça les sourcils : « Eren, tu ne devrais pas boire autant. » Le Démon, sous sa forme adolescente, lui lança un regard halluciné : « Je sais que je dois te le rappeler au moins une dizaine de fois par jour, mais même si j’ai l’air d’un mioche actuellement, tu es au courant que j’ai plus d’un millénaire, pas vrai ? J’ai donc légalement le droit de me torcher la gueule autant que je le veux !

\- Tu as beau avoir plus d’un millénaire, en quoi est-ce que se rendre malade est quelque chose de bien ? Tu seras misérable demain…

\- Crois-en l’expérience d’un être quasi-immortel ma petite Mikasa : vis chaque jour comme le dernier ! Je laisse à mon moi de demain le soin de maudire celui d’hier. En attendant… Shots de Téquila ! » Armin avait un sourire amusé sur les lèvres jusqu’à ce qu’Eren ajoute : « Et puis il faut absolument que tu vois Armin bourré. C’est juste épique… » Le blondinet arrondit les yeux : « Je vais passer mon tour !

\- Quelqu’un se souvient de l’Atlantide ? » Levi, qui jusque-là s’était contenté de les écouter parler tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre dans l’espoir de glaner quelques minutes de répit bien mérité, marqua une pause en prenant un air surpris : « L’Atlantide a vraiment existée ?! » Eren prit un air songeur, presque nostalgie et soupira avec tendresse : « J’adorais cette ville ! Léviathan bourré, beaucoup moins… » Armin rougissait violemment lorsqu’il se jeta presque sur Eren pour le faire taire : « Arrête ! Ne raconte pas n’importe quoi ! » Levi haussa un sourcil, sans savoir s’il était terrifié ou impressionné : « Ok, je suis d’avis pour qu’Armin ne touche pas une seule goutte d’alcool ce soir. J’aime beaucoup Tokyo… » Outré, le blondinet s’écria : « Je ne détruirai jamais Tokyo ! » Eren avait l’œil brillant quand il répliqua : « Oh allez Armin ! Juste l’immeuble ? Madame Matsuda est vraiment la pire des mégères… » Ce fut au tour de Levi de s’insurger : « Va plutôt la descendre dans une ruelle sombre ta mégère et arrête de vouloir faire péter notre bâtiment ! Tu penses aux autres habitants des fois ? » Eren poussa un soupir théâtral : « La vie humaine est si fragile… » Levi agita la tête, incrédule : « Espèce de taré… » Il reprit sa route afin de gagner la tranquillité relative de sa chambre.

 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 

Au final, la fête ne fut pas aussi terrible que Levi s’y était attendu.

 

Ils avaient tous fini dans des états d’ébriété plus ou moins avancé et l’ambiance était plus à célébrer le Réveillon qu’à vraiment se focaliser sur son anniversaire. Ce qui, au final, avait amplement contribué à lui rendre le moment agréable. Le lendemain, ils organisèrent la fête du nouvel an tout en préparant le petit-déjeuner. Les cinq jours qui séparaient les deux évènements passèrent si vite que Levi eut à peine le temps de décuver de la soirée du Réveillon. Il nierait jusqu’à la mort avoir trouvé leur moment au karaoké excellent ou encore d’avoir eu envie de demander Petra en mariage après avoir goûté son fondant au chocolat. D’ailleurs, toute trace d’euphorie ou de contentement, étaient sans aucun doute possible à mettre sur le dos de son flagrant manque de sobriété. Et plus précisément la durée superflue du baiser qu’il avait échangé avec Eren suite à un gage...

Et ce, qu’importait ce que cette menteuse invétérée d’Hanji essayait de faire croire.

Avec une certaine dose de nostalgie, Levi se préparait à la fin d’année scolaire, surtout à la cérémonie de remise des diplômes, lorsqu’enfin Kenny leur imposa leur dernière mission test. Cette fois-ci, ils n’étaient absolument pas prêts lorsque la date fatidique leur tomba dessus. Et la technique de Symbiose leur demeurait encore absolument hermétique.

Levi approchait plus de l’état de panique complète que du simple stress lorsqu’ils prirent l’avion en direction de Moscou.

 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 

Levi estimait qu’ils pouvaient s’en sortir saufs et avec les honneurs s’il parvenait au moins à remplir l’objectif de sa mission.

 

Ne pas faire usage de la méthode de Symbiose comme Gunther et Erd, leurs accompagnateurs du moment, ne devait en toute logique leur valoir qu’un léger blâme.

Peut-être qu’avec un peu plus de temps, Levi et Eren arriveraient à s’accorder pour réussir à utiliser cette dernière technique de combat. Deux méthodes sur trois, c’était quand même mieux que rien. Compte tenu des délais, Levi considérait qu’il s’était plutôt bien débrouillé malgré son handicap et les circonstances de départ. Ce qui, en toute honnêteté, était loin de l’aider à se rassurer. La mission du moment se déroulait en Russie, plus précisément dans les alentours de Kirov. Selon les informations recueillies, cette ville était sous l’influence d’un groupe de malfaiteurs obéissant à un Démon Supérieur. Au vu des données envoyées, la nature de l’organisation et la discrétion du groupe à démanteler, Levi craignait le pire.

Ce qui avait caractérisé leurs deux missions précédentes, c’était la folie des grandeurs des Démons qui contrôlaient les organisations visées. Leur zone d’influence avait été localisée sur une secte puis sur des terroristes, leurs hommes étaient alors faciles à distinguer. Dans ce cadre précis, il y avait de grandes chances que leurs ennemis fussent en majorité des humains. C’était exactement la raison pour laquelle les Ordres avaient prioritisé les Exorcistes ayant une affinité avec la technique de Symbiose. Une fois fusionnés, ils avaient une facilité accrue à distinguer les auras et donc de différencier les Contaminés des Titans ainsi que d’éventuelles victimes humaines. Malheureusement, les Symbiotiques étaient très peu nombreux, mal répartis sur le globe et leur spécialité dangereuse à exercer. En réalité ils s’avéraient aussi dangereux pour leur équipe que pour l’ennemi alors il était préférable de les envoyer sur le terrain sous la surveillance d’Exorcistes spécialisés dans l’immobilisation, le confinement et habitués aux missions de type frappe expéditive. Il leur fallait des sorties brèves dans un espace contrôlé.

Ici, avec ce gang de malfaiteurs russes, l’identité du Démon à capturer était incertaine.

L’étendue de son influence infernale était spéculative, le nombre de ses alliés Titans ou Contaminés complètement inconnus. On n’avait par ailleurs soupçonné l’intervention infernale qu’après avoir observé des morts suspicieuses et ritualisées, puis relevé des pics d’énergie noire dans la zone. Le Démon s’était sans doute infiltré dans la ville quelques mois auparavant durant l’un des affrontements meurtriers qui opposait le groupe criminel à un groupe rival. Depuis, ils avaient gagné le monopole de la région en un temps record. Et cinq des étoiles montantes de l’organisation étaient suspectées d’être beaucoup moins humaines qu’elles ne le paraissaient au premier abord. Toutefois, il y avait de très fortes chances que le gang ignore tout du fait qu’ils suivaient les desseins sinistres d’un Démon, quand bien même celui-ci avait eu l’idée grandiose de les manipuler dans l’ombre pour gagner en puissance.

Ils allaient devoir alors le débusquer.

Une mission qui nécessitait malheureusement les avantages qu‘offrait la Symbiose.

Levi n’avait qu’un très petit panel d’actions s’il voulait réussir à remplir son objectif sans faire usage de cette technique… « Je pourrais effectivement mieux distinguer les énergies si on utilise la technique de Dressage. Le hic, c’est que sous cette forme et à cause du jour où j’ai brisé l’équilibre parfait de mes pouvoirs, j’ai beaucoup de mal à focaliser sur autre chose que sur l’énergie noire… » Nonchalamment installé à même le sol de la remorque du Leyland DAF 4X4 qui les conduisait à destination, Eren avait à peine l’air concerné par les inquiétudes de son Exorciste. La tête rejetée en arrière et adossé contre les rebords de la remorque, il faisait mine d’ignorer les regards agressifs que lui lançaient les Exorcistes Russes qu’on avait assigné pour les escorter.

Levi préférait ne pas se voiler la face et les considérer comme des geôliers plutôt qu’une escorte.

Gunther avait eu beau les prévenir du genre de traitement que recevaient les Symbiotiques en Russie, le constat restait amer. La branche Russe des Ordres avait toujours eu pour habitude de préférer traiter ses affaires en interne sans aide extérieure, sans l’intervention de quiconque. Elle vivait très mal le fait que le nouvel Ange Ultime puisse appartenir aux Japonais (qu’elle considérait comme une nation faible et sans réel poids politique) alors que le précédent était né sur le continent Russe. Un fait qu’ils n’arrêtaient pas de répéter à qui voulait bien l’entendre. Levi se demandait quel genre de contact pouvait avoir Kenny pour avoir réussi à lui dégoter la pire mission possible pour évaluer ses progrès dans un environnement aussi hostile, étranger et complexe.

Pour les Russes, les Anges usant de la méthode de Symbiose valait autant que les Démons avec lesquels ils fusionnaient.

De nombreuses rumeurs circulaient sur leur façon d’entraîner et contrôler leurs Symbiotiques. Levi avait entendu parler de cellules de restriction, de colliers technologiquement améliorés pour permettre aux détenteurs de leur télécommande d’immédiatement interrompre l’harmonisation entre Exorciste et Démon ou de les punir en cas d’insubordination… Pas étonnant que leurs équipiers du moment se comportent comme s’ils avaient à garder de dangereuses bêtes sauvages sous contrôle. Levi s’était mis à parler Japonais plutôt qu’Anglais dès qu’il avait compris que ça irriterait leurs matons, qui visiblement ne comprenaient pas un traitre mot de ce qu’il pouvait raconter. Il grogna, irrité : « Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire au juste ? Tu arriveras à trouver le Démon ou pas ? » Eren haussa un sourcil et lui jeta un coup d’œil : « Sous ma forme ‘Dressée’, absolument toute personne ayant un ratio d’énergie négative supérieur deviendra un potentiel ennemi. Ce qui, je dois te prévenir, risque de faire d’absolument chacun d’eux une cible à abattre dans un gang de criminels… Je ne suis pas contre un bon vieux massacre à l’ancienne, mais quelque chose me dit que ce n’était pas vraiment ton but… » Levi se retint à grande peine de grincer des dents.

Le soldat le plus proche réajusta sa prise sur la crosse de son fusil.

Il semblait si nerveux qu’un simple geste brusque de leur part suffirait à le faire tirer. Levi lui jeta un regard noir et répondit sur un ton glacial : « Figure-toi que je commence à considérer les bienfaits d’un ‘bon vieux’ massacre… » Eren pouffa de rire : « Tu aurais dû les voir après la seconde guerre mondiale, c’était pire ! Ils se prenaient les Rois du monde ! Avec leur fusée et tout le bazar… » Levi aurait aimé pouvoir discuter avec Gunther, histoire d’avoir au moins un autre avis sur la marche à suivre. Mais les Russes avaient insisté pour les séparer, comme si le potentiel danger de les avoir réunis dans le même véhicule était beaucoup trop élevé pour permettre qu’ils voyagent ensemble. Levi avait presque eu envie de leur cracher au visage et d’ignorer leurs ‘demandes’ pour voyager comme bon lui semblait. Mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu’ils seraient prêts à essayer de l’enfermer dans une cage d’énergie si le besoin s’en faisait ressentir. Et l’adolescent n’avait aucune envie de voir de quoi était capable Eren dans ce genre de situation.

Il refusait de donner raison à Kenny, de jouer son jeu en prouvant qu’il n’avait pas ce qu’il fallait pour maîtriser les frasques de Lucifer.

Levi prit le temps de se calmer les nerfs, paupières closes, prenant bien soin de contrôler sa respiration. Puis il leva les yeux au ciel, fixant la toile verdâtre qui entourait la remorque qui les dissimulait des regards curieux des rares habitants qu’ils croisaient sur les routes. Levi soupira : « On n’a toujours pas réussi une seule Symbiose ! Comment on va se démerder ? » Eren lui tapota l’épaule avec une fausse compassion : « Ne t’en fais pas. Pour les Russes, problèmes de performance et Japonais sont presque des synonymes dans le dico. On aura qu’à demander à Gunther et Erd de s’occuper de la mission. » Levi lui jeta un regard noir : « Je te signale que c’est au moins à 50% de ta faute !

\- A mon âge, personne ne s’attend à des prouesses niveau performance ! Figure-toi que je suis pas mal conservé pour un fossile ! » Levi plissa les yeux : « Arrête avec tes sous-entendus de pervers ! » Pour toute réponse, le Démon lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Levi décida d’abandonner le sujet.

Il ruminait encore en silence lorsqu’une heure plus tard, Eren lui déclara : « Arrête d’être aussi tendu. Quand on sera dos au mur, ça nous reviendra. L’important, c’est de ne pas réfléchir, de tout laisser-aller… Tu verras le moment venu, on va s’en sortir. Comme toujours. »

L’adolescent aurait aimé pouvoir le croire, mais cette affirmation, complètement aléatoire et sans fondement, n’avait pas suffi à le détendre.

 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 

La ville de Kirov avait été construite sur les rives de la rivière Viatka.

Elle était entourée de villages et de larges zones de verdures. C’était une ville parfaitement anodine, à l’image d’un millier d’autres villes russes de cette partie du continent. Les bâtiments étaient majoritairement peu élèves, ce qui donnait naissance à un type de paysage urbain un peu viellot. Les routes et les avenues étaient extrêmement large, les habitations en briques colorées concentrées dans des zones délimitées où des parcs et des espaces verts conféraient un charme certain à l’endroit, les bâtiments officiels et les infrastructures de la ville étaient reconnaissables entre mille grâce aux couleurs vives de leurs toits et leurs étonnantes hauteurs. Ils paraissaient se détacher du relief comme des phares, guidant les habitants pour les aider à naviguer dans l’uniformité un peu déprimante de leur architecture fonctionnelle.

Levi n’avait pas vraiment eu l’occasion d’être au contact des habitants. Non parce que la ville, bien que visiblement peuplée, semblait presque vide en comparaison de l’immensité de ses trottoirs, mais parce que les prétendus soldats russes à leur service y avaient veillé. On aurait presque dit que lui et son équipe étaient davantage considérés comme des ennemis que le Démon que Levi était pourtant venu éliminer. Tout ce qu’on attendait d’eux, c’était qu’ils remplissent leur rôle et aussitôt qu’ils repartent pour le pays du Soleil-Levant. Même lorsqu’il était question du plan que les Russes avaient mis au point pour acculer leur cible, les responsabilités de Levi et Gunther restaient très limités.

Suite aux retours des missions de surveillance du groupe criminel concerné, ils avaient trouvé le moyen idéal de faire le moins de victimes possibles.

Ils avaient mené plusieurs frappes durant un mois entier afin d’arrêter le plus de membres du gang possible tout en forçant les dirigeants à s’organiser pour la riposte. En leur laissant éprouver un faux sentiment de sécurité, ils avaient découvert le jour, l’heure et le lieu de leur réunion. La discothèque DC Green House, dans un coin excentré mais actif où la présence d’une certaine quantité d’hommes passerait pratiquement inaperçu. Le plus difficile avec cette localisation, cela avait été d’établir un périmètre de sécurité sans se faire repérer. Il fallait ensuite restreindre l’accès à la boîte de nuit et l’évacuer juste avant l’intervention sans que leurs suspects ne lèvent l’alerte. Une fois le plus gros du travail fait, les Exorcistes russes s’étaient préparés à tous les pires scenarii possibles. Et par le pire, ils s’imaginaient devoir immobiliser puis restreindre Lucifer et l’Ange Ultime après leur fusion.

Levi appréciait le vote de confiance.

Surtout lorsqu’ils se contentèrent de l’envoyer dans la gueule du loup avec pour simples renforts Gunther et Erd, comme si ces derniers étaient des pertes parfaitement acceptables au cas où que le duo Ultime perdrait le contrôle. Une fois rendu dans la discothèque, la gorge nouée, Levi prit à peine le temps d’apprécier l’étrangeté de la techno russe. Cette musique lui faisait déjà saigner des oreilles.

Il était à deux doigts d’abandonner et d’humblement demander à Gunther de mener l’assaut.

Quand Eren lui saisit les mains et le força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Le Démon le fixait de son regard vert hypnotisant.

Et sans même une parole.

D’une simple caresse légère des pouces sur le dos de ses mains, Eren lui exprima à la fois ses incertitudes et sa détermination.

Levi savait que le Démon n’avait aucune véritable raison de l’aider à retrouver ses capacités d’Exorciste. Il savait qu’Eren tirait profit des entraînements et de son rôle de serviteur serviable pour endormir leur vigilance et mettre en route le plan qui lui permettrait de briser leur Pacte et tirer sa révérence.

Mais sur le coup, le doute n’était plus possible.

Eren voulait que cette mission réussisse.

Bien que le Démon éprouve autant de réticences que Levi à fusionner, il avait envie d’accomplir cet assignement. Eren avait, lui aussi et pour des raisons inconnues, besoin qu’ils maîtrisent la Symbiose. L’adolescent déglutit et plongea sans retenue dans les profondeurs mystérieuses des pupilles magnétiques qui lui faisait face. Leurs flux d’énergie se mirent alors à vibrer à l’unisson. Contrairement aux techniques d’Armement ou de Dressage, il ne s’agissait plus juste de se remettre aux mains de l’autre. Il fallait qu’ils acceptent, tous deux, de se mettre complètement à nu. Levi ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par la force écrasante de leur lien. Lorsque leurs deux énergies entrèrent en contact, ce fut comme ressentir un jazzer de lave dans les veines, une déflagration de l’intérieur. Un flot d’émotions, d’impressions et de pensées lui emplirent le crâne.

Il eut à peine le temps de serrer les dents avant que tout n’implose.

Il erra durant un temps indéfini dans un amas de sensations confuses avant que tout à coup tout s’arrête. Il ne lui restait plus que cette enivrante impression de flottement ainsi que cette vibration profonde et brûlante qui l’enveloppait tout entier. La puissance qui lui parcourait tout le corps, l’énergie qui composait chacune des choses qui l’entourait.... Il ne se rendit compte qu’Eren et lui grondaient à l’unisson qu’au moment où il prit conscience d’avoir les yeux ouverts. Surpris par la hauteur de son regard et la taille de la silhouette éclatante de Gunther vu d’au-dessus, il sentit, sans pouvoir le confirmer, que lui et son Démon n’avaient plus rien à voir avec leur forme initiale. Il sentit la présence indissociable d’Eren à ses côtés comme quelque chose de nouveau. Levi avait beau être aux commandes et rester totalement conscient, il lui était impossible d’effacer cette dualité. C’était à la fois troublant et la meilleure sensation qu’il n’eut jamais ressentie. Cette plénitude, l’impression d’être si parfaitement complet…

« Levi ! Il faut que tu combattes la transe et passe à l’acte ! J’aimerais avoir le temps de vous féliciter pour cette première fusion réussie, mais notre cible a sûrement dû sentir votre énergie et doit se préparer à faire un massacre ! » La voix d’Erd lui était parvenue comme dans un rêve. Levi pouvait sentir l’amusement d’Eren et son envie de mutinerie. Son envie insolente de n’en faire qu’à sa tête et prendre la voie des airs pour de plus verts pâturages… _« La Russie est un pays immense, Levi. Ils vont prendre un siècle avant de nous retrouver. »_ L’impulsion de suivre la proposition du Démon était forte. _« Et on fait quoi pour les Exorcistes russes ? On les trucide ? Qu’est ce qui va arriver à Gunther et Erd si on se tire comme ça, sans explication, pour se balader tranquille en Russie ? Sans parler des représailles envers le Japon…_

 _\- Je déteste quand tu es aussi logique et raisonnable. Même sous cette forme tu restes le pire des casses-burnes… »_ Eren souhaitait sans doute paraître agacé, mais il était impossible que Levi ignore les sensations de tendresse et d’agrément qui s’étaient embrasés dans la complexité de leur lien symbiotique.

Et il était tout autant impossible pour Eren d’ignorer la vague brûlante de ce ‘quelque chose’ ardent qu’éprouvait l’adolescent malgré ses tentatives de dissimulation... Leur embarras mutuel fit leur forme en symbiose pousser un grognement plutôt pitoyable. Ils décidèrent d’un commun accord de passer à l’attaque. Ils débarquèrent dans la pièce où se tenait la réunion en explosant le mur d’un coup d’épaule violent. Levi eut à peine le temps de se demander à quoi ils pouvaient bien ressembler sous cette forme que les criminels, pris de panique, hurlaient et se saisissaient de leurs armes pour leur tirer dessus. _« Une sorte de dragon ! Comme dans les mythes ! Tu as toujours trouvé que cette forme avait un je-ne-sais quoi de poétique… »_ Levi ignora les exclamations d’Eren pour mieux balayer d’un large coup de griffes une bonne partie de leurs adversaires. Leurs balles n’avaient aucune chance de réussir à percer leur carapace écaillée d’énergie, mais le bruit était très agaçant. _« De toute manière, les Russes les considéraient déjà comme morts avant même de nous laisser entrer dans le bâtiment. Alors pas de quoi te donner des cas de conscience, Levi. Tu peux taper dans le tas… »_ Tout en reléguant à nouveau l’observation d’Eren au second plan, ils posèrent les yeux sur la masse sombre et tourbillonnante du Démon.

Son énergie s’échappait de l’enveloppe humaine qu’il avait revêtis pour l’occasion, tel le fumet d’un parfum particulièrement puissant et étouffant qui s’évaporait par tous les pores de sa peau. Le rugissement qu’ils poussèrent ensemble fit trembler le bâtiment entier. Lorsqu’ils se redressèrent pour faire face à l’ennemi, ils brisèrent le toit de l’établissement. Eren trouvait leur démonstration extrêmement amusante tandis que Levi avait plutôt honte de s’être laissé emporter. Jusque-là, il avait vaguement gardé conscience de l’énormité de leur nouveau corps et s’était évertué à emplir l’espace avec prudence. Le Démon ennemi, plutôt que d’abandonner les contraintes de son enveloppe humaine, tomba à genoux et leva les mains en l’air comme pour implorer. Les yeux écarquillés, son visage était déformé par un curieux mélange de vénération et de terreur pure. Levi laissa aux Russes et à Gunther le soin d’arrêter les fuyards.

Bientôt, la scène figée ne compta plus que leur forme symbiotique et le Démon à genoux.

Levi comprit bien avant de le ressentir qu’Eren allait mettre fin à leur synchronisation. Il se concentra instinctivement sur le mélange enivrant de leur énergie combinée pour en extraire tous les composés qui le définissait lui, personnellement. L’arrêt de leur symbiose lui fit presque perdre connaissance. Le retrait brutal et douloureux de la chaleur incandescente qui lui courrait dans les veines, le sentiment glacial d’être anormalement seul, presque abandonné, dans l’immensité de ses pensées… Il reprenait lentement conscience pendant qu’Eren conversait, d’une voix courroucée, dans une langue qui lui était parfaitement étrangère avec le Démon qu’ils avaient étonnamment rendu inoffensif. Il n’y avait qu’à voir la façon qu’il avait de baisser les yeux au sol, en refusant catégoriquement de croiser le regard d’Eren. Il lui parlait sur un ton révérencieux, comme s’il avait reconnu le grand Lucifer et refusait toute idée d’affrontement.

Levi comprit sur le coup qu’ils venaient de mettre la main sur un Démon bien plus puissant et beaucoup plus ancien que tout ceux qu’ils avaient pu rencontrer jusqu’ici.

De même que cette mission, d’apparence anodine, venait sans aucun doute de mettre en lumière quelque chose de bien plus important et dangereux.

Il eut la confirmation de ses suspicions après que l’équipe de restriction ait mis le Démon appréhendé en cage. Eren avait alors demandé, dans un Russe impeccable et péremptoire, que le Japon récupère le prisonnier infernal en vertu des pouvoirs qui leurs étaient conférés par la présence de Lucifer et l’Ange Ultime dans leurs rangs. Une fois de retour à Moscou, les discussions s’animèrent : l’opposition avait tenu ferme pour les empêcher de repartir avec le Démon, jusqu’à ce que Lucifer décide de leur faire une bonne démonstration de l’impatience pour laquelle il était légendairement connu. Levi se rendit alors compte des raisons pour lesquelles on ne refusait rien à l’Ex-Roi des Enfers. En plus de l’effrayante capacité qu’avait tous les Démons à lire dans le cœur de leur victime, il faisait usage de son aura et des menaces comme personne. Après avoir fait pression sur les bonnes figures d’autorité et actionnés les bons leviers, plus rien ne lui était impossible.

Au final, ils emportèrent les pourparlers et le Démon prisonnier fut rapatrier au Japon avec eux.

Levi nierait jusqu’à la fin avoir éprouvé la moindre once de satisfaction à insuffler une peur de tous les diables à ces Russes irritants.

A leur retour au Japon, bien qu’il eût été contraint de leur coller un blâme à cause du mécontentement exprimé par la branche Russe du Grand Conseil, le Conseil Asiatique paraissait incroyablement ravi de leur petite démonstration de force. Et même Kenny avait été contraint d’apprécier, à contrecœur, le résultat de leur mission. Non seulement ils avaient été capables de prouver qu’ils maîtrisaient toutes les techniques de combat, mais ils avaient réussi en plus à réaffirmer la position du pays sur l’échiquier du pouvoir mondial. Sans parler du fait que le Démon qu’ils avaient réussi à appréhender, à en croire la réaction d’Eren, avait une valeur certaine pour l’Armée Humaine.

Leur dernier test c’était soldé par une réussite complète.

 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 

Les effets de leur première symbiose se firent ressentir dans les jours qui suivirent.

Ils étaient bien plus conscients l’un de l’autre qu’ils ne l’avaient été auparavant. Si avant Levi s’était souvent surpris à suivre le Démon des yeux, à présent, il n’avait même pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir très exactement où il se trouvait. C’était comme être attiré par le pôle opposé d’un aimant : ils se retrouvaient automatiquement à graviter dans la même sphère. Eren ne prenait plus la peine d’essayer de s’isoler et, sans qu’aucun d’eux ne veuillent aborder le sujet, ils s’étaient mis à partager le même lit. Ils éprouvaient sans aucun doute la même réticence à se trouver éloigner l’un de l’autre. C’était comme si maintenant qu’elles s’étaient mélangées, leurs énergies refusaient de fonctionner correctement de façon autonome. Un attrait presque vibrant qui, il devait bien l’admettre, compliquait énormément la vie de Levi. Tout en la rendant paradoxalement géniale. La fusion avait mis à nu leurs sentiments, rendue futile toutes réticences et étouffée leur confusion. Ils savaient qu’en dépit de leurs multiples disputes et désaccords, malgré les braquages de Levi et les plans d’Eren, ils tenaient l’un à l’autre. Ils étaient et seraient sans doute jusqu’à la fin, présents l’un pour l’autre.

Eren avait d’ailleurs complètement arrêté de jouer l’incube.

C’était un peu comme s’il avait conscience que ce genre de plaisanterie n’avait plus sa place dans la relation qu’ils étaient en train de bâtir sur des fondations glissantes.

Un soir, alors qu’ils étaient en train de dîner tranquillement, le Démon avait soudain déclaré : « La Symbiose n’a jamais été aussi forte. Avec aucune autre de tes précédentes réincarnations. » L’annonce avait fait Levi suspendre son geste en plein air, les pâtes de son ramen pendouillant dans le vide. Il reposa ses baguettes avec précaution, pris de court. L’affirmation solennel d’Eren avait une certaine gravité, et l’adolescent n’avait pas envie de mettre les pieds dans le plat : « Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Le Démon haussa les épaules : « Exactement ce que je viens dire. Notre état symbiotique était le plus puissant que j’ai jamais ressenti.

\- Euh… d’accord ? » Levi ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il était censé répondre. Pire, il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi Eren lui faisait cet aveu. Alors il demanda : « Comment c’était avec l’autre connard ? » Le Démon prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre : « Je lui donnais ce qu’il recherchait, et lui, ce que moi je recherchais. En gros, un échange de bons procédés. Il voulait se délester de ses doutes et sa colère, et moi je voulais qu’il m’accepte. C’était simple. Parfois, il suffisait juste qu’on ait un terrain d’entente, un but sur lequel se focaliser tous les deux pour que la symbiose fonctionne… Ce n’est pas un état qu’on est censé garder longtemps alors ça nous convenait amplement.

\- Ce n’est pas ce qu’il s’est passé… » Levi se retint d’ajouter ‘entre nous’. Il avait comme l’impression que ce ‘nous’ était un pronom dangereux. Une bombe qu’il fallait manipuler avec précaution. Eren agita la tête : « Non, ce n’est pas ce qu’il s’est passé… On n’avait pas d’objectif précis avant la fusion, on n’a pas ‘échangé’. C’était… » Le Démon semblait avoir du trouver. Curieux, le cœur battant, Levi l’observait tout en restant suspendu à ses lèvres.

Il avait lui-même pas mal d’adjectifs et de façon de décrire ce qu’il s’était passé.

Une sorte de parfaite harmonie, un état aussi excitant que confortable. Il s’était attendu à de l’embarras, de la honte, de se voir mis à nu sans nulle part où se cacher ou même se préserver. Dans les faits, la complexité de leur fusion avait soigneusement fait fondre tous ses hésitations et ses réserves. Tout avait disparu au profit d’une compréhension qui dépassait tout ce qu’il pouvait exprimer avec de simples mots. Une acceptation, une bienveillance, qui rendait chaque instant qu’il passait dans la petitesse de sa solitaire enveloppe corporelle plus désagréable à chaque fois qu’il s’oubliait à revivre en pensées cet instant de pure plénitude. Ils se fixaient déjà depuis presque dix bonnes minutes quand Eren détourna soudain les yeux et déglutit avec difficulté. Levi suivit l’ondulation de sa pomme d’Adam avec une concentration avide qui l’aurait sans doute fait rougir quelques jours plus tôt à la simple idée d’être surpris à le fixer.

Aujourd’hui, il s’en contre-fichait.

Il le savait avec certitude : après ce qu’ils avaient partagé, Eren était conscient de son attirance. Et à sa plus grande surprise, le Démon ne s’en était pas servi pour le ridiculiser ou l’embarrasser. Eren releva les yeux vers lui. C’était comme s’il le voyait pour la première fois, sans passer avant en revue la liste complète de toutes les choses qui faisaient qu’il n’était plus l’Ancien Levi. Sans le considérer comme un remplaçant paumé, une simple marionnette. Levi lui rendit son regard, fort de cette nouvelle conviction qui s’était cimentée en lui. Celle que peu lui importait leur passé commun, les réincarnations, le côté intouchable et l’ombre du grand Rivaï. C’était un fait : leurs âmes étaient liées. Et quoiqu’en pense Eren avec sa rétrospection à la con, Levi avait eu tout le loisir de choisir ce que ce constat allait signifier pour lui.

L’adolescent aurait pu simplement céder au côté charnel de leur relation. Il aurait pu accepter un échange de bons procédés, sans jamais aller plus loin. Considérer le Démon comme un mal pour un bien, ne pas se poser autant de questions et, finalement, un jour peut-être, se retrouver tout à coup libéré de la malédiction que Lucifer avait lancé sur son âme. Mais à la place, Levi avait choisi de le considérer comme un égal. Comme quelqu’un qu’il pouvait aimer, désirer. Comme une existence dont il avait besoin pour continuer à vivre, pas juste pour survivre. Levi s’était toujours trouvé des excuses pour expliquer son irrationnelle compulsion à tout savoir de Lucifer, comme il l’avait fait pour la jalousie qu’il avait éprouvé envers ce passé que le Démon partageait avec son ancienne personnalité.

A présent, il n’avait plus aucune intention de se trouver des excuses.

Tout ça, cela n’avait plus aucune importance. Comme Eren lui avait dit : l’important, c’était aujourd’hui et maintenant. C’était ce qu’il ressentait, ce qu’il savait de ses précédentes incarnations et la vie qu’il avait choisi en dépit de tout. En son âme et conscience, il voulait Eren. Il voulait qu’ils s’appartiennent et se complètent.

Il voulait que le Démon abandonne son plan obscur et choisisse de rester à ses côtés ; qu’Eren choisisse de vivre pour lui comme il avait choisi de mourir pour l’Ancien Levi.

Cette nouvelle détermination et la disparition de toutes ses interrogations lui ôtèrent un poids incroyable sur les épaules. Il se sentit plus léger, plus libre qu’il ne l’aurait cru possible depuis son réveil à l’hôpital. Il savait qui il était, ce qu’il voulait, ce qu’il était prêt à faire pour l’obtenir.

Au final, il avait eu tort de croire le contraire.

Il lui avait bel et bien suffi de répondre à une seule question pour que tout le reste devienne évident.

 

A suivre…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et boum !
> 
>  
> 
> Levi en a enfin fini avec son jeu de chat et la souris. Il s’est totalement laissé happer dans le tourbillon magique de l’amuuuuur (comment niquer toute la crédibilité de sa propre histoire en deux secondes). Fiou, tout ça pour en venir là…pendant qu’en fond se prépare le moment fatidique où toutes questions trouvent sa solution (je déconne. C’est juste la fin qui approche. Pour ce qui est des questions…)
> 
> Avez-vous aimé les deux missions tests ? L’ambiance était-elle bien décrite ? Les scènes d’action digestibles ? (Diantre, j’aime les lire mais ce que je peux détester les écrire ces fiches scènes d’action !)
> 
> Que pensez-vous d’Eren dans ce chapitre ? J’espère ne pas avoir trop dérivé de son caractère premier et réussi à montrer une certaine évolution. Ce n’est pas parce qu’il prend de plus en plus leur relation au sérieux et que la situation le fait flancher qu’il arrête d’être le petit con qu’il était au début…Je croise les doigts et prie d’avoir réussi à respecter mon personnage (Je déteste quand je termine un chapitre sur une note amère de non satisfaction perso et de doutes !)
> 
> Bref !
> 
>  Le prochain chapitre sera (enfin) le dernier ! Je dois admettre que cette aventure m’a plu, que la mettre en œuvre était un vrai défi mais qu’au final, j’espère qu’elle aura valu le coup pour vous ! Que vous aurez passé une super moment à démêler les infos denses de ces chapitres à rallonge, que vous avez aimé les échanges entre persos et quelques scènes ! (L’important c’est de passer un bon moment)
> 
> Sur ce, je vais vous laisser tranquille et partir me rouler en boule dans un coin en attendant de vos nouvelles !
> 
>  
> 
> Plein de Love
> 
> Easyan (maman chat)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	9. Thunderbolt part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Larmes d’émotion)
> 
> Suite à de nombreuses discussions et un vrai discours d’encouragement de la part de Kizzbloo, j’ai décidé d’ajouter à la suite de ce dernier chapitre, un épilogue !
> 
> Le but ? Ce serait qu’on arrive tous à dire au revoir à cette histoire sans trop de frustration. Que je parvienne à offrir à ma sœur un cadeau véritablement complet et travaillé ! Bien que j’en sue du sang actuellement, je ne regrette pas d’avoir décidé d’écrire ce petit épilogue…
> 
> Du coup, il ne vous reste plus qu’à profiter à fond du chapitre 9 ! Déconnectez vos cerveaux et laissez-vous porter par les dernières lignes (d’intrigue) de cette histoire !
> 
>  
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous !
> 
> Ps : Ma petite Da, sachant comment toi, tu préfères dévorer les chapitres en un seul et unique moment lecture, je te demande pardon à genoux pour la longueur incroyable de ce chapitre 9 ! 50 pages !!! Je n’ai jamais rien écrit de plus long en un seul chapitre… (J’espère que le contenu t’aidera à me pardonner !)
> 
> Ps2 : Ma sœur a remporté la partie. La bataille a été sanglante et difficile, mais voilà. Le chapitre 9 sera coupé en deux. (Applaudissez-là ! Elle vous a sauvé les yeux…) Vous n’aurez donc que 25/50 pages à lire pour l’instant! (non, non ne me remerciez pas, remerciez ma sœur !)

 

Dark Moon Lovers

 

 **III ère partie** :  **_I’ll Find You Even In the Dark_**

 

  1. **Thunderbolt (part 1)**



 

Après leur discussion impromptue, les choses commencèrent à changer entre Eren et Levi.

 

Si l’aveu du Démon permit à l’adolescent de trouver une nouvelle détermination, on aurait dit que l’exact inverse se produisait chez Eren. Admettre que Levi était particulier à ses yeux et différent de ses précédentes incarnations, ça lui avait fait un véritable électrochoc.

Depuis que Levi avait les idées plus claires, il pouvait concentrer toute son énergie sur un seul et unique but. Plus de questionnement existentiel, plus de paradoxe ou de dualité, plus de casse-tête émotionnel. Levi voulait qu’ils soient ensemble, partenaires dans tous les sens du terme. Même s’il était loin d’être naïf et qu’il savait qu’il leur faudrait du temps. Il avait conscience d’être irraisonnablement plus jeune et inexpérimenté que Lucifer. Et s’il devait être honnête avec lui-même jusqu’au bout, leurs différences ne s’arrêtaient malheureusement pas à l’âge ou encore à l’espèce à laquelle ils appartenaient. Cependant, le fait que leur route soit longue et semée d’embuches ne suffisait plus à l’effrayer.

Voilà pourquoi, l’attitude d’Eren lui mettait les nerfs à vif.

Sans directement l’esquiver, le Démon s’était mis à ostensiblement écourter leur temps passé à deux. Il sortait de plus en plus souvent boire avec Armin. Et Levi peinait tellement à imaginer la forme adulte du blondinet qu’il était à deux doigts de craquer et les suivre juste dans l’espoir de l’apercevoir de ses propres yeux. S’il n’était pas avec Armin, Eren s’éclipsait pour faire on-ne-savait-quoi on-ne-savait-où dès que Levi et lui, avaient terminé leurs patrouilles ou leurs entraînements… Eren faisait absolument tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour maintenir entre eux une sorte de statut quo fébrile. Quand bien même les effets secondaires de leur fusion les poussaient toujours à orbiter l’un autour l’autre sous peine de se sentir déphasés, le Démon ne se glissait plus dans son lit qu’après s’être assuré que Levi s’était endormi. Si par hasard l’adolescent réussissait à engager la conversation, Eren se montrait étrangement distrait et extrêmement évasif dans ses réponses.

S’énerver contre le Démon ne servirait à rien, mais c’était tout de même vachement tentant…

« Vivi… Si tu continues de froncer les sourcils comme ça, tu risques de rester coincer. » L’index accusateur d’Hanji lui flottait devant le visage. Levi lui repoussa le doigt d’une tape brutale. La brunette siffla de douleur et berça sa main, comme s’il s’agissait d’un nouveau-né. Moblit tapota la tête de son Exorciste avec compassion tandis qu’Erd affirmait : « Attention Hanji ! Il griffe… » Ils s’étaient tous réunis dans un café plutôt connu et profitait de l’anonymité de la foule pour discuter de tout et de rien. Et surtout d’avenir. Gunther demanda soudain : « Alors Levi, tu t’es décidé pour l’université ? » Levi cligna des yeux, soupira et s’enfonça un peu plus dans la banquette en U où ils s’étaient installés avant de répondre : « J’ai posé ma candidature dans deux ou trois bahuts, mais je n’en sais trop rien… J’ai comme l’impression d’avoir vachement mieux à foutre que de retourner en cours. »

Un léger silence accueillit sa réplique, jusqu’à ce qu’Auruo pousse un énorme soupir à son tour et prenne un air grave en déclarant : « Je comprends tout à fait ce que tu veux dire Caporal. Pour les Exorcistes de notre calibre, l’avenir est un véritable dédale d’hésitations ! On attend tellement de nous : qu’on soit disponible, à tout instant du jour et de la nuit, pour remplir les missions les plus difficiles… » Petra l’interrompit, rouge d’embarras : « Excusez-le, s’il vous plait ! Il plane complètement ! Trop de sucre je crois... » Mais Auruo reprit de plus belle d’un ton hautain et blasé : « Comment prendre au sérieux le système scolaire si terre à terre de notre pays quand on a conscience de l’Autre Côté et des enjeux de cette guerre qui… » Petra le coupa en lui assénant cette fois-ci un coup sec à l’arrière du crâne, une expression courroucée sur le visage : « Arrête d’imiter le Caporal ! Tu es ridicule ! Comment tu peux croire une seconde qu’on peut se comparer au duo Ultime ?! Eren m’a pratiquement créée ! » Levi se retint de sourire, un léger rictus aux lèvres. Prenant pitié pour la Démone, il répondit : « En fait, Auruo n’a pas tout à fait tort. »

Un nouveau silence tomba.

Erd le brisa d’un grognement dégouté : « Levi, je crois que tu viens de lui filer sa première érection de fanboy… » Levi relaya l’image au second plan avant même qu’elle n’eut le temps de vraiment se former dans son esprit, puis répliqua : « Tout ce que je dis, c’est que c’est effectivement dur de prendre au sérieux les cursus de fac alors que je dois me coltiner Lucifer, le vrai Roi des Enfers, au quotidien. » Hanji prit un air mutin et rétorqua : « Dis-toi que si tu vas à l’université, il voudra peut-être bien s’inscrire dans le même parcours si tu lui demandes gentiment. Tu pourras plus souvent le mater sous forme adulte… » Levi la vrilla du regard tandis qu’Erd pouffait de rire : « A en croire les insinuations d’Hanji, on dirait que vous vous entendez plutôt bien Lucifer et toi ! Vu vos débuts, je n’aurais pas parié là-dessus ! » La brunette lui répondit après quelques secondes de réflexions : « Oh, je ne crois pas qu’actuellement ce soit l’extase entre eux. Du moins pas, si j’en crois les plis d’irritation sur le front de notre Vivi… » Levi haussa les sourcils : « Parce que me demander ce que je vais faire de ma vie maintenant qu’on est diplômé du lycée, ce n’est pas une raison suffisante de froncer les sourcils ? » Hanji roula des yeux et rétorqua : « Oh pitié… Dans le fond, tu t’en fous complètement de l’université. Mais on va jouer le jeu et faire comme si c’était important. Si tu veux mon avis…

\- Oh, crois-moi : si je commence sérieusement à vouloir quelque chose de toi, ce ne serait clairement pas de ton avis. Il y a un corbillard … tu vois le topo ?

\- Je disais donc : si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais aller à l’université.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu sais combien d’années vit un Ange pactisé ? » Levi marqua une pause, intrigué, avant de légèrement pencher la tête sur le côté. Il admit : « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne me suis jamais posé la question avant…

\- Les Démons sont quasiment immortels. Si ce n’est d’une mort violente et rapide, ils peuvent errer dans l’Autre Monde ou ‘dormir’ dans la Brèche pendant des siècles en attendant de retrouver de quoi se nourrir. C’est ce qu’on appelle la phase de ‘sommeil’ : un état de quasi-mort qui leur permet de survivre sans apport énergétique. Cependant, de par la nature cannibale et le caractère opportuniste des Démons, très peu ont le loisir de pouvoir s’endormir de crainte de finir, dévoré ou ingéré par un tiers, et…

\- Hanji !

\- Okay, j’ai compris ! J’abrège ! Disons que globalement, un Ange non pactisé d’une puissance modérée vit en moyenne jusqu’au centenaire ! Du moins, pour peu qu’on lui prélève son surplus d’énergie blanche régulièrement. Mais pour un Ange pactisé… Les énergies négatives et positives combinées permettent d’étendre la longévité de façon exponentielle. L’Ange le plus âgé jamais répertorié était un membre du Conseil d’Amérique du Sud et avait atteint quasiment trois cents ans ! Et il aurait pu continuer encore à vivre s’il n’avait pas été sauvagement assassiné par l’un de ses rivaux pendant un putsch au Brésil... » Levi faillit s’en décrocher la mâchoire tellement ça semblait aberrant. Mais visiblement, considérant les visages inexpressifs de l’ensemble de la tablée, la Binoclarde était on-ne-peut-plus sérieuse.

Levi déglutit. Hanji lui servit un large sourire satisfait : « Ce que j’essaie de t’expliquer avec cette histoire, c’est que tu as largement le temps de passer en mode ‘Tout-pour-la-Cause’ pendant ta, très longue, vie. Profite plutôt de l’université pour découvrir d’autres choses, te sociabiliser et prendre du bon temps entre deux missions angéliques. Sérieusement Levi, ne fais pas comme ton ancienne personnalité qui s’était laissé consumer par cette guerre. Elle était là avant toi, et elle sera toujours présente après ta mort. » L’adolescent jeta un rapide coup d’œil aux quelques gouttes de café froid qui stagnaient au fond de sa tasse, puis il demanda : « C’est quoi la durée de vie moyenne d’un Ange Ultime ? Il doit forcément y avoir des traces de ce genre d’infos quelque part. Et c’est quoi l’âge le plus avancé auquel peut prétendre l’Ange de base ?

\- Euh… Tu devrais toi-même faire des recherches pour ce qui est de l’âge moyen de l’Exorciste Ultime. Quant aux autres, je suppose que tout dépend de la puissance du Démon auquel l’Ange est lié. Après tout, à la mort de leur Exorciste et contrairement à Lucifer, les Démons normaux sont condamnés à mourir de faim. Ils dépérissent lentement, à moins bien sûr d’être ingéré par un autre Démon. Donc en général, ils font tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour maintenir en vie leur…

\- … garde-manger. Ouais, je vois le dessin. Merci.

\- Quoiqu’il en soit, je dirais qu’un Ange pactisé moyen peut espérer devenir centenaire assez facilement, surtout s’il s’avère assez chanceux au cours de ses missions. En réalité, c’est la durée de vie des Anges les plus puissants qui est inquiétante. Posséder un Démon Supérieur équivaut à devoir assumer une plus grosse part de responsabilités et à remplir des missions bien plus dangereuses. Sauf, bien sûr, lorsqu’il fait partie de l’élite des grandes familles qui dirigent les Ordres depuis toujours. Il n’y a qu’à voir mon cas, ou celui de Mikasa : des missions capitales nous sont assignées, mais nos interventions sont peu nombreuses et elles se déroulent en majorité dans un environnement contrôlé. On nous charge d’affronter des ennemis que personne d’autre que nous ne pourrait abattre. On est un peu comme les pièces les plus importantes d’un échiquier.

\- C’est rassurant de constater qu’aucun d’entre vous n’est assez con pour ignorer qu’on est tous manipulés par les barbus. » Gunther souffla du nez, faussement amusé : « Quand ce ne sont pas ceux du Conseil Asiatique ou ceux du Conseil Japonais, c’est forcément ceux du Grand Conseil. Mais ce qui est sûr, c’est qu’il y’en a toujours un pour tirer les ficelles. » Levi agita la tête, halluciné : « Il y a tellement de strates de commandement dans ce bordel que je suis sûr qu’au final personne ne sait vraiment qui dirige.

\- Oh c’est simple. Si la mission t’a été donnée par le Caporal de ton QG, tu peux être sûr que c’est le Conseil national qui fait chier. Si par contre on vous invite, ton chef et toi, à suivre une réunion bien barbante et qu’on prend de grands airs avant de vous filer l’assignement, c’est le Conseil Asiatique ou continental qui veut te les briser. Ton cher oncle Kenny y détient une place de choix depuis qu’il l’a volée à Erwin, tu sais. Et, cas qui n’arrive vraiment qu’à toi, cher Exorciste Ultime : si le Commandant du Conseil Asiatique en personne (donc ton oncle) se voit dans l’obligation de t’expliquer la mission avant de t’expédier dans un autre pays, c’est que c’est le Grand Conseil qui t’a dans le viseur. Tu sais : le mondial, réunissant tous les Commandants de chaque Conseils continentaux…

\- En gros, Kenny fait absolument ce qu’il veut à l’échelle nipponne mais il doit quand même discuter un peu avec les autres pour prendre des décisions au nom de toute l’Asie. Et il se retrouve dans une position très précaire, voire super chiante, quand il s’agit de mes assignations et des interventions qui concernent la guerre à l’échelle mondiale. » Hanji hochait vigoureusement de la tête : « Exactement ! Tu as tout compris Vivi.

\- Donc si je résume : les missions dont on s’est servi comme test pour ma réhabilitation étaient commanditées par le Grand Conseil, qui voulait très certainement juste la mettre à l’envers au Conseil d’Asie et prouver que j’étais une sorte de boulet. Raison pour laquelle Kenny a dû obtenir le feu vert du Conseil asiatique avant de pouvoir me les refiler. Parce qu’eux ils avaient tout intérêt à ce que je sois 100% opérationnel. C’est super important pour eux qu’un Asiatique soit l’Exorciste Ultime. Je suis en fait aussi important que le bouton rouge permettant de larguer la bombe nucléaire : ma simple présence appuie leur position sur l’échiquier mondial. » Hanji hochait toujours de la tête avec énergie. Levi se demandait comment elle faisait pour ne pas avoir déjà vomi les trois tartes au citron qu’elle avait ingurgité quelques minutes auparavant.

La brunette leva le doigt et renchérit : « C’est pour ça qu’Erwin a pu avoir autant d’influence sur le sujet. Le Conseil d’Asie a tout intérêt à se garder Lucifer sous le coude. C’est aussi pour ça que la plupart des Conseillers qui le composent ont accepté de m’écouter et de repousser au plus tard possible la réunion visant à discuter de ta remise en service à l’échelle mondiale ! Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de voir mourir leur poulain aussi tôt dans la course ! Non seulement ça prouverait que l’Asie est incapable de garder l’Ange Ultime en vie avant qu’il n’atteigne un potentiel de puissance important, mais ça gâcherait en plus tous leurs plans futurs…

\- Génial… ça explique aussi pourquoi mon oncle taré veut se servir d’Eren sans m’avoir sur le dos. Quelque chose me dit que la majorité des règles des Ordres sont contournables si Lucifer se met à la jouer solo. Kenny veut non seulement asseoir son pouvoir sur la branche Asiatique, mais aussi faire son entrée dans le grand jeu et mettre la pression à tous les autres pays…

\- Je refuse de me lancer dans l’impossible tâche d’expliquer ce qu’il peut se passer dans le crâne de Kenny Ackermann, Vivi. Même moi j’ai mes limites. » Levi lui lança un rictus avant de répliquer : « Ouah ! Qui l’aurait cru ? On dirait finalement que tout le monde se goure à ton sujet Binoclarde ! Tu n’es peut-être pas si barge en vrai… » Hanji fronça les sourcils, abasourdie : « Quoi ? On dit vraiment que je suis barge ? »

Un silence pesant accueillit sa question.

Certains s’échangèrent des coups d’œil embarrassés jusqu’à ce que Petra ne se décide à s’exprimer : « Quoiqu’il en soit, je crois qu’on est tous d’accord avec Hanji. Levi, il vaut mieux que tu fasses tarder le plus longtemps possible le jour où tu devras t’investir à 100% dans cette guerre. Il a fallu des années et bien des luttes pour que le Grand Conseil accepte que l’Ange Ultime ait le droit d’avoir une scolarité et une vie ‘civile’. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Surtout que plus le temps s’écoulera, plus votre potentiel à Lucifer et  toi s’accroitra. Si tu retrouves tes pouvoirs, les Conseils auront beaucoup moins d’emprise sur toi. En vrai, ce qui fait à la fois vibrer d’excitation et trembler tous les barbus, c’est l’éventualité qu’un jour la Bête, le vrai Roi des Enfers, retrouve sa puissance d’antan… » Auruo compléta : « ...Gagne du temps et du pouvoir ! » Il marqua ensuite une courte pause avant de rajouter : « Cela devrait te laisser quelques années tranquilles, si aucun pays ne déclare d’ici là l’Alerte Rouge. » Levi fronça les sourcils : « L’Alerte rouge ? ».

Gunther répondit, l’air sérieux et un peu constipé sur les bords, comme si l’idée même d’un tel scénario lui filait la nausée : « L’Alerte Rouge, c’est le code utilisé pour parler des moments où un Prince Infernal est de la partie. Ça concerne surtout les grosses offensives de Démons. Comme une attaque contre un QG, des mouvements démoniaques beaucoup trop importants qui pourraient suggérer la mise en place d’un bataillon infernal. Ça veut surtout dire que si Lucifer est éveillé à ce moment-là, on considère que l’Ange Ultime doit cesser toutes ‘activités annexes’ pour se concentrer sur la survie de l’Humanité.»  Levi comprenait pourquoi la simple idée de ce cas de figure pouvait donner la gerbe.

Il n’y avait aucune chance que ce genre de catastrophe se finisse autrement qu’avec un véritable bain de sang de proportion biblique.

Il écarta l’éventualité de ses pensées et demanda : « Les attaques répétées de Satan n’entrent pas dans ce cas de figure ? » Hanji plissa le nez, parut réfléchir à son tour puis finalement expliqua : « Non. Ton cas est particulier. Même s’il est certain que ton état de santé importe grandement aux yeux du Conseil Asiatique et que la présence de Satan n’a rien d’anodine, tu es une cible isolée. C’est à nous, les Exorcistes de la branche Asiatique, de s’assurer qu’un Prince Infernal ne te zigouille pas. Ça pourrait devenir une affaire mondiale, mais ce serait avouer que le Japon et le Conseil d’Asie ne sont pas à la hauteur. Donc…

\- J’ai compris. Pour que tout le monde garde la face, j’ai intérêt à savoir comment me démerder tout seul. » L’air contrit qu’ils lui servirent tous pour toute réponse lui indiqua, autant qu’à eux, qu’il était grand temps de changer de sujet.

 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 

Levi se sentait étrangement nerveux lorsqu’ils arrivèrent au QG principal.

 

C’était peut-être parce que son oncle psychopathe allait enfin pouvoir leur consigner une mission sans mentor pour les soutenir en cas d’échec. Ou alors parce que Kenny était incroyablement doué pour rendre n’importe quelle situation extrêmement sordide. Mal à l’aise, Levi siffla : « Qu’est-ce qu’on fout là ? » Eren était anormalement silencieux et tendu depuis qu’ils avaient mis les pieds dans les sous-sols du QG principal. Contrairement au QG d’Hanji, l’espace Recherches & Développement était situé dans les profondeurs et bien loin de toute suspicion ou du moindre rayon de soleil. Sans leur avoir adresser plus de trois mots, Kenny et sa Démone inexpressive les avaient conduits dans ces couloirs lugubres et aseptisés. S’il n’y avait pas Eren à ses côtés, Levi aurait sans aucun doute eu beaucoup plus de mal à accepter de suivre son oncle dans les dédales du QG. Après tout, Kenny n’était vraiment pas au-dessus d’une tentative de meurtre… qu’elle s’inscrive ou non dans la logique de ses plans.

Pour toute réponse, l’homme se contenta de lui servir son rictus le plus inquiétant.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une salle qui comportait une demi-douzaine de cellules d’enfermement vitrifiées. Dans chacune d’elles, des Démons les observaient avec attention à travers leurs vitres renforcées. Levi sentit un frisson lui remonter le long de l’échine. Leur regard fixe et perçant avait de quoi en déstabiliser plus d’un. Kenny pouffa de rire, frappant violemment du plat de la main la cage la plus proche : « Arrêtez un peu de vous donner en spectacle avec vos grands airs ! Vous y captez que dalle de nos ‘émotions’ ! » La Démone qui se trouvait prisonnière de cette cellule avait eu un léger sursaut. Kenny se tourna pour faire face à son neveu, un air suffisant sur le visage : « Et voilà, nabot. Bienvenue dans la salle de confinement des Démons Supérieurs ! On y enferme la crème de la crème, un vrai 4 étoiles. » Chaque cellule ne contenait qu’un Démon. Elles étaient agrémentées d’un lit, un bureau, une étagère et quelques livres. Le tout construit d’un plastique blanc immaculé qui conférait à l’endroit un aspect hospitalier plutôt glauque.

Kenny avait un sens de l’humour douteux.

Pour sa part, Levi ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être un peu surpris par l’endroit et par les commodités qu’on avait mis à la disposition des Démons. Pour avoir accompagné Hanji pendant certains de ses ‘tours de labo’, il savait que les Titans étaient loin d’avoir droit au même traitement de faveur. Leurs conditions d’enfermement s’apparentaient davantage à celles d’un animal sauvage dans un cirque qu’à celles de prisonniers. Les Ordres portaient-ils alors une importance à la prétendue ‘conscience’ d’un Démon ? Ou était-ce parce qu’ils étaient destinés à finir au service d’un Exorciste un jour ? L’adolescent examina les détenus avec un peu plus d’attention tandis que son oncle partait dans un monologue expliquant, en gros, pourquoi les Démons avaient tout intérêt à se tenir à carreaux.

En plus d’aimer asseoir son autorité sur les autres, Kenny avait l’air de particulièrement apprécier le son de sa propre voix.

Les prisonniers démoniaques décomptaient deux femmes et quatre hommes. Celle que Kenny avait surprise en frappant sa vitre avait l’air complètement humaine. Elle avait une courte chevelure d’un blond platine presque blanc, et était coiffé d’un dégradé qui lui donnait un air enfantin. Son visage fin était parsemé de tâches de rousseur et ses yeux d’un bleu glacier quasi transparent semblaient presque aveugles. Si elle n’avait pas si précisément suivi du regard les déplacements de Kenny, Levi aurait été prêt à en mettre sa main à couper qu’elle était non-voyante. Elle paraissait si jeune et si fragile… Levi ne put s’empêcher de penser à Petra. La cellule dans laquelle elle était retenue lui sembla tout à coup encore plus hostile qu’au premier coup d’œil.

Les autres détenus avaient visiblement préféré garder apparent divers de leurs attributs démoniaques. La seconde Démone par exemple, assise sur son lit, avait enroulé sa longue queue emplumée autour de sa taille. Elle la caressait distraitement de sa main griffue, son regard reptilien d’une couleur violette perturbante résolument fixé sur Levi. Sa chevelure blonde détonait avec le brun chaleureux de sa peau bronzée. Lorsqu’elle remarqua que l’adolescent lui rendait son regard, sa langue fendue en deux fit une brève apparition entre ses lèvres avant que celles-ci ne s’étirent en un sourire mutin. Levi détourna les yeux, un air impassible résolument plaqué sur le visage.

L’un des mâles était entièrement recouvert de longues épines noires au repos, comme un porc épic. Assis en tailleur au centre de sa cellule, il grondait doucement tandis que ses yeux restaient braqués sur Kenny. Une lueur rouge lui flashait par intermittence dans les pupilles avant de s’évanouir au profit d’une couleur rosée cristalline. Le second Démon se tenait tout simplement debout près de son bureau, les mains dans le dos, à fixer le vide de son regard vert brillant surplombé d’une corne argentée plantée au beau milieu du front.

Le troisième avait une masse musculaire effrayante et des bras anormalement imposants. Ses poings semblaient soutenir son poids contre le sol. Il se tenait un peu comme un gorille, déployant visiblement les avantages de sa grande taille et de son gabarit pour se montrer impressionnant. Si ce n’était l’intelligence qui brillait au fond de ses yeux derrière la paire de lunettes qui lui ornait le nez, Levi aurait fait l’erreur de le considérer comme une simple bête de guerre. Le quatrième et dernier Démon était, sans doute, le plus étrange. Ses membres étaient fins et longs, comme ceux d’un insecte, alors que sa peau pâle était entièrement humaine. Il s’était replié sur lui-même pour mieux les observer depuis l’espace trop confiné de sa cellule…Levi eut un mal fou à se détacher de son regard orange fluorescent.

L’adolescent interrompit le monologue de son oncle, irrité : « Pas que je ne trouve pas très intéressante ta petite collection de monstres, mais je croyais qu’on était là pour recevoir une mission. » Kenny marqua une pause puis agita la tête lentement : « Tu n’as vraiment jamais su comment apprécier les belles choses, morveux.

\- C’est vrai que je ne vois pas en quoi reluquer des Démons enfermés peut se rapprocher d’une expo. Le truc, c’est que je suis sûr d’être contente de ne pas partager tes goûts artistiques. » Eren poussa un soupir théâtral : « Je suppose que c’est leur côté ‘bête de foire’ qui le fait tripper. Ils savent que s’ils lui donnent ce qu’il veut, il leur fichera plus vite la paix et alors ils font leur show… » Le Démon laissa planer un court silence avant de poursuivre : « …mais je ne suis clairement pas d’humeur à jouer le jeu. » Et à ces mots, son énergie traversa la pièce comme une onde de choc. En un clin d’œil, tous les Démons se retrouvèrent sous une forme humaine bien plus traditionnelle. Le Démon gorille ressemblait à un noble anglais, blond et sophistiqué. Le Démon sauterelle : à n’importe quel étudiant japonais universitaire. Le porc-épic ressemblait à présent à un vieil européen à la chevelure grisonnante foisonnante, comme ceux qu’on pouvait apercevoir dans les séries policières à la télévision. Celui qui fixait le vide avait maintenant les yeux cloués au sol et tremblait comme une feuille. Quant à la Démone emplumée, toujours aussi espiègle, elle avait croisé les jambes et s’était installée de façon à mieux faire profiter l’assistance de son décolleté, et ce quand bien même leur uniforme de prisonnier n’avait très certainement pas été conçu pour lui permettre d’en avoir un.

Le regard brûlant que posa Kenny sur Eren fut extrêmement perturbant.

L’homme s’écria, visiblement ravi : « Alors c’est vrai, ces cellules sont incapables de bloquer tes pouvoirs… » Plutôt que de lui répondre directement, Eren prit un air ennuyé et lui demanda : « Permettez-moi de paraphraser Levi : qu’est-ce qu’on fout-là ? » Kenny acquiesça vaguement de la tête avant de rétorquer : « Si tu acceptes de répondre à une ou deux questions d’abord, je m’arrangerai pour que notre petite réunion en sous-sol soit aussi courte que possible. Promis.

\- Elle est déjà beaucoup trop longue ta ‘petite réunion’, oncle Creepy MacCreepier. Pose tes questions et j’y répondrais si j’en ai envie. Ensuite, que tu le veuilles ou non, Levi et moi on se tire si tu n’expliques pas les raisons pour lesquelles tu nous as traîné dans ton sous-sol glauque. » L’homme fit quelques pas tout en caressant du bout du doigt la vitre de la Démone à l’apparence enfantine. Il se stoppa ensuite non loin d’Eren et Levi : « Est-ce que tu peux décider de la forme sous laquelle apparaissent tous les Démons ?

\- Oui et non. Disons que plus ils sont puissants et plus c’est facile pour moi de les plier à ma volonté. » Surpris, Levi intervint : « Est-ce que ce n’est pas l’inverse qui devrait arriver ?! » Eren le fixa un instant, puis répondit : « Plus les Démons sont puissants et plus leur lien avec moi est renforcé. » L’adolescent acquiesça doucement, tirant ses propres conclusions à la lumière des informations que lui avait divulgué Armin.

La première génération de Démons créée par Lucifer était celle des Princes Infernaux. Sans savoir combien ils étaient au départ, ni même ce qui leur était arrivé pour qu’il ne reste que Bélial, Satan et Léviathan en course, il était évident que la seconde génération devait bien plus sa naissance à la première qu’à Lucifer. Les pouvoirs des Démons devaient très probablement suivre un schéma pyramidal. Tout Démon créé par un Prince Infernal était de seconde génération. Belzébuth (Traute Carven), Astaroth, Oriax (Moblit Berner), Magot, Paymon, Asmodée, Ariton et Amaymon étaient les plus grands noms de cette descendance. Les Démons créés par la seconde génération, constituaient à leur tour la troisième, et ainsi de suite. A partir de quelle génération la magie du sang de Lucifer s’était-elle tellement diluée qu’on pouvait parler de Démon Inférieur ?

Kenny se frotta pensivement la barbe : « Intéressant… » Eren fronça les sourcils, visiblement agacé : « Bon, j’ai bien voulu répondre à ta question de merde alors… » Il fut interrompu en pleine réplique par la Démone enjôleuse : « Je ne parle pas très bien le Japonais, mais j’ai cru comprendre que tu pouvais nous contrôler ? » Son anglais était chantant, un peu difficile à comprendre de part son accent prononcé. La Démone à l’apparence enfantine s’écria avec rage : « Reste à ta place ! Putain des Enfers ! Comment oses-tu parler au véritable Roi sans y avoir été invité ?! » Son interlocutrice plissa les yeux, incrédule : « Tu es en train d’insinuer que ce gamin serait Lucifer ?! » Eren semblait tout à coup bien amusé.

Il haussa un sourcil et répliqua : « Depuis quand les Démons portent la moindre importance à l’apparence physique ? Après votre passage du stade Titanesque à celui de Démon, la plupart ne conservent certains des traits de leur ancienne vie humaine que par pur sentimentalisme. Les plus vieux et les plus sages ont, au contraire, tendance à adopter des apparences radicalement différentes, histoire de se réinventer un brin… » Le dandy anglais, fixant la Démone imprudente, demanda incrédule : « Tu penses vraiment qu’un autre Démon que le véritable Roi, même plus puissant que nous, pourrait aussi facilement nous forcer à prendre forme humaine ?! » Irritée, elle répliqua : « J’ai moins de 200 ans, tu sais depuis combien de temps Lucifer à quitter nos rangs ? Combien d’entre nous l’ont déjà croisé en réalité ? Combien ont pu repasser de l’Autre Côté après une telle rencontre ?! » La Démone enfantine siffla, menaçante : « Arrête de te chercher des excuses et agenouilles-toi pour te repentir ! Ton ignorance et ta bêtise sont des péchés qu’en mon temps on aurait absous en te transformant en un vulgaire casse-dalle pour Titans ! » Levi se fit la promesse de ne plus jamais juger un Démon à sa couverture.

Après tout, Armin Arlert était Léviathan, un Prince Infernal.

L’outrage de la faussement inoffensive Démone révélait son aura effrayante. Levi n’avait pas besoin de se concentrer ou d’analyser son flux d’énergie pour savoir d’instinct que non seulement elle était plus âgée, mais aussi bien plus dangereuse que sa codétenue. Kenny mit un terme à la dispute en haussant la voix : « Où vous vous croyez-là ?! Dans un débat ouvert pour Démons ?! Fermez-là ou j’augmente le nombre de séances expérimentales. Mon équipe scientifique sera ravie ! » Un silence pesant s’abattit dans la salle. L’homme souffla du nez : « Non mais je rêve. » Eren lui jeta un regard en coin : « Si tu nous avais expliqué ce qu’on venait foutre ici dès le départ, tu n’aurais pas eu à jouer le cliché du mauvais maton. » Kenny haussa les épaules : « D’habitude, ils sont limite muets comme des tombes. Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que votre présence les rende aussi bavard qu’une bande de mégères sur le marché aux puces. » Levi roula des yeux : « Donc… pourquoi on est là ?

\- Parce que j’ai voulu faire preuve de bonne foi, nabot. Je me suis dit que vous aimeriez interroger vous-même la première piste qu’on n’ait jamais eue sur votre future affaire… Après tout, vous l’avez vous-même ramené ici après votre escapade russe. » Levi fronça les sourcils : « Pardon ? » Kenny indiqua du doigt la cellule de la Démone blonde enfantine : « Je vous présente à nouveau Nergal… » Levi ne put s’empêcher d’écarquiller les yeux. La dernière fois qu’il avait vu ce Démon, il avait l’apparence d’un trentenaire à la barbe bien entretenue qui lui donnait l’air d’un cliché mafieux russe sur pattes.

Maintenant, il était devenu une femme, qui avait l’air à peine assez vieille pour débuter le lycée …

Le regard que Levi laissa couler vers Eren en disait long. Comme s’il avait lu dans ses pensées, le Démon lui sourit à pleine dents et lui adressa un clin d’œil : « Eh oui, Levi. Quand je disais qu’il ne fallait pas se fier à l’apparence d’un Démon… Que ce soit l’âge, le sexe, la couleur ou la taille… » Estomaqué, Levi s’exclama : « Est-ce que tu as encore une seule pièce d’origine ?! » Eren éclata de rire. Il ne s’arrêta qu’après s’être plié en deux et avoir essuyé une larme d’émotion au coin de son œil : « J’adore ta façon de prendre les choses ! Si tu veux avoir une réponse à cette question, c’est oui. L’apparence que tu vois aujourd’hui, âge non compris, est exactement celle que j’avais à ma naissance. Et je peux t’assurer que c’est aussi le cas pour tous les Démons ici présents. » Levi jeta un rapide coup d’œil dans chacune des cellules. C’était toujours très bizarre de constater à quel point les Démons pouvaient être humains. Leurs diverses origines, leurs histoires personnelles. Les choses seraient tellement plus simples si Levi pouvait les considérer comme des monstres sans âme. L’ennemi à abattre.

Il mit de côtés ses sentiments pour mieux se concentrer sur le présent, à savoir Kenny et sa mission. Il fixa l’homme avec intérêt : « D’accord, admettons que ça nous intéresse. N’empêche que tu dois encore nous expliquer en quoi consiste notre assignement avant qu’on puisse interroger le faux mafieux Russe Kenny. » L’homme haussa les épaules avec désinvolture : « Je tenais tout particulièrement à être là pour cet interrogatoire. Alors je vais rapidement vous débriefer : Préfecture de Shizuoka, au beau milieu de la forêt, entre le Mont Warusawa, le Mont Itaya et le Mont Kogouchi selon notre triangulation. Une équipe de chercheurs en biologie et en chimie a disparu. Jusque-là on pouvait croire à un simple accident en montagne : c’était en plein Janvier et les températures, couplées aux chutes de neige… pas besoin de vous faire un dessin. » Kenny s’observa le dessous des ongles avec décontraction avant de reprendre son récit : « Jusqu’à ce qu’une petite partie de l’équipe ne re surgisse dans un village, dans un état déplorable et se mette à parler de monstres dévoreurs de chairs et d’esprits courroucés de la forêt. Et ça, ce n’était que le début. Trois jours après leur rescousse alors qu’ils étaient encore à l’hôpital, les rescapés se sont tous transformés en Titans et ont bien failli réussir à vider l’établissement de tous ses patients et son personnel. » Un silence accueillit sa déclaration. Sourcils froncés, Eren demanda : « Ils étaient combien ?

\- Trois.

-Trois Titans ? Et ils ont attaqués en même temps, sans s’entretuer avant ? Ils obéissaient à quelqu’un ?

\- Ils sont passés du stade de Contaminés à celui de Titans en un temps record. On n’avait jamais vu des bestiaux pareils. Alors qu’ils ne recevaient d’ordres d’aucun Démon, ils ont commencé à décimer l’hôpital de sa population humaine au lieu de s’entre-dévorer comme ils sont sensés le faire à ce stade de leur évolution. Et tenez-vous bien : ils s’en sont également pris aux Parasites. » Eren paraissait honnêtement choqué. Sous le regard interloqué de Levi, son Démon expliqua : « Les Contaminés se nourrissent d’énergies négatives jusqu’à ce que leur Parasite ait atteint une taille suffisante pour évoluer. Lorsqu’ils deviennent des Titans, ils changent de cible dans l’espoir de réussir à contrebalancer leur ratio d’énergie noire, donc ils dévorent des Humains pour récupérer leur énergie blanche. Ce qui, paradoxalement, les pousse à produire de plus en plus d’énergie négative. Un vrai cercle vicieux. »

Eren se tourna de nouveau vers Kenny : « Pourquoi est-ce que ces Titans ont ingéré les Parasites qui traînaient dans l’hôpital ?

\- Aucune idée. L’équipe qui est intervenue n’a pas eu d’autres choix que de les abattre. Ils ne disposaient pas d’Anges assez puissants pour combattre sans les détruire. Leurs dépouilles, comme celles de tous les autres Titans, se sont évaporées dans les airs avant qu’on puisse faire des prélèvements… » Eren baissa les yeux au sol un instant, visiblement en pleine réflexion. Levi prit le relai : « Je suppose qu’ensuite vous avez envoyé des équipes pour fouiller la zone et retrouver le reste des scientifiques…

\- C’est exactement ça le problème. Nous avons envoyé ‘des équipes’. A savoir quatre, très précisément. Et à chaque fois, on assignait un Ange plus puissant. En tout, nous avons déjà perdu trente-sept soldats. » Les yeux de Levi s’arrondirent tandis qu’Eren toussait de surprise : « Trente-sept ?!

\- Et pas un survivant. Cet endroit est devenu un mauvais remake terrestre du triangle des Bermudes. Sauf que maintenant, grâce à la signature énergétique de notre très cher Nergal, nous pouvons enfin faire passer l’urgence de cette mission du profil de cas national à celui d’intérêt primordiale pour le Conseil d’Asie. » Nergal avait soigneusement détourné le regard, ignorant les tapotements irritants du doigt Kenny contre la vitre de sa cellule.

Eren poussa un long soupir et prononça une phrase dans la langue étrange qu’il avait déjà employée en Russie.

Avant même qu’il n’eut terminé sa tirade, Kenny s’était mis à hurler. Un silence choqué suivit. Kenny se stoppa net avec un air des plus sérieux plaqué sur le visage, puis gronda : « Pas de ça ici Lucifer. Tu te gardes ton patois barbare d’Arménien ou d’Hébreu, j’m’en fous. Et tu parles de façon à ce que tout le monde ici comprenne de quoi il est question ! Ou alors je vous fais quitter cette salle sans avoir eu le temps d’interroger Nergal. Je vous fournis les réponses qu’on a déjà réussi à lui soutirer. Par contre, je ne peux rien garantir sur la fiabilité de ses informations. Après tout, je suis presque sûre qu’il nous a menti de A à Z. Puis, je vous expédie dans le triangle avec une équipe pour que vous vous démerdiez avec cette mission… » Un nouveau silence. Eren finit par rouler des yeux et demanda : « Nergal, je croyais que tu appartenais aux petits favoris de Satan. Qu’est-ce que tu fichais en Russie ? Je suis presque sûr que le continent fait partie des chasses gardées de Bélial… » Très visiblement hésitante, la Démone répondit d’une voix tendue : « Les choses sont en mouvements constants en Enfer, mon Roi. Mon Maître a eu besoin que je m’écarte de la voie pendant quelques temps…

\- Ce que tu es en train de dire, c’est qu’il t’a envoyé espionner pour son compte dans les rangs de Bélial. C’est ça ? Tu as toujours été étonnamment doué pour mener à bien ce genre de mission délicate… » Levi se retint d’hausser les sourcils. La Démone avait violemment rougi sous ce qu’elle avait sans doute interpréter comme un compliment. Nergal sourit légèrement et répondit avec déférence : « Merci, mon Roi. Vous êtes trop bon. » Kenny feignit de se vomir dans la bouche.

La Démone paraissait vouloir lui fendre le crâne en le vrillant des yeux, pour être gratifiée en retour d’un des pires regards noirs de Traute. Eren poursuivit son interrogatoire : « Bélial a fini par te confier une mission ? » Le regard brillant, Nergal semblait tout simplement vibrer d’excitation à l’idée de partager ses exploits : « Il m’a fallu des siècles et accomplir des actes qu’un croyant tel que moi aimerait pouvoir oublier. Mais oui, il a fini par me faire confiance et il m’a confié une mission de la plus haute importance.

\- C’est cette mission qui t’a conduite en Russie ?

\- Oui…

\- Et dans le fameux triangle des Bermudes de notre bon vieux Kenny ? » La Démone hocha vigoureusement de la tête : « Oui, mon Roi. S’ils ont pu connecter ma signature énergétique avec certains des relevés de la zone, c’est bien parce qu’il m’a fallu m’y rendre à plusieurs reprises… » Kenny, n’y tenant plus, demanda avec agacement : « Pourquoi faire ? Qu’est-ce que Bélial trafique dans mes montagnes ?! » Pour toute réponse, la Démone choisit de royalement l’ignorer.

Très clairement amusé par la situation, Eren prit le temps de se croiser les bras sur le torse et de s’adosser contre le mur qui faisait face à la cellule de Nergal.

Quand il fut certain que Kenny n’était plus qu’à deux doigts d’imploser, Eren reprit la parole : « Reprenons Nergal : qu’est-ce que Bélial voulait que tu fasses exactement au Japon ? Et en Russie ?

\- Mon Roi… Bélial cherche à créer une nouvelle lignée démoniaque. Il veut réussir à surpasser ce qu’il appelle ‘la malédiction de Lucifer’ et parvenir à donner naissance à une descendance de Démons sans qu’ils n’aient besoin de votre ‘essence primordiale’ pour exister. Il veut tous nous libérer du Pacte et des contraintes de la Brèche. Il veut que nous devenions meilleurs. Plus puissants, plus indépendants… »

Même Kenny avait blêmi vers la fin de cette tirade.

Eren, pour sa part, laissa échapper un petit éclat de rire avant de reprendre : « Oh, je vois que Bélial pense qu’il peut surpasser son créateur. Il s’amuse à jouer Dieu avec des puissances qu’il ne comprend pas… Je sais à quel point ça peut être tentant. J’ai été à sa place un jour… » Kenny s’était mis à parcourir la salle de long en large : « Putain ! Pourquoi il a fallu que ça tombe sur le Japon ?! Il n’aurait pas pu établir son merdier ailleurs ce con de Prince Infernal ?! » Eren lui répondit avec entrain : « Bélial a un sens de l’humour mordant, une ironie cinglante et un petit plaisir coupable pour la mise en scène. Il sait que je vis au Japon, c’est sûrement sa façon à lui de me faire un clin d’œil… » Levi siffla entre ses dents : « Plus j’en apprends sur vous, toi et tes Princes Infernaux, et moins j’ai envie d’en savoir. Vous êtes une sacrée bande de tordus.

\- Mais toutes les familles le sont mon très cher Levi ! Pour eux, je suis leur Père avec un P en majuscule. Satan est le fils lèche-botte un peu collant et beaucoup trop dépendant, Léviathan est mon chouchou, et Bélial l’ado rebelle, l’enfant qui veut remplacer sa figure paternelle. Je vous assure : j’aurais eu besoin d’engrosser sa mère pour lui donner naissance qu’il essaierait de se la taper à la Œdipe… » Kenny explosa littéralement : « Je n’en ai rien à carrer de tes anecdotes débiles ! Ce con a transformé mon pays en laboratoire expérimental et je dois me taper des Titans transgéniques dans le nord de Shizuoka ! Hors de question que ça sorte du pays ! Si quelqu’un doit signaler l’apparition de ces horreurs, ce seront les Russes ! Je suis sûr qu’ils abritent des tonnes d’usines à Démons OGM sur leur pays géant à la noix ! Levi, tu vas réunir une équipe et nous débarrasser de cette infection fissa ! » Levi acquiesça d’un brusque geste de la tête. Loin de lui l’idée de donner satisfaction à Kenny mais la simple mention du nom de Bélial rendait les choses beaucoup plus inquiétantes que ne le croyait son père.

La lueur étrange qui brillait au fond des yeux d’Eren ne présageait rien de bon.

Lorsqu’ils quittèrent la salle et traversèrent le QG en sens inverse, leur silence n’avait absolument rien d’une mise en scène.

 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 

La mise en garde d’Armin ne cessait de lui revenir en tête.

 

Ils s’étaient rencontrés dans le parc d’Ueno, sans Eren ou Mikasa, afin de discuter de l’implication de Bélial dans les derniers évènements plus qu’inquiétants qui se déroulaient à Shizuoka. Levi savait qu’il était dangereux de parler à Léviathan des tenants et aboutissants de leur mission, mais, en toute sincérité, Eren l’inquiétait suffisamment pour qu’il choisisse de prendre le risque. Depuis leur passage au QG principal, le Démon s’était montré anormalement enthousiaste. C’était presque comme assister à la phase maniaque d’un bipolaire : Eren semblait trop excité à l’idée de se frotter aux expériences de Bélial.

Le Démon avait l’air sous amphétamine.

Il chantonnait, sifflotait et emplissait l’appartement d’une joie si éblouissante qu’elle ne pouvait que servir de cache-misère pour des émotions beaucoup plus sombres. Sans parler de son attitude, le repli stratégique qu’Eren avait adopté quelques jours plus tôt était devenu de l’histoire ancienne. Il semblait maintenant vouloir passer le plus de temps possible en la compagnie de Levi : le taquiner, l’amuser ou plus précisément, le distraire. L’adolescent le soupçonnait d’essayer de détourner son attention du problème de fond. Bien que la dimension sexuelle fût toujours absente de leurs interactions, c’était comme si, tout à coup, il n’y avait plus aucune distance entre eux.

Pour le Démon, c’était sans aucun doute le meilleur moyen de faire taire tous soupçons, d’éloigner le spectre de ses pulsions suicidaire. Levi n’avait pas besoin d’être un génie pour comprendre qu’Eren considérait l’existence des Titans modifiés, les Déviants (comme les avait nommés Hanji), comme la solution inattendue à son problème d’immortalité. Armin le tira hors de ses pensées en déclarant : « Tu as raison. Même s’il ne compte sûrement pas passer l’arme à gauche pendant cette mission-ci, Eren voit ce revirement de situation comme un moyen efficace de tirer sa révérence… » Le blondinet prit un air pensif. Il agita la tête comme pour chasser une idée avant de fixer Levi de son regard bleu hypnotique et continua : « Il faut que tu sois prudent. On ne sait jamais. Tu as bien fait de m’en parler… Je dois trouver un moyen d’en apprendre plus sur ces Déviants avant qu’il ne soit trop tard…

\- Tu penses vraiment que Bélial a une chance de réussir ? » Armin agita la tête : « Qui sait ? Personnellement, j’aurais envie de dire que son initiative est vouée à l’échec. Mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque que Lucifer en profite pour faire une bêtise qu’on risquerait tous de regretter. Je vais devoir reprendre contact avec quelques anciennes connaissances… » La grimace qui déformait ses traits en disait long. Levi hasarda : « Je n’ai pas l’impression que cette perspective te fasse sauter de joie…

\- Disons qu’avec ma position en Enfer, aucune relation n’est aussi simple que pour vous, les Humains. Je préfère parler d’alliés et d’ennemis.

\- On dirait que tu ne veux pas plus reprendre contact avec les premiers qu’avec les seconds.

\- Mes alliés sont de braves types. Mais dans mon ‘groupe’, on a tendance à éviter de trop se mêler à la vie infernale. Disons qu’ils ne seront pas ravis que je vienne les secouer alors qu’ils pensaient être tranquilles après mon départ…

\- Quelque chose me dit que tu n’étais pas vraiment le type de Roi qui aimait donner des ordres ou faire preuve d’autorité. Je me demande comment est-ce que tu as réussi à régner … » Le Démon lui offrit un large sourire amusé : « C’est si facile à deviner ? » Le large sourire d’Armin s’évanouit peu à peu. Il se tapota la lèvre un moment puis répondit : « Mis à part le fait que Satan ait clairement abdiqué en ma faveur, on peut dire que j’avais une équipe extrêmement efficace à mes côtés pour tenir le cap. Quand j’ai fini par laisser Bélial prendre le contrôle de l’Enfer, on s’est tous éparpillé et éloigné de tout ça… » Le blondinet sourit à nouveau : « Mais ne t’en fais pas : dès que je leur parlerais d’Eren, ils vont rappliquer en vitesse. Même si Jean risque de râler pour la forme…

\- Jean ? Ça ne sonne pas très démoniaque comme prénom…

\- Oh ! Oui, désolé. Depuis qu’il est pactisé avec Marco, il insiste pour qu’on l’appelle Jean. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus… ils doivent se trouver quelque part en Italie.

\- Il est aux mains des Ordres ? Ça ne va pas être un peu difficile pour lui de t’aider dans ces conditions ?

\- Quoi ? Ah non ! Marco est effectivement un ‘Exorciste’, mais il ne travaille pas pour les Ordres. Ils ont un peu plus de cinq cents ans et je ne crois pas que Marco ait une seule fois accepté de jouer le jeu des Conseils. Ils ont toujours su comment se montrer discrets et se fondre dans la masse. N’aies pas l’air aussi étonné Levi, vous connaissez Jean sous le nom d’Amaymon. Il est assez puissant pour décider de son avenir. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que tous les Démons pactisés finissaient vraiment par obéir aux Ordres ? Il y a beaucoup plus de duos Exorcistes/Démons renégats que tu ne le crois. Sans parler des Exorcistes kidnappés qui finissent prisonniers de leur Démon en Enfer ou ceux qui ont accepté de les suivre…

\- Je me disais aussi que c’était trop simple…

\- Si Lucifer n’avait pas besoin de leur système pour assurer votre sécurité jusqu’à ce que vous en soyez capables tous seuls, je t’assure que vous ne seriez plus dans les Ordres depuis longtemps…

\- Je suppose que ça explique aussi ta présence dans les rangs…

\- Tes suppositions sont exactes ! » Armin se départit à nouveau de son sourire pour expliquer : « Amaymon, Asmodée et Aritas vont mener l’enquête. Je te contacterai quand on aura trouvé plus d’informations à propos des Déviants.

\- Plus le temps passe, et plus j’ai l’impression que Moblit m’a menti comme un arracheur de dents. Il a affirmé ne pas avoir eu beaucoup de contacts avec les grands pontes de l’Enfer… » Le sourire du blondinet revint en force : « Ne lui en veux pas, Oriax est l’un de mes plus vieux subordonnés : il sait à quel point c’est important de laisser les Ordres dans le flou… » Levi préféra garder le silence. Armin continua : « En attendant Levi, il va falloir que tu choisisses avec soin ton équipe. Eren va sûrement tenter un truc pendant cette mission. Il vaudrait mieux que tu aies des renforts en cas de problèmes… » L’adolescent n’avait jamais envisagé de faire autrement.

La grande question demeurante : qui choisir ?

 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 

En réalité, Levi n’avait personne d’autre vers qui se tourner.

 

Il n’y avait donc rien de surprenant à ce qu’il se retrouve dans le QG d’Hanji et entouré de ses amis, alors qu’il luttait pour composer son équipe d’intervention. Hanji avait l’air tout simplement anéantie, la tête posée sur la longue table de leur salle de réunion et les larmes aux yeux : « Mais je suis la meilleure scientifique des Ordres ! C’est insensé de m’interdire de participer à cette mission ! Les Déviants sont… » Moblit l’interrompit une millième fois depuis le début de leur discussion : « On sait, Hanji. C’est dur mais c’est comme ça. Tu l’as dit toi-même : tous les Anges Supérieurs sont des pièces importantes sur l’échiquier des pouvoirs. Kenny et ta famille n’auraient jamais pris le risque de perdre Lucifer et un autre Démon Supérieur dans une intervention aussi hasardeuse…

\- Mais les Déviants ! » Levi les interrompit, sur les nerfs : « Moi aussi j’aurais aimé pouvoir te traîner avec moi Binoclarde ! Alors arrête de geindre deux minutes ! Ce n’est pas toi qui dois te taper une tonne de dossiers de candidatures ! » Il frappa avec force l’un des dits dossiers sur la table et grogna : « Le pire, c’est que pas un seul de ces types ne me parait assez fiable ! Je n’ai aucune envie de partir me battre contre tes saloperies de Déviants avec une bande de bras cassés… » Eren avait un dossier en main, un sourcil haussé, puis le présenta à Levi : « Je ne sais pas si celle-ci a les bras cassés, mais une chose est sûre, elle est assez mignonne pour se permettre d’être incapable ! » Levi lui jeta un regard noir : « Alors invite-la à dîner et laisse-nous bosser sans raconter de la merde ! » Eren fit la moue : « Oh chéri ! Il ne faut pas t’agiter comme ça, tu sais que je suis super fidèle !

\- Eren ! » Le Démon lui sourit doucement, comme si son irritation était risible. Levi se concentra : hors de question de perdre pieds face à Eren, ça lui ferait trop plaisir. L’adolescent reprit avec sérieux : « Je n’ai droit qu’à un seul autre Ange Supérieur et Hanji est hors-jeu… » Auruo carra les épaules : « J’accepterai volontiers de… » Gunther le coupa : « Peut-être qu’avoir un Symbiotique de ton côté serait une bonne idée ! En pleine forêt, c’est important d’avoir une bonne sensibilité aux auras pour éviter les pièges… » Auruo fronça les sourcils et répliqua : « Tu plaisantes ! C’est clairement une mission de fond plus que de forme ! Les Déviants ne vont pas juste rappliquer, il va falloir les traquer, les débusquer puis les affronter ! Ce sera une mission qui va s’étendre dans la durée, pas une frappe chirurgicale ! Erd et toi, vous n’êtes pas taillés pour ce genre d’assignement. On ne sait pas combien d’ennemis seront présents ou encore s’il y aura des victimes à sauver… » Hanji intervint, tout à coup radieuse : « Si vous trouvez des rescapés, il y a des chances qu’ils soient infectés ! Ramenez-les-moi à tout prix ! »

Hanji était vraiment une spécialiste des silences pesants.

Levi poussa un grand soupir, puis répondit à Auruo et Gunther en ignorant royalement l’intervention de la brunette : « Le mieux ce serait de pouvoir vous prendre tous les deux avec moi… Si seulement l’Ancien Levi avait pris la peine de se créer un réseau, je ne serais pas autant dans la merde aujourd’hui ! » Eren pianota sur la table avant de répliquer : « Il avait ses méthodes et il détestait devoir les expliquer. A part Farlan et Isa, personne ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux… » Son regard se fit lointain et froid, ce qui rendit Levi étrangement mal à l’aise. Hanji reprit la parole : « Il était très doué et son taux de réussite était tout simplement effrayant. Ça aidait à ce qu’on accepte qu’il fasse un peu tout ce qu’il voulait. Mais toi, tu viens à peine d’être réhabilité. Kenny est vraiment un connard à la hauteur de sa réputation... Il t’a filé une mission horrible pour marquer ton retour en solo… » Gunther acquiesça puis demanda : « Même si tous les candidats doivent être aux anges d’avoir une chance de travailler aux côtés de l’Exorciste Ultime, comment être sûr de leur fiabilité ? » Eren haussa les épaules : « Il suffirait que je jette un œil à leur Démon pour répondre à cette question… » Levi nia de la tête : « On n’a pas le temps de recevoir tout ce monde ! Nos délais ne nous le permettent pas. » Petra s’éclaircit la gorge : « Peut-être qu’on pourrait réussir à monter ton quota à deux Anges Supérieurs en insistant auprès de certains Conseillers… »

Eren roula des yeux : « Pas la peine… Laissez-moi choper Kenny et Belzé dans un couloir et le tour sera joué. Je ne peux peut-être rien faire pour permettre à Hanji de se ramener, mais je pense que c’est largement faisable pour Gunther et Auruo… » Gunther souffla du nez, faussement amusé : « C’est sûr que c’est beaucoup plus simple d’intercéder en notre faveur : nos parents sont des civils dans le déni. Personne ne viendra faire barrage pour nous empêcher d’aller au casse-pipe… » Un nouveau silence. Gunther baissa les yeux vers la table : « Désolé. Je suis volontaire à 100% pour accompagner Levi, mais Eren m’a énervé… » Levi soupira : « Ne t’en fais pas, il fait cet effet à tout le monde. Personne ne t’en veut. » Hanji se racla la gorge : « Ooookay. Donc, Gunther et Auruo seront tes extras ! C’est déjà plus rassurant, non ? » En réalité, la perspective d’envoyer ses amis au ‘casse-pipe’ n’avait rien de ‘rassurant’.

Mais est-ce qu’il avait vraiment le choix ?

 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 

Il leur restait au moins une dizaine de kilomètres à parcourir avant d’arriver à l’orée de la forêt où se trouvait le ‘triangle’.

 

Et pourtant, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Levi pouvait déjà sentir une aura malsaine dans l’atmosphère, lui faisant courir des frissons le long des bras. A en croire les expressions graves d’Auruo et Gunther, il n’était pas le seul dont les nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve. Quant aux quinze Exorcistes qui leur avaient été confié pour remplir l’assignement, ils étaient plus excités qu’inquiets. Levi les avait triés sur le volet, se fiant surtout à son instinct et leurs quelques bons résultats. Vu comme aucun d’eux n’était capable de pressentir le bourbier dans lequel ils plongeaient tête la première, il doutait déjà du bien fondé de son choix. Eren avait le nez levé en l’air et les paupières closes. Il profitait visiblement de leur pause pour se remplir les poumons. Comme s’il avait senti le poids de son regard sur lui, le Démon lui fit face. Pendant l’espace d’un instant, Levi eut l’impression de lire dans ses yeux une pointe de tristesse. Elle fut très vite remplacée par une myriade d’autres émotions qu’il eut le plus grand mal à déchiffrer. Levi sentit ses boyaux se tordre d’angoisse.

Il venait de perdre tout espoir de voir cette histoire se terminer sans effusion de sang.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au premier poste de surveillance de la zone mise en quarantaine, même les Exorcistes Inférieurs avaient perdu toute trace d’optimisme. Ils se tenaient à présent tous près d’une des entrées de la barrière d’énergie chargée de contenir le problème dans un rayon délimité. Subitement, combattre aux côtés d’une légende n’était plus aussi excitant. La forêt qui leur faisait face était sombre et anormalement silencieuse. L’atmosphère néfaste des bois se faisait étouffante, presque vomitive. L’un des Exorcistes se laissa même pleinement aller en vidant le contenu de son estomac sur le côté de la route. Ses régurgitations firent blêmir une bonne partie de ses camarades et deux autres Exorcistes ravalèrent ostensiblement leur bile. Levi se retint à grande peine de rouler des yeux.

Le chef de l’opération de surveillance vint enfin à leur rencontre.

C’était une femme d’âge mûr avec des pattes d’oie au coin des yeux ornés de pupilles d’un noir presque aussi profond que la noirceur de sa chevelure. Elle portait l’uniforme de l’élite, tout comme Hanji, Mikasa et Levi. Son chignon était retenu par une pince en jade et son port de tête était tout simplement royal. Levi comprit en un coup d’œil qu’il portait plus de respect à cette femme qu’il n’en porterait jamais à Kenny ou Erwin, alors qu’ils avaient tous deux eu accès au poste de Commandant de la branche Asiatique des Ordres. Une fois arrivée à leur hauteur, elle le salua bien bas et il faillit la redresser lui-même, rempli d’embarras. Elle s’écria : « Bienvenu Ange Ultime. J’ai appris pour vos problèmes de mémoires. J’espère que vous vous rétablirez bientôt complètement. Je me présente à nouveau. Je suis Seiko Kamiyô. On m’a confié la tâche de contenir l’infection le temps qu’on parvienne à pénétrer au cœur du problème et assainir la zone. » Eren s’avança d’un pas, de façon à se positionner aux côtés de son Exorciste sans pour autant le dépasser.

Levi ne lui avait jamais vu un air aussi solennel.

Lorsqu’il s’adressa à Seiko, ce fut sur un ton presque affectueux : « Bonjour, Seiko. Content de voir que tu es toujours en vie… » Sans vraiment sourire, l’Exorciste parvint à faire passer son amusement d’un léger tic de la bouche : « Bonjour, Lucifer. Cela fait au moins un siècle que je ne vous ai pas vu. J’espère que vous traitez notre Ange comme il se doit. » Le rictus narquois qui étira les lèvres d’Eren était tout aussi amusé : « Oh, tu me connais, vieille caille. Jamais je ne le traiterais différemment. » Levi s’éclaircit la gorge et les interrompit : « Que pouvez-vous me dire à propos de cette zone ?

\- Que vous n’auriez pas déjà lu dans votre rapport ?

\- Précisément. » Le regard de l’Exorciste pétilla. Levi comprit que si on lui avait confié cette tâche délicate, ce n’était certainement pas pour rien. Elle en savait certainement plus que quiconque au sujet des magouilles et autres subtilités permettant de naviguer dans les eaux troubles des Conseils. Elle se tourna légèrement de façon à faire face à la forêt et expliqua : « Après l’intervention de notre dernière équipe, un brouillard d’énergie négative est tombé sur la forêt. » Levi haussa un sourcil et demanda, incrédule : « Un phénomène d’épanchement ? » Elle nia de la tête avec retenue : « Non. Si cela avait été le cas, nous l’aurions mis dans notre rapport. Ce phénomène relève plus du genre de détails qu’on balaie discrètement sous le tapis… » Levi soupira : « J’ai pigé. Le mot d’ordre semble être ‘discrétion’ avec cette histoire. Qu’est-ce qui vous fait croire qu’on n’a pas affaire à un brouillard d’épanchement ?

\- Mis à part le fait que nos machines n’ont relevées aucun des tracés d’énergie inhérents à la présence d’une Cavité dans la Brèche ? L’expérience et les faits. Lorsqu’un trou dans la Brèche atteint la taille de Cavité, il est vrai qu’un brouillard d’énergie négative se manifeste. Par contre, il n’atteint jamais cette intensité. Je suis certaine que vous aviez déjà commencé à ressentir les effets de son rayonnement depuis plusieurs kilomètres … » Levi jeta un rapide coup d’œil en arrière vers les Exorcistes qui s’étaient réunis autour de leurs camarades nauséeux.

Eren pouffa de rire : « Oui, difficile de les louper… » Seiko acquiesça gravement : « Etourdissement, légère nausée… Les Exorcistes ont habituellement un peu de mal avec les émanations gazeuses d’énergie noire. Mais même lorsqu’un Démon en souffle directement sur le terrain, on n’obtient pas un effet pareil. Ce brouillard est capable de non seulement chambouler vos sens, mais aussi de déclencher des hallucinations. Et plus étrange encore : il parait émaner de sources multiples. » Levi fronça les sourcils : « Des Déviants ? » Seiko parut déstabilisée, et Eren expliqua : « C’est le nom qu’Hanji Zoé a trouvé pour les Titans spéciaux qui sortent de la zone ». L’Exorciste sembla surprise : « La petite Zoé ! Elle trouve toujours le moyen de s’esquiver lorsqu’il s’agit de participer aux réunions ou aux dîners de dignitaires… Elle a dû bien grandir depuis la dernière fois que je l’ai vue. » Levi pouffa de rire à son tour : « Elle a gardé l’âme d’une gamine de six ans, vous n’avez rien loupé. » Seiko sourit légèrement avant de reprendre leur sujet initial : « Il est possible que des Déviants soient à l’origine du brouillard. Sa présence dérègle nos équipements et nous ne pouvons plus savoir avec certitude à quoi nous attendre dans cette zone… Excepté les traces d’énergie démoniaque de votre prisonnier Russe, on n’a toujours pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il se passe ici. » Levi sentit la tension lui raidir les épaules. Il jeta un regard vers la forêt silencieuse avant de demander : « D’autres choses à signaler à part la présence de ce brouillard ?

\- Plus on s’enfonce dans la zone et moins la communication fonctionne. Nous avons perdu le contact avec les équipes précédentes au bout d’une demi-heure. Une sorte de champ magnétique rend caduc toute tentative de passer par les airs… » Levi siffla d’admiration malgré lui : « C’est quoi ce bordel ? On dirait que quelqu’un s’est vraiment fait chier pour transformer ce coin en nouvelle zone 51 ! » Eren leva les yeux au ciel : « Paradoxalement à sa haine pour l’espèce humaine, Bélial a toujours admiré votre goût pour le progrès et les gadgets. Je ne serais pas vraiment choqué d’apprendre qu’il a mis au point un moyen de rendre fou vos appareils de navigation histoire de se fabriquer quelques zones de non-droit afin de monter ses laboratoires de scientifique fou. » Seiko baissa légèrement la tête, visiblement pensive : « Bélial ? Je vois. » Eren lui servit l’un de ses sourires narquois : « Ce que je vois, moi, c’est que Kenny semble s’amuser lui aussi à dispenser ses informations comme ça l’arrange. Il aura beau dire, il a très bien retenu les leçons d’Erwin… » Pour le coup, Seiko lui adressa un vrai sourire : « Il sait que ma famille est beaucoup plus proche des Smith, il n’y a rien d’étonnant à ce qu’il préfère garder pour lui une partie de ses trouvailles. » Eren roula des yeux : « On dirait bien que personne n’est capable de tout simplement s’allier avec sa propre espèce, sans réserve. Que ce soit vous ou les Démons, chacun a son agenda secret. Comment vous voulez asseoir une domination mondiale dans ces conditions ? Vous vous tirez sans arrêt dans les pattes ! » Seiko haussa un sourcil : « Quelques conseils à nous donner votre majesté ? Après tout, vous êtes le seul à avoir réussi cet exploit jusqu’ici… » Levi les observa un instant.

On voyait bien qu’en dépit de toutes les histoires qu’on racontait au sujet de Lucifer et l’image qu’il se donnait lui-même, Seiko et lui étaient amis.

Il était difficile de ne pas se rendre compte qu’Eren ne faisait en réalité aucune différence entre espèces, que cela soit Exorcistes, Humains ou Démons. Il ne se limitait pas à ce genre de barrières, et le fait que très peu de personnes sur Terre fussent capables d’en faire de même lorsqu’il s’agissait d’apprendre à le connaître, c’était plutôt révélateur. Levi eut une petite pensée pour Rivaï : il se demanda s’il devait remercier cet ‘ancêtre’ un peu particulier pour l’absence de haine et de préjugés d’Eren, ou si le Démon avait appris de ses propres expériences. L’adolescent finit par mettre un terme à leur petit échange : « Je ne veux pas casser l’ambiance, mais si j’ai bien compris, une fois qu’on sera entré là-dedans nous serons livrés à nous-mêmes : c’est bien ça ? » Seiko lui jeta un rapide coup-d’œil avant d’acquiescer : « J’en ai bien peur. » Ils marquèrent un silence.

A chaque nouvelle minute passée à l’observer, l’aura sombre de la forêt semblait s’obscurcir un peu plus à vue d’œil.

 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 

Après leur avoir conseillé d’éviter de commencer leur investigation quelques heures avant la tombée de la nuit, Seiko les avait conduits au baraquement.

 

Levi comprit dès les premières minutes sur place que son équipe d’Exorcistes Inférieurs ne lui servirait absolument à rien. L’infection de la forêt était encore contenue par la barrière d’énergie, et déjà, la majorité d’entre eux était hors circuit. Le teint pâle, le regard vague…. Quant aux autres, ils étaient clairement en pleine crise existentielle quand bien même leur entraînement et leur professionnalisme leur interdisaient de fuir la queue entre les jambes. Levi profita des dernières heures avant le dîner pour faire le tour de la zone et discuter avec les équipes chargées de maintenir la barrière en place. Visiblement, après un certain temps d’exposition à proximité du brouillard, on finissait par s’habituer aux sensations désagréables. Toutefois, Levi ne disposait pas du temps nécessaire pour que son équipe s’acclimate à la pression de la brume d’énergie noire.

Une fois l’heure du dîner arrivée, Auruo vint s’installer face à Levi.

Il posa son plateau avec une gravité théâtrale et déclara : « Il vaudrait peut-être mieux rebrousser chemin. » Levi et Eren s’étaient assis légèrement à l’écart, sur une table qui leur permettait de surplomber la salle. Eren haussa un sourcil, un morceau de tempura lui dépassant de la bouche : « Plait-il ? » Auruo jeta de rapides coups d’œil aux alentours, comme s’il craignait d’être entendu : « La situation est bien pire que ce qu’on croyait. La zone à couvrir est très large, et avec ce brouillard, les Exorcistes Inférieurs ne nous seront d’aucune utilité à moins de passer des mois à les entraîner pour qu’ils supportent ses effets… » Erd, Gunther et Petra vinrent les rejoindre. Auruo poursuivit : « Nous ferions mieux d’évoquer des circonstances exceptionnelles et demander une équipe composée d’une bonne quinzaine d’Exorcistes Supérieurs… » Erd acquiesça vivement : « Et même là, je crois que la situation resterait un peu suicidaire… Quoi de pire que devoir affronter l’inconnu avec des Exorcistes incompétents ? Je vous le donne dans le mille : devoir affronter les Déviants avec des Exorcistes incontrôlables qui seraient susceptibles de te poignarder dans le dos pendant un moment de folie. On ne connait pas suffisamment les effets que peut avoir ce brouillard après une exposition prolongée… » Auruo parut également révolté à cette idée : « Il y a autant de différences entre un Exorciste Inférieur et un Ange qu’entre un crapaud et un bœuf ! » Petra s’étrangla avec sa bouchée de riz : « Vraiment Auruo ? La Fontaine ?! » Erd fronça les sourcils : « C’est qui ça ? » Petra se hâta de répondre : « Aucune importance ! » Levi poussa un long soupir.

Auruo avait certainement raison.

Mais Levi n’était pas vraiment dans une position où il pouvait se permettre de faire appel aux Conseillers ou d’outrepasser les ordres de Kenny. Cette mission était non seulement censée être accomplie avec discrétion, mais en plus, était l’ultime test à passer. Auruo, Erd, Gunther et Petra entamèrent un débat que Levi relaya au second plan. Quand ils regagnèrent chacun leur chambre à la fin de la soirée, l’adolescent était complètement perdu. Il ne pouvait pas rebrousser chemin, mais il était hors de question d’emmener son équipe dans un tel traquenard… Levi fit coulisser la porte qui menait vers l’arrière-cour du baraquement et s’installa sur la terrasse. Il prit de grandes inspirations et ferma les yeux. Une migraine monstrueuse lui palpitait sous le crâne. Eren vint s’asseoir à ses côtés, en silence. Levi avait trouvé son mutisme plus que suspicieux, et le fait qu’il les ait laissés planifier et discuter sans donner son avis le rendait plus que sceptique. Voilà pourquoi l’adolescent s’écria, au bout de quelques minutes de silence : « Vas-y, dis-moi ce que tu en penses. »

Eren laissa planer le mystère un instant, puis il déclara enfin : « Nous devrions y aller tous les deux. » Levi haussa les sourcils : « Tu es sérieux, là ?! » Eren haussa les épaules : « Pourquoi pas ? Le brouillard ne t’affectera pas. Et si on n’en revient pas, cela voudrait dire que personne ne serait capable de fouiller cette zone maudite.

\- Donc, tu es vraiment sérieux. Eren, on n’est pas au max de nos capacités. Tu es peut-être balaise mais moi, d’un autre côté, même si j’apprends vite, je suis loin d’être au niveau ! Et si c’est bien Bélial qui t’a tendu ce piège, je n’ai aucune envie de foncer tête baissée… » Le Démon l’observa un moment avant de répliquer : « Je suis sûr que tu as déjà compris que tu n’as pas vraiment le choix. Le délai qu’on t’a donné à respecter faisait partie des conditions de Kenny afin de valider cette mission. Il veut éviter qu’on apprenne ce qu’il se passe dans ‘le triangle’. D’ailleurs, il voudrait même qu’on ignore son existence. C’est important pour le Conseil d’Asie, mais le résultat des expériences de Bélial, l’est encore plus pour le monde entier. S’il a vraiment divers laboratoires un peu partout autour du globe, il va falloir les démanteler…

\- Est-ce que tu es vraiment en train d’essayer de me forcer la main ?! » Levi sentait la colère bouillir au fond de ses entrailles. Il avait envie de faire cracher le morceau à Eren, de le mettre face aux suppositions d’Armin. Il avait envie d’hurler ou de frapper quelque chose. A la lumière de ce que savait Levi, qu’Eren en ait conscience ou pas, il était impossible d’ignorer à quoi il pouvait penser. De voir que l’éventualité de pouvoir ‘tirer sa révérence’ était passée de possibilité à certitude au cours de leur investigation…

Aucune expression ne venait trahir les sentiments du Démon : son visage restait un parfait masque de calme et de sérénité.

Ce qui, après réflexion, était bien pire que l’espèce d’euphorie cynique qui l’animait jusqu’ici.

Lorsqu’Eren reprit la parole, c’était sur un ton décontracté : « Je ne te force à rien. Je dis juste que tu as trois choix. Le premier : tu rebrousses chemin, tu expliques à Kenny que tu n’es pas capable d’accomplir ce genre de mission pour l’instant et, donc, tu t’exposes à la possibilité qu’il trouve un moyen de te réduire à l’état de vulgaire ‘batterie’ pour Démon en prétextant que t’es totalement inutile en tant qu’Exorciste. Après tout, on sait tous les deux qu’il ne t’accordera pas de délai supplémentaire, surtout pas alors que la ‘zone’ commence à attirer l’attention des dignitaires. Maintenant, comme tu penses visiblement que tu n’y arriveras pas tout seul, on arrive à la seconde option. Tu prends ton équipe de ‘bras cassés’ et vous entrez dans la forêt… » Le Démon laissa ses mots en suspens, profitant de son temps de pause pour planter son regard magnétique dans celui de son Exorciste avec une insistance effrayante : « Ils vont tous mourir. » La déclaration était brutale.

Un accent de vérité, implacable et insensible.

« D’abord, il y aura les étourdissements. Vertiges, nausées. Ensuite, ils commenceront à délirer. Ils auront l’impression de sentir par les yeux, de voir par les oreilles… Ils hallucineront. Et quand la panique aura pris le contrôle du groupe, ils mourront démembrés, dévorés par des Déviants, en chutant d’une crevasse ou en s’attaquant entre eux, en pleine hystérie. Ils mourront et tu seras le seul responsable. Tu seras alors celui qui en réchappera car tu en as le pouvoir et tu quitteras cette forêt maudite, en vie. Tu devras alors t’excuser auprès des familles, te trainer ça dans la conscience, et avec…

\- La ferme ! » Le cœur battant et l’estomac noué, Levi avait le tournis. Les mots d’Eren faisaient écho à une vague de souvenirs flous qui remontaient tout à coup à la surface de sa conscience. Ces flashs étaient menaçants, lourds et dangereux. Comme lorsqu’il s’était rappelé la mort de Farlan et Isabel. Une part de lui-même avait beau savoir qu’Eren cherchait à profiter de ses faiblesses… Le Démon continuait pourtant de dire la vérité. Eren lui posa une main sur l’épaule : « Je n’ai pas besoin de te le dire. Tu ne t’en souviens peut-être pas, mais tu as déjà vécu ce genre de situations auparavant. Des centaines, des milliers de fois même. On lutte, on se blesse, et on survit. Mais pas eux, jamais. Et à la fin, tu portes le poids de leur mort et tu le traines inlassablement avec toi jusqu’à ce que… » Les mots semblèrent lui mourir au fond de sa gorge. Il inspira un grand coup et ajouta : « Satan t’a délesté de ce poids, Levi. Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment la peine que tu l’endosses à nouveau ? Que tout recommence ? » L’adolescent sentit des frissons lui remonter le long des bras. Le cœur lourd, il croisa les doigts sur ses genoux : « Ne me prends pas la tête, tu essaies juste de me retourner le cerveau ! Je suis Exorciste, que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce genre de merdier, on va le vivre encore et encore… Je ne peux pas juste… »

Sa voix tremblait, ses pensées devenaient confuses.

« Tu crois que l’Ancien Levi évitait de se rapprocher des autres Exorcistes pour quelles raisons ? Là, tu imagines ce que ça ferait de perdre des inconnus. Pense à Auruo et Gunther… » Les images qui lui vinrent à l’esprit étaient si vives, si réalistes. Erd, coupé en deux par les puissantes mâchoires de l’ennemi. Gunther, brisé de l’intérieur, essoré comme un vulgaire bout de tissu. Petra, le corps écrasé contre un arbre, telle une poupée désarticulée avec un regard vide et le visage ensanglanté. Auruo, fracassé d’un coup par la frappe puissante et précise d’un adversaire particulièrement vicieux. Dans le feu de l’action, en un instant. Ils étaient tous morts. La voix de Gunther lui revint en mémoire : « C’est sûr que c’est beaucoup plus simple d’intercéder en notre faveur, nos parents sont des civils dans le déni. Personne ne viendra faire barrage pour nous empêcher d’aller au casse-pipe… » L’Exorciste s’imagina sonner à la porte de leurs parents pour leur annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.

Il n’en aurait jamais la force.

Il ne voulait pas apprendre, pas tout de suite, ce qu’on pouvait ressentir dans ce genre de moments.

Levi s’écarta d’Eren, se soustrayant au contact brûlant de sa main.

La colère qui lui bouillait dans le ventre n’était plus qu’un des composants de l’énorme boule qui lui pesait sur le cœur. Angoisse, peur, frustration… « Je sais à quoi tu joues. » Le Démon n’avait toujours aucune expression sur le visage lorsqu’il lui demanda : « De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu veux qu’on se retrouve là-bas tous les deux. Seuls. Tu prends l’invitation de Bélial pour un défi personnel. » Eren pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté : « Désolé, mais je ne vois toujours pas ce que tu veux dire. Je pensais depuis le temps que tu aurais compris que je ne tire aucune fierté mal placée quant au fait d’être le créateur des Démons. Si Bélial veut jouer à la divinité, grand bien lui face.

\- Tu essaies de me faire croire quoi au juste ? Que tout ce que tu tires de cette histoire, c’est de satisfaire ta curiosité ? » Le Démon eut la décence de garder le silence. Levi agita la tête, halluciné. Eren tenait ses promesses. Encore et toujours.

Quoiqu’il advienne, le Démon évitait de lui mentir.

Levi se redressa et sans lâcher Eren des yeux, il lui déclara avec détermination : « On va y aller sans eux. Parce que, comme tu l’as dit, ce piège a été construit pour toi. Lucifer, le vrai ‘Roi’. Alors il n’y a pas moyen qu’Auruo, Petra, Gunther et Erd puissent y survivre. Et ne parlons même pas des autres… » Il marqua une courte pause avant d’ajouter : « Mais ne me prend pas pour un con. Ne crois pas que tu as gagné, je sais que tu manigances quelque chose. Je sais que ça à forcément un rapport avec ta foutue promesse. J’ai bien compris que c’était la seule chose qui te fasse vraiment bouger ces jours-ci. » Son cœur battait la chamade lorsqu’il ajouta : « Je ne suis pas lui, tu le sais. On n’a rien à voir l’un avec l’autre. Ça peut me faire passer pour un schizo, mais c’est vrai.

\- Je crois qu’on est assez fourré ensemble ces jours-ci pour avoir eu tout le loisir de voir à quel point vous êtes différents, lui et toi, Levi. Et je sais aussi que je t’ai dit que j’essayerais de tenir ma promesse envers l’Ancien toi, mais je ne vois pas ce qui, exactement te fait croire que cette mission a le moindre rapport avec tout ça. Je pense que tu réfléchis beaucoup trop. » Levi s’approcha du Démon d’un pas décidé, sans jamais briser leur contact visuel : « J’ai bien l’intention de te garder dans les parages jusqu’à ce que _moi_ , j’en ai marre, et pas l’inverse. » Rien que pour la surprise qui avait traversé les yeux d’Eren, cette déclaration valait largement le coup.

Levi retrouva l’intimité de sa chambre sans regarder en arrière.

 

_Très prochainement, la partie 2…_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ?
> 
> (Attention annonce importante à la fin du blabla !)
> 
> Je suis curieuse de lire votre avis sur cette première partie !
> 
> La scène entre Levi, Kenny, Eren et les Démons au QG principal ?
> 
> J’espère qu’elle ne vous a pas trop embrouillée et qu’elle rendait bien. C’était plutôt descriptif, j’étais super concentrée pour essayer de lui donner un sens…est-ce que ça rend bien ?
> 
> Vous avez aimé le teaser de cette mission ?
> 
> Entre le moment où Levi doit composer son équipe, le voyage, Seiko …J’espère que vous avez pu apprécier les échanges entre Levi, Eren, le reste de l’équipe…Vous n’avez pas eu beaucoup de scènes avec nos deux bébés proches dans cet part, je croise les doigts pour que ça ne vous ai pas embêté (ou frustré) à la lecture !  
> 
> Avez-vous des idées ou des craintes pour la suite ? #Action
> 
> Eh oui, que va-t-il bien pouvoir se passer dans cette fameuse forêt ? Serais-je cruelle au point de vous briser le cœur ? La fin est proche, plus qu’une partie et un petit épilogue…ça doit chaumer dur dans vos petites têtes pour imaginer une conclusion ! (Trépigne à l’idée de lire vos commentaires sur le sujet)
> 
> Maintenant que c’est dit…
> 
> ANNONCE IMPORTANTE !
> 
> Kizzbloo, ma femme et bêta lectrice adorée, a été inspiré par cette histoire ! (Larmes d’émotion pure) Par conséquent ? Elle va me faire l’honneur d’écrire le préquel de Dark Moon Lovers !
> 
> Il s’agira de l’histoire de Rivaï et Lucifer !
> 
> (Yeux qui brillent)
> 
> Le prologue (et peut-être le chapitre 1 un peu plus tard) va sortir plus ou moins en même temps que l’épilogue de Dark Moon Lovers ! J’aurais déjà eu droit de le lire en avant-première et je n’hésiterais pas à vous dire ce que j’en pense (excitée comme un puce) J’espère que vous serez au rendez-vous ?! (Moi j’y serais sûrement en tout cas !)
> 
> Plein love !
> 
> Maman Chat.


	10. Thunderbolt part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! Suite et fin du chapitre 9…
> 
> Si vous trouvez que c’est long, souvenez que sans l’intervention de ma sœur, vous auriez dû enchaîner direct sur cette partie sans même faire de pause pour rafraichir la page…oui, une cinquantaine de pages. Quand j’y pense, je devais être dingue pour croire que ça passerait crème ! (rire nerveux) Pardon…(courbette)
> 
> Dans tous les cas, on peut presque dire ‘C’EST LA FIN’ en sautant partout comme des dingues. Parce que la ‘suite’, à savoir l’Epilogue souvenez-vous, ne sera qu’un moyen de clôturer l’histoire. Du coup j’espère de tout cœur que ce pavé saura vous satisfaire pleinement ! (Kizz et moi, on a vraiment bien bossé pour que ça soit hot à souhait !) Je vais enfin pouvoir satisfaire tous mes chatons pervers, laissez libre cours à mes délires…et je l’espère vous faire baver !
> 
> Bonne lecture !!
> 
> Ps : Allez petit Da, tu peux t’installer confortablement, tu es sur la dernière ligne droite des montagnes russes, avec un peu de chance j’ai réussi à réaliser tes rêves ! (clin d’œil flippant)

 

Dark Moon Lovers

 

 **III ère partie** :  **_I’ll Find You Even In the Dark_**

 

  1. **Thunderbolt (part 2)**



 

 

Il leur avait suffi d’un rapide débriefe pour convaincre leur équipe du bienfondé de leur décision d’être les seuls à pénétrer dans la zone.

 

Bien entendu, comme la vérité était loin d’être dicible, du moins pas s’ils voulaient obtenir un feu vert, ils avaient dû broder en explications. Eren avait aidé Levi à mettre au point un plan acceptable :  ils avaient proposé de partir en premier simple mission de reconnaissance. La perspective de réussir à se débarrasser de ce brouillard et à obtenir des informations vitales sur ce qu’il se passait sous le couvert des bois était assez alléchante pour qu’on encourage leur prise d’initiative. On leur avait même accordé une semaine avant de devoir manifester leur position d’une façon ou d’une autre. Fusée de détresse, pic d’énergie… Une fois le délai écoulé, ou si jamais leur exploration se conclurait par un échec, Kenny et Mikasa seraient immédiatement alertés.

Levi avait menti avec fermeté lorsqu’il avait affirmé qu’il comptait éviter toute confrontation avec l’ennemi.

En vérité, si Eren et lui arrivaient vraiment à leurs fins, le nid de Déviants serait maîtrisé, voire entièrement nettoyé d’ici la moitié de la semaine.

Une fois la barrière d’énergie levée pour leur donner accès à la zone, Levi et Eren évitèrent de perdre leur temps en ‘au revoir’ embarrassants. L’émotion vive, voire un peu grave, plaquée sur les visages de ses amis avaient suffi à rendre Levi nerveux. Il voulait à tout prix esquiver cet affreux moment gênant où ils se seraient tous regardés dans le blanc des yeux, à se retenir leur irrationnelle envie d’accolade collectif. Rien qu’à l’idée de devoir les toucher, Levi avait déjà l’impression de sentir une multitude d’asticots lui courir sous la peau. Revêche, il se contenta donc de les saluer un peu maladroitement d’un vague geste de la main avant de rajuster son paquetage sur ses épaules et s’avancer d’un pas leste vers la forêt. Eren, un léger sourire aux lèvres, fit un grand salut de diva avant de lui emboîter le pas.

Cela faisait déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes qu’ils s’enfonçaient dans la forêt, en silence.

Comme prévu, le brouillard avait à peine étourdi Levi. Son organisme semblait tout simplement s’en accommoder. De temps à autre, Eren lui empoignait la nuque ou lui frôlait la joue, comme un geste mécanique et oublié, tout en continuant de scruter calmement leurs alentours. Levi sentait lorsque son énergie était en hausse. C’était comme une pression derrière les yeux, un gonflement sous le crâne qui, s’il n’y remédiait pas très vite, se transformait en migraine carabinée. C’était son corps, son propre ressenti, il n’y avait rien de bien étonnant à ce qu’il en soit le premier alerté. Et pourtant, il était impressionné par le niveau de perception d’Eren. Le Démon réagissait à la moindre fluctuation de son aura avant même qu’il n’eut le temps de vocaliser son malaise. C’était comme si, pour Eren, l’inconfort de son Exorciste était le sien. Comme gratter la démangeaison d’un de ses membres, comme si Levi n’était qu’une extension de lui-même. Dans ces moments-là, l’adolescent ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander comment le Démon avait pu espérer vivre sa vie sans plus jamais interagir avec son Exorciste.

Comment Eren avait pu croire que les séparer serait aussi facile alors qu’être ensemble leur était aussi simple et naturel que de respirer…

Levi n’arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette pensée, même lorsqu’ils n’étaient pas sur la même longueur d’onde. Pourtant, il se surprenait de temps en temps, paradoxalement, à haïr son Démon. Parce qu’Eren l’avait clairement manipulé, il avait tiré profit de ses faiblesses pour arriver à ses fins. Les isoler dans ce guet-apens putride. Si seulement, il n’y avait pas cette part de lui-même, capable d’expliquer les agissements d’Eren, de décoder ses hésitations et ses intentions. Si elle n’existait pas, sa colère n’aurait pas mué, elle n’aurait pas évolué, jusqu’à finalement, ne plus rien avoir de révoltante. Levi resserra sa prise sur la crosse de son arme : « Tu es sûr que tu ne préfèrerais pas qu’on passe en mode Dressage ? » Eren renifla bruyamment : « Le plus dangereux dans cette zone, c’est seulement ce foutu brouillard version 2.0. C’est une sorte de répulsif de l’extrême. Je suis presque sûr que l’usine à Déviants est hors service depuis un bail et que Bélial se contente de me montrer ses progrès en vitrine, histoire de se faire mousser. Ou pour m’intimider, je n’en sais rien. Dans tous les cas, ça ne sert à rien de dépenser trop d’énergie tout de suite. Je suis sûr que son petit traquenard sera facile à mettre en pièces.

\- En somme, tu ne veux pas te préparer à combattre par péché d’orgueil ? » Le Démon roula des yeux : « Arrête de dramatiser. On va devoir éliminer une dizaine de Déviants à tout casser et trouver la ou les, source(s) de ce foutu brouillard. Pas besoin de sortir le grand jeu.

\- Ça a l’air tellement simple quand tu le dis comme ça… » Eren l’arrêta d’un geste du bras, sourcils froncés. Le silence irréel de la forêt rendait tout bruit suspect. Mais même dans un environnement aussi angoissant, le Démon restait capable de discerner le danger d’une fausse alerte.

Nerveux, Levi jeta de rapides coups d’œil dans la direction opposée et redressa son arme de façon à pouvoir faire face à une éventuelle menace.

Eren baissa le bras, l’air toujours aussi concentré : « Tu entends ça ? » L’adolescent tenta en vain de tendre l’oreille, pour finalement grogner : « Je n’ai pas d’ouïe superhumaine moi ! » Le Démon se mâchouilla la lèvre inférieure et expliqua : « On dirait un sifflement… Comme si on avait allumé une sorte de tuyau d’arrosage dans… »

Levi ne put entendre la fin de sa phrase.

Alors qu’il se tenait aux côtés d’Eren deux secondes plus tôt, il se retrouva tout à coup projeté dans les airs. Fermement enroulée autour de sa cheville, une épaisse liane le raccrochait à la masse dégoulinante d’un arbre noir. Dépourvu d’écorce ou de feuilles, les branches de l’arbre étaient aussi flexibles que le corps d’un serpent. Levi eut à peine le temps d’entendre Eren pousser un juron avant que la créature boisée ne l’agite dans tous les sens. L’adolescent serra les dents et pria intérieurement pour que sa jambe ne cède pas à la violence des saccades qu’on lui faisait subir. Levi se raidit pour absorber le plus de chocs possibles et éviter de perdre connaissance. Il pouvait encore sentir le poids de son arme à feu, fermement logée dans sa paume. Hors de question qu’il se contente de jouer les hochets pour Titan débile, il ne lui fallut qu’une fraction de seconde avant de réussir à vaguement tirer en direction de l’ennemi.

Vu les cris de la créature, son tir avait touché un point sensible.

Lorsque l’arbre le projeta une dernière fois dans les airs, Levi ferma les yeux pour se préparer à l’impact. Alors que la sensation de chute paralysait sa conscience, un hurlement inhumain le poussa à faire face. Il sentit quelque chose l’emmitoufler, et découvrit en ouvrant les yeux, Eren en train de le plaquer fermement contre lui. Un grondement sourd roulait dans la poitrine du Démon alors qu’il s’apprêtait visiblement à atterrir en catastrophe. Levi agrippa sa veste des deux mains, confusément conscient d’avoir perdu son arme dans le feu de l’action. Quelques branches leur éraflèrent la peau et craquèrent sous leur poids tandis que le sol se rapprochait dangereusement. Eren parvint à accuser le coup et se réceptionna debout, sans tituber. Immédiatement, il se délesta de son Exorciste pour faire face à la créature qui les avait poursuivis tout en hurlant de rage et de douleur.

Le cœur battant, Levi prit moins d’une seconde avant de saisir le katana qui se trouvait toujours miraculeusement accroché à son paquetage.

Son épaule était endolorie et son équilibre précaire, mais il pensait pouvoir tenir le coup. Comme il avait cru l’apercevoir alors qu’on le secouait comme un prunier, le Titan avait la forme générale d’un arbre. Toutefois sa peau était sombre, ses tentacules dégoulinantes et un visage déformé par la terreur semblait sortir au beau milieu de son tronc. Sa bouche anormalement large hurlait comme un animal blessé. Levi remarqua les craquelures d’énergie, d’un blanc éclatant, qui veinaient le côté gauche de son corps. Il s’agissait très certainement de l’endroit où la balle avait pénétré la carapace inopinément solide de la créature. L’adolescent s’entendit siffler : « Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce truc ?! » Eren se tenait résolument planté entre l’ennemi et son Exorciste, chaque muscle crispé, sans quitter leur assaillant du regard. Levi prit un court instant, inspira un grand coup , puis s’avança vers son Démon pour lui poser la main entre les omoplates : « Eren… » Il sentit Eren se détendre sous ses doigts, et sans qu’il n’ait à expliciter ses pensées, ce dernier accepta la vague d’énergie qu’il lui transmettait.

Leurs flux achevaient leur synchronisation lorsque le Titan parvint enfin à passer outre sa souffrance pour porter un nouvel assaut.

D’un clignement d’œil, le Démon démembra proprement leur adversaire.

Levi eut à peine le temps d’esquiver le premier jet de sang noir qu’une nouvelle projection lui éclaboussait déjà le visage. Il poussa un juron. Eren se précipita à nouveau à ses côtés avant qu’il n’ait fini de jurer. Il lui saisit doucement le visage, lui tourna la tête d’un côté puis de l’autre, essayant les traces de sang de ses pouces, avant de rapidement survoler tout son corps : « Tout va bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ? » Irrité, Levi écarta les mains intrusives de son compagnon avant de grogner : « Tu disais quoi déjà ? Juste quelques Déviants à éliminer, rien de dangereux ?! » Eren se redressa ou poussa un soupir de soulagement : « Si tu râles, c’est que ça va…

\- C’était quoi ce truc ?! » L’adolescent désignait la masse fumante du Titan avec emphase : « Comment ça se fait que tu ne l’aies pas senti arriver ?! » Le Démon se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux : « Il a la même fichue signature énergétique que l’ensemble de cette forêt ! » Levi cligna des yeux, incrédule, avant de demander : « Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec le fait qu’il ressemblait à un putain d’arbre ?! » Au moment même où il achevait sa question, un sifflement attira leur attention.

Ils tournèrent les yeux de concert vers la droite.

Gluée à l’écorce d’un arbre tel un parasite, une large fleur rouge sang s’ouvrait en diffusant depuis son pistil une grande quantité de spores. Levi se mit à tousser alors qu’Eren poussait un juron bien senti. Les spores se dispersèrent, ajoutant une nouvelle couche compacte au brouillard. Le Démon s’écria : « Je rêve ! Il a décidé de faire des croisements avec la flore ?! C’est ça, son idée de génie ?! Je transforme les Humains, et lui, il se dit que pour faire mieux, il faut qu’il s’en prenne à la végétation ?! » Levi se détourna, fouilla son paquetage et sortit tout son attirail d’exorcisme. Sans prendre la peine de participer au monologue outré d’Eren, il aspergea la fleur d’eau bénite. Sous leur regard circonspect, elle se ratatina sur elle-même et se mit à faner à vue d’œil pour finalement partir en fumée. Le même comportement comme s’il avait tenté l’opération sur un Titan démuni de carapace d’énergie, sur un Déviant ou sur un Parasite.

Levi pinça les lèvres : « Voilà qui règle la question du brouillard : ce sont les fleurs Parasites qui le balancent dans l’air histoire de fournir un repas tout prêt à leurs amis Déviants… Heureusement qu’elles ne sont pas très résistantes.

\- Il faut déjà réussir à les approcher ! » L’adolescent se pinça l’arête du nez et ferma les yeux. Il avait de légers vertiges depuis qu’il avait inspiré une grande bouffée de spores. Eren lui saisit l’épaule avec fermeté : « Tu ferais mieux de t’asseoir un moment, le temps que ton corps élimine le poison… » Levi soupira avant de lever les yeux au ciel et se laissa guider vers les racines apparentes d’un arbre. Ils s’installèrent et l’adolescent saisit une nouvelle gourde d’eau bénite. Il la renifla sommairement, puis une fois assuré d’avoir affaire à de l’énergie blanche, en but quelques gorgées sous l’œil attentif d’Eren.

Le Démon admit, légèrement contrit : « Désolé. J’aurais dû t’écouter. Il fallait être plus prudent…

\- Même si tu avais accepté d’être sous forme Dressé, tu ne l’aurais pas vu venir. Donc pas la peine de jouer la carte du regret. » Le corps du Déviant continuait de lentement s’évaporer à quelque pas de leur position. Levi plissa le nez : « Il faut qu’on réussisse à choper une de ces fleurs Parasites et un Déviant pour Hanji. Ça me fait chier de l’admettre, mais elle a de quoi être excitée à l’idée de les étudier… » Eren répondit d’une grimace : « Oh pitié ! C’est comme voir un gosse jouer au petit chimiste ! Tout ce que Bélial va réussir à faire à ce rythme, c’est complètement finir de baiser la Brèche et l’équilibre ! Il essaie de mélanger des essences qui ne devraient pas l’être ! Un Parasite et une fleur ? Un Titan et une plante ?!

\- Il veut réussir à surpasser ta création. Il est obligé de chercher ailleurs, de faire différemment. C’est une idée comme une autre. » Le Démon souffla du nez et marqua une pause. Il chercha ensuite Levi du regard et lui demanda : « Tu es sûr que ça va ? Ce débile t’agitait comme…

-... si j’étais un hochet pour bébé. Peut-être qu’il préférait ses œufs brouillés. » Le léger sourire qui étira ses lèvres fut contagieux, et très vite, Eren arborait la même expression. Levi haussa les épaules : « Il faut croire que l’Ange Ultime est au moins aussi solide que son Démon. Satan n’a pas réussi à m’éliminer après m’avoir transpercé la poitrine… Je suppose qu’un brutal tour de montagne russe ne suffira pas non plus à m’infliger des dégâts irréparables. » Un nouveau silence. Levi massa distraitement sa cuisse endolorie puis jeta un coup d’œil à la trace laissée sur sa cheville par le tentacule du Déviant. Eren déglutit. Ses traits se firent tout à coup plus neutres, presque distants : « Je trouve que tu prends tout ça un peu trop bien…

\- Peut-être que je suis en état de choc ? » Le Démon le fixa un long moment avant de nier de la tête : « Non, je n’ai pas l’impression que ce soit ça…

\- Moi, je pense que tu te prends beaucoup trop la tête. Après notre entraînement, les missions tests, ce que j’ai déjà vu… Peut-être qu’être calme dans ce genre de situation, c’est devenue comme une seconde nature. » Eren avait l’air clairement dubitatif, mais Levi ne voyait aucune autre manière d’expliquer son flagrant manque d’inquiétude. C’était à la fois une réponse émotionnelle instinctive et réfléchie. L’attaque avait été brutale et soudaine, et Levi avait eu peur, comme n’importe qui à sa place. Comme une injection d’adrénaline, tout s’était déroulé si vite. L’effroi avait été aussitôt remplacé par l’urgence, le besoin d’agir et de réagir. Une certaine part de lui-même n’avait jamais cessé d’être consciente de la présence d’Eren, en contrebas. L’Exorciste n’avait jamais douté réussir à se sortir des griffes de son assaillant. Par ses propres moyens ou bien parce qu’Eren viendrait à sa rescousse.

Mais ça…

…jamais Levi ne l’avouerait à haute voix.

Eren finit par détourner les yeux et déclara : « On ne peut pas juste se balader dans les bois à la recherche des fleurs Parasites tout en risquant de tomber sur d’autres Déviants. Qui sait combien des Exorcistes ont été transformés ? Combien de biologistes ont survécu et évolué depuis tout ce temps ? » Levi haussa un sourcil : « Qu’est-ce que tu proposes ? » Le Démon marqua une pause théâtrale avant de répondre : « Puisque les débusquer un par un est beaucoup trop dangereux, on va tous les attirer. » Son Exorciste l’observa sans ciller pendant quelques minutes avant d’affirmer, sans aucune intonation : « C’est officiel, tu es complètement barré.

\- Réfléchi ! Ils sont là, à errer dans cette zone sans plus rien à se mettre sous la dent depuis la mise en quarantaine ! Ils doivent être tous affamés ! Notre petite escarmouche avec l’arbre mutant a sûrement déjà alerté les autres zombies végétaux du coin. Pourquoi est-ce qu’on ne profiterait pas de l’occasion ? On leur fait miroiter un buffet à volonté, ils rappliquent tous et je m’occupe de les dérouiller. Tu pourrais même placer un ou deux pièges autour de nous, histoire d’en capturer un ou deux en vie pour satisfaire Hanji. » Levi avait beaucoup de mal à accepter toute proposition faite par Eren. Sans doute parce qu’il savait que le Démon suivait son propre plan en tête et que celui-ci ne prenait absolument pas ses chances de survie en considération.

Toutefois Levi était bien obligé d’admettre que sa proposition n’était pas totalement pourrie.

Il objecta tout de même, pour la forme : « Ce Déviant était complètement débile, beaucoup plus que le sont les Titans normaux. Mais selon le rapport, certains d’entre eux sont bien plus résistants que la moyenne… Ce n’est pas parce que tu as réussi à te débarrasser de l’arbre mutant en deux coups de cuillère à pot qu’attirer une armada de Déviants est une bonne idée.

\- On sera prêt à les accueillir ! Et puis, tu pourras piéger le périmètre, tu te souviens ? Allez, Levi ! On sait tous les deux que si tu as accepté de feindre cette mission de reconnaissance, c’est pour éviter des morts inutiles. Avec ce qu’on sait maintenant au sujet des Fleurs Parasites et leurs spores, si on réussit en plus à débarrasser la zone de la majorité de ses Déviants, terminer cette mission sera une promenade de santé pour ton équipe. » Levi serra les poings et le vrilla du regard : « Arrête ça ! Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi ! Tu me fous les boules ! » La mâchoire d’Eren claqua en se refermant. Levi se redressa : « Je suis amnésique, pas débile ou naïf ! Je sais que tu essaies de me manipuler avec tout ton baratin sur la sécurité de mes gars. Ce que tu ne comprends pas, c’est que ce qu’il vient de se passer là, c’est loin d’être une mission de routine ! Tu crois tromper qui en faisant mine de ne pas t’inquiéter alors que tu as cru que le Déviant m’avait blessé ? Si tu continues avec ton plan secret à la con, ça risque de se reproduire et en bien pire ! Mais je ne te laisserais pas foncer tête baissée vers l’ennemi sans réagir. Si j’ai l’impression que t’es en difficulté, j’interviendrai quoi que tu en décides Eren ! » Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment. Le visage fermé, le Démon finit par se redresser à son tour : « Allons mettre en place ces pièges et dépêchons-nous de quitter cette forêt de merde. Ce brouillard me fout le cafard. » 

 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 

Ils avaient pris près d’une demi-journée pour trouver le lieu idéal.

 

Un espace dégagé où il leur serait facile de voir approcher les ennemis.

Ils y avaient ingurgité leur ration de la journée, puis Levi s’était immédiatement mis au travail. Il avait soigneusement placé des pièges d’énergie à l’aide de parchemins, espérant que la prison tiendrait le coup jusqu’à l’arrivée des renforts. Malheureusement, comme chaque pièce n’avait la capacité de restreindre les mouvements que d’une créature à la fois, l’adolescent avait conscience que leur bataille risquait malgré tout d’être compliquée à gérer. La Symbiose aurait pu présenter des avantages certains, mais ils n’avaient pas la moindre idée du temps que durerait l’assaut. Ils ne pouvaient risquer de se retrouver vulnérables en plein déphasage, au beau milieu des affrontements. Quant à l’Armement, cela rendrait beaucoup trop vulnérable Levi. Compte tenu de la résistance probable de l’ennemi et du nombre de Déviants, il valait mieux qu’ils combattent à deux. D’où la décision d’opter pour la technique de Dressage.

Levi pourrait affaiblir les Déviants à distance, les immobiliser ou encore soutenir Eren en le rejoignant dans la mêlée si le besoin s’en faisait ressentir.

Si leur plan fonctionnait comme prévu, la décharge d’énergie blanche initiale de Levi aurait la double fonction d’attirer l’ennemi tout en envoyant un signal aux équipes d’Exorcistes. Dans un tel cas de figure, Auruo, Gunther et Seiko étaient les seuls autorisés à tenter une mission de sauvetage éclair. Pas d’affrontement, juste se rendre au point signalé pour récupérer Levi et Eren si ça s’avérait possible, avant de quitter la zone au plus vite. Levi consigna leur découverte au sujet des Fleurs Parasites dans son calepin de notes et le plaça de façon à pouvoir le confier dans l’urgence. Silencieux, Eren l’observait sans bouger. L’adolescent lui jeta un regard noir : « S’ils arrivent pendant qu’on pisse le sang, j’aimerais qu’ils puissent au moins se tirer de là avec les infos qu’on a réussi à trouver. Les Fleurs et le mélange végétal de Bélial… c’est déjà une bonne piste. » Le Démon haussa un sourcil : « Tu ne vas pas crever ici, Levi. Tu pourras leur expliquer de vive voix ce qu’on croit avoir découvert. Tu vas même pouvoir passer des siècles à tout détailler dans un rapport super rasoir… » L’adolescent préféra garder le silence. Inutile de faire remarquer à Eren qu’il s’était bien retenu de dire qu’ils allaient survivre ‘tous les deux’ à cette confrontation.

Une fois les préparatifs terminés, ils commencèrent à se positionner contre l’assaut.

La synchronisation fut encore plus rapide.

Une fois Eren sous sa forme Dressée, visiblement prêt à en découdre, Levi vérifia ses révolvers avec nervosité. Pas le moindre souffle de vent, pas un bruit, pas le moindre signe de vie. Le silence morbide de la forêt continuait de peser. Il pouvait presque sentir l’ennemi approcher. Avant même d’avoir lancé le signal d’énergie, leurs activités n’étaient certainement pas passées inaperçues. Levi avait l’estomac noué et les paumes moites. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel grisâtre qui les surplombait. A quoi bon retarder l’inévitable ? Il leva la paume au-dessus de sa tête et, comme Eren le lui avait expliqué, visualisa son énergie en pensée. Il s’imagina charger le réservoir d’un canon d’énergie, petit à petit, se représentant une sphère de liquide qui s’emplissait de minute en minute. Une fois le réservoir plein, le canon se délesta de son énergie dans une explosion tonitruante.

Surpris par sa propre puissance, Levi rouvrit les yeux.

L’onde de choc qui avait failli faire plier son bras tendu se répercutait encore dans les troncs vibrants des arbres qui les entouraient, faisant frissonner les buissons et l’herbe. Hébété, Levi s’apprêtait à demander à Eren s’il était bien responsable de cette détonation quand un rugissement tonitruant secoua toute la forêt. Le Démon lui sourit de toutes ses dents : « Bien joué ! Je suis sûr qu’aucun de nos amis Déviants ne pourra résister à un appel pareil ! » Puis il se détourna de son Exorciste et poussa à son tour un rugissement assourdissant. Levi était toujours abasourdi. Les muscles de son bras tressautaient encore tandis que le sol se mettait à trembler de plus en plus sous leurs pieds.

L’adolescent jura entre ses dents et se prépara au pire tout en gardant sa position de tir.

Lorsqu’ils surgirent, il remarqua que tous les Déviants partageaient la même caractéristique de base.

Levi fit de son mieux pour ignorer son dégoût et son envie de vomir. C’était comme voir les pires délires d’un scientifique fou prendre vie : des morceaux de végétations leur sortaient des orifices, leurs corps étaient difformes. Certains de leurs membres étaient clairement atteints de gigantisme, d’autres au contraire semblaient avoir été atrophiés. Ils étaient rapides mais totalement dénué de réflexions. Leurs gémissements et grognements, lui donnaient des sueurs froides.

Il n’hésita qu’une fraction de seconde avant de commencer à tirer dans le tas. Les six pièges qu’il avait placés autour de lui s’étaient vite refermés sur leur victime, les coinçant dans une cage d’énergie. Aucun de leurs semblables ne stoppait leur charge pour leur venir en aide. Une bonne nouvelle pour Levi, qui doutait pouvoir tenir le coup si plusieurs ennemis s’évertuaient à essayer de détruire ses barrières.

Eren s’était alors jeté dans la bataille à corps perdu.

Jets de flammes et lances d’énergie, il massacrait chaque Titan avec une concentration et une détermination, effrayantes. Tel un virtuose avec son instrument, il mouvait son corps tout en fluidité. Il passait aisément d’un ennemi à l’autre sans prendre le temps de marquer la moindre pause.

Levi se concentra sur la vingtaine d’ennemis restants qui leur faisaient face. Il pouvait discerner quelques morceaux d’uniformes en lambeaux sur certains d’entre eux, des vêtements en ruine sur d’autres. Il acquit la certitude qu’aucun survivant n’était plus à rechercher dans la zone. Quoiqu’il se soit passé ici, ils avaient tous été infectés. L’adolescent déglutit et parvint à exploser le crâne d’un Déviant un peu trop rapide d’une balle entre les deux yeux. Malheureusement, les rapports préliminaires étaient exacts et briser leur carapace ne suffisait visiblement pas à les mettre hors circuit. Ils se relevaient systématiquement, telles des marionnettes désarticulées.

Contrairement à leurs congénères entièrement végétales, ils semblaient posséder la résilience d’un cafard.

Levi avait beau recharger et tirer le plus vite possible et Eren les calciner ou les démembrer, ces créatures continuaient de fusionner leur corps avec le morceau de cadavre le plus proche pour se relever. A chaque fois, leur constitution était un peu plus ‘végétale’ que la précédente. Le Démon s’était peu à peu rapproché de son Exorciste, essayant tant bien que mal de contenir la vague d’ennemis. Levi pouvait sentir son énergie lui brûler les veines et la fatigue lui alourdir les membres comme ça ne lui était jamais arrivé depuis le début de leur entraînement. Il essaya rapidement de considérer la quantité d’énergie qu’il avait déjà dépensée depuis le début de leur bataille. Le signal, les deux synchronisations, le maintien des barrières qui emprisonnaient des Déviants… Le flux qui le reliait à Eren se fit soudain plus exigeant. Levi loupa son tir et plia un genou au sol, sous le choc. A ses côtés, il eut l’impression de voir le corps du Démon irradier de lumière. Avant même que le Déviant visé ne parvienne à lui bondir dessus, Eren le réduisit en cendres d’un jet de flammes entièrement blanc.

En plein élan, le Démon engloutit absolument tous leurs ennemis dans le feu nourri de son souffle brûlant.

Les hurlements inhumains qui s’élevèrent de leurs corps en flammes emplirent la forêt. Ebloui et épuisé, Levi reprenait son souffle tout en essayant d’ignorer l’odeur nauséabonde de chair brûlée qui lui envahissait les narines. En réprimant un haut le cœur, il se promit de devenir végétarien dès qu’ils seraient sortis de cette galère. Eren restait immobile à ses côtés, toujours dans cette posture défensive si particulière. Levi avait l’impression que le Démon tentait de l’entourer entièrement de son corps. Pourtant, ils ne se touchaient pas. L’adolescent entendit Eren souffler : « Ils étaient résistants, ces enfoirés…

\- Je crois que Bélial tient le bon bout sur ce coup-là… » Levi eut à peine terminé sa réplique que l’effrayant rugissement qui avait secoué la forêt retentit à nouveau.

Les Déviants coincés dans leur piège arrêtèrent immédiatement de se débattre pour se recroqueviller sur eux-mêmes et s’immobilisèrent complètement.

Comme s’ils feignaient la mort.

Tout ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Avant que Levi et Eren ne puissent décider quoi faire, des craquements sinistres d’arbres brisés se firent entendre.

Dans un terrible fracas, une gigantesque créature surgit des tréfonds de la forêt.

Ses pattes puissantes écartaient les obstacles sur son passage comme s’il s’agissait de vulgaires brindilles. Elle était immense, et devait mesurer au moins trois mètres de haut. C’était un ours noir d’Asie, dont la fourrure sombre était parsemée de lierres grimpants. Des pétales pourpre de fleurs, ressemblant en tout point au Fleurs Parasites, recouvraient ses yeux injectés de sang. La légère pause que marqua la bête avant de leur rugir dessus avec rage dénotait d’une conscience bien plus poussée que celle des Déviants qu’ils avaient eu à combattre jusqu’ici. Levi n’avait pas besoin de se concentrer pour sentir du fond de ses entrailles qu’ils n’avaient pas affaire à un vulgaire Titan modifié. Il déglutit : « Un Démon… Un Démon d’origine animal… » Eren répondit, tendu : « Le clou du spectacle… Sacré Bélial. » Levi referma la main autour de son poignet : « Tirons-nous d’ici. Je suis bientôt à sec, je le sens. Tu ne pourras pas…

\- Tu penses vraiment que ce truc va nous laisser partir maintenant qu’on a réduit en cendres toute son armée de Déviants ? » Levi sentit comme une pierre lui glisser en travers la gorge.

Eren ne le regardait plus.

Les yeux rivés sur le Démon ours, vibrant d’anticipation, il était déjà en train d’évaluer ses chances de s’en sortir. Et visiblement, le fait qu’elles soient incertaines le mettait aux anges. L’adolescent lui saisit le poignet avec force : « Non, ne fais pas ça ! » Eren s’écarta d’un geste brusque : « Je vais le retenir ! Toi, essaies de t’enfuir ! Je te rejoins dès que je le peux ! » Sans attendre de réponse, le Démon s’élança. L’ours démoniaque rugit de plus bel. Il se laissa retomber à quatre pattes et chargea avec détermination. Levi se redressa, les jambes flageolantes et hurla : « Je ne compte pas m’enfuir, connard ! Reviens ! J’ai juré que je ne te laisserai pas faire de connerie ! » L’impact des deux corps démoniaques créa une onde de choc qui projeta l’adolescent au sol. Il jura et tenta tant bien que mal de se redresser.

Son énergie déclinait à vue d’œil.

Ses pièges brillaient moins intensément et ses muscles tremblaient de fatigue.

Eren parvenait à contrer chacun des coups de pattes furieux de son adversaire, mais le lierre qui se détachait de la fourrure de l’ours, palpitant comme des veines apparentes, profitait de chaque contact pour s’agripper à sa peau. D’un souffle enflammé, Eren réussit à faire reculer l’autre Démon, le temps de se débarrasser du parasite végétal qui lui couvrait déjà pratiquement tout l’avant-bras droit. A son tour, le Démon ours ouvrit sa gueule : des graines jaillirent soudainement d’entre ses crocs avec la vitesse et la force de balles d’arme à feu. Eren tenta de s’en protéger d’un geste du bras, mais le bouclier qu’il invoqua fut beaucoup trop faible pour contrer tous les projectiles. Surpris de voir fléchir l’énergie blanche qui l’enveloppait, il observa une seconde les écritures vacillantes qui couvraient sa peau. Une graine lui perça tout à coup le ventre. Un grognement de douleur lui échappa et le Démon ours profita de l’occasion pour lui bondir dessus avant de lui planter les crocs dans l’épaule. Eren se mit à hurler. Levi sentit un cri d’horreur lui échapper alors qu’il s’efforçait, affaibli, à faire un pas en avant malgré ses jambes tremblantes.

Les pièges s’écroulèrent.

Le bras tendu vers son Démon, Levi était impuissant. La bête avait relevé la tête, arrachant d’un mouvement vif, un bon morceau de chair à sa victime, ses yeux injectés de sang se posant sur l’Exorciste. Dans un moment de désespoir pur, l’adolescent tenta de saisir à main nue l’essence d’Eren pour le tirer vers lui, afin de le sortir des griffes ensanglantées de la créature qui tentait de le réduire en pièces. Ses bras vibrèrent douloureusement, comme brûlés de l’intérieur par la puissance de l’énergie qu’il avait agrippé dans leur flux partagé. Levi manquait de force, d’entraînement et de puissance. Qu’Eren y survive ou non en définitive, il allait devoir assister, désarmé, à sa mise en charpies. Il serra les dents.

Hors de question.

Il n’était peut-être pas aussi expérimenté que l’Ancien Levi, pas aussi puissant que l’avait été Rivaï, mais Eren était son Démon. Il était sous sa responsabilité et il s’était promis de réussir à le sauver quoi qu’il arrive. Il grinça des dents : « Je décide de quand tu me quittes, fils de pute ! » Levi laissa l’énergie noire l’envelopper comme une seconde peau. Il s’en revêtit comme d’une armure. Il s’imagina plus puissant, plus rapide. Il visualisa la carapace indestructible qui lui permettrait de terrasser son adversaire et, en dépit de toute la souffrance qui habitait leur lien, il sentit la volonté inébranlable d’Eren de le garder en sécurité. Ce sentiment suffit à lui fournir un accès complet à sa source d’énergie.

Un rugissement inhumain s’échappa des lèvres de Levi et la poussée d’énergie qui menaçait de le réduire en miettes le propulsa en avant. Il percuta le Démon ours de plein fouet, le projetant quelques mètres en arrière.

Une rage rougeoyante lui empourpra la vision.

L’adolescent sentit ses griffes couper dans la chair de l’ennemi comme dans du beurre, son sang lui éclabousser le visage et lui couler dans la bouche tandis qu’il plantait les dents dans sa chair pourrissante. Son goût sulfuré écœurant lui emplit la bouche alors qu’il raffermissait sa prise en crispant la mâchoire. Une nouvelle vague d’énergie lui parcourut dans les veines quand il avala la carne corrompue du Démon. D’un geste brusque, Levi arrêta la patte griffue qui tentait en vain de le frapper, et de l’autre main, il enfonça les doigts dans la gorge exposée de la bête. D’un geste brusque et puissant, il tira le plus fort possible vers l’arrière et lui arracha la tête. Une pluie de sang sombre lui réchauffa le visage tandis que le corps tout à coup inerte de la créature s’effondrait à ses pieds. Le cœur battant et couvert de sang, Levi se retourna lentement pour faire face aux derniers Déviants qui, toujours recroquevillés, osaient à peine bouger. Il rugit à nouveau tout en les poussant, totalement terrifiés, à prendre leurs jambes à leur cou sans demander leur reste.

Le silence retomba.

Eren, pâle, assit à même le sol et une main placée sur son épaule malmenée, le fixait avec un mélange de fascination et d’incompréhension : « Levi… Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? » L’adolescent leva les mains pour mieux les observer. Ses bras étaient couverts d’écritures noires, dans des langages qu’il était incapable de déchiffrer. Des écailles lui recouvraient les mains et il pouvait sentir la présence, repliée et lourde, d’ailes dans son dos. Il déglutit, troublé. Il approcha les doigts, avec hésitation, de son front, pour découvrir que les cornes dont il soupçonnait la présence étaient bel et bien là. Il releva les yeux vers Eren et répondit, d’une voix enrouée que ses canines rendirent sifflante : « Je t’ai sauvé la vie, pauvre con ! » Le Démon se redressa pour venir se planter à quelques pas de son Exorciste, le regard visiblement fasciné. « On dirait ma forme Dressée mais… » Levi agita la tête : « On verra ça plus tard. » Et sans rien ajouter, il brisa leur lien.

L’énergie le quitta brutalement.

Eren le soutint en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

Levi ferma brièvement les yeux avant de soupirer : « J’espère que je ne viens pas de tout faire une grosse connerie…

\- Aucune idée. Je ne savais même pas que c’était possible… » Eren semblait aussi perdu que l’était son Exorciste. L’adolescent baissa les yeux au sol : « Tu crois que je viens de niquer mon ratio d’énergie ? Que je ne suis plus à 100% positif… ?

\- Comme je te l’ai déjà dit, on est en terrain totalement inconnu. » Un soudain coup de tonnerre les fit sursauter. Le Démon jura : « Merde ! Je crois que ton canon d’énergie a complètement déréglé le temps… » La pluie ne se fit pas prier pour venir ajouter son petit effet dramatique à la scène. En quelques secondes, il pleuvait des cordes. Eren papillonna : « Okay… On ne va rien régler en restant ici. A en croire les cartes qu’on a du coin, le chalet des biologistes ne devrait pas être très loin…

\- On fait quoi pour les autres ? Ils vont sûrement rappliquer avec tout le bruit qu’on a fait…

\- Ça m’étonnerait. Je t’ai laissé croire que les renforts viendraient à notre secours si on balançait un rayon d’énergie vers le ciel, mais Bélial a fait en sorte que leurs appareils de mesure soient complètement HS. Tu t’en souviens… ? » Levi jura et sans plus hésiter, écrasa violemment le pied d’Eren. Le Démon grogna de douleur.

L’adolescent lui lança un regard noir : « Emmène-nous dans ce putain de ! »

 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 

Ils retrouvèrent le chalet dans l’état exact où les biologistes l’avaient laissé avant de tous finir contaminés .

 

Leurs voitures étaient toujours garées  à côté du bâtiment. Certains bagages étaient encore dans le couloir de l’entrée. Quelques chambres avaient été sommairement emménagées, le frigo était rempli et des fruits pourrissaient sur l’établi de la cuisine. Après avoir fait un rapide tour  de la demeure, Levi les jeta à la poubelle tout en plissant le nez. Eren vint le rejoindre avec une trousse de premiers secours, avant de se dévêtir de sa veste et de son haut d’uniforme en silence.

Levi ne fit aucun commentaire lorsqu’il vint désinfecter la plaie à l’épaule du Démon. Il ôta ensuite la graine en pleine germination qui s’était logée dans son ventre, tout en ignorant royalement les grognements de douleur et les jurons d’Eren. Il se concentra essentiellement sur les soins  qu’il lui prodiguait.

Levi était fatigué et dans l’incapacité complète de discerner ses propres émotions. Ses mains tremblaient encore un peu dû au manque d’énergie, et probablement aussi à cause de sa première synchronisation inverse et de ce qu’elle pouvait impliquer. Même s’il préférait ne pas trop y penser pour l’instant.

Une fois Eren soigné et pansé, ils restèrent un bon moment silencieux, sans bouger d’un iota .

L’adolescent était épuisé, et le Démon devait l’être tout autant s’il ne trouvait rien à redire. Un déluge frappait la large vitre  qui leur faisait face, mais les cliquetis des gouttes étaient presque rassurants . Levi frissonna. S’il n’avait pas été aussi trempé, il aurait pu trouver agréable d’être au sec pendant qu’il tombait des cordes à l’extérieur. Eren déclara : « On ferait mieux d’aller prendre une bonne douche chaude.

\- Je viens de me faire chier à te soigner, il est hors de question que tu trempes tes bandages.

\- Je n’aurais plus une seule trace de blessure d’ici une demi-heure !

\- Alors attends une demi-heure avant de te doucher. Moi j’y vais.

\- Hey ! Tu es sérieux, là ? Levi ! Je me les gèle avec mes vêtements trempés  ! » L’adolescent quitta la cuisine sans un regard en arrière.

Une fois enfermé dans la salle de bain, Levi profita de sa douche pour se détendre et remettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées. 

Il n’arrivait toujours pas à réaliser tout ce qu’il s’était passé durant ces dernières vingt-quatre heures. D’ailleurs, il avait encore du mal à croire qu’ils avaient réussi à s’en sortir. Un frisson lui remonta le long de l’échine en prenant conscience d’à quel point ils l’avaient échappé belle. Pour une raison qu’ils ignoraient, les Déviants de Bélial semblaient capables d’infliger à Lucifer des blessures desquelles il ne guérissait pas aussi vite que lorsqu’il faisait face à un Titan normal. Était-ce parce que leur duo n’avait pas encore atteint leur potentiel ? Ou était-ce parce que Levi n’était pas encore assez fort pour exploiter toutes les capacités de son Démon ?

Le poing de l’adolescent frappa contre les carreaux de la douche.

Il avait été si proche de tout perdre !

Et Eren avait sa part de responsabilité.

Il avait refusé d’écouter Levi lorsqu’il lui avait avoué ne plus pouvoir maintenir leur synchronisation pendant suffisamment de temps pour affronter l’ours démoniaque. Pire : le Démon avait favorisé les conditions pour se retrouver dans une confrontation totale avec les Déviants, sans aucun plan de secours. Eren s’était montré suicidaire, inconsidéré, égoïste… En prenant appui sur cette expérience, à quoi Levi devait-il s’attendre la prochaine fois qu’ils auraient à nouveau le malheur de devoir affronter l’une des créatures de Bélial ? Est-ce qu’ils seraient aussi chanceux la prochaine fois ? Certainement pas. Levi ne pouvait pas se permettre de compter sur le hasard ou une synchronisation étrange pour lui sauver les miches lors de leur prochaine confrontation.

Il était grand temps d’arrêter de jouer au chat et à la souris.

Dorénavant, Levi devait s’assurer qu’Eren et lui seraient sur la même longueur d’onde.

Au  diable Léviathan et ses interventions discrètes.

Levi éteignit le jet brûlant, sortit de sa cabine et s’essuya avec énergie. Il espérait réussir à échapper au courant d’air froid qui lui hérissait  la peau. Il était hors de question qu’il renfile son uniforme avant de l’avoir fait passer à la machine . Il fouilla l’une des valises ouvertes, abandonnées dans la chambre reliée à la salle de bain qu’il avait utilisé. Il essaya de ne pas se sentir trop ridicule ou agacé par le fait de porter un t-shirt beaucoup trop grand pour lui. Il avait même dû faire au moins trois nœuds pour retenir le jogging, qui lui tombait à présent mollement en bas des hanches . Il enfila ensuite une paire de grosses chaussettes et se dirigea d’un pas décidé vers le salon. Prêt à en découdre.

Eren, enroulé dans un peignoir, était nonchalamment installé dans le large canapé.

Il suffit à Levi d’un simple coup d’œil pour se rendre compte qu’il ne portait rien d’autre en dessous. Il détourna les yeux en jurant entre ses dents . Eren lui adressa un grand sourire retord : « Je n’avais pas le droit de me doucher, mais rien ne m’empêchait de faire un brin de toilette et de me débarrasser de mes vêtements dégueulasses… » Il marqua une courte pause avant d’hausser un sourcil et d’ajouter : « Mais à ce que je vois, on a eu la même idée. » Levi fronça les sourcils tout en s’installant à l’opposé d’Eren dans le canapé . Il ne devait pas lui laisser l’occasion de contrôler la conversation, et il était d’une importance capitale qu’il puisse tenir les rênes s’il devait rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Sans perdre de temps en rond de jambes, il avoua directement sans détour  :

« Je sais tout. » 

Le Démon laissa planer un long silence avant de lui demander, interloqué : « Tout quoi ?

\- Ton histoire. Notre histoire. Rivaï. Le Pacte. Comment tu en es venu à créer les Démons… »

Après un moment de flottement , Eren se redressa d’un coup et jura : « Putain ! Armin  ! » Malgré la pénombre qui commençait à assombrir la pièce, Levi se rapprocha un peu du Démon pour essayer de capter son attention. Il continua sur sa lancée, vibrant de colère : « Je sais ce que tu comptes faire pour mettre un terme au Pacte. Ce que tu penses que les expériences de Bélial pourront t’apporter…

\- Levi… Tu ne peux pas comprendre … » Eren s’était reculé, s’enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé comme s’il voulait mettre plus de distance entre  son Exorciste et lui. Levi  se glissa vers lui, bien déterminé à ne lui laisser aucune échappatoire : « Oh que si, je comprends ! Tu as décidé de ne prendre en compte que sa volonté à _‘lui’_. Qu’est-ce que tu crois ? Qu’il était la résurrection ultime de ton Rivaï chéri ? Et maintenant, tu comptes te laisser crever, tout abandonner , pour stopper le cycle des réincarnations ?! Est-ce que j’ai faux ? Dans ce cas ne te gênes pas, oses me dire droit dans les yeux que ce n’est pas pour ça que tu as décidé de nous trainer dans cette mission complètement suicidaire ! Tu m’as totalement ignoré quand j’ai demandé qu’on se tire plutôt que de continuer à combattre ! T’espérais clairement crever en combattant, oses le nier ! » Eren était coincé, écrasé par l’intensité glacial du regard bleu acier de l’adolescent.

Il déglutit : « Non, tu as raison. C’est exactement ça. Bélial est ma seule chance d’y arriver ! J’ai déjà tout essayé, poison, blessure mortelle, m’affamer, le bûcher, la noyade…c’est impossible ! Je finis toujours par me relever ! Quand j’ai rencontré Rivaï, tout a changé. J’avais de nouveau une raison de vivre, quelque chose qui valait le coup.  Il… il est tout ce qu’il me reste ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que c’est de… » A court de mots, Eren s’agrippa les cheveux puis continua avec une colère à peine contenue : « Alors oui ! Quand j’ai compris que ‘ _son âme’_ était complètement usée, quand j’ai compris que rien ne ramènerait celui que j’ai vraiment aimé, j’ai… » Eren agita la tête, confus : « Rivaï est mort ! Et ce Pacte, cette malédiction qui nous condamne tous les deux… Tout ça parce que je refusais d’être seul à nouveau… Ce sont des conneries ! Vous partagez peut-être tous la même âme, mais votre vécu, vos souvenirs… Tout change à chaque fois ! Est-ce qu’on peut vraiment dire que celui que j’attends existe encore ? Est-ce que je ne me suis pas bercé d’illusions histoire d’avoir une excuse et continuer à vivre cette mascarade ?! » Levi était abasourdi.

L’adolescent baissa les yeux, puis agrippa soudainement  les chevilles du Démon pour le forcer à rester en place. Devant le regard écarquillé d’Eren, Levi prit son courage à deux mains et lui avoua : « Je n’en sais rien. Je n’en sais foutrement rien ! Le Pacte, Rivaï, les cycles d’incarnations … ça me dépasse complètement ! A chaque réincarnation, on reprend tout à zéro. Je ne sais pas tout ce que tu as pu traverser avec les autres, et j’ignore quels étaient  vos relations. Je t’avoue que cela m’a complètement retourné le cerveau pendant un bon moment ! Je… je ne savais pas où me situer dans tout ce bordel. Si oui ou non, j’avais la moindre importance pour toi  dans le fond…

\- Mais tu es  important  ! »

Ils marquèrent une courte pause, essoufflés, comme s’ils venaient d’achever un marathon . Eren se passa encore une fois, une main nerveuse dans les cheveux : « Si tu ne l’étais pas, ce serait tellement plus facile pour moi. Sauter le pas, trouver un moyen de tout quitter… Mais tu m’as pris au dépourvu. Tu ne fais aucune distinction entre Démons, Humains et Exorcistes.  Ton acceptation totale… C’est exactement ce que je ressentais avec Rivaï. Tu es… tu es son âme, bien plus que l’Ancien Levi ne l’a jamais été.

\- Je ne suis pas Rivaï, Eren !» L’interruption de Levi avait été brutale. Le tournant était décisif, sa déclaration capitale, il devait à tout prix faire comprendre à Eren ce qu’il ressentait, la franchise était encore le meilleur moyen d’y parvenir, quitte à être un peu brute : « Je ne pourrais jamais être lui ! Tu l’as dit toi-même, Rivaï est mort  ! » Le Démon se figea, comme s’il encaissait un coup de poing en plein plexus.

Levi se hâta de poser une main ferme sur son genou replié, d’une voix grave plus posée  il ajouta : « Mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Même si je ne serais jamais Rivaï, je le _sens_ là, tout au fond de moi . » Eren releva les yeux vers lui, étonné. Il semblait si perturbé , si vulnérable… Levi déglutit et expliqua : « Depuis mon réveil, même sans mes souvenirs, je sentais qu’il manquait quelque chose. Et quand on s’est vu pour la première fois ? J’ai su au premier coup d’œil que tu étais… important. Essentiel. Ces sensations… Cet effet de manque en retrouvant mon appartement vide à ma sortie de l’hôpital, le fait de te chercher inconsciemment au lycée alors qu’on ne s’était même pas encore retrouvés, quand ton visage s’est mis à hanter mes pensées après que je t’ai surpris en train de fumer derrière ce buisson au lycée… tout ça, ce qui ne s’expliqua pas, c’est _‘_ _Rivaï’_. C’est ce qui nous relie. Alors c’est vrai, tu as raison quand tu crois que c’est parce que j’ai hérité de son âme que je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi. Mais… » L’adolescent sentit soudainement le rouge lui monter aux joues : « C’est complètement débile de croire que _‘ça’_ suffirait à nous pousser dans les bras l’un de l’autre ! Que ce soit l’Ancien Levi, Rivaï ou moi, on n’a pas choisi d’aller _‘plus loin’_ juste à cause du Pacte ! »

Abasourdi, Eren fronça les sourcils : « Plus loin ? De quoi tu… »

Sans plus perdre une minute, Levi lui saisit ses chevilles pour le tirer brusquement vers lui. Pris par surprise, Levi profita de sa stupeur pour se glisser entre ses jambes . Avant même qu’Eren ne proteste ou ne se dégage, Levi entoura son visage de ses deux mains, puis l’attira vivement pour plaquer brutalement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le gémissement déconcerté qu’il parvint à arracher au Démon lui fit pousser des ailes. Levi déposa un nouveau baiser sur le coin de sa bouche, pour recommencer de plus bel sur la naissance de sa mâchoire, puis descendre jusqu’au creux de sa clavicule . Eren frissonna avant de le repousser à bout de bras : « Arrête ça !

\- Je t’aime  ! » La déclaration lui échappa dans un souffle.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il savait qu’Eren pouvait le sentir sous sa paume. Le Démon agita la tête, comme s’il refusait d’y croire : « Tu ne sais pas ce que tu racontes. Tu es confus et tu…

\- Mais tu vas arrêter de chercher des excuses à la con  ! » Eren referma la bouche dans un claquement sec. Levi reprit, hors de lui : « Ecoute ce que j’ai à te dire pour une fois ! Quand je dis que je sais tout, ça veut dire que j’ai parfaitement conscience d’avoir hérité de l’âme de Rivaï ! Et quand je te dis que les souvenirs de mes précédentes incarnations n’ont rien à voir avec ce que je ressens pour toi, je le pense vraiment !  Tu crois que c’était facile de m’avouer tout _‘ça’_ au milieu de tout ce merdier ? Les réincarnations, le fait que tu sois Lucifer et que je sois censé être ton Exorciste ? Satan, les Ordres, ce foutu Kenny… Je dois constamment lutter si je veux espérer survivre ! Je n’ai pas le temps de me prendre la tête avec toutes ces conneries _‘sentimentales’_ à la con ! Et malgré tout ça, je ne pouvais pas te virer de ma tête  ! Je m’en suis arraché plusieurs fois les cheveux, mais il n’y avait rien à faire ! Et crois-moi, j’aurais vraiment voulu que tout soit plus facile et tout envoyer paître, de juste être ton ‘maître’ et de passer mon tour… Mais voilà, rien n’est simple ! Putain ! Tu es insupportable ! Arrogant, chiant, hyperactif, bordélique… T’es une vraie tête de mule ! Tu fonces tête baissée sans réfléchir et tu te fais un devoir de toujours trouver un moyen de me faire tourner en bourrique … ! » Eren avait les sourcils haussés lorsqu’il hasarda : « Est-ce que c’est censé être une déclaration d’amour ? Parce que je dois dire que c’est la pire que je n’ai jamais entendu  !

\- Oh, ta gueule  ! » Levi reprit son souffle, mortifié de sentir la chaleur brulant ses joues se répandre sur l’ensemble de son visage pour descendre ensuite lentement le long de son cou. Il recula, tout en détournant son regard vers le sol.  

Il osait à peine imaginer de quoi il avait l’air.

La tête d’Eren retomba en arrière sur le bras du canapé. Un grognement lui échappa, puis il se plaqua les deux mains sur le visage : « L’Ancien Levi… Il était épuisé. Lessivé. Il en avait marre de cette guerre sans fin, des magouilles des Ordres, de Satan qui lui arrachait systématiquement tout ce à quoi il tenait… Il savait que c’était de ma faute, et il avait raison . Ce Pacte, cette malédiction qui le liait inévitablement à moi et qui avait conduit les Démons, la violence et la mort dans sa vie… Il me détestait, mais il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher en même temps de m’aimer. J’ai vu notre lien le ronger de l’intérieur, jour après jour. Il était froid, apathique… Mais parfois, de temps en temps, je pouvais apercevoir cette vulnérabilité et cette douceur en lui. Je… Levi… J’étais tellement fatigué... »

Sa voix s’était presque éteinte sur ces derniers mots. Lorsqu’il reprit, c’était avec lassitude : « Quand il a décidé d’accepter le marché de Satan, qu’il a choisi de tout abandonner, tout oublier… J’ai vu ça comme un signe. Le signe que l’âme de Rivaï était enfin morte. Qu’il avait choisi de stopper ce cycle infernal de réincarnations. Et j’ai eu peur. Peur que si on venait à te tuer par malheur, ta prochaine incarnation soit complètement vide. Un total étranger.

\- Alors tu as décidé d’en finir.

\- J’avais l’intention de laisser Bélial obtenir ce qu’il a toujours voulu : ma disparition. Dans son idéal, tous les Démons unissent leur force vers un avenir prometteur. Mais tant que je suis en vie, c’est impossible. Satan, Léviathan… J’aurais toujours des fidèles qui refuseront de se battre à ses côtés. Beaucoup continuent à croire que l’Age Noir ne reviendra que si je dirige à nouveau les armées infernales…

\- Armin m’a dit que Bélial compte se servir de ton cadavre pour créer un nouveau stade d’évolution démoniaque. Ou une autre espèce…

\- Probablement », le coupa-t-il. « On a vu aujourd’hui de quoi il était déjà capable. Imagine ce qu’il pourrait faire avec mon corps.

\- Tu n’as aucune intention de le lui laisser…

\- Bien sûr que non. Armin aurait trouvé un moyen de faire disparaitre mon cadavre. Il sait que je n’aurais jamais voulu être responsable d’une nouvelle ère de folie démoniaque… Je n’ai pas plus d’affection pour les Hommes, mais je n’ai pas pour autant envie de les voir réduits à l’état d’esclaves… » Un silence accueillit sa réplique.

La nuit était tombée.

A l’exception de quelques éclairs et  de l’orage qui continuaient de gronder, la pièce était plongée dans l’obscurité et le silence.

Levi s’écarta pour  s’approcher de la cheminée qui faisait face au canapé. Heureusement, un chariot de bois était posé juste à côté et il n’eut pas à tâtonner longtemps pour saisir une bûche. Il l’ouvrit, plaça quelques morceaux de bois dans l’antre du foyer puis saisit les allumettes qu’il avait repérées sur le rebord. Une fois le feu allumé, Levi retourna se placer sur le canapé. Il était encore incertain de la distance qu’il devait mettre entre Eren et lui. Mais le Démon répondit à sa question silencieuse en se rapprochant à son tour, s’installant de façon à ce que leurs cuisses se touchent . Levi réprima un frisson lorsque sa voix suave résonna presque au creux de son oreille : « Tu es complètement inattendu. Je ne savais vraiment pas à quoi m’attendre en découvrant le ‘Levi sans souvenirs’, mais ce n’était certainement pas à toi…

\- Cela ne t’a pas empêché de continuer à comploter pour respecter ta promesse…

\- Non. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d’espérer. Pas alors que j’avais déjà pris ma décision et constaté en première loge à quel point le Pacte détruisait à petit feu l’âme de celui dont j’étais tombé éperdument amoureux. J’ai même pensé pendant un moment à t’aider à retrouver tes souvenirs. Pour en finir proprement, et être certain d’avoir pris la bonne décision. L’Ancien Levi m’aurait permis de garder le cap…

\- Tu crois qu’il n’avait pas le choix et qu’il te haïssait de l’avoir ‘forcé’ à t’aimer, mais je sais que ce crétin sans nom t’aimait vraiment. L’un des premiers souvenirs qui me soit revenu, c’était celui de ses regrets. Il savait qu’au moment où il te disait vouloir tout oublier et t’effacer, il te faisait du mal. Il avait besoin de te blesser, parce qu’il était misérable. Mais il a regretté ses mots au moment même où il les a prononcés. Il… » C’était difficile. Faire l’apologie de ce connard, c’était l’une des choses les plus difficiles que Levi n’eut jamais eu à faire.

Mais c’était essentiel.

Il fallait qu’Eren comprenne : « Il aurait été prêt à cent fois revivre cet enfer si ça signifiait qu’il pouvait continuer à vivre à tes côtés. Il était juste… complètement tordu. En même temps, il a été élevé par Kenny, ce pauvre gosse… » Eren pouffa de rire : « Tu es schizo ! » Levi se fia à son instinct et passa un bras autour des épaules du Démon pour l’attirer contre lui. C’était un geste délibéré, le premier qu’ils n’eurent jamais partagé tous les deux sans qu’il s’agisse d’une ‘blague’ d’Eren ou d’un accident. Tout d’abord tendu, le Démon finit peu à peu par se laisser aller. Tous ses muscles se détendirent et il se blottit contre l’adolescent comme si ça avait toujours été sa place. Le cœur de Levi partit au triple galop avant qu’Eren lui souffle :

« Merci. »

L’adolescent haussa un sourcil : « De quoi ?...

\- Je n’en sais trop rien. De m’avoir choisi peut-être… Encore une fois… »

Il y eut un silence serein, uniquement dérangé par les crépitements des flammes dans la cheminée et d’occasionnels coups de tonnerre. 

Mais Levi savait que rien n’était réglé pour autant.

Même si Eren acceptait de laisser tomber son plan suicidaire, même s’il acceptait ses sentiments à son égard, ils avaient encore une montagne de problèmes à surmonter. Bélial continuait d’être une menace et Satan restait un salaud qui méritait la mort. Les Ordres étaient toujours aussi suffocants, et cette guerre Démons/Humains, demeurait interminable. Et puis il y avait ‘ce phénomène inédit’ : cette synchronisation inversée… Levi n’était peut-être pas Rivaï, l’incarnation primordiale, ni même l’Ancien Levi, celui à qui appartenait cette réincarnation, ce corps, mais il comptait bien être le dernier de ce cycle infernal. Il souhaitait, lui aussi, réussir à le briser pour libérer Lucifer. Il rêvait d’un avenir où Eren et lui passeraient ensemble leurs derniers instants, sans que plus jamais le Démon n’ait à souffrir de l’attente et de l’éventualité d’un rejet…

Être le dernier.

Le dernier à jouir de cette beauté hypnotisante, de ces pupilles vertes d’eau magnétiques, de cet humour mordant et de cette espièglerie. Il voulait que leurs chamailleries, leur routine, soient les derniers souvenirs qu’emporteraient le Démon dans son sommeil éternel. Levi ferma les yeux et colla le nez contre la tempe d’Eren, inspirant à plein poumon ce parfum qu’il ne s’était jamais autorisé à vraiment apprécier. Cette odeur musquée, légèrement boisée, caractérisait parfaitement son Démon. Même si Eren s’était réveillé de nombreuses fois dans ses bras , il s’était interdit la moindre réaction. A chaque fois il avait tenu la bête à distance, s’était montré raisonnable, avait gardé la tête sur les épaules... Il s’était longtemps méfié du Démon, il avait craint d’être manipulé, blessé. Il avait voulu éviter qu’on profite de l’absence de ses souvenirs, de son évidente faiblesse émotionnelle. La différence abyssale entre leurs pouvoirs et leurs expériences, l’avaient terrifié…

Aucun de leurs contacts physiques n’avaient eu la sensibilité sincère qu’ils partageaient à cet instant.

Cela avait toujours été des instants volés, plus ou moins violents, une intimité bancale et malsaine qui prenait base sur un évident déséquilibre hiérarchique. Lucifer, le véritable Roi des Enfers, versus Levi l’Amnésique. Mais aujourd’hui, l’adolescent avait réussi à lui sauver la mise : il avait franchi une limite de pouvoirs dont ils ignoraient tous deux l’existence pour venir en aide à Eren. Levi avait changé la donne : de nouvelles perspectives s’offraient à eux avec une nouvelle voie à explorer. Il avait une infinité de questions  auxquelles ils devraient répondre ensemble avant de pouvoir expliquer ce qu’il s’était passé dans cette forêt. Mais cette fois-ci, Levi avait le privilège d’écrire aux côtés d’Eren une nouvelle page de leur histoire, quoiqu’en soit l’issue.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent le lobe d’oreille du Démon.

Eren frissonna avant de trépigner sur place. Intrigué et légèrement abasourdi d’avoir réussi à soutirer ce genre de réaction d’un Eren habituellement si direct et extraverti, Levi fixa avec fascination la subtile teinte rosée  que prenait l’appendice. Il lui demanda, amusé : « Tu as froid ? On devrait peut-être s’approcher du feu et s’installer sur le tapis… Ou alors peut-être que tu ferais mieux d’aller t’habiller. Il y a des vêtements dans les valises… » Le Démon pouffa de rire : « Oui, j’ai cru comprendre en te voyant arriver fagoté comme un gamin de six ans qui aurait piqué les vêtements de son père … »

Irrité, Levi lui mordit le bout de l’oreille d’un bref coup de dents . Eren sursauta puis s’insurgea : « Hey ! »

Un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres devant la mine renfrognée du Démon. 

Il y avait sans doute encore beaucoup à dire et de choses à mettre au point. Levi avait conscience qu’il devait s’assurer que le Démon n’avait plus la moindre intention de lui faire faux bond. Il ne pouvait supporter l’idée qu’il plonge une nouvelle fois dans les griffes d’une des abominations de Bélial. 

Mais pour l’heure, il n’avait qu’une seule idée en tête.

Qu’une seule envie .

Maintenant qu’il s’était libéré du poids de ses sentiments refoulés, son subconscient  n’avait plus aucune raison de repousser l’excitation vibrante qui lui enflammait les veines à chaque fois qu’il se trouvait à proximité d’Eren. Le désir, les pensées érotiques qu’il s’était toujours évertué à repousser au second plan et qu’il avait tenté d’ignorer de toutes ses forces au nom de la maîtrise de soi... Pour lui, rien n’avait été plus important que de contrôler la situation. Ou du moins d’en avoir l’air.

Levi s’humidifia les lèvres d’un coup de langue avant de déclarer, tout en s’efforçant de garder un ton assuré  : « Si tu as encore froid, nous pouvons nous rapprocher. J’ai entendu dire que la chaleur humaine était ce q u’il y avait de mieux pour se réchauffer. Surtout en plein hiver, en montagne… Pendant l’orage… » Eren se figea. Il leva prudemment les yeux vers l’adolescent, un sourcil haussé, demanda : « Tu as conscience que l’électricité fonctionne parfaitement ? Et qu’au pire, on pourrait se blottir sous une couette… ? »

Ce fut au tour de Levi de le fixer étrangement : « Et toi, tu as conscience que tu es en train de foutre en l’air une occasion pour  qu’on se retrouve tous les deux à poils …? »

Un battement s’écoula pendant lequel tout se figea .

  éclair illumina tout à coup la pièce.

Durant cette fraction de seconde, Levi vit le regard d’Eren s’assombrir, les iris arrondies et emplies de désir.

D’un bond, le Démon le plaqua soudainement contre le canapé. Sa voix grondait lorsqu’il s’exclama tout en laissant glisser le peignoir à moitié défait de ses épaules  : « Je te préviens : une fois lancé, pas moyen que je m’arrête. Alors ne commence rien que tu ne pourras pas terminer, Levi… » L’adolescent déglutit. Les tambourinements erratiques de son cœur lui battaient dans les oreilles et les ronflements intimidants des coups de tonnerre lui donnaient la chair de poule. Il savait que son corps n’avait rien de vierge, mais depuis son réveil, toutes ses expériences sexuelles se limitaient à sa main gauche.  Est-ce qu’il était nerveux ? Bien sûr qu’il l’était ! Est-ce qu’il allait jouer les prudes pour autant ? Hors de question.

Il n’avait aucune envie de prendre son temps, de faire les choses ‘lentement’. Il avait déjà l’impression d’avoir perdu une éternité en hésitations stériles et ce désir indescriptible lui vrillait les tripes…

Il agrippa avidement les deux fesses d’Eren et le pressa ardemment contre son bassin.

Le Démon grogna avant de lui capturer sensuellement les lèvres entre les dents pour les lui mordiller avec gourmandise.  Levi gémit tout en prenant un air irrité. Cette lenteur maitrisée lui mettait les nerfs à vif. L’adolescent  remonta les mains avec empressement pour mieux empoigner les hanches du Démon et rapprocher leur deux bassins. Lorsque leurs érections entrèrent en contact, ils frissonnèrent de concert. Enfiévré, Eren marmonna tandis que ses mains se glissaient sous le t-shirt trop large de son Exorciste : « Oh putain, ça fait tellement longtemps… »

Levi leva abruptement la tête pour mieux l’embrasser, coupant son bafouillage en plein élan. Eren entrouvrit les lèvres et se pencha de façon à lui faciliter l’accès. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent dans un glissement humide et brûlant. Levi resserra compulsivement ses doigts sur les hanches d’Eren alors que ce dernier commençait à se frotter lascivement pour pousser davantage leurs verges dressées l’une contre l’autre. L’adolescent laissa échapper des gémissements saccadés, presque suppliants.

C’était à la fois trop et pas assez.

Levi glissa furtivement les doigts dans l’entrebâillement du peignoir, l’écartant pour mieux caresser avec fascination la peau satinée des cuisses de son compagnon. Eren jura entre ses dents avant de se redresser sur ses avant-bras. Il abandonna subitement ses airs passifs pour débarrasser l’adolescent de son pantalon avec frénésie : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait autant de nœuds ?! » L’impatience du Démon fit ricaner Levi, qui se redressa à son tour pour déposer une suite de baisers ardents sur la peau offerte du cou d’Eren. Le Démon sortit soudainement les griffes pour réduire l’élastique du jogging en charpie . Cette fois-ci, Levi éclata de rire. Une lueur retorse brilla dans les yeux d’Eren avant qu’il ne se dérobe pour mieux se placer entre les jambes de l’adolescent . Débarrassé de son pantalon, la respiration de Levi se coupa net lorsqu’Eren vint capturer avidement son membre bandé entre ses lèvres humectées. Levi sentit ses yeux lui rouler sous les paupières lorsqu’il sentit le Démon l’engouffrer tout entier.  

Sa tête cognant contre le canapé, les yeux résolument fermés et les lèvres pincées, il glissa nerveusement ses mains dans la chevelure ébouriffée du Démon. Les mèches caressant ses paumes le firent frémir tandis qu’Eren continuait de l’engloutir. Oscillant entre l’empressement et l’hésitation, Levi tenta de le repousser et de refermer ses cuisses pour l’inciter à ralentir la cadence. Mais le Démon ignora ses protestations muettes, et le força à écarter davantage les jambes d’une main inquisitrice. Fébrile, Levi profita pleinement des sensations qui l’assaillaient sans répit : les doigts d’Eren qui lui caressait l’entrejambe, les bruits de succions, sa langue habile qui s’enroulait lascivement autour de sa verge, la chaleur moite et la pression parfaite de sa bouche… Il ne lui fallut pas plus pour que cette première fellation le fasse crisper tout entier. Un râle de plaisir lui échappa alors qu’il se déversait dans la gorge tremblante du Démon. Le gémissement satisfait d’Eren se répercuta en petites ondes de choc le long de son membre, lui arrachant même des gémissements surpris. Le Démon s’écarta, les pupilles brillantes. Levi suivit des yeux la pomme d’Adam d’Eren pendant que celui-ci avalait sans ciller sa semence . Un jet de flammes embrasa le bas ventre de l’adolescent, jusqu’à faire tressauter d’intérêt son entrejambe qui venait pourtant d’être activement sollicité .

Tout en souhaitant d’être rapidement de nouveau opérationnel , Levi avait une multitude d’idées pour passer le temps.

Il agrippa les épaules d’Eren et le fit basculer doucement pour l’allonger sur le canapé. Prisonnier du poids de son corps, Levi en profita pour finir de détacher lentement son peignoir . Il prit le temps d’observer sa musculature déliée, le débarrassa lentement des bandages sales qui lui gâchait la vue. Plus aucune blessure à déplorer. Levi parcourut du bout des doigts chaque centimètre carré de la peau hâlée qui s’offrait à lui. Son regard tomba sur la verge dressée du Démon, perlant de liquide séminal. Levi n’était pas bien sûr de pouvoir (ou même de vouloir) lui rendre la pareille . Mais si la fellation n’était pas encore dans le domaine du possible, rien ne l’empêchait de faire autre chose… Quelque chose qui, s’il l’avouait, avait longuement animé ses moments solitaires. Ses doigts hésitants s’enroulèrent autour de l’entrejambe d’Eren, avant de le caresser doucement. Il soupesait ce poids étranger, découvrant avec curiosité les quelques particularités qui le différenciaient du sien.

Une fois satisfait et plus assuré en prêtant attention à la respiration plus prompte du Démon , Levi entama un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Il s’émerveilla de la douceur de la peau légèrement soyeuse, de la chaleur et des tressautements qu’il pouvait sentir contre sa paume. C’était à la fois dur et flexible… Un constat qu’il n’avait jamais pris la peine de faire lorsqu’il se prenait en main. Sous cet angle, l’exercice était presque étrange. Irrité par son flagrant manque de mobilité, l’adolescent se stoppa un instant. Il ne put retenir son sourire après qu’Eren ait vocalisé son désaccord d’un grognement suggestif. Histoire de le torturer un peu, Levi prit le temps de se lécher copieusement la paume sous son regard enfiévré avant de reprendre son exploration. La respiration d’Eren devint plus hachée, plus lourde. Il avait les yeux résolument braqués sur l’adolescent et sur les mouvements de son poignet tandis qu’il prenait de plus en plus d’assurance.

Excité par son expression absolument débauchée, Levi suivit sa première impulsion et couvrit complètement son corps du sien tout en modifiant rapidement l’angle de sa main de manière à pouvoir continuer sans perdre le rythme. Une fois bien positionné, il s’appliqua à embrasser Eren avec délectation . Ils avaient déjà échangé plus de baisers qu’il n’était prêt à l’admettre, mais cette fois-ci, c’était différent : il se faisait un devoir de bien explorer toutes les possibilités qui s’offraient à lui. De profiter de l’instant. Leurs bouches glissaient l’une contre l’autre, leurs langues se caressant passionnément. Levi suça langoureusement la lèvre inférieure d’Eren avant de reprendre  leur échange de baisers. Il était encore en pleine expérimentation lorsqu’il sentit les cuisses du Démon se contracter. Le corps d’Eren se plia soudainement, son éjaculation s’étalant sur leurs bas-ventres. Apaisé, son regard brillant illuminé, le Démon s’exclama d’une voix enrouée : « C’était différent, mais définitivement tout aussi agréable…

\- Je suis différent .

\- Oui, j’ai cru comprendre. » Le léger sourire qui étirait les lèvres d’Eren était presque béat. Avec un pincement au cœur, Levi lui déposa un rapide baiser sur la bouche. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment exprimer l’émotion accablante qui menaçait de lui faire exploser la poitrine. Il arrivait sans aucun mal à s’imaginer un avenir où ce genre d’expression ne quitterait plus jamais le visage du Démon.

Un avenir où il n’y aurait plus qu’eux deux, enfin libres.

Eren glissa les bras autour de ses hanches et rapprocha d’un coup sec leurs bassins. Levi grimaça quand leurs bas-ventres gluants entrèrent en contact. Eren ricana, visiblement satisfait : « Est-ce que tu es prêt à ce qu’on tente autre chose ? Ou alors tu préfères que je nettoie tout ça avec la langue  ? » L’adolescent sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il s’éclaircit la gorge et demanda, avec une audace complètement feinte : « Est-ce que l’option une élimine forcément l’option deux ? » Le sourire que lui adressa le Démon pour toute réponse était tout simplement lubrique. Il fit basculer Levi de manière à ce qu’il se retrouve assis. Eren se plaça ensuite entre ses jambes, puis sans le quitter des yeux, se mit à lécher toute trace de leurs ébats du bout de sa langue. La chair de poule qui souleva tous les poils de l’adolescent éveilla pleinement son entrejambe, alors que celui-ci s’était contenté jusqu’ici de tressaillir vaillamment sans pouvoir se redresser complètement.

Levi aurait sans doute pu trouver ça particulièrement dégoutant lorsqu’Eren finit sa trajectoire en l’embrassant avec passion, mais il échoua lamentablement à se sentir répugné. Le goût salé et légèrement amer qui lui effleura les papilles n’avaient rien de répulsif. C’était juste particulier. La texture était loin d’être agréable au palais, mais c’était définitivement excitant. Eren s’écarta, puis colla leurs fronts, paupières closes, comme s’il avait besoin de se recentrer. Il avoua à mi-voix : « C’est la première fois depuis très longtemps qu’on prend le temps de faire ça… Je veux dire…

\- Et si tu évitais à l’avenir de me parler de l’autre connard ? Ou de nous comparer ? J’exige  qu’on en fasse une règle primordiale… » Eren gloussa. Oui, un gloussement. Levi s’administra une énorme gifle mentale dans l’espoir d’éviter de trouver ça adorable. Il échoua. Le Démon l’embrassa brièvement avant d’acquiescer : « Bien, mon Caporal… » Levi déglutit, légèrement mal à l’aise, avant d’oser lui demander : « Alors… Comment on… ? » Il n’arriva pas à terminer sa phrase, mais c’était largement suffisant pour qu’Eren le comprenne. Le Démon lui caressa distraitement la nuque, s’attardant sur la partie duveteuse de son undercut : « Pour éviter tout incident, je vais prendre les rênes. Okay ? » Levi hocha rapidement de la tête. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que ‘prendre les rênes’ incluaient, mais il se souvenait vaguement que l’Ancien Levi avait l’exclusivité du rôle de Dominant. Il espérait que la position s’étendait à sa personnalité actuelle.

Il était loin d’être prêt à savoir si oui ou non, il appréciait d’assumer le rôle de Passif..

« Avant, il vaudrait mieux qu’on s’installe dans un endroit un peu plus confortable. » L’œil brillant, Eren lui saisit le poignet puis le tira à sa suite afin de se rendre dans la chambre la plus proche. Le Démon poussa l’adolescent sur le lit sans ménagement, avant de le pointer du doigt : « Ne bouge pas, l’un de ces biologistes à forcément pensé à ramener quelque chose qui va pouvoir nous servir de lubrifiant… » Levi gigota de façon à pouvoir s’adosser à la tête de lit. La gorge nouée, il mourrait d’envie de passer à la vitesse supérieure tout en restant extrêmement nerveux. Malgré les multiples caresses qu’ils avaient pu échanger, il craignait encore de mal s’y prendre. Pour ce qui était de la pénétration, c’était autre chose... Non seulement il était lamentablement inexpérimenté, mais il risquait aussi de blesser Eren…

Encore confus, il finit par revoir réapparaître le Démon dans la pièce.

Eren le considéra un instant en haussant les deux sourcils, puis déclara avec sérieux : « Tu sais, on n’est vraiment pas obligé de faire ça. Je veux dire… La branlette était plutôt géniale, alors pas besoin de tout de suite passer au…

\- Est-ce que tu es vraiment en train d’essayer de me rassurer comme si j’étais un puceau effarouché  ? » Eren grimpa sur le matelas, s’avançant tranquillement jusqu’à Levi jusqu’à se tenir à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Il haussa les épaules, un rictus aux lèvres : « Il n’y a pas de honte à avoir, Levi. Si tu le souhaites, on pourra même faire mine de se dire qu’il ne s’est rien passé , ‘sauf une fois au chalet’ , et ne plus en reparler ensuite… ». Levi roula des yeux et se cogna brièvement la tête en arrière. La référence  avait réussi à lui arracher un sourire. Il grogna : « Te foutre de ma gueule, c’est ta façon de prouver qu’il n’y aurait rien d’honteux à faire marche arrière ? » Le regard d’Eren se fit bien plus sérieux : « Je ne te forcerais à rien. J’ai déjà fait l’erreur de croire que tout ce qu’il te fallait c’était du temps avant d’admettre l’évidence, qu’on était ‘faits l’un pour l’autre’. Je ne ferais pas la même erreur cette fois-ci. Plus question de prendre et poser des questions ensuite… Tu décides de la suite. » Il lui tapota l’abdomen d’un petit pot de vaseline.

Levi déglutit, puis prit le temps d’y réfléchir quelques secondes. Après un moment de réflexion, il finit par hocher la tête et planta son regard déterminé dans le sien : « Qu’on soit bien clair : que je veuille ou non faire _‘ça’_ , cela n’invalide en rien ce que j’ai dit plus tôt…

\- Que tu m’aimes ? » Le faux air innocent d’Eren lui fit lever les yeux en l’air. Il saisit le pot de vaseline et le plaqua contre le torse du Démon avant de poursuivre : « Ne me cherche pas ! » Eren jeta un rapide coup d’œil au lubrifiant. Il haussa un sourcil et pencha la tête sur le côté, interrogatif. Levi détourna les yeux, le rouge aux joues, avant de marmonner : « J’en ai envie. » Un sourire aveuglant fendit les lèvres d’Eren. D’un geste fluide, il ouvrit le pot et s’en recouvra les doigts. Sous le regard avide de Levi, il se prépara soigneusement à l’accueillir. le Démon ferma les yeux, comme pour mieux se concentrer sur la sensation de ses doigts. Levi se surprit à imaginer leurs glissements brûlants et leurs étirements cuisants dans sa chair . Des gémissements rauques roulaient dans la gorge d’Eren, sa tête était penchée légèrement en arrière. Captivé, Levi entreprit de palper, agripper, caresser tout ce qui se tombait sous ses doigts insatiables. Son cou, son torse, ses tétons durcis, ses hanches fines… Il aurait voulu le couvrir de baisers, mais il n’avait aucune envie de gêner ses préparatifs.

Le simple fait d’enfin pouvoir découvrir chaque parcelle de sa peau sans retenue parvint à lui faire passer le temps bien plus vite qu’il ne s’y était attendu.

Il s’était amusé à cataloguer chacune des réactions d’Eren. Ce qui lui hérissait les poils, rendait ses gémissements plus saccadés et accélérait sa respiration … Levi s’était tellement laissé absorber par son exploration qu’il tressaillit lorsque les doigts glissants du Démon se refermèrent autour de son entrejambe tendu. Il était parvenu à relayer son désir au second plan, brûlant sans faillir, comme les flammes d’un foyer bien nourri. Le grognement qui lui échappa fit sourire Eren : « Allez Levi, passons maintenant aux choses sérieuses… » Placé au-dessus de lui, le Démon s’empala doucement avec une lenteur tortueuse. L’adolescent plaqua le front contre son cou , le souffle court. Cette sensation était tout simplement divine. Ses souvenirs, ses rêves, ses fantaisies érotiques… Absolument rien n’avait été à la hauteur de ce qu’il vivait à l’instant. L’étreinte ardente et tendre qui comprimait son membre palpitant était presque suffisante pour le faire jouir.

Eren le plaqua des deux mains contre le matelas, l’œil brillant, et lui captura les lèvres sans attendre. Au moment où leurs langues entrèrent en contact, il entama un mouvement de hanches traînant, veillant avec attention à presser ses parois contre la verge tremblante qui le caressait de l’intérieur. Levi resserra les mains  contre les hanches du Démon, sans pouvoir former la moindre pensée cohérente, puis ajouta son propre mouvement de va-et-vient à la danse lascive d’Eren. En peu de temps, leur rythme s’accéléra, leurs soupirs et leurs gémissements s’entremêlèrent dans la nuit. La pression des doigts d’Eren contre ses clavicules devint presque douloureuse alors qu’il s’efforçait à se positionner de façon à suivre la cadence qui lui convenait le mieux. Les claquements de leurs corps s’entrechoquant et les bruits de frictions se joignirent aux grognements de plaisirs et aux halètements. Il n’y avait aucune finesse, aucune patience dans leurs ébats. Ils chassaient tout deux l’accomplissement, le moment libérateur où ils basculeraient de l’autre côté.

Sentant s’approcher son point de non-retour, Levi se redressa. Il enlaça Eren et les rapprocha jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste quasiment plus aucun espace entre leurs torses en sueurs. Tout à coup son corps se figea et ses muscles se crispèrent. Il se déversa en tremblant dans un râle presque douloureux, tout en laissant échapper une litanie de mots sans sens particulier entre ses lèvres. Quelques va-et-vient plus tard, Eren se contracta à son tour. Encore un peu dans les vapes, Levi accorda une vague pensée au fait qu’il ne l’avait même pas touché pour que ça n’arrive. Soit il se débrouillait bien mieux qu’il ne l’espérait, soit le Démon était vraiment en manque… L’adolescent opta pour la seconde solution .

Ce qui ne l’empêcha en rien de se sentir plutôt fier de sa prouesse .

Essoufflés, ils se laissèrent retomber sur le matelas. Eren recouvrait à demi le corps de Levi, mais celui-ci était bien trop abruti de fatigue pour s’en plaindre. Les yeux clos, il s’endormait à moitié lorsque le Démon trouva la force de bouger. Pour sa part, Levi était bien décidé à fusionner avec ce lit pour former un état de symbiose éternel. Il souleva difficilement les paupières lorsqu’il sentit la caresse chaude et humide d’un bout de tissu mouillé sur sa peau. Eren marmonna : « On ne peut pas dormir comme ça, on le regrettera demain matin. » Levi se contenta de lui répondre d’un grognement vaguement conscient. Eren ricana : « Entre ça, les Déviants et ta transformation bizarre… Rien d’étonnant à ce que tu sois dans les vapes. Ne t’en fais pas, tu es bien plus endurant que ça d’habitude … Tu verras la prochaine fois ! »

Oh oui, une prochaine fois. Levi était totalement partant pour un second round, mais pas tout de suite. Tout ce qui l’obsédait à présent, c’était de réussir sa fameuse fusion avec la literie…

 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 

Le lendemain matin, les rayons du soleil jouèrent le rôle de réveil.

 

La première pensée cohérente qu’eut Levi, c’était qu’il mourrait de faim.

Sa seconde pensée fut consacrée à la chaudière vivante qui l’étouffait à moitié. Il se détacha de l’étreinte d’Eren en grognant. Le Démon ricana, avant de déclarer d’une voix encore à demi-endormie : « J’aime ton charme bourru du ‘lendemain’, chéri. J’ai toujours droit à ce qu’il y a de plus romantique avec toi… » Levi lui frappa légèrement le bras et grommela : « Tu parles beaucoup trop pour un type qui vient de se réveiller. C’est suspect.

\- Oups, me voilà démasqué. En vrai, je suis réveillé depuis des heures mais j’ai préféré te regarder dormir et te câliner à mort … » Levi marqua une pause : « Tu sais que je n’arrive même pas à savoir si c’est une blague ou si tu es vraiment flippant là… ». Le Démon marqua lui aussi un silence.

L’adolescent choisit de ne pas trop y réfléchir.

A la place, il changea radicalement de sujet : « Eren, qu’on tire les choses au clair… Ce qu’il s’est passé hier, avec les Déviants et ce Démon transgénique, c’était la dernière fois que tu me fais un coup pareil. » Il sentit les muscles d’Eren se crisper un instant, avant qu’il ne soupire : « Je suppose que tu ne parles pas seulement du fait que j’ai refusé d’écouter tes ordres…

\- Non, je parle de ton plan Suicide Pour Mettre Un Terme Au Pacte ! Tu oublies ce que tu crois avoir promis à ce bouffon d’Ancien Levi et on passe à autre chose… » Eren plaça nonchalamment la paume contre son torse et posa le menton contre le dos de sa main. Son regard vert d’eau était troublé lorsqu’il lui demanda : « Et est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu appelles ‘autre chose’ ? » La question semblait anodine, mais Levi sentait chacune de ses nuances.

Il prit un instant pour bien réfléchir à sa réplique, puis il répondit, déterminé : « D’abord, on retrouve les cinq ou six Déviants qui se sont carapatés hier et on les capture vivants. Ensuite, on nettoie une partie de la zone de ces Fleurs Parasites, histoire de permettre à notre équipe de nous rejoindre. J’espère que le cadavre du Démon Génétiquement Modifié traîne encore dans le coin et qu’aucun des Déviants n’a encore osé revenir le boulotter… Est-ce que ça pourrait les transformer en Démon à leur tour ?

\- Probablement. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment fonctionnent les Déviants… Je ne peux rien affirmer.

\- Génial… On ferait mieux de se bouger alors. Avec un peu de chance, le déluge les a tenus à distance hier… » Avant que Levi ne parvienne à se dégager de l’étreinte de son Démon, Eren raffermit sa prise et demanda, un air grave plaqué sur le visage : « Non pas que j’ai un truc à redire à ton plan pour la journée, mais… Quand je te demandais ce qu’on allait faire maintenant, je ne pensais pas vraiment à ça… »

Levi ferma les yeux un instant.

Il savait ce qu’il voulait, ce qu’il comptait achever.

Il était juste bien trop embarrassé pour l’admettre à haute voix.

Il fit de son mieux pour transcrire le maximum de ses pensées : « Je veux qu’on soit ensemble. Que ce qu’il s’est passé hier soir, ce soit… » Eren l’interrompit, le regard brillant : « Pas la peine de faire une overdose de mièvreries, j’ai compris. Moi aussi, j’en ai envie… » Ils s’observèrent pendant un moment, sans que Levi n’ose se pencher et réduire la distance qui les séparait d’un baiser. Tout était plus simple sous le couvert de la nuit, quand il était encore à moitié sous le choc des évènements de la veille. Il se contenta d’une légère caresse sur l’avant-bras du Démon. Eren frissonna. Levi détourna les yeux et poursuivit : « Kenny doit dégager de son poste de Commandant. Avec Erwin au pouvoir, non seulement j’aurais moins à surveiller mes arrières, mais j’aurais beaucoup plus de libertés pour agir…

\- Agir ?

\- Contre Bélial, Satan. J’ai bien l’intention de rendre ses deux calamités inoffensives. Même si Bélial est sans aucun doute la priorité.

\- En voilà un programme chargé !

\- Je veux être le dernier. », finit-il par lâcher. Eren fronça les sourcils, interloqué : « Quoi ?

\- Rivaï était la première incarnation. Et moi, Levi, j’ai bien l’intention d’être la dernière. » Le Démon entrouvrit la bouche, visiblement abasourdi. Levi prit une grande inspiration et déclara : « Ça va peut-être me prendre un siècle ou plus, mais je compte bien retrouver la puissance de Rivaï. Et une fois que ce sera fait, on va mettre la main sur ce fichu réservoir d’énergie blanche et on trouvera enfin un moyen de rééquilibrer cette putain de Brèche pour de bon. Puis après on mettra un terme à cette guerre de merde.

\- Tu… Comment tu…

\- Comme tu l’as dit : les Démons et les Titans appartiennent à ce monde, pas à celui des Esprits où ils se sont réfugiés. Il doit forcément exister une solution pour tout le monde. Les Exorcistes lambda, les Anges… Ils ne sont pas plus Humains que leur contrepartie négative. Même si on doit réduire les Ordres en poussières, on trouvera forcément un moyen de rendre une cohabitation possible… » Eren semblait tout simplement abasourdi, des tas d’émotions s’affrontaient visiblement derrière la lueur troublée de son regard brillant : « Levi …

\- Pas la peine de faire cette tête. Je sais très bien que ce que je dis à l’air délirant. Impossible, trop long et… »

Eren l’interrompit d’un baiser fiévreux. Le visage entouré des deux mains brûlantes du Démon, Levi papillonna. Le regard d’Eren était flamboyant. Son intensité, les promesses qu’il renfermait et la puissante énergie qui l’animait, l’adolescent n’avait jamais rien connu de tel. Il se souvint avec précision de l’admiration fervente qui avait transparue des paroles d’Armin. Lucifer, l’Etoile du Matin, l’Ange de Lumière. Un Dieu parmi les Hommes. Levi pouvait apercevoir cette force suprême, là, dans le regard que lui lançait Eren : plein d’espoir et d’enthousiasme.

Rien ne lui semblait impossible ou trop long.

C’était comme voir le début d’un incendie de forêt.

L’étincelle fatidique qui embraserait des hectares et des hectares de végétation avant qu’on ne puisse espérer l’éteindre, réduisant absolument tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin en cendres.

Le cœur de Levi se mit à tambouriner.

Rivaï avait offert à Lucifer un havre de paix, le compagnon qu’il avait cherché en vain pendant son premier tour du monde. Mais lui, Levi, venait de lui présenter un avenir. Un but à atteindre. Il avait réveillé le volcan endormi qui bouillait doucement dans le cœur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui qui avait fait de lui le Roi incontesté de l’Age Noir.

L’adolescent frissonna, incapable de tirer au clair les sensations conflictuelles qui l’agitait à l’idée d’être la cible d’un tel regard. Le sourire éclatant qui étirait les lèvres d’Eren fit l’effet d’une coulée de lave lui ravageant le bas ventre : « Mon cher Levi, je ne crois pas en l’impossible. Aujourd’hui est le premier jour de notre toujours. »

Eren marqua une pause théâtrale, lui serra les mains entre les siennes et sans le quitter des yeux, promit : « On va créer notre Paradis. »

Levi n’en douta pas une seule seconde.

 

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

 

Une fois de retour à Tokyo et après avoir fini d’essuyer toutes les retombées du succès de sa mission, Levi comprit qu’elle venait de marquer le début d’une nouvelle ère.

 

Non seulement pour les Ordres mais aussi pour Eren et lui.

Après s’être débarrassé d’une bonne partie des Fleurs Parasites, ils avaient réussi à rendre le brouillard suffisamment inoffensif pour permettre aux renforts de pénétrer dans la zone. Avec l’aide d’Auruo, Gunther, leurs Démons et la quinzaine d’Exorcistes mis à son service, Levi parvint à capturer vivants trois des six Déviants encore en liberté.

Hanji avait tout simplement sauté de joie en découvrant ses nouveaux sujets d'expériences. C’était à la limite de l’hystérie pure et dure. Non seulement elle allait pouvoir étudier les Fleurs infernales et les Déviants, mais aussi le cadavre du Démon Ours intact. Apparemment, la peur panique dû à la démonstration de puissance de Levi, couplé à l’orage déclenché et à sa décharge d’énergie, avaient empêché les Déviants de revenir sur leurs pas et d’en boulotter un morceau. Cette incroyable découverte permit au Conseil d’Asie de prendre une avance considérable dans la nouvelle phase d’affrontement qui allait très bientôt opposer les Ordres à Bélial et son armée de Démons Génétiquement Modifiés.

Levi, quant à lui, put prouver une bonne fois pour toute qu’il était tout à fait capable de contrôler Lucifer et de mener à bien des missions capitales, comme auparavant et sans chaperons.

De nouveau au calme, bien au chaud et en sécurité dans son appartement, l’adolescent observait distraitement Eren et Armin qui étaient en pleine discussion animée. Dès que le Démon sentit peser sur lui le regard de son Exorciste, il tourna la tête dans sa direction. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Eren lui adressa un petit sourire complice avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le blondinet. Ce simple échange fit bourgeonner une sensation de bienêtre au creux de sa poitrine. La liberté d’action qu’il avait durement acquise en faisant ses preuves auprès de Kenny et des autres Conseillers allait lui être d'une aide précieuse. Il allait pouvoir planifier les manœuvres qui leur permettraient d’obtenir la paix et la tranquillité auxquels Eren et lui aspiraient.

Même si pour y parvenir, il allait d’abord leur falloir partir en guerre.

_Bientôt l’Epilogue …._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un penny pour vos pensées…
> 
> (Auteure tremblante)
> 
> Avant de penser à me tuer, rappelez-vous qu’un épilogue est en cours d’écriture actuellement ! Donc vous aurez droit à votre ‘vraie fin’ très bientôt ! J’y mettrais les points sur les i et les barres sur les t, ne vous en faites pas ! (Serre le poing avec les yeux en flammes).
> 
> Qu’avez-vous pensé de l’action ?
> 
> Pour tout le passage en forêt…j’étais en PLS. J’ai vraiment du mal à contrôler mes scènes d’action, les écrire c’est toujours une torture. Autant tout va bien quand j’imagine rapidement comment elles vont se passer, autant les transposer phase après phase ? C’est l’enfer. Sans Kizzbloo, ça aurait été beauuuucoup moins marrant à lire, je vous assure…
> 
> Vous avez pensé quoi du couple Eren/Levi et de la conclusion de leur partie de ‘’chasse-moi je te fuis, fuis-moi je te chasse’’ (aussi appelé le ‘’Je t’aime/Moi non plus’’) ?
> 
> Dans ce chapitre, Eren est ‘étrangement’ en retrait et silencieux (même s’il intervient quand même à quelques moments). Je voulais que son absence soit notable. Quand on sait ce qu’il compte faire, je suppose que ça s’explique bien après leur discussion. Après tout, difficile de sauter le pas s’il se permet d’être trop proche ou trop investi avec le Nouveau Levi…Y a plus qu’à prier que vous soyez satisfaites par la fin de cette conversation (croise les doigts)
> 
> Les scènes Hot l’étaient-elles assez pour pallier au manque de holé holé dans les chapitres précédents ? (En gros l’attente valait-elle le coup ?)
> 
>  
> 
> J’attends de vos nouvelles avec impatience !
> 
> Easyan.
> 
>  
> 
> Ps : J’en ai appris plus sur le projet Préquel de Dark Moon Lovers ! (air tout excité) Le prologue a tenu toutes ses promesses ! Je vais donc le corriger avant de terminer l’épilogue et on va pouvoir attendre toutes ensembles la suite (vibre)  


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Très chère sœur,
> 
> Je t’écris ces quelques mots afin de m’assurer que tu t’es bien amusée à la lecture de ce cadeau. Il a largement dépassé la taille prévue (et plus que largement mes délais). Mais je suppose que, vu à quel point tu me connais, tu te doutais déjà que ça risquait d’arriver… (rouge de honte) Hum, hum.
> 
> Bref ! J’ai hâte de savoir ton avis final (t’es le lecteur cible après tout !) mais ce que j’espère surtout, c’est que mes mots ont réussi à te sortir de tes idées noires. Tu galères beaucoup en ce moment. Pourtant, comme d’habitude je sais que tout va finir par s’arranger pour toi, parce que t’es une battante et que tu ne lâches jamais le morceau ! Tu verras, très bientôt, cette passade ne sera plus qu’un mauvais souvenir et tu seras déjà à fond pour vivre de nouvelles aventures !
> 
> A vous les Chatons,
> 
> ‘’Silencieux’’ ,ou pas, dans l’espace commentaires, merci d’avoir continué l’aventure à mes côtés jusqu’au bout ! Je sais que certaines choses (remplacer ici par le mot ‘’intrigues’’) resteront en suspens mais j’espère quand même que l’œuvre vous aura plu dans son ensemble ! Je répondrais peut-être à quelques questions en fin de chapitre. Et je suis disposée à répondre à celles que vous vous posez en particulier, si vous voulez demander autre chose dans l’espace commentaire ! 
> 
> Merci surtout à Kizzbloo pour son incroyable travail ! Pour sa patience et ses conseils ! Oui, je sais. J’ai dit merci à chaque chapitre ! Mais comme je le pense vraiment, je n’ai aucune honte à le répéter un million de fois ! T’as été super sur ce coup-là ! Tu mérites le prix de meilleur bêta lectrice de l’année ! (plein de love Honey ! Tout plein, tout plein de love !)
> 
> BONNE LECTURE
> 
> PS : Le prequel de l’histoire est sorti !!! ALLEZ VOIR SUR LE PROFIL DE KIZZBLOOOOOOO (cri de fanatique)
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13192815/1/Dark-Moon-Lovers-Rebirth-of-Lucifer

 

Dark Moon Lovers

 

** Epilogue **

_Il contemplait la vue depuis le bord de la falaise._

 

Après quelques recherches laborieuses, il avait enfin réussi à la retrouver.

Cette maudite falaise.

_Les cendres s’éparpillèrent au vent comme une vulgaire poignée de sable._

Il avait commencé sa quête en épluchant ses vieux albums photos.

A l’époque, les feuilleter sans être capable de se rappeler des souvenirs capturés sur leur papier verglacé le rendait malade. Levi avait donc fini par les enfouir au fond d’un carton, lui-même enfoncé au plus profond de son armoire, sous une tonne de babioles dont il était incapable de se débarrasser ou de leur trouver une quelconque place ailleurs. Impossible de dire exactement ce qui l’avait poussé à les déterrer ce jour-là, après toutes ces années. Rien n’expliquait cette soudaine pulsion, telle une chatouille sur le nez qu’on se refuse de gratter. Ce qui n’était qu’une vague idée s’était très vite métamorphosé en une véritable obsession.

Un besoin irrépressible.

C’était ce qui l’avait conduit au final au bord de cette maudite falaise.

Besoin de quoi ? Et pourquoi maintenant ?

Près de cinq ans après son réveil, seul et déboussolé dans ce lit d’hôpital austère, Levi se retrouvait à nouveau là où tout avait commencé.  

_Il releva les yeux vers le ciel, gris et froid._

Aujourd’hui, le soleil brillait haut et fort au-dessus de sa tête. C’était le même endroit, mais certainement pas la même situation. Levi avait durement bataillé et surmonté pas mal de difficultés avant de finalement comprendre qu’il ne lui servait à rien d’essayer de rattraper le passé. Par définition, ce passé était déjà hors de sa portée avant même qu’il n’ait essayé de s’y raccrocher.

Levi pouvait entendre les cris et le brouhaha des touristes qui s’amusaient en contrebas sur la plage. L’été commençait à peine, et lui se retrouvait là, à des heures de train de Tokyo. Son irrépressible envie de revoir cette falaise s’était évaporée comme neige au soleil, pour laisser place à un sentiment de sérénité vertigineux. Il se rapprocha du bord d’un pas calme et mesuré, puis s’y installa en faisant pendouiller ses pieds dans le vide.

Une brise lui souleva les cheveux et il ferma les yeux un instant.

Lorsque Levi les rouvrit enfin, _il_ se tenait là. Assis à ses côtés, le regard perdu dans le vague. Le spectre translucide de ce passé qu’il avait employé une grande partie de ces dernières années à pourchasser en vain. _Il_ était plus petit et sa silhouette semblait plus délicate, même s’ _il_ devait certainement être tout aussi musclé que Levi sous son uniforme, bien à l’abri des regards. _L_ _ui_ aussi était sans doute capable de mettre au tapis un adversaire faisant trois fois son gabarit sans même transpirer. Le visage fin, les traits tirés, d’impressionnants cernes sous ses yeux… La fatigue du spectre était palpable. _Il_ était d’une pâleur alarmante. C’était un peu comme s’observer à travers un miroir rajeunissant, dont l’image était retranscrite en noir et blanc. La souffrance de ce reflet juvénile, en dépit de son expression fermée et neutre, alourdissait son aura comme un poison. Ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés d’un undercut flottaient au vent comme s’ _il_ était réellement là. Comme s’ _il_ était, lui aussi, soumis aux aléas météorologiques.

Levi pouffa d’un rire sans joie puis détourna les yeux.

Bien entendu.

C’était ce qu’il était venu chercher, ce vers quoi son impulsion inexplicable l’avait inexorablement poussé. Ce face à face, cette ultime confrontation, avec son seul et unique véritable ennemi de toujours. L’Ancien Levi.

Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur la large étendue d’eau brillante Levi s’exclama : « Je suppose qu’on peut tous les deux se passer d’introduction. Même si je me demande si toi, t’as la moindre idée de qui je suis… » La silhouette fantomatique coula vers lui son regard neutre et sans vie, puis lui répondit : «  _Apparemment, je suis devenu assez cinglé pour que ce genre de délire me semble normal…_ » Levi haussa les épaules et expliqua : « Après tout ce que j’ai vu et fait ces dernières années, j’essaie de ne pas être trop déstabilisé à chaque fois que quelque chose ‘d’impossible’ me bondit à la gueule… » Il marqua une courte pause puis ajouta, résigné : « Quand il y a quelques jours, je me suis senti comme obligé de retrouver cette falaise, je me disais bien qu’il y avait anguille sous roche. Alors je suppose qu’y arriver pour finalement discuter avec… qu’est-ce que tu es censé être au juste ? Une hallucination ? Une manifestation spectrale d’énergie qui fait suite à un lourd traumatisme émotionnel ? Aucune foutue idée...Mais disons que ta présence n’est clairement pas le truc le plus dingue qui aurait pu m’arriver en arrivant ici, tout bien réfléchi.

- _…_

\- Je ne sais pas si tu existes vraiment, si tu n’es pas juste le fruit de mon esprit complètement dérangé ou si tu es à classer dans la large catégorie ‘‘autre chose’’. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je ne pense pas que la réponse à cette question soit ce qu’il y a de plus important, là tout de suite. » Une vague s’écrasa bruyamment contre les récifs. Des mouettes se mirent à crier en cacophonie. Levi inspira un grand coup pour s’emplir les poumons d’air salin, puis expira avec calme et décontraction : « Je suppose qu’au fond, quoique j’en pense, j’avais encore besoin de ça. Te parler. Régler nos ‘‘différents’’ une bonne fois pour toute.

\- _Y a des psys pour ça, tu sais. Et j’ai bien l’impression que t’en as grand besoin…_

\- Vraiment ? Tu crois que moi, j’ai besoin de consulter ? Je te signale que ce n’est pas moi qui ai décidé de commencer à coucher avec mon Démon alors que je portais une haine viscérale à toutes les créatures de son espèce. Ce n’est pas moi non plus qui me suis mis à le malmener à chaque fois que j’avais besoin de soulager mes angoisses et ma culpabilité… avant de finalement choisir d’abandonner ma mémoire aux mains de Satan. Tu sais, le type qui a descendu nos parents, Isa et Farlan… » Alors que l’apparition avait conservé jusqu’à présent un air parfaitement détaché, son aura vira brusquement à la mention des êtres qu’ils avaient perdus. Son expression devint sombre, presque menaçante, et l’énergie pesante qui l’entourait s’anima d’une étincelle de rage pure. Sa voix grondante lui siffla : «  _Tu n’as pas le droit de parler d’eux. Ils font partis de mon histoire, ma vie. Toi, tu ne comprendras jamais ce qu’ils représentaient, qui ils étaient. Ce ne sont pas tes souvenirs, ils sont à moi. Ils seront toujours à moi._  » Levi marqua une pause.

Puis il concéda : « Tu as raison. Je m’en rappelle à peine. Les ‘souvenirs’ que j’ai d’eux ressemblent à des films des années 50, enregistrés sur une pellicule abîmée. De temps en temps, ils rejouent dans mon cerveau, en grésillant. Mes parents, Isa, Farlan… ils ne me manquent pas. Et en vrai, je n’ai pas la moindre idée de ce que vous avez pu vivre tous les trois. A part ta foutue haptophobie, notre mère ne m’a rien laissé du tout. Tout ça, c’est ton histoire. Pas la mienne. » Le dire et l’admettre à haute voix, ça rendait beaucoup plus réel le sentiment que Levi avait depuis déjà plusieurs mois. Il en avait fini de regretter le vide sidéral qu’était son passé. Il ne se rappelait plus son enfance, de ses parents, des premières années de sa vie et de ses anciens amis. C’était difficile mais pas insurmontable.

L’ombre imposante de l’identité perdue qu’était l’Ancien Levi et qu’il cherchait à égaler des années plus tôt n’avait plus rien d’effrayante.

Levi avait tout simplement choisi de changer de regard, de lâcher prise.

Aujourd’hui, il ne considérait plus cette ombre que comme un simple point noir sous sa semelle. Il ne se sentait plus menacé par les spectres de son passé, ni par cette apparition fantomatique et famélique. Il fit face à l’Ancien Levi et le regarda droit dans les yeux tout en réprimant un frisson : « C’est vrai. Tu as Farlan, Isabelle, nos parents, Kenny et toute notre enfance. Vu comme ça, on peut dire que j’ai perdu beaucoup depuis mon réveil, mais Eren reste à moi. Pour lui, tu n’es déjà plus qu’un mirage, le souvenir estompé d’une incarnation torturée. Tu avais beau être le pseudo-modèle de l’incarnation de l’Humanité, mais le jour où t’as balancé leurs cendres ici et que t’as dit à Eren que tu préfèrerais tout oublier…

\- _J’étais déjà mort._  » Ils se turent. Le cri des mouettes redoubla d’intensité pendant quelques minutes avant de peu à peu se raréfier et s’évanouir sous le bruit des vagues.

 

Cinq ans.

Cela faisait cinq années, jour pour jour, que Levi avait rouvert les yeux dans une chambre d’hôpital aseptisée, sans aucun souvenir. Depuis, il avait parcouru beaucoup de chemin. Il arrivait aujourd’hui à surpasser largement la puissance mythique qu’on attribuait à l’Ancien Levi. Et plus important encore : il avait réussi à le supplanter dans le cœur d’Eren. Leur relation passée, ajoutée au poids grandissant des difficultés que Lucifer avait pu rencontrer pour se lier à ses anciennes incarnations, avait réussi l’exploit d’épuiser le Démon. Dos au mur, Eren n’avait vu d’autre échappatoire qu’essayer de mettre un terme au cycle de réincarnations instauré par leur Pacte.

Levi avait alors stoppé sa course effrénée vers une fin certaine et sans retour.

Il lui avait offert un avenir, un but, une nouvelle vie, un nouveau souffle.

Le spectre expira bruyamment, son regard diaphane à nouveau perdu dans l’horizon : «  _J’aurais voulu pouvoir faire autrement. Mais Eren est un Démon. Pire : il est leur maître à tous. Comment est-ce que tu peux lui faire confiance ? Tu ne sais pas de quoi ces monstres sont capables, de quoi ils sont faits. Quoiqu’ils semblent être, ils n’en restent pas moins que la cristallisation de ce que l’Humanité peut faire de pire. L’énergie noire dont ils sont composés est une masse compacte de haine, de violence, des pires sentiments négatifs. Ils ne pensent pas comme nous, ils n’obéissent pas aux mêmes règles. Un jour, tu pourrais amèrement regretter de lui avoir laissé une place dans ton cœur. Il risque de te l’arracher à main nue, de te regarder agoniser pendant des années, sans même te laisser la liberté de pouvoir enfin mourir au final. Il est peut-être incapable de te tuer, mais tu finiras toi aussi par perdre tout ce à quoi tu tiens et là, tu verras qu’oublier était la solution la moins horrible possible. N’oublie pas, les Démons se nourrissent du chaos et du désespoir… »_

Levi repensa alors à Petra et son amour ridicule pour le jardinage. A Erd, qui était un fan inconditionnel de sport de combat… Il revit Armin, le nez perdu dans son bouquin, assis en tailleur à même le sol et enseveli par les ouvrages qu’il ne prenait jamais le temps de ranger dans l’effrayante bibliothèque de la demeure Ackermann.

Il répondit avec conviction : « Je crois que c’est là que tu as eu tort. Les Démons, comme les Humains, ont eux aussi leur lot de connards, de psychopathes et de monstres. Mais ce n’est pas pour autant qu’ils sont fondamentalement mauvais. La vie les a poussés à devenir ce qu’ils sont aujourd’hui. Ils étaient plus sensibles, plus ouverts à la Contamination. Ils ont commis des erreurs, comme nous tous. Mais qui sommes-nous pour les condamner pour des évènements qui ont échappé totalement à leur contrôle ? » Il continua, sans flancher : « Eren ne me trahira pas, et il ne t’aurait jamais trahi non plus. Dans le fond, tu devais le savoir et c’est pour ça que tu es tombé amoureux de lui. » Un silence pesant accueillit sa révélation. Le fantôme avait les poings serrés, le regard résolument braqué sur la ligne bleue qui séparait ciel et mer dans le lointain. Levi reprit, avec plus de compassion qu’il ne se pensait capable d’avoir : « Ce n’est pas de ta faute. Isabelle et Farlan étaient des Exorcistes, des orphelins. Ils appartenaient aux Ordres et, avec ou sans toi, cette guerre aurait fini par les cueillir à un moment ou un autre. Quant à Kuchel, elle a fait le choix de quitter la protection que lui prodiguait les Ordres parce qu’elle voulait vivre sa vie, coûte que coûte. Elle savait les risques qu’elle encourait et elle savait ce que ta naissance signifierait. Ce que tu vivais avec Eren, ce que tu t’es permis de ressentir pour un Démon… ce n’est pas ce qui les a tués. » Le spectre disparut alors brusquement.

Surpris, Levi se redressa et le chercha du regard.

Flottant au-dessus du vide, l’apparition lui faisait face.

Le visage légèrement tourné sur le côté comme s’il guettait au loin un bruit ou un appel, son expression neutre s’était comme illuminée de l’intérieur. Son regard opalescent glissa vers Levi et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres : «  _Alors c’est à toi d’assurer maintenant. Sois meilleur que moi, et essaie de ne pas tout niquer._  » Une main lumineuse sembla tout à coup se matérialiser dans le vide. Elle était apparue progressivement, sous les rires de plus en plus enjoués et bruyants d’un groupe invisible dont les appels réjouis se faisaient de plus en plus insistants. Le spectre se détourna complètement, puis saisit la main tendue sans hésitation avant de s’évaporer.

Il n’y avait besoin d’aucune d’explication de plus, ni même du moindre signe supplémentaire pour que l’Ancien Levi comprenne ce qu’il essayait de lui transmettre : _‘‘Tu es pardonné.’’ ‘‘Rien de tout ça n’était vraiment de ta faute.’’ ‘‘Je ne t’en veux plus.’’_ Puis il ajouta, d’un sourire reconnaissant, à haute voix : « Merci . »

Après tout, si l’Ancien n’avait pas pris la décision d’abandonner tous ses bagages psychologiques et d’essuyer l’ardoise que représentait son passé chaotique, leur destinée aurait été tout autre. Plus sombre, sans issue. Son acte leur avait offert l’inestimable cadeau d’une seconde chance. Ce que Levi avait toujours considéré comme de la faiblesse avait été finalement son acte le plus brave. Plutôt que de vraiment en finir, il avait choisi de radicalement changer de vie.

_« Si je le pouvais, j’effacerais tout._

_J’oublierais toute cette merde. Je deviendrais quelqu’un d’autre._

_Comme une ardoise neuve. Un type sans histoire._

_Quelqu’un pour qui ce serait plus simple de disparaitre._

_Je deviendrais un employé de bureau lambda, ou un agriculteur sans voisin à des kilomètres à la ronde._

_J’effacerai toutes ces saletés de mon crâne…_

_Et là… Peut-être que là, je serais enfin libre._

_Vraiment libre. »_

C’était vrai. Il était aujourd’hui quelqu’un de radicalement différent. Peut-être que la liberté à laquelle ils aspiraient tous les deux n’étaient encore qu’un lointain mirage pour l’instant, mais Levi comptait bien tout faire pour qu’un jour elle devienne leur réalité. Il n’était finalement pas devenu un type lambda et sans histoire, mais dans le fond, était-ce vraiment ce à quoi il aspirait ? Il n’avait que faire d’une vie morne et sans saveur, surtout si elle leur privait de ce qu’il y avait de plus important.

« Levi ! »

Il se retourna lentement, encore un peu secoué par la brusque disparition du spectre et par l’incongruité de la scène dont il avait été témoin. Face à la quantité de questions qui se bousculaient actuellement dans sa tête, Levi ne savait quelle expression aborder pour faire face à Eren.

Qu’est-ce que c’était que ces voix ? Et cette main ? Où le spectre était-il allé ?

Le Démon l’observait avec une rigidité troublante. Son regard vert d’eau était confus, ses traits tendus. Depuis le temps, Levi avait appris à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Eren était inquiet. Levi ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration puis se concentra avant de lentement expirer.

_Et là, alors qu’il sentait cette présence lui être arrachée, alors qu’un poids immense lui écrasait la poitrine, et le transperçait de part en part, il aurait voulu qu’on lui concède une dernière chance. Une dernière poussée d’énergie pour rattraper cette silhouette fuyante, et lui dire : « Je ne le pensais pas. Je ne ferais jamais rien qui me ferait t’oublier…même si pour ça je dois passer le reste de mes jours en Enfer… »_

Eren était ce qu’il y avait de plus important.

Il était la raison pour laquelle une vie d’anonymat, morne et ‘normale’ ne lui conviendrait jamais. Et si pour l’instant il devait combattre, bec et ongles, afin de créer une place dans ce monde à laquelle ils pourraient appartenir, tous les deux, ce n’était que partie remise. Un léger contretemps, une épreuve qu’ils allaient surmonter ensemble. Levi s’éloigna du bord de la falaise pour tourner définitivement le dos à l’ombre du passé. Il venait finalement de lui faire ses adieux.

Il s’avança vers le Démon avec détermination avant de simplement lui saisir la main et l’attirer à sa suite. Ils s’éloignaient encore de la falaise lorsqu’Eren demanda avec hésitation : « Qu’est-ce que tu faisais ici ? » Levi entendit dans la question ce que son compagnon n’osait pas demander : « Du calme. Comme je te l’ai déjà dit mille fois, j’ai refusé le deal de Satan : je n’ai pas récupéré de souvenirs. »

Cette nouvelle confrontation leur était tombée dessus à l’improviste, comme seul Satan semblait savoir le faire.

Après avoir réussi l’exploit de les séparer, le Démon avait demandé à Levi s’il souhaitait retrouver ce qu’il lui avait arraché quelques années auparavant. En échange, l’Exorciste devait s’engager à effectuer il- ne- savait quel rituel obscur…

Loin d’avoir le moindre intérêt à jouer en suivant les règles du nouveau jeu malsain de Satan, Levi en avait profité pour l’attaquer sans relâche dès qu’Eren avait réussi à les rejoindre. Ensemble, ils avaient réussi à lui faire perdre un œil. Comme à son habitude face à une telle confrontation, Satan n’avait pas fait long feu et avait pris rapidement la poudre d’escampette.

Il était vrai que c’était à la suite de cette rencontre que Levi avait commencé à éprouver l’irrésistible besoin de retrouver cette maudite falaise. Pourtant, c’était surtout parce qu’il avait pleinement accepté d’être celui qu’il était aujourd’hui qu’il avait décidé de revenir sur les traces de son passé. Cette fois-ci, il savait que si la mémoire ne lui était pas revenue, c’était parce qu’il l’avait décidé, plutôt que d’avoir dû s’y résigner.

Pendant les premières années de sa nouvelle existence, la tentation de retrouver la mémoire et le niveau d’Exorciste de l’Ancien Levi avait été presque obsessionnelle. Ce ressentiment faisait surface lorsqu’il était confronté à une difficulté, lorsqu’il se sentait impuissant ou que son manque de souvenirs l’avait placé en situations désavantageuses d’un point de vue technique ou politique…

C’était la raison pour laquelle

il avait été le premier surpris lorsqu’il avait enfin eu la possibilité de récupérer la mémoire et que pourtant, il avait à peine eu le temps de battre des cils avant d’avoir refusé la proposition de Satan, sans éprouver la moindre once d’hésitation.

Mais depuis, Eren semblait nerveux, presque mal à l’aise.

Rien d’étonnant en repensant à sa relation avec l’Ancien Levi , il redoutait l’éventualité d’un recouvrement de ses souvenirs. Levi avait eu beau lui dire et lui répéter qu’il avait refusé la proposition de Satan, le Démon continuait de le considérer avec une certaine dose d’appréhension et de suspicion. Comme si l’Ancien Levi, dépressif et tordu comme il l’était, aurait eu la présence d’esprit de feindre de ne se souvenir de rien. Heureusement, Levi n’était plus le même : les années lui avaient rendu toute la confiance en lui dont il avait besoin pour, à son tour, travailler à rendre leur relation plus solide. Il n’hésitait plus à ouvrir le dialogue, à régler leurs problèmes avant qu’ils ne les rongent. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il s’arrêta face à Eren et s’expliqua : « J’avais besoin de retrouver cet endroit. C’était un peu ma façon à moi de tourner la page définitivement. Je n’ai pas retrouvé mes souvenirs, et comme je te l’ai déjà expliqué un million de fois, je n’en ai pas la moindre envie. J’en profite pour te confirme que je n’ai pas toujours pas changé d’avis : on poursuit nos plans car je suis toujours à 100% partant. » Le Démon sembla chercher dans son regard le plus petit signe d’hésitation, de doute ou de regret.

Quand il vit qu’il n’en était rien, ce dernier poussa un long soupir de satisfaction.

D’un geste nerveux, il se passa la main dans les cheveux tout en resserrant son autre main autour de celle de Levi : « Je suppose qu’une certaine part de moi-même espérait un peu que tu veuilles faire marche arrière. Après ce qu’on s’apprête à faire, plus rien ne sera pareil. » Levi acquiesça, une boule dans la gorge : « Le monde va à nouveau changer de face… »

L’ennemi était beaucoup plus avancé dans son projet d’armée qu’ils ne l’avaient cru aux premiers abords, et ils ne pouvaient donc pas se permettre de perdre davantage de temps avant d’agir. Dans l’état actuel du monde, si la majorité de la population continuait d’ignorer les vrais enjeux du monde dans lequel elle évoluait, si les Ordres continuaient de tout régir dans l’ombre, que les Démons continuaient de se tapir dans l’obscurité pour y gagner en puissance… aucun changement ne serait possible. Aucune contre-attaque, aucun avenir n’était envisageable.

Le Japon allait leur servir de point d’ancrage, une base spéciale pour leur nouveau point de départ.

Il était plus que temps de secouer l’arbre de l’ignorance et d’ouvrir grands les yeux de l’Humanité sur les dangers qui la guettaient.

Eren et Levi échangèrent un long regard, lourd de sens.

Cette fois-ci, Lucifer ne serait pas le seul à tenter d’apporter du changement en ce bas monde : Levi avait aussi sa part de responsabilité. Cette fois, personne n’allait jouer le rôle du grand ‘méchant’ de l’Histoire. Ils allaient tous les deux porter cette croix, ensemble. Toujours main dans la main, ils quittèrent la falaise. En contrebas, six silhouettes les attendaient impatiemment. A peine furent-ils assez proches pour entendre leur discussion que Levi eut une irrésistible envie de se frapper le front de la paume.

Jean, comme à son habitude, se donnait des grands airs tout en déclarant : « Tout ce que je dis, c’est qu’en vertu des hauts faits qu’on me connait tous, je suis tout naturellement prédisposé à reprendre le poste de Léviathan quand il cassera sa pipe… » Courroucée, la brunette du lot lui enfonça le doigt dans le nez en hurlant : « Bullshit Horse face ! Tu ne vaux même pas la merde sous sa semelle ! » Sans perdre une seconde, Conny appuya l’indignation exprimée par sa Démone en carrant les épaules et en crachant comme une racaille dans un mauvais film. Jean grogna dangereusement. Marco, un air profondément attristé sur le visage, posa la main sur son avant-bras et s’écria : « Jean ! Je n’arrive pas à croire que même après des siècles et des siècles, tu continues de constamment finir par t’engueuler avec Sasha et Conny pour les mêmes bêtises ! » Armin, dépité, s’exclamait de son côté : « Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes toujours en train de présumer que je vais mourir à chaque fois qu’on prévoit un assaut ?! » Mikasa lui frotta le dos avec compassion : « Ne t’en fais pas, Armin. Face de cheval m’a l’air complètement débile. Je suis sûre que c’est lui qui va crever… » Armin arrondit les yeux : « Mikasa ! Ce que je voulais dire ce n’est qu’aucun d’entre nous ne va y rester ! Pas que Jean va… » Eren choisit cet instant pour y ajouter son grain de sel : « Je suis pour que Jean y passe ! Qui est avec moi ? » Sasha et Conny levèrent leur main plus vite que l’éclair.

Levi roula des yeux : « Arrêtez vos conneries. On sait bien que vous mettrez le pays à feu et à sang si l’un d’entre vous finit ne serait-ce que blessé pendant les affrontements… » Avec le temps, Levi avait fini par vite comprendre que leurs chamailleries étaient l’expression d’une affection profonde et tordue. C’était un groupe d’énergumènes. Les menaces, les insultes et les quelques coups qu’ils échangeaient étaient les équivalents de déclarations d’amour. Il n’y avait qu’à voir la rapidité avec laquelle ils avaient abandonné leur tranquillité lorsqu’Armin était entré en contact avec eux pour leur demander de venir en aide à Eren. Ils lui jetèrent tous un regard appuyé : se retrouver le centre d’attention d’autant de légendes vivantes, même lorsqu’on avait conscience de leur idiotie intrinsèque, restait une expérience des plus troublantes. Levi se retrouva à croiser les bras sur son torse, sourcils froncés et en position défensive instinctive. Déstabilisé par leur calme soudain, il grogna : « Quoi ? » Armin agita la tête et répondit : « Oh rien. On se demandait juste si tu tenais le coup… » Mikasa souffla du nez, moqueuse : « C’est faux. Moi je m’en fous de savoir s’il va bien. Ce qui m’intéresse, c’est de savoir s’il est prêt à aller jusqu’au bout… » Face à la rudesse de son Exorciste, le blondinet grimaça.

Marco agita la tête et se frappa le front de la paume.

Ce fut au tour de Jean de prendre la parole, un air songeur flottant sur le visage alors qu’il se caressait la mâchoire distraitement : « La petite n’a pas tort. C’est une chose de prévoir de tuer son oncle, c’en est une autre de passer à l’acte… » Levi s’indigna : « C’est aussi l’oncle de Mikasa ! Et contrairement à elle, je n’ai aucun souvenir d’avoir grandi avec lui ! Pourquoi est-ce que c’est à moi que vous posez ce genre de questions débiles ?! » Mikasa croisa les bras à son tour et répliqua : « On se pose des questions sur toi le Nain, parce que moi, je n’ai pas disparu ce matin sans rien dire pour venir méditer sur une falaise. » Levi nia de la tête : « Ça ne veut pas dire que je me dégonfle ! Kenny ne nous laisse pas le choix. On sait tous qu’il n’abandonnera pas le pouvoir sans se battre. Si on réussit à lui prendre le siège du Conseil Japonais, le reste de l’Asie sera bien forcé de suivre… » Armin soupira : « Si seulement les choses pouvaient être plus simples… Avec son aide, on aurait pu essayer de faire en sorte que l’Asie entière rompe avec le Grand Conseil… » Jean pouffa de rire : « Et quand est-ce que notre groupe a déjà eu droit à la facilité ?! » Eren renchérit : « On s’est mis d’accord, chaque chose en son temps. D’abord, on récupère le Japon pour qu’Erwin puisse siéger à nouveau au Conseil Asiatique. Une fois fait, on agira en interne. Il vaut mieux pour l’instant que le monde pense que les Ordres tiennent le coup… Attaquer le QG principal en pleine journée, aux sus et à la vue d’une quantité ingérable de civils, je crois que ce sera déjà un coup difficile à encaisser à l’échelle mondiale… Même Erwin aura du mal à retrouver sa crédibilité après un coup pareil… » Armin haussa les épaules : « Malheureusement, nous n’avons pas trop le choix. La grande révélation est l’une des étapes primordiales de notre plan… » Sasha renchérit avec entrain : « Pas d’avenir pour les Démons si nous restons dans l’ombre ! » Jean lui servit l’un de ses plus beaux rictus : « C’est bien, miss Patate ! Tu as appris à répéter comme un bon perroquet ! » La brunette lui grogna au visage, tandis que Conny et Marco s’efforçaient de la retenir de lui bondir à la gorge : « Fuck You Horse Face ! » Visiblement, les quelques années que Sasha et Conny avaient passé aux Etats-Unis était loin de les avoir assagis.

Eren s’avança vers Jean et rétorqua, les yeux plissés : « A ta place, je ne la ramènerais pas trop Jean. Ca fait longtemps que la société à suffisamment évolué pour se passer de cheval… » Jean lui jeta un regard noir : « Quant à toi Lust-ifer, le Vicieux, rappelle-toi que je suis totalement contre le fait que tu prennes les reines de notre nouveau pays comme si de rien n’était ! Je trouve que tu as déjà assez merdé comme ça pendant ton règne précédent… » Eren ricana : « Parce que tu crois que tu as ton mot à dire, Amay-con le Crétin ? » Levi crut bon de les interrompre : « Vraiment, vous en êtes là ? Les surnoms débiles ? Mais quel âge vous avez ?! » Armin semblait tout à fait résigné lorsqu’il répondit : « Je préfèrerais qu’on ignore la réponse à cette question, Levi, histoire que je puisse continuer d’espérer qu’un jour ils grandiront… » Grâce au ciel, Hanji choisit ce moment pour leur faire passer le feu vert. Leurs portables leur signalèrent l’arrivée du message dans une cacophonie stridente irritante.

Alors que les Démons se préparaient à revêtir leur forme originelle pour les ramener tous à Tokyo dans les plus brefs délais, Levi laissa son regard tomber sur Eren. Quoiqu’il s’amuse à faire croire à Jean pour le mettre hors de lui, le Démon n’avait aucunement l’intention d’assumer un poste à responsabilité à la fin de cette histoire. Levi et lui nourrissaient plutôt le projet d’avenir d’assumer un rôle très lascif d’arme dissuasive, tout au plus, et de conseillers du dimanche pour gérer les crises mondiales occasionnelles de temps à autre. Pour le reste, le monde devra apprendre à se diriger tout seul. Avec un peu de chance, Levi et Eren parviendraient même à totalement disparaitre des radars pendant un ou deux siècles…

Le Démon lui jeta un regard en biais et le gratifia d’un rictus amusé. Levi leva les yeux au ciel et s’approcha de façon à ce qu’Eren puisse le soulever dans ses bras. Avec le temps, cette position, quoiqu’à jamais légèrement embarrassante, lui était devenue presque naturelle. Voler était un moyen de déplacement aussi pratique que rapide, Levi avait depuis longtemps abandonné toute fierté machiste lorsqu’il s’agissait d’emprunter la voie des airs. En plus, la forme démoniaque d’Eren continuait à apparaître fréquemment dans ses rêves érotiques, et se retrouver coller à lui dans ces conditions n’était pas aussi désagréable qu’il voulait bien le laisser entendre…

Ils décollèrent à l’unisson, en silence.

Une fois dans les airs, Jean les recouvrit de son énergie, pour les rendre indétectables. L’effet de surprise était primordial à la réussite de leur plan d’attaque. Kenny avait beau savoir que quelque chose se tramait, le soutien des amis d’Armin était le joker qui leur permettrait d’asseoir leur domination sur ses derniers alliés. Ceux qui se risqueraient à résister même une fois que Kenny serait irrémédiablement supprimé du paysage pourraient en payer le prix cher. Gérer cette crise sans pareille ne manquera pas de changer l’axe du monde pour la seconde fois depuis l’Age Noir… Leur programme était plus que chargé, et beaucoup de détails restaient à régler. Malgré leurs résolutions, ils risquaient de payer un lourd tribut en cas d’échec.

Pourtant, Levi n’avait jamais été plus sûr de lui qu’en cet instant.

A son réveil, il n’avait rien.

A présent, il avait une famille.

Une équipe soudée sur laquelle il pouvait compter. En dépit de tous leurs différents, de leurs disputes plus ou moins infantiles et de leurs apparences, ils avaient créé ensemble une troisième voie : celle de l’unité, de l’acceptation entre Démons et Exorcistes. Ils avaient décidés de travailler main dans la main, à la création d’un havre de paix où chacun aurait sa place. Petra, Auruo, Erd, Gunther, Hanji, Moblit, Armin, Mikasa, et plus récemment, Jean, Marco, Sasha, Conny, Ymir et Christa… Ils n’étaient à peine qu’une quinzaine mais Levi savait déjà qu’ils parviendraient à atteindre leurs objectifs.

Leur force ne résidait pas seulement en leur puissance, mais aux rêves et à la liberté auxquels ils inspiraient tous.

Levi avait hâte d’admirer les côtes à l’horizon.

Le chemin s’annonçait périlleux mais ils étaient tous bien résolus à le traverser quitte à tout perdre, ne serait-ce que pour tenter de transformer ce monde faux en un véritable Paradis.

 

Fin.

* * *

 

 

Sur ce ? Place aux questions !

_Interview de la mort  (remerciez Kizzbloo pour les questions)_

_**Eren : « …Attends... Ton histoire... Elle s'arrête vraiment là ? »** _

Malheureusement ? (se fait toute petite) Oui…Du moins pas temps que je n’aurais pas appris à me cloner ou que je pourrais tourner en 72h sans sommeil…et encore.

_**Eren : « Nan... Tu te fous de ma gueule là ?! »** _

Du calme ! Je n’hésiterais pas à fuir très très loin en cas de menace ! Oui mesdames messieurs, je suis une auteure lâche de première classe moi ! On rigole pas avec la classe Premium okay !!!! (cri hystérique sans logique)

**_Eren : Mais tu prévoies de faire une suite ? Ou du moins des épisodes ?_ **

Moi aussi j’ai bien envie, tout comme vous, de voir la suite, alors qui sait ? Un jour ? Peut être ? (Lol, j’ai déjà Soulmates en attente sur ce terrain, faut pas trop rêver…même si l’espoir fait vivre) Dark Moon Lovers a un peu une place spéciale à mes yeux. Elle est arrivée dans une période plutôt…complexe pour moi. Surtout en termes d’écriture. C’était un peu la transition entre mon total black out et mon retour à l’écriture. Elle n’a pas eu beaucoup de succès et elle est un peu…différente de ses consœurs mais si l’occasion s’en présente je n’hésiterais pas à la continuer je pense.

L’idée me trottait dans la tête depuis au moins aussi longtemps que My Beautiful Beast, même si la version officielle pour tout vous avouer allait être BEAUCOUP PLUS LONGUE et complexe. Levi y passait bien plus longtemps sans savoir qu’Eren était son Démon ou qu’ils étaient liés…Bref ! Une version qui ne verra jamais le jour ! (rire nerveux)

Donc au final, l’idée d’épisodes me plait plutôt pas mal ! C’est une piste à étudier !

 

_**Eren : Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir Levi et moi ?! La bataille de Satan, Bélial ? Cela se finit comme ça ?!** _

Ce que vous allez devenir ? ULTRA BADASS PARDI ! Comme d’habitude avec mes écrits ! (rire) La bataille Satan et Bélial ? (Sifflote en regardant ailleurs) Epique, je t’assure ! (Ne me frappe pas ! Ca m’aidera pas à l’écrire si je suis handicapée moteur !) On voit bien, avec cet épisode que c’est loin d’être la fin de toute votre aventure, je conçois que ça puisse être frustrant… mais j’ai fait au mieux ! (larmes de victime)

_**Eren : Tu es consciente que tu finis ton histoire juste après une synchronisation inversée ?! Un putain de Levi version Démon ?! Mais pourquoi ?! Et d'où ça vient ?!** _

Ooooh, çaaaa (évite son regard) C’est vrai que ça à l’air de sortir de nulle part. Mais je vous jure que j’ai une fin, une vraie en tête et que cette synchronisation inversée (Levi qui passe en mode Démon) est l’un des mystères à résoudre pour une éventuelle suite. D’ailleurs, quand on y pense bien Eren a soulevé THE problem de l’histoire à un moment, quand il s’est demandé comment ça se faisait que personne n’avait jamais entendu parler du réservoir de l’Energie blanche. Ok, l’Enfer est derrière la Brèche et rassemble toute l’Energie noire. Mais la blanche, pourquoi elle est en surplus ? Pourquoi des gens ont fini par développer des pouvoirs ?!

Ah la la, curieuse de voir quelles peuvent être vos théories sur le sujet !

_**E** **ren : Du coup, Levi et moi : on finira comment en vrai ? On réalisera le souhait d’Erwin en gros ?** _

Oh ! Ben dis donc ! Je n’y avais pas pensé comme ça ! Maintenant que tu le dis, ça peut ressembler à ce qu’Erwin voulait depuis le début. Plus d’Ange Ultime et de Roi des Enfers pour fausser l’échiquier ! Juste une bonne vieille baston à l’ancienne ! (Même si c’est plus compliqué que ça)

J’aime à penser, pour l’instant que la suite n’est pas écrite, que Levi et toi, vous finissez tranquille, dans un petit coin sans voisins, à contempler le soleil couchant, main dans la main. Vous cultivez des légumes et vous occupez d’un cheptel de moutons pour vivre en total autonomie. De temps en temps, vos potes vous rendraient visite histoire de vous raconter un peu ce qu’il se passe ici bas. Une fin super paisible…(soupire et rêvasse) Ce qui, il faut l’admettre sera loin d’être une version viable si un jour on me permet d’écrire la suite de votre aventure…(air sadique mais navrée)

_**Eren : Pour Mikasa, Armin, Hanji, Horse Face et les autres… que vont-ils devenir dans tout ça ?** _

Ce qu’ils vont devenir ? ULTRA BADASS ! (évite de se faire frapper de justesse) Hum, c’est assez compliqué mais (sueurs froides) je ne peux garantir la survie de tous les personnages cités… Tout ce que je peux dire c’est qu’un peu comme pour Levi et toi, j’aime croire qu’ils ont eux aussi droit à leur happy end. Pour le choc, je pense même que j’aurais été prête à faire en sorte que Mikasa se tappe Armin ! Un bon Mikarmin pour la route ! (se frotte les mains) ce beau challenge !!!

_**E** **ren :Et les Titans ? La Faille? Même s’ils gagnent, il y aura moyen de se débarrasser de ce bordel ?** _

Justement ! L’intrigue qui tourne autour de l’existence et le devenir d’une éventuelle source de l’Energie positive, pourrait être la réponse à cette question. Va-t-on s’en débarrasser ? Stabiliser la situation ? Détruire le monde pour le recréer à neuf ? (#Devilman Crybaby manga de meeeeeeeeeerde !)

_**Eren : Et les plantes de Belial ?** _

(Kizzbloo : je propose qu’ils seront utilisés à bon escient par les vegans **PAAAAFF**)

(rire) Ouais euh, les plantes ! Ce sacré Bélial nous a créé un belle merde !(Ou serait-ce le début de LA SOLUTION ?!) Hanji va se faire une joie de les disséquer comme il faut, je vous rassure ! (ou pas !)

_**Eren : Est-ce que j’aurais le droit d’avoir un épisode citronné spécial St Valentin avec un Levi en mode Démon qui fait mumuse avec ses pouvoirs pour me mettre dans tous mes états ? :]** _

_**(Kizzbloo : comment foutre une idée à la con dans la tête **rire démoniaque**)** _

O_O Oh god ! Maintenant j’ai l’impression que je dois ABSOLUMENT donner vie à cette idée pour la saint valentin ! Votez en commentaires pour un oui ou non ! A partir de 5 oui, je me lance ! (Ouais, que 5, je n’ai pas beaucoup d’espoir pour la popularité de cette histoire ou votre patience à lire tout ce delire ! xD)

Levi démon est HOT AS FUC* Il se DOIT d’être exploité ! (bave)

_**Eren : On n'a même pas vu Hanji faire des expériences et Erwin combattre en mode "YOLOOOO !".... Ce bad… :(** _

….Il y a vraiment des tordus qui veulent Hanji pendant un total délire d’expérimentations ? Vraiment ?! Je pourrais faire un épisode là-dessus…(frissonne) pour vous faire plaisir, à vous, tordus de l’extrême. (OUI JE VOUS JUGE)

Erwin en mode combat par contre, en mode hommage, j’ai bien envie de le faire. Ce brave Erwin. Dans le fond, on l’adore tous ! Donc en gros là, vous avez réussi à programmer trois épisodes au calme…(soupire résigné) que voulez-vous, on fait ce que demande le peuple !

_**Levi : Je croyais que ta sœur avait demander une histoire avec du cul. BEAUCOUP DE CUL. A la place tu m’as filé le pire cas de Blue Balls de l’année 2018 ! T’as intérêt à te rattraper avec ton machin de la saint valentin là, où je lui demande de te défoncer en mon nom…** _

Levi ! T’as rien pigé au principe de l’interview ! Ou est la question là ?!( Tremble) Pour la peine je prend TOTALEMENT LA FUITE ! Avec toute la lâcheté dont je suis capable ! (se taille en courant)

_Fin de l’interview de la mort_

 

****

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C’est…fini.  
> FINI !  
> (Suite de l’ANNONCE IMPORTANTE en fin de Blabla)  
> Oh mon Dieu ! Je n’arrive pas à croire que j’y sois arrivé ! Je je…(pleure d’émotion)  
> Mais déjà, je dois m’en remettre, car ce n’est pas tout à fait terminé ! Avant de m’effondrer, je…je dois m’occuper de mes Chatons ! Je dois tenir pour cette postface…(snif, snif *mère fière d’avoir mis au monde un nouveau bébé*)
> 
> Ici, je vais essayer, à l’aide de Kizzbloo, de répondre aux questions les plus brûlantes qui vous restent à la fin de cette histoire ! Même après cet Epilogue, je me doute bien que vous continuez quand même d’avoir une tonne de choses à demander en plus d’une envie dévorante de savoir ce qui attend nos protagonistes dans la suite. Pour tout vous avouer ? A l’heure actuelle, je tiens tout d’abord à terminer MBB Saison 2 et HTTYD avant de décider si oui ou non, Dark Moon Lovers mériterait d’avoir une suite ou non (elle remplacerait HTTYD comme troisième production fréquente d’Easyan).
> 
> Je dois aussi dire que tout dépend surtout de l’accueil de cet ultime chapitre et de votre enthousiasme dans l’espace commentaire ! (Nerveuse) Donc bien que certaines questions se montreront peut-être super intéressantes, je me réserve le droit d’y répondre avec sérieux ou non…( ‘‘Est-ce que cette postface va servir à quelque chose dans ces conditions ?’‘ Me demanderez-vous. Eh bien, j’ose espérer que oui ! Qu’elle vous permettra de clôturer l’aventure avec le sourire, la pêche et l’abricot !) 
> 
>  
> 
> Maintenant que ça, c’est fait, j’en profite pour encore une fois m’adresser à toi, ma petite sœur d’amour (cette ingrate !) Je sais que cette histoire a été laborieuse à voir le jour et il me semble logique que t’ai eu du mal à suivre tranquillement (notamment à cause de la longueur inattendue qu’a pris ce délire complet) mais je continue de croiser les doigts pour que le cadeau t’ait plu quand même un minimum.
> 
> Vu comme t’as du mal avec la lecture, je conçois que c’était loin, très loin, d’être le cadeau idéal (s’incline) et la prochaine fois, je ferais en sorte d’être au taquet pour pouvoir t’offrir ce qu’il y a de mieux ! Encore pardon d’être aussi difficile à supporter et à soutenir en ce moment. Pardon aussi pour tous ces moments où t’aimerais juste avoir une sœur fonctionnelle et où la maladie m’empêches non seulement d’agir mais aussi d’être là et à l’écoute.
> 
> Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, même si la plupart du temps t’as l’impression que ce n’est pas grand-chose et que ça n’avance à rien. Le simple fait que tu refuses de m’abandonner à mon sort m’ait d’un réconfort précieux.
> 
> Allez, j’arrête là avec le drama et les larmes ! Et on passe à autre chose, de beaucoup plus cool !
> 
> ANNONCE IMPORTANTE (Le retour)
> 
> Parlons maintenant du projet Rivaï/Lucifer dont mon incroyable Honey Love est l’écrivaine chevronnée maintenant que j’en sais un peu plus !
> 
> Je me suis donc proposée comme Bêta lectrice et le projet me tient tout autant à cœur qu’à elle ! Elle fait un travail incroyable de recherche et de planification pour nous offrir un bout d’histoire qui, j’en suis sûre, sera tout simplement magique ! A en croire le prologue, on aura droit à de vrais coup de poings littéraire, va falloir bien nous accrocher mes Chatons  è_é !!
> 
> J’ai super hâte de lire le chapitre 1 et j’espère que comme moi, vous serez au rendez-vous !
> 
> SURTOUT QUE LE PROLOGUE EST SORTI !!!
> 
> Dark Moon Lovers : REBIRTH OF LUCIFER
> 
> CE TITRE BADASS ! (étoiles plein les yeux)
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13192815/1/Dark-Moon-Lovers-Rebirth-of-Lucifer
> 
> On va s’éclater comme des dingues !!!!
> 
> Plein de love, Maman chat (alias Easyan)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dark Moon Lovers : Rebirth of Lucifer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717150) by [Kizzbloo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizzbloo/pseuds/Kizzbloo)




End file.
